


Someone to Care For

by Zacia



Series: Someone To Care For Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Awkward Sex, Comedy, Explicit Consent, F/M, Kind of like a romance tv show with all these wacky people lol, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Build, Somewhat Fluffy, annoyed!Sam, correction it is pretty darn fluffy and feel good like, for now, insecure moments, naive!Cas, very slow build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 168,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacia/pseuds/Zacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a divorce lands him living back with his brother, Dean finds himself feeling absolutely useless and wanting to be needed. He meets his strange neighbor, Castiel, who can hardly take care of himself and desperately needs someone to take him under their wing. Could they find what they need in each other?</p><p>(Will be edited shortly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neighborly

He never thought he would be moving in to a new apartment with his brother. They hadn't lived together since his brother had left for college. They grew apart as Dean married and Sam went into law school. However, fate never allowed them to be too far away. So, when his wife asked for a divorce, he turned to his brother for help. His brother, a newly practicing lawyer, found himself representing his brother in a custody battle. Joint custody was what they finally decided on. Dean didn't want to pull Ben out of his normal school. He had always been in the small town by the outskirts of the city; he had just started third grade and had friends he didn't want to part with. To take the child away from everyone he knew and set him up in the city was a little cruel; Lisa made sure he understood that. However, he would get to have him over on the weekends and certain holidays. The summer was also all his. His brother, who was still a bachelor, had looked around for an apartment the two of them could share. He found one with three bedrooms for when Ben came over during the weekends.

It was a nice apartment as Sam was becoming more successful and Dean was trying his best to get more hours at the garage. He didn't want his baby brother paying for most of the expenses. Everything worked as well as it could. Dean cooked, Sam cleaned and they both understood each others' routines.

It should be fine but it wasn't. Dean missed his son and Sam could take care of himself nowadays. In fact, Sam was also taking care of Dean and it couldn't have made Dean feel any worse. He felt like dead weight; something that would only bring his little brother down. He wasn't useful aside from cooking. He didn't make much being a mechanic but he wanted to contribute. He wanted to do something for someone.

Dean took care of others not the other way around. From the time that his mother had passed away to before his divorce, Dean always had someone to care for. He looked after Sam when he was young, making sure Sam was fed, clothed and more importantly safe. His father became distant and would leave for long periods of time. Dean had to be there for his brother. When his brother left for college, he immediately began a life with Lisa. Soon, they were married and a child became his new reason. He took care of Ben like he took care of Sam. Now he had no one to look after.

“The landlord needs someone to help remind certain tenants when rent is due and keep the peace.” Sam suggested as he saw Dean slumped on the couch bored out of his mind. “Might give you something to do.”

“Don't they hire people for that, Sammy?”

“It's more cost-effective if someone volunteers to devote a little time talking with their neighbors.” Sitting in the chair next to the couch, the younger brother leaned forward to convey another reason why it would be a good idea. “Also, whoever helps gets their rent reduced. You always complain that you aren't paying your part. Here is a way you can help out.”

“You make it sound like all I do is bitch and moan.” Dean responded defensively. Sam rolled his eyes. His brother knew that wasn't the point of the suggestion.

“Dean, I just think it would be good for you.” And he left it at that. Dean was considering it. He was getting bored being cooped up in the apartment. It wasn't like he couldn't just hit the bars and relive his single life again. However, he wasn't feeling it. Maybe Sam was right. Maybe he need to just help out the landlord or something. So, that's what he set out to do.

After making arrangements with his landlord, Dean was surprised by all the other individuals in the building. The tiny apartment building only had 10 floors. On each floor there were around five to six apartments (depending on the size of the apartments). On the top floor it was completely used by one tenant. Whoever it was, he was in the big bucks and the landlord made it clear for him not to bother him. He had time off from the garage today so, he decided to devote his time meeting the neighbors. He had a list of certain apartments that frequently paid late or hadn't paid last month's. Those were the places he was going to hit first.

The lowest floor had older individuals living alone or with one other family member. One of the older ladies from the apartment on his list offered him pie and he couldn't pass that up. While taking a bite out of the freshly baked delight, he couldn't help but think this wasn't a bad gig after all. In fact, it made him visit each one of the apartments on that floor. There he was given cookies, more pie and complimented profusely. Old ladies were awesome.

The second floor held a tenant by the name Bela Talbot. She was always late with her rent and the landlord thought all she needed was some reminding. Dean didn't really like this one very much. She slid the door open just a crack to show only her eye. She asked him odd questions and seemed on the shady side. Her neighbor noticed her having a visitor and came out asking what Bela was up to now. He seemed like a rather nice guy but he was overly suspicious of his neighbor. _He's probably right to be that way._ Dean mused. The man introduced himself as Benny and explained Bela's odd nature to him. She only came home at night and she almost never has guests. When she does, she always scans the hallway before allowing them in.

“She's all sorts of shady, brother.” Benny informed him. “I'm still working on a theory about what she actually does. Chuck has high hopes. Says she is some secret agent like James Bond. I think it's only because of her accent he thinks that way.”

Chuck was the guy who lived on the third floor and evidently third on his list. He had a nervous nature about him and seemed to live in his own way. He was a writer though and they were expected to be a little eccentric. Dean thought of him pretty well. He was much better than that overly affectionate woman that was fourth on his list. What was her name? Tiffany? Britney? He didn't remember. He just knew he wanted to get away from that apartment as soon as possible. He met more cool people along the way and more odd ones. There was an apartment on the 6th floor that stayed in his memory. The person wasn't late for his rent but it was a humorous sight to see 606 was vandalized into 666. He should probably ask around later to see who the culprit was. It was his job to keep the peace after all. However, he decided that once he was done with the list, he would take a well deserved rest. This reminding certain tenants about their rent was taking longer than he thought. He had started in the morning and now it was already 2 in the afternoon. Now it was up to the last two: 703 and 806.

703 housed a huge asshole. Dean had no idea that a man with such a huge ego lived right next door to their apartment. It was like a curse. The man had yelled at Dean for reminding him that he had to pay his rent as if it was all Dean's fault. Rent seemed to be an inconvenience for him and Dean was a waste of his time. It didn't matter. If the man kept that attitude up, he probably won't be his neighbor for long. He sighed and was ready to move on when he heard a door slam open.

“Why don't you call your little girlfriend?!” Came a shout across the hall. A beautiful woman with dirty blonde hair stormed out of the apartment.

“It's not like that, Maggie.” Her husband spoke as if pleading for her to understand. “She's just my secretary.”

“Please, spare me, Don.” She entered the elevator as her husband sighed in defeat. As the doors began to close, she flipped him the bird. Dean was a little surprised by all of the commotion. Looking at Don, he gave him an awkward smile. “Sorry you had to see that.” The man sighed. Dean didn't know what he was supposed to do here. He sympathized with the man; he remembered when he and Lisa began fighting similar to that. Lisa never flipped him the bird but he was familiar to the accusing. Dean was faithful to her but Lisa never forgot his old lifestyle. She became suspicious of everything and when there were no girls to be suspicious of, she began to doubt his feelings for her.

“No problem.” Dean told him and decided not to dwell on the couple's spat. “I just moved here right across the hall.” He gestured to the door of his apartment directly behind him.

“You're part of that couple.” The man responded in realization. Couple? What couple? Did the guy think-

“Sammy's my brother.” He hastily corrected him.“We aren't a couple.”

“Oh sorry. My wife said- Forget it.” Dean was starting to believe he got the short end of the stick when it came to floors to live on. Shaking his head, he decided to continue to the last apartment on his list. He wished Don luck in his quest to regain his wife's favor and headed up to the 8th floor.

806\. What person could be hiding behind this door? So far he had met all kinds of walks of life in this building. Dean knocked on the door only to have it open on it's own. Someone had left it open. He peered inside and saw that the entire apartment was trashed. Everything was thrown everywhere, There were clothes thrown all over the living room. Books scattered on tables, floors and any surface. Pictures and drawings in every inch. There were scattered pens, pencils, art supplies all over the floor. Trash was thrown everywhere and there were things hanging off lamps and picture frames. Was the house broken into? Where was the tenant? Dean contemplated calling 911 then the smell hit him. What was that awful smell? Was someone dead in there? Great. This would be the icing on the cake to find a dead body after the madhouse he found on his own floor.

“Hello?” He knew it was futile to call out for the tenant in these circumstances. However, he wanted to make sure no one was in there before he called the cops. After all, it would be rather awkward for the cops to stroll in when it was merely how the person lived. How could a person live in a place like this? He walked into the apartment holding his nose. His eyes began to itch and water immediately. He didn't know if it was the smell that was doing that or what.“Is anyone in here?” That's when a bunch of newspaper piled in one of the corners began to stir. There was something under it. Cautiously, Dean grabbed a ruler he found on the floor and poked the newspaper. Almost immediately the person rolled out from the newspaper cocoon and turned sleepily towards him. This made him jump in surprise. He was close to running out of the apartment when realization hit him.

It was a man and he definitely wasn't dead.

 


	2. Castiel

“I'm so hungry.” It speaks! Dean bent down to help the man when he began to sneeze. He couldn't seem to stop either! Dean just decided it was probably from all the crap in the air.

“Dude.” He spoke between sneezes. “Are you alright?”

“So hungry.” The man mumbled again with a deep voice. Maybe all he needed was some food and he would be right as rain. Running into what he believed was once the man's kitchen, he furiously checked the shelves and the refrigerator. Nothing. There was a container in the fridge but it was hard to tell what it was anymore. Looking around the apartment, he wondered how long this man lived in this condition. For all he knew, he was dying on the spot. The man slowly snaked on the messy floor not even attempting to stand. Perhaps he couldn't.

“Dude.” Dean spoke as he tried to pull the man up from the floor. He began to sneeze again. “Ugh. This usually only happens when I'm around cats.”

“Blackie!” The man exclaimed as he lifted his head. “He went out.”

“Your pet?” Dean guessed. It would make since if it was a cat. Dean was allergic to them and the itchy eyes and sneezes would all make sense.

“My roommate.” The man corrected him. Roommate? There were two people that lived in this dump? It made sense in a way. There was no way one person could create such a pigsty. They had to be extremely talented to pull off such a feat. However, there was only one bedroom in this apartment. Some roommate this Blackie character was. He made the man sleep in newspapers. What kind of name was Blackie anyway?

“Look, you need food and to get out of this place.” Dean told him. “Come with me.”

“I'm so hungry.” The man groaned as if reminded of his pain. Dean lifted the man to his feet and noticed he was shorter than him. He also noticed that his dark hair had probably not been brushed in days. He plucked out a piece of paper from the man's hair.

“I noticed.” Was all he could say to the man as he ushered him out the door. There was no food in his apartment. So, Dean decided since he lived only a floor below, he would get him something to eat at his apartment. He was on a mission. Save this man from dying. The man weakly allowed Dean to hold him up and walk him into the elevator. He was wobbly and horribly skinny. How many days had he gone without a meal? The man was also frightfully pale as if the sun had not seen him in decades.

“Hey, what's your name?” Dean asked as he ushered him to his door. The man didn't respond. He merely expressed his hunger again. Shaking his head, Dean opened the door and pushed the man into his apartment. Thankfully the kitchen was one of the first things you saw when you entered their apartment. He kicked off his shoes as Sam hated dirt being tracked in the apartment. He didn't know what dirt he had accumulated from the trash dump of 806 so, it was best to leave them at the doorway. He then noticed that the man had no shoes. It was remarkable that he was even dressed as sloppily as it was. He was wearing a dress shirt. Perhaps he was a bussiness man. His tie was on incorrectly and his slacks looked as if they were just thrown on. They were obviously wrinkled before placed on. What happened to this man?

Pushing him down in one of the seats at the table/counter that separated the kitchen from the living room, Dean went to making something for the guy to eat. The guy nodded his head in an effort to keep conscious. Dean sighed heavily. This man was going to die. He had to feed him anything! Opening the fridge he found left over pie, some of Sam's rabbit food and ingredients for tonight's dinner. He couldn't touch Sam's food or at least he shouldn't. Also, he had only ingredients for two people tonight and he needed that for tonight or someone won't eat (mainly him). Pie? That was out of the question. No one touches his pie. He had forgotten to go shopping for more food. He usually did on days he had off but he was so busy with the list and all. The man slumped down as his face hit the counter. Quickly, Dean grabbed Sam's leftover salad and thrust it towards the man.

“Eat this.” He commanded as he slid a fork to the man. He would apologize to Sam later. This was more important. He was saving a life! The man attacked the salad like a savage beast. It surprised Dean to no end. He never knew someone would want to eat healthy food so much. However, the man had been starving; he was sure he would probably eat anything at this point.

“My name is Dean.” He said to the man. The man looked up and smiled at him as he continued chewing. He wasn't that bad looking and if Dean was into men, he would probably have been smitten on the spot after seeing that smile. However, Dean was 100% straight. Well, 95% straight. With that smile he just got from the man maybe it should go down to 80%. Dean moved away from the counter as if it burned him. Was he seriously considering the rat nest dweller as something that could make him question his sexuality? No, he was 95% straight. The other 5% was taken by Doctor Sexy and Doctor Sexy only. That was completely normal. Obviously the doctor was so sexy even straight men could take notice. Convinced that his straightness wasn't in danger, he focused back at the man who had just finished the salad.

“I'm hungry.” The man whined and Dean shot him a look. He just ate a bunch of rabbit food why the hell was he still hungry? Opening the refrigerator, he sighed as he saw his pie staring at him. Maybe he didn't need to eat dinner. He could sacrifice dinner for the pie. The man stared at him emotionless. His eyes seemed to pierce into Dean's soul. Suddenly, Dean felt guilty for some reason. Well, it would take time to prepare the food and the man obviously couldn't wait but it was his pie. The more the man stared, the weaker Dean's argument in his head got. Quickly, he grabbed the pie and slowly slid it to the man. He couldn't look. It was his precious pie and now it was gone. Anything to have the man stop staring a hole into his soul; he had no choice. Sighing defeated, he went to look at his pie one last time. It was already half eaten. How did this man accomplish that in such a short amount of time?

“Hey. What's your name?” Dean asked again. The man looked up from the pie and smiled at him again. Still no answer. “Your name.” Dropping the fork, the man had finished. He looked up at Dean with wide eyes.

“I'm hungry.”

* * *

 

Sam entered the apartment exhausted. He knew that once he returned home he would be welcomed by the smell of dinner and he was right. The only problem was the dinner was being completely eaten by some stranger. Dean shot him a sympathetic look and shrugged.

“I guess we are eating out tonight.” He told his younger brother. Sam looked at the disheveled man who was in the middle of ripping apart the steak that he was pretty sure was meant for him. He then looked back at his brother who seemed to be wearing a satisfied look.

“I guess I'll just have my-” Upon opening the fridge, he realized his salad was missing. In fact, everything was missing even the milk. He snapped his head to Dean, who merely shrugged and gestured to the mystery man. The man had eaten them out of house and home. “Who is that guy?”

“806.” Was all Dean could say. When Sam suggested Dean got to know his neighbors, this was not what he had in mind. Also, the man looked like he fell in a dumpster and was taken out recently. And he was sitting in Sam's chair! Dean had let this dumpster diving man sit in his chair! All the sanitizing in the world wouldn't make Sam feel clean again.

“Does he have a name?” He asked hesitantly. The older brother shrugged again. For all Dean knew the man could have been a homeless guy who broke into 806. He could have been a murderer or some sort of disease ridden- Sam didn't know. He just knew the man was dirty and sitting in his chair! He was all about helping people but at least get their name and a shower before inviting them in. The man placed down his eating utensils and looked at the two brothers.

“Castiel.” He spoke evenly in a deep, gravely voice. Dean was taken aback by what he said. “My name.”

“Like the angel of Thursday?” Sam questioned and Dean sighed. Of course, his brother would know something like that. The man, Castiel, gave him a quizzical look before nodding. Sam looked over at his brother with so many questions running around his head. He didn't know which one to ask first but apparently, Dean understood his look.

“He was starving!” Dean defended himself. “Also, I couldn't leave him in that dump. What kind of neighbor would I have been?”

“He can't stay here.” Sam suddenly felt like a parent telling their child that they couldn't keep a puppy.

“I know that!” Dean growled. “You have to see his place, Sammy. It's ridiculous. I can't just let him curl up back under those newspapers.” Curl up under newspapers? What kind of place was his brother talking about? Since his brother and him lived in room 701, he was pretty sure that 806 was not directly above them. This gave him solace that slime and whatever the hell was up there wouldn't come oozing from the roof. “Just help me get him back home.”

So the two ushered Castiel back to his apartment which Dean haphazardly left the door open. It was alright though. Dean was sure no one would try to steal anything from that apartment. Let alone enter it. The smell alone would keep people at bay. It permeated the hallway making Sam gagged a little. Whoever else lived on this floor either had no nose or were the most tolerant people in the world. Dean sighed mentioning that it was probably because he had the door open that the hallway smelled.  The smell was coming from the apartment? Sam suddenly didn't want to go towards that apartment. However, the moment they left the elevator, the apartment was on their right. There was no turning back; he had to go in. Opening the door wider to reveal the whole apartment, Sam's eyes couldn't have been any wider.

“Mother of god.”


	3. There's a Floor

There was no way a person could live in an apartment like that. Dean had informed him that there were in fact two people that lived in an apartment like that. Looking back at their neighbor, he could see that the amount of filth had no impact on him. He just looked inside his apartment with a neutral face.

“How do you live here?” Sam had to ask but all he got was a confused head tilt. “Dean, take him back to our apartment. It's not safe here.” He gestured to the elevator and his brother merely smirked in response.

“You said I couldn't keep him.” He teased. Sam rolled his eyes. This was not the time to play around. This was war. He was about to run into battle.

“Dean, take him home and clean him while I fix whatever happened in here.” He was not going to clean the apartment and have Castiel waltz in covered in filth. He motioned for his brother and neighbor to wait a moment as he hurried into the elevator. Dean wasn't sure if he should follow him or not. He didn't want to go back home and bathe his neighbor. He only knew him for a few hours and his brother expected him to get that friendly with him?

“Clean him?” Dean asked himself confused. He then turned to look at the man in question. When Dean had turned, he was met with an intense stare. It was unnerving how he didn't even seem to blink. “Can't you do that on your own?”. Castiel smiled softly and nodded.

“I do understand how to clean myself.” He spoke and Dean smiled at his answer. He didn't have to deal with an even more awkward situation. “I bathed just a week ago.”

“A week ago?!” Dean exclaimed. “Cas, you need to bathe more frequently than that.”

“I don't understand.”

“What's to understand? You bathe at least once every other day if not every day.”

“I have to?” Was he afraid to or just found it inconvenient? Or perhaps he didn't truly understand how to take a bath. Dean shuddered. Was there really people who couldn't even bathe themselves correctly. Did he truly have to bathe this stranger?

“Why are we having this conversation?” He groaned.

“I'm not sure but I suppose it could be because you witnessed the state of my apartment and-”

“That was rhetorical, Cas!”

  
The elevator doors slid open and a man in a white hazmat suit came walking into the hall. He was suspiciously tall like someone Dean knew. In his hands he held two buckets filled with different cleaning supplies. Dean could feel the neighbor's hands clutching the back of his jacket as the man hid himself behind him. It reminded him of something his son would do when he saw someone suspicious. Instinctively, Dean reached his hand back to help shield him.

“Step aside. ” The hazmat man spoke. Upon closer inspection Dean realized that the man was indeed his brother.

“What are you doing?”

“I'm going in prepared.” He lifted his hands to show all the supplies he had brought. “You take him back home, take his clothes and put them in a trash bag and get him clean.”

“What will he wear after wards?”

“Your clothes because you let him sit in my chair.” His brother sure knew how to hold a grudge. It wasn't fair. Dean had already suffered. The man ate his pie. Sighing, Dean began to usher his neighbor to the elevator.

“Before I leave, I only have one question.” He spoke as he inspected his brother's gear. “Where did you get the suit?”

“From the landlord. I got the supplies from him too.” He shrugged as Dean tried to imagine what Sam had said to get all that from the man. “The place is toxic, Dean. I need to go prepared.” Dean pushed Castiel into the elevator with ease. The man was way too trusting. He had been led by two complete strangers and had not once questioned their motives. It was like he was a child. A child that never learned stranger danger.

He happily went along with Dean back to the apartment. He didn't once question if Dean was going to help him bathe. He didn't look uncomfortable about the situation at all. In fact, he was perhaps too comfortable with the situation. Once there he began to take off his clothes immediately.

“Hey wait.” Dean almost shouted. “What are you doing?”

“Removing my clothing so I may bathe.”

“I can see that but why are you doing it in my kitchen?” Castiel stared at him confused. It was like he couldn't see why he shouldn't take his clothes off where ever he wanted to.

Dean directed him into his bathroom and instructed the man on what he should do. He made a point to explain to him that he could not just sit in the water. Castiel had to actually use soap and shampoo. At this point, Dean didn't care if he was being overly cautious or belittling the man. The man had just tried to strip in his kitchen. He left the man to his own devices and went to choose some clothing for him. When he returned with a t-shirt and jeans, he noticed the messy pile of clothes at the door. _At least he knows how to follow directions. Good boy._

“Hey, Cas.” Dean spoke through the door after a soft knock. “I'm leaving your clean clothes inside right by the door.” He opened the door just enough to place the clothes inside. A wet hand touched his. He looked up to meet his neighbor's eyes.

“Shave.” Was all that he said. It took a moment but Dean realized the man wanted to shave but probably didn't know how to go about it.

“Did you finish bathing?” He nodded. “Did you use soap.” A nod. “Did you use shampoo?” Another nod. “Where is your towel?” Dean averted his eyes immediately after noticing. Castiel looked down and then back at Dean confused.

“I should dry myself.” Was all he said and went to doing so. Dean shook his head. Despite acting like a baby, the man was indeed a man. Sighing heavily, he told the man to get dressed and call him when he was done.

Shaving him was quite simple. Castiel was rather obedient and stood perfectly still. Sam was going to have a fit at the amount of water that was thrown everywhere in the bathroom but the man was clean. And with a few more strokes with the razor, clean shaven as well.

Dean wiped the man's face with a small hand towel they kept near the sink. He did a pretty good job shaving him. He felt pretty proud at the moment. Sitting back on the tub's ledge, he admired his handy work. Castiel certainly looked different with a shave. He was much better looking than before. Dean gulped. He had no idea that the neighbor looked that good under all that dirt and hair.

“Well, there you go. Good as new.” Dean spoke trying to repress any feelings of attraction he certainly felt at the moment. The man smiled happily at Dean but didn't speak. “This is where you thank me.” The man gasped and nodded.

“Thank you!” He said happily causing Dean to smile back at the man. There was a thud outside the door.

“Is he clean?” Came Sam's voice.

“Yeah, and shaven.” Dean informed him.

“You used a new razor, right?”

“Oops.” The door swung open revealing Sam's tense expression. It was like he knew that Dean probably didn't let Castiel use his own razor. Then again, they were brothers and Sam knew him all too well. He definitely knew his razor was the one that was used. “Doesn't he look nice?” Looking at the content pair, Sam sighed defeated and nodded.

“ Looks great. Both of you come with me.” They traveled back to the trash dump only to see it was now a livable apartment. Everything had been scrubbed down, organized and most definitely sanitized.

“This is my apartment?” Castiel questioned. “I see my floor.” Sam began listing everything he did and leading Castiel around the apartment. He showed him how he organized everything and explained why it was important to keep it that way. Castiel took in everything Sam was saying. He nodded and responded in interest. It was as if no one had told him that he couldn't live the way he was living. It was something he was never corrected on. However, there was a want to improve and that did seem to be a good sign.

“I also changed the cat liter as well. You should change that everyday.” Sam informed the man. Dean's head immediately snapped to his neighbor.

“I KNEW IT!” He exclaimed. “I knew you had a cat. You said you didn't have a pet.”

“I don't.” Castiel informed him. “I do no own Blackie. Blackie is my room mate. We live together but he doesn't have to be confined to me.” Dean wasn't sure what to say to that. 

“Well, your home is clean and I hope you keep it that way.” Sam told him. Castiel nodded enthusiastically.

“What do we say?” Dean prompted and his neighbor nodded in understanding.

“Thank you!” Suddenly, pride filled Dean as he saw the strange man act accordingly. It was a good feeling that he could help someone like this. They said their goodbyes and Sam decided he would take a long, hot shower. Dean asked him what he wanted to do with the clothes he placed in a trash bag. His brother only suggested that they would be burned. Dean shook his head in amusement. Castiel had a lot of trouble taking care of himself. He had never seen such a sad excuse for a person. Maybe he would check up on him later just to make sure everything was running smoothly. After all, it was important to get to know your neighbors and help out when you can. Right?


	4. Blackie

Castiel looked at himself in the mirror. He had just bathed and changed his clothes into the freshly clean ones his tall neighbor had left him. He scratched at his chin as he realized some of the stubble was growing back. Should he visit Dean and see if he would shave him again? Castiel had never shaved himself. Before all this, his mother use to shave him. However, he could not go back to her or she'd never let him leave. He wanted to be independent. He was going to prove that he could make it on his own.

Glancing at the clock, he realized that it was almost time for him to go to work. Everyone was going to be so amazed by how nice he looked today. He was sure of it. Perhaps, they will let him work more out in the open and not in the back. Castiel's cousin ran a book store and immediately took him in. However, given Castiel's problem with social situations and hygiene, his cousin had no choice but to make him take inventory, stock in the back and rarely fill the shelves. Perhaps now he could stand behind the counter or work in the small cafe inside the store. He took a deep breath and smiled. He was ready for anything.

Upon leaving his apartment, his eyes met those of his neighbor, Garth's. Garth was a nice man albeit a little uncomfortable around Castiel. However, the man always tried to speak to him which really helped Castiel understand more social cues. He realized from Garth that when two people are in an elevator, you don't stand directly next to them. There is something called personal space. It must only work in elevators because Dean didn't seem to mind when he stood so close to him the other day.

“Hey there, Castiel.” Garth spoke a little hesitantly. “I almost didn't recognize you.”

“I bathed and dressed myself.” He told his neighbor immediately as he was very proud of himself. Garth nodded happily.

“That you did, man.” He acknowledged as he entered the elevator. Castiel remembered to stand on the other side of the elevator. He was doing well with what he learned. “So, the change is for your special lady?” Garth's question was innocent enough. He figured that Castiel had to have someone special to make him stop looking like a greasy hobo. Also, when he had open the door, there was no putrid smell and it seemed bright inside his apartment. Obviously, someone had cleaned it. And even though he wore his clothes horribly, they were clean and ironed at least. It seemed like Castiel had finally started to become human.

“Dean is not a lady.” Castiel assured him causing the other to cough a little. Dean was a man's name. Unless it was short for Deanna but that was unlikely.

“Oh, so it's a special man.” Garth spoke up finally after some thought. “Well, whoever brought you into the land of normalcy got my vote. Hey, is your cat still missing?”

“Blackie.” Castiel corrected him. “He has yet to come home.”

“Maybe you need to put out Lost fliers.”

“Lost fliers?”

“Yeah, with a picture of Blackie saying that you lost him and how to contact you.”

“Lost fliers.” It was obvious that this was a new concept to Castiel. Perhaps he never had lost a pet before. Perhaps he never had a pet before that he could lose.

“Well, I hope you find him.” Garth told him as the elevator doors opened at the first floor. Castiel nodded enthusiastically and said one thing that made Garth double take.

“Thank you!”

* * *

 

Sam was coming out of work late yet again. The sun was already set and he was sure Dean had to wrap his dinner and place it in the microwave. He didn't want to work this late but this was a big case and he had to make sure all his bases were covered. At least the weather outside was cool and inviting. He debated walking home or hailing a cab. Since he had started living in the city, he hadn't found a reason to buy a car. If it was raining, he could hail a cab and everywhere he went was in such a short distance. His firm was only two blocks from his apartment building and Sam ate, slept and breathed work. So, there was no need to have a car. Tonight, however, he was considering it.

The night was lovely and a walk would have been even more lovely. However, he had an eerie feeling that he wasn't alone outside his building. Behind him he heard some shuffling and looking around he couldn't find a cab. He should have bought a car when he had the chance. Even if he called Dean to pick him up, he would take a while. The shuffling got louder and he glanced around hoping to see the face of a colleague or friend. Instead all he saw was darkness. This was like the beginning of a horror movie and he was the star. Well, if this was a horror movie, he'd probably be victim number 1. Rule #1. Don't go looking for it. He sighed and decided to walk home briskly. When he turned to walk, he slammed into a person knocking them down. Papers littered the sidewalk. In between the mess, a man was lying on the concrete with his legs splayed out infront of him.

“I'm sorry.” Sam quickly said and helped pick up the papers.

“My fliers.” Whined a familiar voice. It was the trash dump man, Castiel. He was looking much better now that he was clean. Picking up the papers still, Sam stole a glance at one of them. It was a drawing of a black cat with the words 'lost' and 'please, come home'.

“Are these lost fliers for your cat?” Sam questioned.

“Blackie.” Castiel corrected him and Sam apologized again deciding to humor the weird man.

“It's a good drawing but why is it drawn?”

“I have no pictures.”

“Ah, makes sense.” He continued to analyze the fliers and noticed another problem. “There is no telephone or address on here.”

“Blackie knows where he lives. Also, he can't use a telephone.” Castiel informed him. “He's a cat.” Sam looked at him in disbelief. Once he thought he could have a normal conversation with the man, the man threw him some crazy. 

“For the people who find Blackie.” He explained to his confused neighbor. “Not for Blackie.”

“The fliers are for Blackie. So, that he remembers to come home.” Once Castiel explained it, Sam could do nothing but sigh. How could this man not understand the reason for lost fliers? Taking all his will power, he suggested that he would help him place the fliers up. Castiel's eyes lit up at the offer and he thanked him profusely.

It was fortunate that Sam had a pen with him. Every flier he posted, he wrote Dean's number and “If found call” above it. This was Dean's weird friend. Sam was living a perfectly fine life before knowing him. It was all his older brother's fault that he was outside, in the middle of the night, posting fliers. Sam knew if he left Castiel alone there, he wouldn't hear the end of it. If Dean wanted to keep an eye on his neighbor, he was going to have to take some responsibility for him. If he gets called in the middle of the night, preferably at am hours, justice would be served. 


	5. Balthazar

It was the afternoon when Dean came back to the apartment building. Coming back from work, he was covered in oil and sweat. He couldn't wait to take a nice long shower. He wiped some of the sweat from his brow as he waited for the elevator doors to open. The worse part of the building was that there was only one elevator. If you couldn't get into the elevator, you had to take the stairs. With only ten floors, it didn't seem much of a problem until now, when the doors open to reveal the overly-happy-to-see-him woman from the fourth floor.

“Mr. Winchester!” She gasped as she took in his whole form. “Coming back from work?” He smiled at her politely and nodded. Hopefully, there was some place she had to go. “Look at how dirty you are! You must have worked _really_ hard.” She then went and squeezed one of his arms. Closing her eyes, she took in the feel of his muscles. Dean watched as her breath became uneven and she made a soft noise. This was making him very uncomfortable.

“Uh, yes. Um, I have to go home now, uh, Brittney.”

“Tiffany.” He knew it ended with a nee sound. She didn't let go of him. Instead she moved her hand towards his chest and felt up it. He grabbed her shoulders and ripped her off of him. Forcing a smile, he moved back from her.

“Tiffany. I should-” She leaped forward and grabbed his arm tightly. She insisted that he didn't have to leave yet. Dean didn't know how to respond to the woman's advances. He had already pushed her away but apparently that meant nothing to her. It wasn't like she was very ugly but she wasn't pretty either. She definitely wasn't his type, however. Her clothing was too small for her and she reeked of perfume. “Look I-” Suddenly, his phone rang. There was a god. There was a god and he liked Dean. He answered the phone quickly and turned from her.

“Hello. What? You found my what?” Dean gasped in realization. “I'll be there. Tell me the address.” He didn't even look back at Tiffany. He bolted. The person on the phone asked if he was looking for his cat. He didn't have a cat. He was allergic to cats and that was a big enough reason to not own one. However, when the person said it was a black cat that matched the description with a tag that said “Blackie”, he knew what this was about. Castiel's roommate. It took him no time to get back into his car and leave Tiffany far behind. Sighing in relief, he went to the address the man had told him.

The man was nice enough and handed the black cat over to Dean. Even though, Dean couldn't stop sneezing, he was happy to be the one to receive Blackie. The man had looked at Dean curiously and questioned why Dean had a cat when he was allergic. Lying was an easy thing for Dean. Sometimes it came out better than the truth. It came from years of talking up women and giving excuses for his father. To the man, Dean was a hopeless romantic with a girlfriend who loves cats. He would endure anything for her. After getting a pat on the back and sympathy, he plopped the cat in a box and went on his way. He wasn't excited to bring the cat to Castiel. He wasn't hoping to see him smile or get to talk to him more. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

The ride was difficult if not dangerous. Dean kept sneezing and sniffling the whole way. The stranger did give him some allergy medication but the stuff hadn't kicked in yet. It was fortunate that the apartment building wasn't far off. He grabbed the box out of his car, hearing the cat meow in protest. It at least had holes in it what was the cat complaining about? It was Dean who was suffering here!

When he entered the building, he had to be extra cautious. Looking around, he made sure Tiffany was out of sight before entering the elevator. Rarely did one enter the elevator alone and this wasn't one of those times. A shorter, stocky man with dark hair looked over at the box in his arms when he settled next to him.

“What's in the box?” He asked with a British accent. Dean held the box closer as he felt another sneeze coming. “It's a head isn't it? It's always a head.” He looked up at Dean with expectant eyes. It was almost like he wanted Dean to say yes. Was he that bored or was he that sick? “The name's Crowley. I'm from apartment 666.”

“606, right?” Dean found himself correcting him. “It was vandalized wasn't it?” The man smiled widely as the elevator stopped at his floor.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” What was with some of the people in this apartment building? _Two more floors. Just two more floors._

Soon Dean stood in front of Castiel's door with the box in hand. He was still sneezing but not as often as before. The medication must be kicking in. He hesitated before knocking on the door. It wasn't that he was self conscious but he still hadn't taken a shower. He shook his head. He met Castiel when the man hadn't showered in a week. He doubted the man would find a day that disturbing. He knocked on the door a few times and waited. Some shuffling was heard and the door swung open. Instead of meeting the bright face of the man who lived there, he came face to face with a stranger. He was taller than Castiel and dressed somewhat flasher. He looked like the type of guy who would go barhopping frequently.

“Hello there.” He spoke in a smooth British accent. There were a lot of British in this apartment complex. Dean clutched the box closer to him as he sneezed yet again. “Oh my. You should get that checked. I don't want to catch anything.” The man told him, hiding behind the door.

“Where's Cas?” Dean asked between sniffles. The man gestured behind him and sure enough Castiel was busy staring at his piano. Dean never noticed he had a piano. Then again it is hard to notice anything under all the trash that was once there. He wasn't playing it. Instead he was just looking at it as if he was debating what to play if to play at all.

“Cassie.” The man called to him in a sing song voice. “There is a man here to see you.” Cassie? Who was this man and why was he so intimate with Castiel?

“Dean.” Castiel spoke as he rushed towards the door. “Is there something you need?” Dean smiled at him and placed the box in his hands.

“I believe this is yours.” He said opening the top for his neighbor. Just as he predicted, Castiel's eyes lit up immediately when he saw his furry friend. He smiled up at Dean and thanked him. The stranger by his side told Castiel to place the box on the floor and let Blackie out. As the neighbor went to do so, the stranger then turned to Dean and invited him in. He invited him in like he owned the apartment. It didn't settle well with Dean. He didn't like the idea that this stranger made himself at home in Castiel's apartment. It felt like someone encroaching on someone else's territory. Castiel was also overly trusting. Who was this man? Was he taking advantage of Castiel?

“Did you clean up this place?” The stranger asked when Dean sat down. The cat was free now and despite the medication, it was still torture.

“My brother cleaned up the place. I fed and tidied Cas up.” Dean explained as he rubbed his eyes. They itched so much.

“Good job.” The man praised him. Dean wanted to growl in annoyance but he tried to keep his cool. If Castiel had this man, why didn't he help clean up the place? Why did he just wait for someone else to do it? “I own a book store a few blocks from here. I'm a busy man but on my days off, I try to check up on Cassie. Make sure he hasn't killed himself. He works with me and well, it would be bad if I lost an employee.” The man paused as realization hit him. “I haven't introduced myself. I'm Balthazar, Cassie's cousin. When we were little people use to mistake us for twins because we looked so much alike!” He pulled Castiel's head towards his for emphasis but Dean couldn't see the resemblance at all. What the hell was the guy talking about?

“Does he make you uncomfortable?” Castiel innocently asked as he pulled away from his cousin. Dean looked at him and smiled widely. As he and Castiel looked at each other, Balthazar glanced between them. He didn't want to say anything and ruin the moment between his cousin and his neighbor. Because if Balthazar was sure of anything, it was that this was definitely a moment. 

“Of course not.” Dean answered which received a large slap on the back from Balthazar.

“I like you!” He told him. “You have my blessing. Take good care of my cousin.”

“Aren't you suppose to take care of him?”

“Why should I when I have you?” He smiled widely at him. Dean knew this guy was just waiting to pass Castiel off to someone. With the way he spoke, the man seemed like someone who just liked to play around. “And I know you'll take _good_ care of him.” Dean felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he realized what this man was implying. He was a little happy that he was suffering from his cat allergy at the moment. It shielded him from being noticeably embarrassed.

“It's not like that.” He spoke in a small voice.

“Not yet.” Balthazar corrected and stood up. “Goodbye, Cassie. I'm going out. I'll leave you and lover boy alone.”

“Bye!” Castiel waved to his cousin blissfully ignorant of what his cousin was implying. Dean sighed heavily after the door was closed. Why did everyone assume he was gay? First the Starks from across the way and now Castiel's cousin. If only Tiffany would think that way. He shuddered at the thought of the woman. Castiel watched him intensely as he was thinking. He could feel the man's eyes on him. He should have been uneasy but he had come to accept that the man was somewhat creepy. Turning to look at him, he saw Castiel's face brighten immediately. He couldn't help but smile back at him for some reason.

What had he gotten himself into?


	6. Trickster

 “So, you play piano?” Dean asked after a moment of silence. Castiel shrugged a little. He continued to stare at his guest but didn't say a word. All this silence was really getting to Dean. He expected to have more of a conversation with his neighbor. Perhaps he didn't understand. It was evident he was going to have to spell out things for him.“I asked because I want to know how you know how to play piano.”

“My mother taught me.” Castiel responded. “I am not very proficient but I do know some songs in their entirety.” Dean smiled a little bit and heard a small growl. Castiel pretended not to notice. Or perhaps the man truly didn't notice.

“Was that you?” Dean questioned. However, Castiel chose to ignore his question. Instead he moved his face dangerously close to his.

“Are you ill, Dean?” He asked inspecting his face. Dean did look like hell and he knew it. It was all the cat's fault of course. He didn't want to know what he looked like at the moment. His eyes were probably as red as his face. Before he could answer, another growl sounded.

“Dude.” He glared down at Castiel's stomach as if it had ruined something. “When's the last time you ate?”

“I eat a muffin at work. Balthazar always provides me one on my break.”

“What did you have before then?” Castiel shrugged and shook his head. Dean came to the realization that the man probably did this frequently. He probably ignored his stomach's growls for food and just sat around his apartment without eating. This probably explained the state he was in the first time they met. How many times had the man been near death? Lifting himself up, Dean investigated the man's kitchen once more. There was absolutely nothing in the cupboards or fridge. Sam had cleaned out all the expired food and left the place spotless. The cousin didn't even bother to buy the man food? Dean placed his hands on his hips and sighed.

“You can't live on muffins alone.” He told the man. Castiel nodded thoughtfully. “Get up.”

* * *

 

It was definitely like deja vu. Sam returned home that night seeing the same man in his chair once more. There were four chairs. He could have either one but it had to be Sam's that he always sat in. Instead of attacking the food like last time, Castiel sat there rigidly. It was like it was taking all his will power to not eat.

“We were waiting for you.” Dean spoke his pride showing in his voice. He must have instructed Castiel to wait. Sam sighed and dropped his suit case and jacket on the couch. He was hoping not to see the weird neighbor for a while. It was just awkward being in a room with him. He had no idea what to say.

“Blackie.” The man spoke snapping Sam's attention to him. “He came home.” Dean frowned slightly. The way Castiel said it made it seem like Dean did nothing at all. Like the cat somehow found a way back to Castiel without aide. It seemed a little childish but he wanted some credit for bringing back the cat. Taking a seat next to him, Sam gave the neighbor a smile.

“That's great.” He told the man as his brother slid him his plate. He looked up at his brother, wondering why they were entertaining the weird man yet again.

“His apartment still has no food.” Dean explained. “The man has been living off muffins. I'm going to take you grocery shopping next time. Alright, Cas?” Castiel nodded enthusiastically as he tried hopelessly to cut his steak. Dean shook his head with a smile. The man still hadn't learned to cut his food properly. Sliding the plate to him, Dean began to cut the meat into small pieces so it would be easier. Sam watched in amazement as his brother seemed completely content while doing so. He wasn't the only one watching Dean as a one man show. Castiel had yet to tear his eyes from the man. He smiled softly in a shy manner.

“You're a good man.” He told him as he received his plate back. Dean smiled sheepishly and looked down. He didn't know how to respond to such a comment. Castiel's gaze was intense and he never once looked away from Dean's face. His smile still held as he observed Dean shifting awkwardly in his seat. Looking between the two, Sam cleared his throat. This dinner was getting weird.

“So, Cas.” He turned his attention to his neighbor. “Did you remember to pay the rent yesterday?” That was the whole reason why Dean was sent to his apartment. So, the younger brother figured it would be best to see if he was successful in reminding him. Castiel looked at Sam in the same confused manner he always did. This did not bode well.

“My rent?” He questioned. “What do you mean?”

“Your rent, Cas.” Dean's tone was firm but not harsh. “You have to pay that monthly in order to stay in the apartment complex. It's just like all your other bills.  Like your telephone. You have to pay for that. Rent includes your electricity, water-”

“I have to pay for all that?”

“Wait, you haven't been paying for that? What do you do with your money?” Dean was shocked. How could Castiel not have been evicted in the past? His younger brother was equally shocked. Perhaps the landlord took pity on Castiel and gave him a freebee. It didn't make sense otherwise.

“You haven't paid for anything?” Sam asked cautiously. Castiel nodded softly.

“Was I suppose to?”

This was not good. This wasn't going to happen. Castiel was going to march back to his apartment and gather as much rent as he could muster with the money he had. Then he was going to pay the landlord all he owed him. This was not right. One should not take advantage of other people. Sure, Castiel was too innocent to have any malicious intent like that but it still wasn't right. Dean couldn't believe that he'd been having a free ride all this time.

After dinner, Castiel was ushered to his apartment where Sam found his large stash of money easily. After all, he was the one who organized the whole place. The amount of money that Castiel had stashed was ridiculous. It was obvious that he not only did nothing with his money but he probably didn't know what a bank was.

They entered the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor. When they reached the 6th floor, a woman with dark curly hair and an unamused face entered. She muttered under her breath about never visiting Crowley again. Dean couldn't blame her. The man was strange. He wouldn't have paid her any mind if not before the elevator could get passed the fourth floor, it stopped abruptly.

“Not again!” The woman whined. “That damn trickster! I knew I should have taken the stairs.”

“Trickster?” Castiel peered at the woman baffled by what she had said. She looked up at him and suddenly her stressed look became predatory.

“Hi. I'm Meg.” She spoke smoothly eying Castiel up and down. “Maybe their tricks aren't so bad after all.”

“Trickster?” It was Dean's turn to question it and if it came out harsh, he didn't intend for it. Meg sighed as she turned to look at him.

“This guy or girl who lives here who likes to play pranks on unsuspecting tenants.” She explained. “Whoever it is, is a real pain in my ass. It seems their tricks have increased only to include me more often in them. I really have no luck.” She turned back to look at Castiel and smiled widely. “Though that has probably changed.”

“Well, if stopping an elevator is his idea of a trick. It's not really original.” Sam told her frustrated to be yet again stuck in a situation he can't escape.

“You think stopping the elevator was the whole shebang?” Meg questioned. “It's just getting started.” Soon they heard the little square exit on top of the elevator slide open and they realized that Meg was horrifyingly right.

“I should have brought an umbrella.” Was all Meg said before they all became drenched in chocolate.

“Sam.” Dean spoke as he wiped some chocolate off his face. “I want to move.” Castiel was busy licking his own hands as Meg offered to “help him”. Sam sighed as he allowed it all to just drip off him. The elevator began to move again.

“You have no idea how bad I want to as well.” Was all he said. This whole place was a madhouse. Why did they even move here? As the doors opened to the second floor, Meg offered to let Castiel bathe in her apartment. He was about to follow her too when Dean held him back and shook his head. He really needed to keep an eye on this man. He was way too trusting. 

“Your loss.” Was all she said as the elevator doors closed.

Upon reaching the first floor, both brothers had secretly vowed to never take the elevator again. 


	7. Slippery

“It's already been paid for.” Dean and Sam couldn't believe what they were hearing. How could the rent be already paid for? Castiel didn't pay for it. Was it his cousin? Would have been nice to know that he was supporting him more than just giving him a job. Especially before they were covered in chocolate from god knows who.

“Balthazar?” Dean questioned the landlord who became confused on the spot.

“Who?” The older man shook his head. So, it wasn't the cousin. Who could it be then? So far, Dean only knew of Castiel's mother and cousin. Perhaps it was his mother but the landlord squashed that theory when he spoke up. “No, it's someone who- I can't tell you who it is. He made me promise not to.” He. It was a man at least but who and what connection did he have with his neighbor.

“Do you have any friends that may want to help you out?” Dean questioned him. Castiel shook his head and frowned. He didn't have any friends. He never left his apartment other than to go to work.

“Other family members that may want to help out?” Sam suggested but Castiel shook his head again.

“I know I have brothers. However, my brothers all went with my father when I was little. They moved out of state.” He explained. “My parents divorced when I was four. I was the only one that stayed when he left.” He explained as if nothing was wrong but Dean could see an emotion behind his eyes. He was left behind. Dean knew a thing or two about a father that leaves. He knew how much it hurt to think you were abandoned. It had to be worse in Castiel's case knowing that his father took the other children but not him. So, who paid for the rent? This didn't settle well in Dean's stomach. Some stranger was paying for Castiel to live there and his intentions remain unknown.

“Let's just get ourselves cleaned up.” Dean spoke as he ushered the other two back towards the elevator. Sam shook his head profusely.

“Not with the trickster on the loose.” He told his brother. “I will be taking the stairs.”

“People are going to love you once you get chocolate all over the steps.” Dean hollered at him as his brother walked down the hall towards the stairs. He turned his attention to his drenched neighbor. “I can't make you go up the steps like this. You might slip.”

“Chocolate does get slippery.” Castiel agreed not caring that Dean spoke to him like one would to a child.

He could have taken him back to his own apartment but he didn't. He instead took him to his own offering to clean his clothes with his. Castiel showered first as Dean could not trust the man to not sit on their furniture. Dean stripped down to his boxers and threw his clothes into the wash. He really regretted getting an apartment with only one bathroom. If Sam didn't want chocolate all over the place, he was going to have to deal with Dean running around in his underwear. Dean moved to the bathroom door about to ask if he could use the sink while his neighbor showered. They were both men so, it wasn't weird. Or at least he hoped it wasn't weird. However, before he could knock he didn't hear any water running. What was he doing? Hanging around in the tub for no reason? His hand found the handle and he realized Castiel hadn't locked it at all.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean spoke as he opened the door. The other man was sitting in the tub in now murky looking water. “A shower, Cas. Not a bath.” Castiel shrugged a little.

“How do I get it to do a shower?” He asked as he leaned over to drain the water. Dean moved to the faucet and lifted a little metal thing on the top of it. He then quickly closed the curtain before he could take in Castiel's nakedness. This whole situation was causing him to feel a little nervous. He shouldn't be nervous. They were both men and it wasn't like there was anything he had that Dean didn't. 

“Now turn on the water and the shower should start. You do the same as a bath just while standing.” He turned on the water in the sink and began washing his hands. He couldn't touch anything with chocolate covered hands. 

“Oh, alright.” Castiel spoke as he turned on the water. “Are you coming in?”  Dean paused and looked at himself in the mirror. Did Castiel want him to take a shower with him? Was he trying to come on to him? No. Castiel wasn't like that. He probably didn't know what he was saying.

“No. I just wanted to wash my hands so I could get you some clean clothes without chocolate on them.” Dean explained and went about observing himself in the mirror. The chocolate had gotten all over his face and hair. He splashed some water on his face and tried to wash his face a little. Castiel spoke up again.

“Then why are you naked?”

“I'm not naked! I'm wearing boxers. I couldn't just drip chocolate everywhere.” Dean gave out a large sigh. “Remember to use soap and shampoo. You don't want any of that stuff sticking in your hair.” He should have used the kitchen sink. Why didn't he think of that before? Shaking his head, he left to get Castiel a change of clothes.

“Why are you in your underwear?” Sam asked as he stood in the entrance hall of their apartment. He was panting and looked like his legs were a bit wobbly. The first four floors were alright but after the sixth, Sam knew he was out of shape. The last few steps were torture.

“I thought you wouldn't want me dripping chocolate all over the floor.” Dean explained. “Hey, give me your clothes and I'll throw them in the wash too. I'll get you a robe or something.”

“Shouldn't you be wearing a robe?” His brother questioned earning him a shrug. “Why aren't you showering?”

“Cas is showering.” That earned him a bitch face and a pile of chocolate covered clothing in the face. “Hey, now. Try not to make a mess.”

“Just get me a robe.” Sam spoke as folded his arms over his chest. He wasn't very comfortable standing in the entryway in his underwear. How could his brother allow the man to bathe in their bathroom again? The man could have done it in his own apartment. It was starting to look like Dean was growing attached to the man. He was happy that Dean was making friends but this was highly inconvenient. He moved into the space between the kitchen and living room and waited for Dean to come out with the robe. The bathroom door opened as Dean was coming back with the robe.

“Cas!” He shouted. “Clothes!”

“You didn't leave me any.” Castiel stated innocently. Dean couldn't help that his eyes traveled down. He gasped and tried his best to look away. He didn't know whether to give the robe to Castiel or Sam. At least Sam was in his underwear. Sam shielded his eyes and gestured for Dean to give him the robe.

“Go get a towel, Cas.” Sam spoke as Castiel once again realized he had not dried himself. There was a knock on the door but they all chose to ignore it. After all, none of them were in position to open the door. Castiel nodded after a moment of just staring at the two and went to go back to the bathroom. Another knock sounded. Dean looked back at the man as he moved forward to give Sam the robe. He was just making sure Castiel was going the right way. He was in no way admiring his back side. As fate would have it, it wasn't wise to walk distracted. Chocolate does get slippery but it is worse when someone also dripped water all over it as well. Losing his balance, Dean fell forward. Castiel noticed Dean falling and tried to reach him to help him. However, it only resulted in him falling as well.

* * *

 

Maggie had noticed the elevator filled with chocolate. She also noticed the hallway had drippings of chocolate from the stairwell to the door of her neighbors. She was livid. How could they have messed up the area so bad? They should clean up the mess they made. There was no excuse! Angrily, she marched up to their door and banged on it. There was no answer. Maggie could only imagine that the men who lived here were ignoring her. She knocked again but once more no answer.

She was not the type of girl to take no for an answer. She had gone through entirely too much especially with her husband being the way he was. She was starting to hate all men. They just thought they could do whatever they wanted without consequences. Well, she was going to show them. Grabbing the knob, she realized that it wasn't locked. She smiled. They can't ignore her forever. When she swung the door open, nothing could prepare her for what she saw.

On the floor there were chocolate drops and a man whose head and arms were covered in chocolate. He was the taller of the two men and he laid on his back. His eyes were squeezed shut as he groaned. Maggie couldn't tell if it was from pain...Or pleasure. On top of him with their bare chests touching was the other man that lived there. He looked more annoyed than anything. He also had a head covered in chocolate but on top of him laid another man. She could tell that he was completely naked and wet. Who were these people that moved in? Her husband had said they were brothers. Were they some sort of kinky brothers that shared their partners? Or maybe that mystery man was their only partner.  They couldn't get him to choose one over the other and decided to share. Chocolate sauce? Why only on their heads and arms? Unless... It was all licked off elsewhere. Maggie blushed a deep crimson.

“Sorry to interrupt.” She spoke and the two brothers looked up in horror. The top one only tilted his head in confusion. He wasn't sure what she was interrupting. Finally the man in the middle chose to speak up.

“This is not what it-” She closed the door quickly and raced back to her apartment. Her anger had been long forgotten and replaced with embarrassment. And possibly excitement. She couldn't wait to tell others about the kinky brothers in apartment 701. 


	8. Rumors

Rumors spread fast in an apartment complex. Especially when gossiped by nosy housewives. However, each resident took the rumor with a grain of salt. Maggie wasn't known for being accurate in her assumptions. This didn't stop them from staring at Sam as he entered the elevator. It didn't stop them from assessing what kind of person he was from his looks and the rumors.

Sam was uncomfortable. He was in an elevator with four other people. Three of them were women and they wouldn't stop looking at him. Maybe they had a thing for guys in suits. Sam shook his head. No, this had to be worse. After the fiasco two days ago, Sam could hear them whispering and giggling as he walked down the halls. It was all his brother's fault. He wasn't about to let any of this go. From the moment he let Dean move with him nothing but crazy happened.

The elevator doors opened and he was relieved to get out of all that tension. A woman brushed to his side as he was exiting. She had mid length, wavy dark hair and light eyes. She gave him a leering grin as he felt her squeeze his backside.

“Next time.” She spoke smoothly. “Invite me.” She gave him a wink as the other girls giggled next to her. They left while saying things like “Pam, you are so bad” and “I hope he invites me too.” Sam stood in the hallway in shock. Invite her next time? What was the first time? He blanched in horror as he realized what everyone had thought. He was going to kill his brother.

* * *

 

Dean sneezed as he cleaned the dishes from breakfast. Sam always left an hour before him and never had time to do the dishes. However, he made it clear that he didn't want to see the dishes piled up, so Dean had to scrub them before work. He was already dressed for work. A black t-shirt and jeans that looked like they've seen it all. It really wasn't needed to wear a uniform for the place he worked. He didn't like them anyway and just chose to wear clothes he didn't care much for. After placing the last dish in the washer, he put on his jacket and grabbed his keys. He didn't work long hours like Sam giving him time to come home and start dinner.

As he walked towards the elevator, his neighbors Don and Maggie also headed towards there. The wife gave him a strange smile as the husband looked at him sympathetically. Dean wasn't sure what it was all about but entered the elevator all the same.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel greeted him as he entered. Dean's face immediately brightened to the joy of the wife. She elbowed her husband and pointed. Maybe now he would believe her. Her husband merely rolled his eyes and told her to keep quiet. Usually Dean never saw Castiel in the elevator. It was a pleasant surprise. Castiel explained how he was now going to train at the little cafe at the bookstore. He wanted to do something other than stock so, this was going to be something new and exciting for him. Dean was happy for his neighbor. The man was easily satisfied and found joy in the weirdest things. He offered to give Castiel a lift to the bookstore and of course, the neighbor agreed. Maggie continued to elbow her husband, who chose to pay her no mind.

The elevator stopped at the fourth floor and in came Tiffany. If Dean made a yelp it was a very manly one. He hid behind Castiel and Don. Both of them stood awkwardly next to each other not knowing why they were being used as shields. However, Tiffany wasn't going to be hindered that easily. She had some sort of Dean sense. It had to be something like that because she was able to sniff him out easily.

“Mr. Winchester!” She squealed as she rushed to his side. Dean leaned towards Castiel in a silent plea for help. However, the man just looked at him confused about the whole situation. He should have known that trying to get him to notice any hint would end in failure. Tiffany already had her hands caressing his arm. Maggie elbowed her husband again but he did nothing. This had to be taken in to her own hands. She cleared her throat gaining everyone's attention.

“Hands off.” Maggie spoke venom in her tone. “This man is taken by that lovely man right there.” She pointed towards Castiel who proceeded to look even more confused. Taken? Where did he take him to? Tiffany glared at Maggie. Everyone knew how meddling the house wife on the seventh floor was. She needed to mind her own business as she was sure Dean was very straight.

“There is no way he would like someone like him!” To emphasize her point, she squeezed between them pushing Castiel into the wall of the elevator. Dean reached out to help his friend but Tiffany grabbed his hand. She held it close to her chest and fluttered her eyelashes at him. “Am I right?” Maggie growled and pushed Tiffany away from Dean as her husband begged her to calm down.

“It's true love!” She declared. “He couldn't bear the thought of losing his love to his brother so, he decided to share instead at least then he could be with him forever.” Dean was completely lost with what she was saying. How did she come up with that story?

“I'm not sharing Cas with anyone.” It came out weirder than he thought it would. Even Don looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. “What I mean is what you saw that wasn't- It was an accident. We weren't doing anything.”

“See he's completely straight!”

“No! It was just a one time thing. That's what he meant. His love for Cas is unrivaled. Obviously, his brother couldn't steal him from him.”

“Maggie, please calm down. Let's not jump to conclusions.”

“I saw them, Don!”

“My Mr. Winchester would never want to be with some man.” She got into Dean's personal space again and put her hands on his chest. Castiel was busy fixing his trench coat when she noticed him being too close. They were in an elevator and everyone was close. However, she had a point to get across. So, she pushed Castiel back into the elevator wall with her butt as she stared lovingly into Dean's eyes. Castiel whimpered as his body hit the wall yet again. Dean was having enough of this.

The doors opened and Dean pushed Tiffany out of the way and grabbed his friend by the wrist. They both ran out of the elevator as quickly as they could. Tiffany quickly went to protest but Maggie held her back.

“Told you.” She said as she placed her arm around her husband. She stuck her tongue out at the fuming woman as they walked away.

* * *

“God, that was crazy.” Dean said as he and Castiel entered his impala. Castiel sighed heavily and shook his head. He still wasn't sure what was going on. All he knew was that woman kept pushing him into the wall. He wasn't sure what he did to deserve that but he knew one thing.

“I don't believe I like that woman.” Castiel spoke after his thoughts. Dean gave out a laugh.

“That makes two of us.”

Dean found out more about Castiel on the ride to the bookstore. For one, the man had various hobbies. All the hobbies included not leaving the apartment but it was probably because he led a sheltered life. The man had no dreams or motivations. The only thing that kept him going was learning to live independently. There was no want to attend a university or be promoted. Just prove that he could live on his own. Dean couldn't hold it against him. He also had nothing more than make sure Sam and Ben were happy. Besides that, he really had no goals for himself. So, there they were. Two men with no dreams or aspirations.

The bookstore was only a street away from the garage. It made Dean wonder why the two of them hadn't met before. Castiel had never worked this early. When he did the stock room he always came in the afternoon and left during the store closing. There was less business during the late hours. So, those were the times he stocked shelves without too many people getting a glimpse at his hobo appearance. Now that he looked better, he got better hours. Perhaps now he could get to know his coworkers and maybe make a few friends.

Dean was happy for him. He really was. He just didn't think Castiel was ready to be out in the world just yet. He would have to keep an eye on him. He promised to visit during his break. He wanted to see how everything would go. A shy smile came on Castiel's face as he expressed his pleasure in the thought of Dean visiting.

“Then it's a date.” Dean said it just to say it. There was no hidden meaning behind it but it made his friend blush profusely. He must have gotten second hand embarrassment because he began to blush a bit too. A larger smile was now presented to him. Before he could clear up the situation, Castiel spoke again.

“I'd like that too.”


	9. Partner in Crime

Rain began pouring down in the afternoon. Sam delayed his lunch in hope that the rain would let up soon. It never did. There were a few lunch spots he frequented but they were too far away now. What use to be a short, enjoyable walk would now be torture. He wasn't going to face the storm outside for longer than a few moments. He remembered there was a bookstore down the street, around the corner. They had a small cafe inside, so he heard. He could have something light there.

He stood at the doorway leading outside. He could do this. All he had to do was make a run for it and not stop. He held his briefcase over his head and took a deep breath. It was now or never. Running out, he hadn't anticipated how hard the rain was falling. He hadn't anticipated how hard it was to see what he was doing while shielding himself with his briefcase. He certainly hadn't anticipated running into another person. He didn't fall but she almost did. Grabbing her arm, he brought her to his chest. It was an awkward position to hold with a complete stranger. He could feel the heat rush to his cheeks as he looked down at a red umbrella pressed onto his chest. It tilted as the owner lifted her head to view him. Sam didn't know what to do. She was beautiful.

“Hello.” She spoke slightly amused by how flustered the man was. “Do you need an umbrella?” Quickly, she extended her arm up to try to shield the rain from him. Her body pressed into his chest and it was her turn to blush. She didn't realize how hard it would be to shield him from the rain. Slowly, Sam grasped the handle and held it above them both. She smiled softly and moved from him. She was obviously embarrassed but he wasn't sure why. “I'm Jessica.” Sam just stared at her and she remained standing there awkwardly. She lifted her eyebrows and nodded a bit hoping he would respond.

“Sam.” He finally spoke after he realized what a loser he was turning out to be. “Uh. Do you like books? I mean. No. Uh. I'm going to a bookstore right over there. There's a cafe there and this is really sudden. You don't know me and I -”

“It's alright.” She assured him with a laugh. “I don't mind.” He couldn't help the wide grin that appeared on his face.

“Really?”

“I can't just let you fend for yourself in the rain, can I?”

* * *

 

Castiel was waiting. He had been doing well in his training at the cafe. He may have messed up a few orders but he was starting to get them mostly right. Mostly. His cousin had praised him and that was encouraging. He hoped that when Dean showed up during his break that he would get his order correct. He wanted to show him how much he had learned. It was pouring outside and Castiel wondered if Dean was still working on cars. He didn't know a thing about cars or how one would go about working on them. Would weather change anything? What if Dean never came? He didn't think about it. Dean said he would and that meant he definitely would be there.

The door dinged as a customer walked into the store. Leaning over the counter, he tried to see who could be coming in. Could it be Dean? Every time he heard that ding, he straightened up and tried to make sure he looked presentable. Did he dress correctly. Balthazar had assured him numerous times that he looked fine. Did he groom well? He wanted Dean to be proud of him. He wanted him to praise him.

Instead Dean's brother arrived with a shorter blonde woman. Castiel was confused. Why did Sam come to the bookstore. As they neared the cafe, he could hear his cousin telling him to smile. He kept forgetting to smile. He learned pretty quickly that customers weren't comfortable being stared at neutrally. Smiling for his friend, he waited for them to get to the counter.

“Cas?” Sam was as shocked as he was to see him. He hoped that his neighbor wouldn't embarrass him in front of Jessica. “This is my neighbor. Apparently he works here. Cas this is Jessica. I met her today.” Castiel remembered what his cousin told him. Always smile and greet people happily.

“It's very nice to meet you.” He almost sang as he nodded in her direction. Jessica smiled back at him. He sure was friendly. They both ordered and Castiel was very happy that he only put too much cream in Sam's coffee. He was getting better. Sam had taken it and decided to drink it despite the mistake. He didn't want to lose face in front of Jessica. Castiel thought he was just being nice to him. He waved goodbye to them as they found a comfortable booth to sit in.

In the distance, he could hear their voices. They were chatting about something very animatedly. Apparently, they really enjoyed each others company. Was that a date? Castiel recalled asking his cousin about the term. After Dean had mentioned it, he wanted to know more about it. His cousin told him that it was when two people wanted to be more romantically involved. It was a good thing according to his cousin. He said it meant that a person really wanted to be with you. Castiel was really happy. Did it mean Dean wanted to be with him? He didn't know what being romantically involved entailed but if it meant he could spend more time with Dean, he didn't mind anything at the moment. Dean was a nice guy. He wouldn't mind having one of these dates with him. Though he wasn't sure how he could have a date with him while he was working. It didn't seem feasible. According to his cousin, one should go to a movie or eat out at someplace with each other. Looking over at Sam and his female friend, he noticed their food. Definitely a date. He couldn't have a date with Dean while he worked. He can't leave the counter to eat or see a movie. He hoped he would understand.

The bell rang again and Castiel straightened up once more. Leaning against the counter again, his eyes caught familiar green eyes. Dean smiled widely when their eyes met causing Castiel to stand back from the counter. It was him. Quickly he tried to make sure his clothing was well placed on and not dirty. He wasn't sure how to get his tie on correctly. He thought he got it on well but it was still horribly crooked. Perhaps he should take it off. He fumbled with it until his cousin told him to leave it be.

Sam noticed his neighbor fidgeting behind the counter and smiled in amusement. Jessica followed his eyes and in turn mirrored his expression. Both knew what it looked like. It seemed that Castiel was trying to impress someone. So, it was shocking to see Dean was that person. Sam almost choked on his coffee when Dean approached the counter. Looking around, there was no one else. Was Castiel trying to impress his brother?

“Well, I see your neighbor has a hot date.” Jessica teased a little. She thought it was cute the way that the man nervously readied himself and smiled so earnestly towards the guy. She knew what that was when she saw it. Sam shook his head. He couldn't believe it. When did Dean start frequenting cafes? They weren't his style. Unless, he came specifically to see Castiel. Turning to look at Jessica's amused expression, he gulped a little.

“That's my brother.” He told her softly. Jessica's head snapped to his and she was immediately apologetic. She didn't know if she insinuated something that he didn't want hinted at. Or maybe she had accidentally made him think she was attracted to his brother by calling him a “hot date”. She didn't want to mess this up any more than Sam did. It wasn't everyday that an attractive lawyer literally bumps into you. She already enjoyed his company. He wasn't arrogant and the way he fumbled with his words was endearing. He was intelligent too. Their conversation on the way to the store had been more than pleasant.

He assured her that it was alright. He knew how it looked and decided to tell her more about his brother. About how he had just got out of a divorce and how they decided to live together. Jessica was fascinated by how close the two seemed despite the differences Sam loved to list. She knew there was something special about the man when she bumped into him. She was now seeing it. Family was important to him. That kind of devotion was rare to see nowadays.

“Do you think he is interested in your neighbor?” She cautiously questioned. Sam watched as Dean leaned on the counter. He was still talking to Castiel but had yet to order. Castiel was smiling that special smile that Sam was sure was only meant for Dean. What were they chatting about anyway? He looked over at Jessica and smiled a bit.

“Want to find out?”

And that was how Jessica became a partner in crime with a man she had only just met.

  



	10. Just a Joke, Right?

Dean was happy to see him when the rain started coming down. At first, he intended to work through the rain dealing with cars inside the garage as it seemed to be lightly drizzling. He figured it would go away soon. He was wrong. When it started pouring, Bobby just let him go. Here he was with a whole half a day off, wondering what he could do with his time. He did mention he would see him at the bookstore's cafe. However, after his slip up in the car, he wasn't sure what his friend thought his intentions were. He couldn't have known what a date was. The man didn't know how to bathe properly. He had been sheltered and probably never had a girlfriend. Though, Dean had underestimated the man's abilities and intelligence before.

When he entered the bookstore, their eyes met almost instantly. Dean gave a nervous smile. He had been waiting for him. He had been observing the front door waiting for Dean to arrive. He felt genuinely happy that his company was wanted but he couldn't shake his worries. What if Castiel thought Dean wanted more from the relationship? Was Castiel gay? Did he even understand the concepts of gay and straight? Taking a deep breath, Dean walked over to the counter.

“Do you wish to order?” Castiel immediately questioned as the man leaned against the counter. Castiel's joy filled voice made him smile a genuine smile this time. The man was certainly too innocent to be worrying so much about.

“I came to see you, Cas. Remember?” Dean told him. The man nodded happily and gave him a shy smile.

“Ah, yes.” The other spoke as he nodded softly. “I recall. You did mention that this was a date but I do not understand. You are not taking me to a movie nor are we going out to eat.” That was what Dean was fearing. He feared that his friend literally thought they were going to date. He was afraid his friend would misunderstand and their relationship might end up becoming strained. He feared it but when those words were spoken, all he could do was laugh. Castiel was too innocent. He thought a date had to be a movie or dinner. It was priceless.

“That's a saying, Cas.” He explained to him. “It didn't mean I was really taking you on a date.” Castiel gave him a confused expression. Did that mean that Dean didn't want to become closer to him? So, what was their friendship status? Were they friends? Did Dean want to be friends? Did this mean that Dean was not interested in becoming good friends with him? He was looking forward to eating out or seeing a movie. It sounded like fun and Castiel had never experienced either. Dean assured him that they could do either without it being a date. Castiel wasn't sure how it could not be a date but he trusted him.

* * *

 Jessica and Sam huddled next to the counter to hear the encounter between the two. This gained a curious eyebrow raise from Castiel's cousin. He watched them whispering to each other for a moment before looking over at the two men laughing together. This was interesting. Coming out from behind the counter, Balthazar huddled behind the other couple.

“What are we listening to?” He whispered gaining a jolt from both individuals. The woman and man pair both flushed red and tried to stammer an excuse. Balthazar shook his head and told them there was no need. He explained his relation to the barista and his suspicions as well. Where the two thought they had been caught and would be asked to leave, they found a new member to their ease dropping club. It had to appear strange to other customers. Three people huddled on the other end of the counter peering curiously at the two men as they conversed. However, the three didn't care at the moment. They had a mission.

Jessica couldn't believe what she was doing. She was always someone who didn't cross lines or did anything devious. However, here she was with a man she had just met today and another man she hadn't properly met ease dropping on two strangers. This was out of her comfort zone and yet, it was fun. She was having fun. She started to wonder if everyday was going to be like this if she kept around Sam. Maybe she would just have to find out.

“Look at your tie.” Dean spoke as he pulled Castiel over the counter. He began to fix the man's tie by untying it and taking it off him. Placing it on himself, he tied it and then loosened it to take it off. Castiel just watched mesmerized by Dean's actions. Finally, Dean placed it back on its owner and tightened it correctly. He received a joyful thanks in response to his actions. Then it happened. The two just stood there smiling at each other.

“Invite me to the wedding.” Jessica found herself whispering and Sam almost laughed out loud. Balthazar insisted to be best man. This wasn't good. Why would Balthazar be the best man? Shouldn't Sam be the best man? He was Dean's brother. Jessica explained to him that Sam would be the maid of honor. Obviously, Dean was the wife. Sam frowned at her suggestion but was immediately solaced by the fact that Jessica would be one of the other bride's maids. This was all a joke. It couldn't be that Dean was interested in Castiel. Sam couldn't think of any instance when Dean was into men unless it was his weird obsession with Dr. Sexy. Dean did find the doctor a little too appealing. Shaking his head from his thoughts, he came back to reality. His brother was just helping out a neighbor. Sure they could all joke about it but that certainly was what they were seeing. That was all.

“Hey, when do you get off?” Dean asked his friend after the moment they just had. Castiel shrugged as Balthazar some how popped up next to him. It almost scared the barista. Where was his cousin before? He didn't see him standing around anywhere. Where did he come from?

“He gets off now!” The man announced to the confused pair. He then looked to his side and winked. Glancing over, Dean swore he saw a flash of blonde hair move quickly out of sight. Something was up. He was going to investigate when the cousin spoke again. “Look at the weather. It's dreadful. You should probably drive him home.” There was probably something more the cousin was trying to say but he chose to ignore it. Instead, he thought of what he was going to do with all his free time. He could go shopping. He had to do that and he did say that he would take Castiel next time.

“Actually, since I got time, we should go shopping. Get you some food.” Dean suggested looking back at his friend. Castiel was taking off his apron and placing on his coat. He was thrilled to spend more time with Dean. “What do you say Cas?” He turned to Dean and a grinned widely.

“It's a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really short chapter. I should have put this with the other chapter. Hindsight. Next chapter will be longer.


	11. It's Karma, Sam

He never expected the grocery store to be so confusing for his friend. He didn't expect having to explain that the fruit wasn't grown here. That they got it from the farms. He, also, realized how much he really didn't know. Like what farms did the food come from? Why did someone decide to make instant pudding? Why were there different flavors of marshmallows?

“I don't know, Cas.” Dean found himself saying for the millionth time. He didn't know why his neighbor was so curious. He was like a four year old child. He was wondering if he should plop him into the cart as well and push him around like one. He wouldn't fit in the seat, though. “Hey, do you know how to cook? Wait, you probably don't.” 

He then found himself in the soup isle looking at instant noodles. Picking up a chicken flavored ramen, he showed it to his friend. “How about this?” Castiel grabbed the package and observed it. His brows knitted in confusion as he tried to figure it out. Dean sighed. If the man couldn't handle instant noodles, he didn't know what to do. The man had to eat something. He couldn't just show up at his house every time his stomach rumbled. “Think you can handle it?”

“I just follow what it says?” Castiel spoke after a while. He flipped over the package and smiled. He then proceeded to grab an armful and dump it into the cart. Dean watched as he had chosen only the same flavor, he had showed him. Did he love the taste of chicken that much? Did he even know what he was buying? He asked him if he even had ramen before and was shocked to find out that he had not.

“You don't even know if you'll like it.” He told the man worried that he may be buying this amount for nothing. What if he ended up hating it? He would have wasted all his money.

“I'll like anything you get me.” He spoke so sincerely that Dean couldn't argue with him. He also couldn't look at him directly anymore. Something about what he said made him feel a little shy. The man meant nothing by it, probably. It was probably because Dean had never done anything to make the man distrust his choices. There was probably no deeper meaning. Dean had to keep reminding himself that. 

The two of them strolled around the store, trying to find things that Castiel could make easily. They turned to go down another aisle when the sound of running sounded. Probably children. Dean noticed a cart filled with a bunch of candy pressed against the side of the aisle. This was not the candy aisle. Why was there a large amount of candy in the juice aisle? Children. The answer was always children. He smiled a little when he remembered his son's eyes whenever they had past the candy aisle. He was so overjoyed and Dean couldn't help but give in once in a while. He may have spoiled his child more than his wife would have wanted it. _Ex-wife._ He thought bitterly. 

Castiel seemed interested in the cart. He grabbed a particular bag of candy and held it close. Smiling a little, he read the bag. He had never seen the candy before but his mother had told him about it. Dean's eyes dropped back to the cart and realized there was a lot of those bags. If this was someone's cart, they probably won't miss one bag.

“My brother use to like these a lot.” He spoke a little sorrowful. “I don't remember much but mother always said he doted on me.” He stood there thinking about the past. He really couldn't remember his brothers well. He did remember one though. The one who would have enjoyed the candy in his hands. Well, not completely. He did remember an older brother getting him to help steal some cookies when their parents weren't looking. Together they shared the spoils. He remembered that the brother insisted to take all the blame when they were caught. It was his only memory of his brothers but it was the most precious memory he had. He spoke to his mother about it before and she was able to give him more information about that particular older brother. “Is it strange to miss him?” He found himself asking. All he had was that one memory. Everything else that he knew of him came from what his mother told him. 

“No, it isn't. Even if you can't remember everything about them, they are still your brothers.” Dean looked over at the bag in his hands. “Are you going to get it?” Castiel shook his head and placed it back on the cart. He was never one for sweets and it wasn't like he could share with someone else. He distantly wondered where his brothers were now. Did they ever think of him? Did they miss him? Sighing, Castiel accepted the fact that he may never know.

* * *

 

When the two entered the building, Sam was about to enter the elevator. He had just come back from work. Normally at this time, Dean would have been home already. Shopping took much longer than expected. After they bought Castiel some easy things to make, Dean bought food for the week. He also invited Castiel to have dinner over at their apartment. They would have to hit their apartment first anyway since all perishables were with Dean. Castiel couldn't be trusted to make anything more than easy mac, ramen and soup. They both brightened at the sight of the tall lawyer. Mainly because carrying all the bags themselves was becoming rather arduous. 

Sam noticed the abundance of bags and decided to avoid the obligation of helping them. He was tired and it was their fault for buying so much. However, he didn't even get to enter the elevator as a woman roughly pushed him back into the hall. She was on a mission. A mission that Dean wanted no part of. Before she could speak, Dean let out a yelp and hid behind Castiel. Castiel's eyes narrowed as if warning the woman to step back. 

“Mr. Winchester, no need to be shy.” She giggled as she fluttered her eyes at him. Dean sighed heavily. What did he do in another life to deserve this? He was pretty sure he hadn't done anything too terrible in this life. 

“I assure you that that isn't what he is demonstrating here.” Castiel's voice was cold, his face was tense and his glare never wavered. Dean had never seen his friend behave like that. In fact, he never knew the man was capable of speaking like that. He tried to ignore the shiver that went down his spine as a result. 

“What do you know?” Tiffany was glaring back at the man. “I refuse to believe that you and My Mr. Winchester are dating.” Castiel didn't argue with her. He didn't set the record straight and he didn't perpetuate the misunderstanding. Instead, he continued to glare at her silently. If looks could kill she would have died multiple times by now. She wasn't going to back down. She glared right back at him pouring all her disgust and hatred into one look. Suddenly, the two were engaged in a very tense staring match. If he was to bet his money on one of them, Dean would bet on Castiel. The man didn't know the meaning of blinking. 

Sam cleared his throat gaining both at least the woman's attention. Castiel refused to yield. It made the lawyer a little uncomfortable. Dean and him were getting too close too fast. He knew his brother was lonely but he never pegged him to be interested in another man. He was sure Dean was just becoming dependent on Castiel and it wasn't healthy. Especially when the man couldn't take care of himself. What was he supposed to do in this situation?

“We need to get back home.” Was all he could say and Dean nodded enthusiastically. He shrugged at Tiffany and pulled Castiel along to the elevator. They had to wait again seeing that they missed their opportunity the first time. So, they weren't getting away from her easily. It made Dean nervous. If they had to wait, that meant she could just press herself back into his personal space again. Tiffany was livid. She became even more so when she noticed the two men had grocery bags with them. They were even shopping together?! She couldn't believe it. That man from the 8th floor was lucky she had work today. Otherwise she would have put him in his place. She left as the men sighed in relief. Grabbing some of the bags from Dean, Sam just shook his head. He couldn't hide the smile that crept on his face. “Why don't you just tell her you aren't interested or something, Dean?” 

“Yeah. You try telling her, Sammy.” 

“She can't be that bad.” Sam told him as he held back a laugh. It was so amusing seeing his brother completely frightened by a harmless woman.

“You couldn't understand.” The elevator doors opened and Dean recognized Chuck right a way. The man smiled at him sympathetically. _Don't tell me they heard that rumor too?_ There was a young woman at his side. She was a little mousy and had an intense look. It was like someone who was a little too excited about something. What she was excited about, he didn't know. She didn't seem close to Chuck but it was apparent the nervous man might have been harboring something for her. The way his eyes fell on her when she gasped in surprise and how sad they were when she brushed past him to Sam. The man had it bad.

“You must be one of the brothers from 701.” She stated in awe. Dean didn't know it was possible for her eyes to get even bigger. “You are exactly what I thought you would look like.” She rubbed her hands on his chest and all Sam could do was giggle nervously. What was happening? Was this karma? He'll never laugh at Dean again if it was like this. He suddenly understood everything Dean was saying. He couldn't say no. He was too uncomfortable for words to come out. Where did these women get this bravery, confidence and creep factor? 

“Becky.” Chuck spoke softly. “We have to get to your grandmothers remember.” The others looked at Chuck confused. Were the two dating? They weren't standing that close to each other to indicate they were. “I offered to drive her since I have a car and we're neighbors...” His voice drifted off as he shot the men a pleading look. Dean clapped his hands and nodded. He knew what Chuck wanted. A chance. So, he pushed his brother into the elevator only acknowledging Becky for a moment. She didn't seem interested in him in the least. He smiled politely, gave a small excuse for why they must leave immediately and nodded his goodbye to the two. Castiel just slowly followed confused by everything that was happening. 

“Wait, I didn't get his name.” Becky whined as Chuck softly guided her away from the elevator. The doors shut and they were safe. Dean didn't even give Sam the courtesy of holding back his laughter. Sam rolled his eyes and looked away. Castiel didn't know what was so funny but smiled anyway. The smile faltered when the elevator doors opened to the 7th floor. There was a woman at the brothers' apartment. She was standing at the door impatiently and with her was a little boy. She was beautiful with long dark hair and large brown eyes. She smiled tensely at Dean when she saw the three of them. Sam gazed worriedly at Castiel who was trying desperately to figure out who they were.

“Ben!” Dean smiled looking down at the boy and then he spared a glance at the mother. “Lisa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are 2013 words in this chapter. I was going to write more but 2013...The year is 2013. I just couldn't ruin that awesome.


	12. Father of Mine

 He didn't understand the feeling he got when he watched Dean talk to the mysterious woman. He didn't know what was gnawing at the pit of his stomach when he saw Dean's eyes turn tender to the young boy. Friendship was new to him. He had only ever associated with family. It was the price of being home schooled. The only people he interacted with were his various tutors. He could hardly call them friends. He looked towards Sam in hope of some explanation for his new feelings. Sam wasn't quite his friend yet. He felt much closer to Dean than Sam but he hoped that that would change. He wanted to have as many friends as possible. He knew he was lacking a lot of what his cousin called “People Skills”. He could only hope the Winchesters would teach him all about what he lacked. 

Sam stood silent. It had only been a week since they first met Castiel. Of course, they hadn't had time to explain Dean's situation in full. He was sure the man was surprised and possibly confused. Part of him was satisfied with this as he thought the two were getting too close too fast. At least, this would set up boundaries between the two. He wasn't sure if Castiel knew his own sexuality but the two were getting dependent fast. The past week, Castiel had eaten at their house at least three times. Dean had visited him at work and even took him shopping. He was sure he would join them at dinner again. The man practically lived at their house nowadays. Dean didn't seem like he was troubled by it at all and actually sought the strange man's company. This may not stop the dependency but it would clear up some things. On the other hand, Castiel was pitiful. He was like a small animal and Sam did love small animals. He couldn't let the man feel sad. He was torn. He didn't mind Castiel's presence as much as he made it seem. He was just worried their relationship was not healthy. They both seemed on the rebound. Sam nodded a bit as it all made sense. That was it. They both recently got out of certain “relationships”. Castiel had a mother who obviously spoiled and coddled him to the point he can't function normally. Dean had a child that he spoiled rotten. Both no longer can be with those people primarily, so they search for that type of relationship. Would that mean anyone was alright?

He placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder in a way to sooth the worry in the shorter man. Castiel didn't flinch or brush him off. He allowed it with a soft sigh. Everything will change now. Dean was entertaining Castiel because he had no one else to care for. Now with Ben here for the weekend, Castiel will be neglected. He was sure of it. He felt sorry for the man. He was a genuinely nice person. He wasn't that annoying though he was the most awkward person he ever met. It was what it was. Castiel looked up at Sam with a small smile that made the lawyer's heart sink. Castiel was their friend. He shouldn't hope to push the man out of their life completely. Maybe he would take care of him for the time being. That way Castiel can learn to not depend completely on one person. 

The boy rushed up to Dean and hugged him tightly as the woman nodded her goodbyes. She had hoped for a goodbye hug from her son but all he could think of was his father at the moment. Sighing in defeat, she left. Castiel watched her walk into the elevator and peer down sadly. It was obvious she didn't want to leave. It was obvious even to Castiel that she wanted to talk to Dean more. Maybe he and the woman had more in common than he thought. 

“How are you doing in school?” Dean asked the little boy in his arms. The little boy pushed back and smiled widely.

“I got all As!” He told his father proudly. “Mrs. Henderson says if I keep it up I could get scholar!” Dean ruffled the child's hair saying praises to him and showering him with love. It had been so long since he had seen his son. During the custody battle, he barely saw Ben. He was staying with his mother since he still had school at that time. He never knew how much he would miss his son. The walls were too clean in his apartment. There were no small stains where his son had used marker on them and they tried to rub it out. There were no stains on the carpet from the beginning years when his son would toss baby food long distances. He had a good arm. No, his apartment was too clean for his liking. He hugged his son tighter closing his eyes for a moment. It felt so good to have his son back even if it was just for the weekend. 

“Whose that?” Ben's question brought Dean's attention back to what he was doing prior. Castiel. He had forgotten about his neighbor. The man stood awkwardly next to his brother looking lost and confused. That wasn't surprising. Castiel always looked lost and confused. He would be more surprised if he seemed to understand the situation. Dean stood up from his crouch position and slid his hand onto Ben's shoulder. Steering his son to the two, he contemplated how to introduce his neighbor. 

“This is Cas.” He said with a small smile after some thought. “He's uh. He's my friend.” Ben looked up at Castiel as if to study him. He was rewarded with the same expression from the man. Dean always knew that his neighbor was childlike. This interaction merely solidified his suspicions.

“I like his coat.” Ben finally spoke after some silence. “It's cool.”

“It's actually warm.” Castiel corrected him. The child began to laugh. He didn't know if the man was joking or not but he didn't care. He introduced himself and offered his hand. Castiel tentatively shook it but said nothing more. Ben was Dean's son. Dean had other people to worry about. He remembered his cousin once spoke to him about something similar to this. It was about his mother. He had said that his mother was being burdened with still having to care for him even when he was an adult. It was one of the reasons he sought independence. She deserved some relief. Now, he could see that Dean also had a child to care for. What was he to Dean? He was taking his kindness and never thought of how the other was feeling. Was Dean also burdened with having to care for an adult? Where his mother had to deal with old age, Dean has to deal with raising his son. There was no way he could raise his son and help Castiel. He was weighing him down. If this was the case, he knew what he had to do. 

“I should get going.” Everyone peered at Castiel surprised as he went to excuse himself from the hallway. Sam sighed. He didn't want it to be like this. Castiel looked like a wounded puppy. The neighbor turned from them and went towards the elevator. He didn't get far. Suddenly, he felt two hands grab him. One on his shoulder and one on his arm. Castiel didn't expect the two to react in such a way. Did he misinterpret the situation? He always seemed to be the one to do so. The brothers exchanged looks before releasing him.

“Come on, Cas.” Dean spoke to him. “I brought you here for dinner. There is enough for all of us.”

“I'm not a burden?” Castiel voice was barely above a whisper but it didn't go unnoticed. 

“No, Cas. You are never a burden.” Dean was rewarded with a shy smile. The neighbor was happy that he wasn't impeding on anyone's time or energy. Ben smiled as well though he didn't understand what was going on.

“He's going to have dinner with us?” Ben asked to no one in particular. He peered up at Castiel and took in the man's whole form. To a young boy, he did seem kind of cool looking. He also had this sort of harmless air to him. Ben didn't feel intimidated by him at all. “Cool! Sit next to me!” He grabbed Castiel's hand and quickly dragged him to the door. Dean picked up his grocery bags with the help of Sam. Handing his keys to his neighbor, he allowed the man to open the apartment door for them. Tonight was going to be interesting.

 

And interesting it was. Castiel and Ben clicked immediately much to both the brothers' surprise. Perhaps it was because they were at the same level. After dinner, the two sat on the floor of the living room drawing together. Dean was starting to feel like Castiel was a neighborhood kid that he got stuck babysitting. He watched the two draw and chatting about school. Castiel was genuinely interested in what Ben had to say. He had only been home schooled so, everything about Ben's experiences amazed him. Ben liked how Castiel hung on every word he said like it was the most amazing thing ever. His parents would fake excitement when he told him stories about school. Castiel, however, truly meant it. It was cool to be able to impress a grown up. Even if the man was a bit strange.

When it came time for bed, Dean tucked his son into the guest bed and read him a story. It was like how it use to be. Except for the fact that while his son was nodding off to the story, so was his neighbor. When Ben was completely asleep, Dean nudged the man awake. He looked up at him confused but allowed Dean to usher him out of the room.

“Sam.” Dean spoke gaining his brother's attention. “Ben's asleep. I'm going to walk Castiel back to his apartment.” If Castiel was a girl, Sam would have begun teasing about how date like the behavior was. Even though he was in fact a man, it was all Sam could think of. However, he did not say a word. It was too weird to comment on.

* * *

 

Tomorrow, Dean was hoping to bring Ben to the park. His son loved to play in the park mainly for girls. His son was his after all. He distantly wondered if he should invite Castiel. He was sure the man was busy. He shouldn't be bothering him so much but the way he clicked with his son. It was really interesting. Also, the idea of Castiel playing on the playground in the park was hilarious. He was pretty sure the man would do it too. 

He ushered Castiel into his apartment with a sneeze. Curse Blackie for ever stepping paw into the building. What Castiel saw in that black fur ball he would never know. He helped his neighbor take off his coat and hung it neatly in the closet. Castiel shrugged. He was going to just throw it on the floor but apparently the Winchesters frowned upon that. 

“You're a good father.” He told Dean out of the blue. It shocked the taller man leaving him speechless. Should he just thank him for the compliment or inquire about why he thought so. Castiel smiled at him softly. He didn't remember his dad. He never got to visit him either. Ben was lucky. 

“I'll see you tomorrow, okay?” Was all Dean could say. He was feeling really shy for some reason. Being around Castiel had that effect on him. He was supplied with a nod before he rushed out of the apartment. Closing the door behind him, Dean leaned his head back on it. What was he doing? He only knew the man for a week and things were already getting confusing. If he kept on going, where would this rabbit hole lead him? He didn't have time to think about it. He had to get home and plan for tomorrow. This was his son's weekend. He was going to make it the best he could. He didn't have time to think of the strange man in 806.


	13. This I Promise You

 Castiel was a perfect wing man. He was a strange adult but he got the girls coming. Especially with that cat of his. Ben remembered how the man practically had to beg his father to bring his cat. His father was allergic to cats, so Ben never got to have one of his own. It was shocking when his father had said “Yes.” They must be some very good friends. Not even he could convince his dad to take in a cat. Especially in his car. No person was allowed to bring any animal into his father's car. In fact, Ben had barely been in the impala. His father usually drove a truck or his mother's van. He had said before it was a little demasculin- It was a big word that Ben couldn't quite remember. The Impala was always tucked away in the garage. He remembered his mother once asked for his father to be rid of it. However, there was no parting with such a car. 

Just like there was no animals allowed inside the vehicle. There were rules that were left unspoken but understood. However, Castiel had convinced him. Somehow he had been able to have his cat reside on his lap the entire ride. His father suffered through it. He tried to pretend he was alright but Ben could see he was suffering. He took a bottle and opened it. Sliding out a few white pills he tossed them in his mouth and swallowed. Ben stuck out his tongue. He was pretty sure they didn't taste good. 

Castiel peered over worried about the driver's condition. The man only smiled at him as he drove. He was desperately trying to mask his allergy. Why didn't he tell his friend to sit in the back with Ben? Having that little beast in the passenger seat with him was too much. Perhaps it was something that only adults could understand.

He was grateful for it though. When they first reached the park it was flooded with children. All were children that Ben didn't know. He could have spent a long time trying to figure out how to break the ice. Or he could have been forced to play on his own. Fortunately, he had Castiel by his side. It was instantaneous how the girls flocked to the man with the cat. Some boys came but they were too entranced by the cat to worry about Ben talking to the ladies. Chicks dig cats. 

Castiel was one of those adults that never grew up. He could tell by how he spoke about his cat. He was very easy to talk to and it made him feel like they were equals. Perhaps they were. Castiel seemed to be interested in playing with Ben. Whatever game the boy thought of, the man was sure to join. He joined some kids on the swings too. That was a little awkward. Especially with all the mothers looking at him like he was some sort of predator. Ben had to peel the man from the swings. Poor guy didn't understand that it wasn't meant for him. He didn't understand why Castiel wouldn't be allowed either but that was just the way it was. How was his dad friends with him? They didn't seem to have anything in common. 

Ben chased the cat around the play ground. Apparently, it had enough of its fame. It was a shame because the cat was such a great magnet. Then again, Castiel on his own attracted other children. It was probably that wide eyed innocence that got them interested. Even some mothers were interested. Ben had to admit they were a good team. If all went well he might end with a new girlfriend and Cas could have the mother. Innocence worked on lonely ladies or so, his dad said that once. 

Castiel was too innocent though. Ben realized it when he found the grown man pinned to a tree. In front of him were three older boys. Perhaps they were middle schoolers. They were much bigger than Ben but they were smaller than the man. So, why did he look so scared? The boys were saying something to him and soon scooped up his cat. Castiel reached for his cat but one of the boys pushed him. It made the child's blood boil. How dare they pick on his new friend! How dare his friend allow it! Ben looked back at his father and saw how hard his face became but he didn't move. It was up to him then.

“Hey, lay off.” Ben found himself saying. The middle schoolers immediately turned to him. They weren't at all impressed by the young boy no matter how much he tried to puff out his chest. Castiel, however, was strangely impressed. Ben sighed. This man was hopeless. 

“Or you'll do what?” A heavy set boy who seemed to be the leader questioned. Ben wasn't sweating. He wasn't scared. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. These guys were huge and besides they could bully an adult. Sure the adult wasn't that amazing but still that was quite a feat. How was he going to save Castiel now? 

The boys were laughing but stopped as they looked off behind Ben. Ben didn't notice but his father didn't really need to leave the bench. He just needed to glare at the boys from a distance and trace his index finger on his neck. Soon the boys paled. The son had no idea what his father was doing but he noticed the boys not looking as scary as before. He was filled with confidence and he slammed his feet into the largest boy's leg. Taken by surprise, the boy fell backwards and scrambled up angrily. He was going to say something to him. He was going to show the smaller kid who was boss. However, the scary man on the bench had stood up. Retreating was their best option. Immediately, he dropped the cat and told the others they had to go. Without another word, they all scrambled away. 

Ben was feeling pretty proud of himself. He had just bested three middle schoolers without even trying. Scooping up the cat from the ground he presented it back to its owner. Castiel smiled widely and accepted Blackie back into his arms.

“Wow. You are really strong.” There was no humor or playfulness in his voice. He sincerely meant it. He really found Ben impressive and it did wonders for the boy's ego. Castiel was an alright guy. He didn't baby him like other adults. It felt like he really understood him.

“This park blows.” Ben told the man. He was worried if they stayed longer that Castiel might find someone else to get bullied by. Also, the girls here were dwindling. It was getting towards lunch time so, they probably were all going off to eat. “Why don't we go to your house. You have video games?” The man cocked his head to the side in confusion.

“Video games?” Rolling his eyes, Ben lead them back to his father. He got some sort of fake amazement from his father at his amazing tale of defeating the bullies. He didn't know what he expected. Adults just didn't understand how awesome it was. Except Castiel but he was different. His father agreed to showing Ben Castiel's apartment. For some reason he had to ask the man if it was safe. Why wouldn't his apartment be safe? After that, they went to grab a bite to eat before returning to the apartment building.

* * *

 

Dean chuckled in amusement as he remembered Castiel playing with the children. The man was just an overgrown child. He had settled on just watching the two play on the playground since his allergies were still affecting him. He had no idea why he had allowed the cat to come with them. There was just something in Castiel's eyes that pulled on his heart strings. He would never admit it to anyone but the lost puppy look really worked on him. 

When they entered the apartment building, Dean's medicine was finally kicking in. It was about time. He wasn't going to let that dark fur ball destroy his day with his son. He should find a way to be rid of that little monster. Glaring at the cat, Dean took notice of Castiel. The man was smiling fondly at his furry friend. Maybe the cat could live. For now. 

The lobby was a dreadful place. It was where everyone could get their mail. So, of course it wasn't an ideal place to be when trying to avoid someone. Especially if this certain someone had been slipping odd love letters into your mail. Dean hurried them along towards the hall. They needed to get out of this area as soon as possible.

His name screamed in excitement caught him off guard. He was so close. Ben noticed his father's discomfort as a rather plain lady reached the three. The way she dressed was outrageous. Obviously the clothes were too small for her. Her voice was also something to behold. How someone could be that annoying when they spoke had to be some kind of feat. He didn't like this lady. Not one bit.

“Tiffany.” Dean strained to say her name through a forced smile. Suddenly, he grabbed his son's shoulders and pushed him forward towards her. His son looked back horrified. Was his father making him take one for the team? “This is my son, Ben.” The woman's smile instantly faded. Ben smiled triumphantly as did his father. 

“It's nice to meet you, Ben.” It was now her turn to force a smile. She didn't know he had a child. This didn't seem good for her. She had wanted Dean all to herself. Then a thought hit her and she smiled widely at it. This concerned the three males but she paid them no mind. This was proof. Proof Dean was straight! She had a chance! Peering over at Castiel, she gave him a cocky smirk. The man just cocked his head to the side in that annoyingly childlike manner. Acting helpless just to get Dean's attention! How sly! It didn't matter. Dean had a son meaning she had more of a chance than he did. Putting on her best smile she bent down to the boy. “I'm your daddy's neighbor. I'm sure we will see each other much more in the future.” 

“Well, we should be going. Right, Dad?” Ben shifted uncomfortably under the woman's gaze. She was starting to really creep him out. He was thankful when his father excused the three and hurried to the elevator. They were all thankful that she didn't follow them. Instead she gave them a helpless look. It was then that Dean realized that not all puppy dog looks worked on him.

* * *

 

“Is that a piano?” Ben asked when he walked into Castiel's apartment. The apartment was a bit plain. He expected it to be a little more exciting. He couldn't even find the TV. There were pictures hung on the walls and art supplies spread all over the desk. Next to it was a very full bookshelf. The piano was sitting pretty directly in line with the door. Before the neighbor could speak, Dean spoke for him.

“Cas can play it pretty well.” He boasted as if he had something to do with it. Ben watched as his father's friend looked down smiling sheepishly. 

“Can you teach me?” He questioned and it seemed to shock the man. Perhaps he didn't have many friends. No, Ben was certain Castiel probably hadn't had a lot of social interaction. 

“Of course, Ben.” The man answered unsure if he was allowed to say so. He was rewarded with a slap on his back and a smile from Dean. Smiling back, Castiel was comforted with the idea that he had said the right thing. He didn't want to leave a bad impression on his new friend.

“Cas can teach you every weekend when you come over. How about that?” Ben knew his father was possibly making promises that his friend might not be able to keep. Adults never did keep promises well. If they did, he wouldn't be where he was now. He could be mistaken, however. Castiel's face brightened immediately at the thought of seeing the two frequently. Ben found himself smiling back. Perhaps this was a promise that would be kept.

 

 

  
  



	14. Of Horror and Jealousy

It had been five days since he and Jessica spied on his brother and his neighbor. Five days since he forgot to give her his phone number. Once in a while he walked to the bookstore in hopes to bump in to her again. It never worked. Why was he such a fool? They talked for hours at the cafe. It was a perfect time to exchange numbers. Why didn't he do it? Sighing deeply, Sam decided it was better to not think in “what if”s. He had other things to think about.

They were supposed to be having a new intern in the building. The intern was going to big help once they came in. He had a bunch of papers he needed to be faxed over to another firm. He also could use them to look up certain information he may need. He had a secretary named Susan but she wasn't much help. She only got him beverages sometimes and answered the phones. He supposed that was all she was hired for. If he wanted a real assistant, he had to ask for one. Though the intern would change all that, he was sure. Actual work could start getting done. Susan walked past his door with a raised eyebrow. She noticed him silently brooding but for what reason she wasn't sure. Usually, she sat at her table filing her nails or texting her friends. She didn't have time to bother with one of the lawyer's problems. Walking up to him, she motioned to the doorway outside their joined office. 

“The new intern is here.” She stated in a bored tone. She never did like her job but it was what paid the bills. Sam nodded and motioned for her to allow the new worker in. He shouldn't have taken a sip of his coffee at that moment. He almost spit out all of the hot liquid on his desk. It was Becky, the crazed woman from the elevator that one time.There was no denying that he had to have done something horrible in another life. Perhaps, Dean sent some bad juju his way because he kept teasing him about Tiffany. She smiled widely and almost shrieked in happiness. Trying to compose herself, she tried to remain quiet. However, he could see she was shaking with excitement looking like she could burst into laughter at any minute. Clearing his throat, he tried to compose himself as well.

“Becky.” He breathed. She almost jumped into the air with excitement. Her eyes were wide with glee and her smile almost covered her whole face. That was by far the creepiest expression he had ever seen on a person.

“Oh, you remembered!” She giggled. Sam forced a smile and nodded. It was kind of hard to forget someone with that sort of personality. Susan, however, kept a straight face. Sam was pretty sure he had never seen her crack a smile. She looked between the two with disinterest. 

“Good.” She spoke evenly as if she didn't even notice Sam's horror. “You know each other.” Slowly, the older woman moved passed Becky and to Sam's desk. Grabbing the pile of papers he kept at the edge, she turned to face the new intern. “These are for you. Enjoy.” She gave a tense smirk and walked back to her desk. He could hear her sigh heavily as if she did hard labor. How did she get this job? It wasn't important. All he had to do was concentrate on work and hope Becky would leave him alone. He tried to read a document that came in that day but he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. Peering up slowly, he noticed Becky still standing in the same place as before. She was still grinning like an idiot and fidgeting.

“Let me just say how much of an honor it is to work with you.” She spoke joyfully. “ I didn't even know you worked here. Well, I did. I followed you to work once.” Sam nodded slowly with a force smile. She followed him to work once? Does this place even screen people? “I won't let you down!” She bounced off with the papers in hand. He could here her celebrating or screaming (whatever it was she was doing) down the hall. This was going to be a long work day.

* * *

 

Soon it was lunch time and he had to get away as soon as possible. Becky was already planning a romantic picnic for them. That was the stuff nightmares were made of. He didn't have the heart to refuse her outright. Well, he did but he didn't have the courage. There was something about that crazed look in her eyes that made him freeze up inside. It had to be the work of the devil. Maybe she was the devil. For some reason, he felt the devil would be slightly less creepier.

He waited for Becky to leave the office before signaling to Susan that he was going to make a run for it. Susan only mildly paid attention to him as she found her phone more interesting. Why did he even bother informing her? He was pretty sure she never knew whether he was there or not. Dipping into the hallway, he peered around anxiously. This was like a survival horror video game. Good thing was that his brother always made him play those games with him. He had become a pro. This shouldn't be any different. Slipping into the elevator, he thought he was home free. That was until he saw Becky enter the hallway with a horrified expression. It was like she couldn't believe he would run from her. Surely people have ran from her before.

He began pressing the button to close the doors wildly. He could see her stalking down the hall with a new expression: anger. He pressed it harder. He knew pressing it hard wouldn't change the button's effect but he was too panicked to care. The doors closed before she could reach him. There was a god and he was a merciful one. 

Rushing out the doors, Sam kept looking back to make sure she wasn't following him. Sure enough, she emerged from the stairwell red faced and out of breath. The sound he made was indescribable. Quickly, he exited the building and slammed straight into another person. Grabbing the person to stabilize them, he was hit with strange familiarity. 

“I was hoping to run into you but I didn't think it would be literally.” Jessica's laugh was refreshing. He had almost given up hope of hearing it again. It wasn't like he left a very good impression. Especially with his brother flirting shamelessly in front of them. He feared that she thought he was too weird or something. However, there she was smiling at him as happy as can be. “I knew you were a lawyer and this is a nearby firm so, I thought 'Why not!'. I mean I wasn't trying to come off as creepy or stalkerish-”

“Trust me.” Sam interrupted her stammering. “Someone already beat you to that.” Even as he spoke, Becky had burst through the front doors and was currently eying him like a steak. Jessica peered around him to only lock eyes with the distressed woman. There was some unknown female communication happening as they stared at each other. Neither one refused to let up. He could see Becky starting to look like she would burst with anger. Jessica soon turned to look up at Sam again.

“Would you like me to rescue you?” She questioned with a knowing smirk. Whatever happened between the two girls, he was sure Jessica had been declared the winner. “With pizza?” He smiled widely at her.

“Yeah. Yeah. Pizza sounds great!” With that he gently pushed her along as they narrowly escaped Becky's clutches.

* * *

 

Dean and Castiel had a routine. Dean visited him during his lunch break and Balthazar let him take his break at the same time. They usually ate at the diner between their respective work places. Castiel had a profound knowledge of teas and sweets. However, he only understood cake. It had to be some sort of crime to barely know the joys of pie. Dean of course wasn't going to allow him to leave the diner uneducated. 

After lunch, they both went back to work. Dean was Castiel's ride to and from work. He had stopped offering after a while. It was now understood that they would ride together even without saying a word. It was just how they did things. They bought groceries together and Dean allowed Castiel to help cook dinner. The man was good at following instructions. He might even succeed in cooking a better dish than him one day. However, they should keep to little things at the moment until he was ready.

As they entered the building this day, however, their routine was thrown off by two unusual events. The first one was a package waiting in the lobby for Castiel. It was wrapped in fancy paper and had a perfect looking bow on it. It was as if someone painstakingly took the time to position the bow perfectly in the center. The paper also looked too perfectly wrapped around the box. Castiel smiled warmly at the package so Dean assumed he knew who gave him the gift. He assumed wrong. The man had no idea who took the time to give him such a present. He didn't know anyone who would have remembered. After all, Balthazar already gave him a book for his birthday.

“Wait.” Dean finally spoke after Castiel explained his reasons. “It's your birthday today? Why didn't you tell me?” He was talking to the man but his eyes stayed on the offending box. Who could have bought it for him? Was it Meg? She had shown up a couple times before trying to flirt with Castiel in any manner she could. It was actually unnerving. Especially with how innocent Castiel was. She didn't know his birthday. Well, he didn't think she did at least. It wasn't sent here so it had to be someone from the building. Or someone who stalks him. 

“It wasn't of import.” Castiel admitted breaking Dean out of his paranoia. His brows knitted in confusion.

“How is your birthday not important?” If he was going to respond, Dean wouldn't have known as the second unusual event unfolded. At the moment the words left Dean's mouth, a scream pierced through the air. It was Meg and she was terrified. At first, Dean had no idea why she was running. He had no idea why the man from apartment 666 was running to the wall and flattening himself to it. It wasn't until he saw the feathered horrors behind her that he quickly pushed his neighbor out of the way. Geese. There were 20 or so of them flapping angrily and honky at the woman. They chased her as if they were going to murder her. They probably were. Castiel watched in sheer fright as Meg raced out the doors. Some geese followed her out before the door closed. Others stayed in the lobby. 

It was him between the geese and Castiel. There was no way he was letting any of those feathered bastards near his friend. However, they were no longer angry. They just walked away like nothing happened. The man from the 6th floor walked slowly around them and opened the front entrance. They piled out very obediently much to the three's shock. Shrugging the man spoke.

“Well, that's something you don't see everyday.” He shook his head in disbelief with a slight smile. “Seems the trickster has labeled her a target. Usually, she would just happen upon his pranks. This is all out war.”

“What did she do?” Dean found himself asking. The shorter man just shrugged with an uncaring expression.

“Beats me.” He admitted and then leaned in with a smile. “But let's hope that neither of you end up doing it either.” He chuckled a bit and walked out the door. Dean wasted no time in making sure Castiel was alright. He also told the man that they should move out of the apartment building lest they suffer the same fate. Dean didn't realize that he was including Castiel in his household. Even though they didn't really live together and the man only visited, Dean couldn't think of his home without the man. Perhaps it was because they had such a stable routine. Routines were great for Dean. It helped him keep his mind off things. Yes, it had to be for that reason. It couldn't have been for any other reason. 

"Open the box, Cas." He pointed at the present in the man's hand. Castiel smiled softly. He commented on how beautifully it was wrapped. It would be a shame to destroy such beauty but Dean was sure the box itself wasn't the present. Slowly, he peeled off the wrapping paper and opened the box. It was a watch. Castiel looked down at it happily. He always did want a watch. It would be easier to keep up with time and he was poor at doing so. He was sure it was a very thoughtful gift. It was also a nice looking watch he supposed. It was shiny at least.

Dean had a different reaction than Castiel. Where the birthday boy was just nodding to himself and convincing himself it was a good gift, Dean was amazed. It was a Rolex. It was a gold Rolex watch that he was pretty sure wasn't a fake. He didn't know his watches well but he knew this wasn't a cheap present. It ruled out Meg completely. It also ruled out almost everyone in the entire apartment building. Someone was really loaded and, also, really liked the man. It was clear that Castiel loved his present even if he didn't know why. Dean, however, hated it and he was begining to know why. The gnawing in the pit of his stomach could be only one thing: jealousy.

  
  



	15. I don't remember getting tickets to the show!

 It happened every couple of days without fail. Meg couldn't escape the harassment anywhere she went. Her cousin kept telling her that it was some sort of punishment. Punishment for what? She was pretty sure she had done nothing to deserve it. Perhaps her luck was just getting worse. She had no proof that the person was targeting her specifically. After all, there really was nothing she had done prior that could of offended the strange tenant. Unless the trickster was her cousin. She and her cousin barely got along. The only thing that kept them from ripping each others' throats was their blood relation. It was strange. She couldn't imagine not visiting him once and a while but she still wanted to kill him. She wasn't sure if that was just natural familial love or a serious issue. She wasn't going to dwell on it.

He could have been the trickster. The man was a sarcastic, smooth talking business man who loved making people feel uncomfortable. However, the tricks seemed to be too childish for him. Geese? Bucket of water above her door? Fish in her mail box? It had been days and the smell still kind of lingered. And the most recent one that happened yesterday: Fresh super glue right outside her mail box. The trickster had to have been watching her or knew when she usually checked her mail. Some how the person knew exactly where she would stand while looking through her mail. He or she was going to pay for those shoes.

Was this person a stalker? Why Meg? Why now? Her cousin continued to tease her every day when they met in the hallway. He knew that it was a matter of time before she was pranked again. Were they even considered pranks? Pranks were usually something a little lighter. To her, these were attacks. The trickster was declaring war. If it was war this person wanted then it will be war they gets. She would catch them and humiliate them. All she had to do was figure out who they were.

It wasn't bad enough that the trickster had targeted her. No, the universe didn't want to let her off that easily. She lost her job at the bar she use to bar-tend for. She was really good at her job. Customers seemed to like her. Everything was going great until her boss got a little too handsy. Now that she thought about it, it was probably a wrong idea to punch him in the face. However, it was very satisfying.

“Hurry up, Meg.” Crowley called to her from her doorway. “We have to get going if you want to go job hunting.” Her cousin, Crowley, owned a club but she would never work for him. Not even if she was homeless and starving. Besides his club was positively indecent. However, he was kind enough to help her go job hunting. Really, he probably just wanted to harass her the entire time. She'll never be safe from his uncomfortable remarks and jabs.

“Did you check the hallway?” She questioned from her living room. She wasn't going to walk out that door unless she was sure no pranks were waiting for her. There was a large sigh from the door.

“Of course I did.” Her cousin told her. “I even checked the stairwell. There is no way I'm going in an elevator with your bad luck.” Meg couldn't blame him. If she could avoid her own bad luck she would. The two slowly made their way out into the hallway. Cautiously, they did their best to escape the building unnoticed. There was something seriously wrong with that trickster character. How could he torture an innocent girl? Well, Meg wasn't the most innocent but she had done nothing to the trickster.

They walked down the street towards a book store. Apparently there was an opening for a job. Meg didn't like boring book stores. It just seemed too quiet for her tastes. However, if there was an opening for a job she had to check it out. How else was she going to pay for her apartment. She was not going to move in with her cousin. It was bad enough they had to live in the same apartment building.

When they entered the book store, there were a few things Meg noticed. First there was a cafe attached to the bookstore. She guessed being a barista wasn't that far off from being a bartender. Perhaps she could still chat with customers and get tips. The second thing she noticed was Castiel working diligently behind the counter. Things were indeed looking up. She liked the job already and she hadn't even talked to the manager yet. She took no time before she sauntered over to the cafe counter. Castiel peered over at her, his baby blue eyes wide with surprise.

“Well, hello to you too.” She spoke as smoothly as she could with a wink. The man cocked his head to the side in confusion but it only made him look even more irresistible. Meg loved angels and anything that reminded her of angels. Just the thought of something so pure that she could ruin well it took her many places. She loved how Castiel was completely innocent. How he didn't understand so much. After meeting him for the first time, she had looked up his name. Castiel. It was an angel name. That sealed the deal. It was as if fate had brought her there. How else could they have met? There was no way she could meet a man so pure that fit all her kinks without it being fate.

“Are you here to order?” Castiel questioned hopeful that he would make her a drink. He liked Meg. She was really nice to him and always gave him flattering comments. That must mean they were friends. He never had friends before he moved out. So, he was really proud to have gained so many after meeting Dean. Meg was a really good friend and he had Dean to thank for that. He really didn't know what he would have done without the man.

“What I'd like to order isn't on the menu.” She told him leaning on the counter to get closer to him. Castiel viewed it as a friendly gesture and started to mimic her.

“Well, what I would like is on the menu.” Growled a voice behind her. Meg rolled her eyes. Of course, she forgot the one complication to her budding romance: The boyfriend.

* * *

 

Dean had entered the bookstore slightly worried. He had been thinking about why he was jealous of the watch for the last couple of days. Could it be that he wanted to monopolize Cas? Was it because he was afraid he would find someone else to lean on and he would be rendered useless? It wasn't like Dean at all to be like that. Castiel and Ben got a long. Ben seemed to help Castiel out just as much as him but he never felt jealous about it. Perhaps it was because Ben was still a child. Ben wouldn't be able to help Castiel if he wasn't there with him. Therefore, Dean was still needed. Maybe he was just becoming dependent on his neighbor. He should give his neighbor some space.

He was going to. He was planning on telling Castiel that they should spend some time from each other. Just enough so that the gnawing in his stomach wouldn't occur when he thought about other people helping him. He wanted them to have a healthy friendship. His brother had a talk with him earlier about how he felt about the situation. It wasn't very positive. He knew he had to distance himself. He had to find a way to make their friendship somewhat normal. He had to let go. All of that was thrown out of the window when he saw Meg pressing against the counter.

It was like he wasn't him anymore. He let himself be taken over by his feelings. He couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth. He couldn't help the irritated tone he used when he spoke. Fortunately, what he said could have been a normal sentence if it wasn't dripping with jealousy. Meg looked at him and sighed.

“Sorry.” She apologized insincerely. She turned to the barista and shrugged.“I forgot about your boyfriend.” Castiel's face brightened when he spotted Dean. He always gave the man the warmest smile. Once again, he didn't catch on to what was being insinuated. He didn't once deny Meg's assumption. Dean knew it wasn't on purpose but somehow he felt a little happy. Why was he feeling good about that? He had never been in a relationship with a man before. It wasn't like he was interested in men. He mainly went with women. He was the manly and tough brother. Sam was the girly one. Though he did sometimes appreciate some guy's aesthetics. That didn't mean he swung that way as well did it? He was married once. He had a kid! Dean looked away frantically trying to find a reason for this new development. One that didn't point to him gaining a crush on his strange neighbor.

Castiel stared at him with squinted eyes. He was oblivious to the mental battle Dean was having in his head. Was it because Meg called him his boyfriend? Did he not like being friends with him? This concerned him greatly. He wanted to ask what was wrong but he saw that Dean was deep in thought. Meg was grinning widely next to him, however.

“Looks like Romeo is going through a homo freak out.” She told the barista and anyone willing to hear. Dean glared at her like she had betrayed him. How did she know?

“Shut up, Meg.” He told her. Soon he saw the man from the sixth floor move closer.

“I've been telling her that for years and it hasn't work yet.” He admitted with a joking smile.

“Can it, Crowley.” Meg grumbled as she glared daggers at him. Her cousin's smile only got wider as he moved closer to her.

“Make me.” He dared.

“I'll make you.” A voice came from behind them all. Balthazar stood with his hands on his hips. He didn't know why there was so much commotion in his store but he will end it all. Crowley looked him over from head to toe. He smiled in a way that made the owner step back. He wasn't sure why the man was looking at him like that but he didn't like it.

“You can make me do anything, gorgeous.” The shorter man purred making Balthazar look positively ill.

“Yeah, no.” He responded and turned to look at Meg. “Are you here for the opening?” The woman nodded happily and then smiled at Castiel again. Dean looked a bit shocked at the new information. He never considered that she was there for legitimate reason.

“Wait, there is a job opening here?” He questioned confused. Balthazar gave a dramatic sigh and pointed at the sign outside their window. Dean never noticed that before. In fact, he didn't notice a lot of stuff about the store. It wasn't exactly his scene. He only came during his breaks and usually headed straight to the cafe.

“Yeah and I think with my skills, I'd make a good coworker for Clarence.” Her voice broke him from his thoughts. Castiel looked at her with confusion and irritation. It was the irritation that caught everyone off guard.

“I do not know who this Clarence is but I assure you he doesn't work here.” He informed her with an even tone. She rolled her eyes at his naivety.

“Well, I can only provide part time.” Balthazar told her with a shrug. He wasn't going to do a full interview if she didn't want a part time job. He didn't have enough money to pay for someone full time and he really only needed them for a few hours a day.

“I need full time.” She immediately moaned. The manager nodded. He was expecting that.“I have bills to pay”

“I'm sorry but Cassie is more than enough on most days.” He tried explaining to her. Castiel did work full time and he usually didn't ask for a lot of compensation. He was satisfied with just minimum wage.

“Cassie? That's adorable.” Meg purred and moved closer to the barista. Balthazar saw where this was going. He recognized that predatory look anywhere.

“Wait! Are you trying to poke holes in my ship?” He asked much louder than expected. Everyone turned to look at him confused. For the first time in a long while,Castiel wasn't the only one completely confused. Sighing, Balthazar just shook his head. None of them frequent the internet?

“You said you were once a bartender.” Dean spoke up suddenly. They had almost forgotten he was still there. Well, all of them but Cas. He was always staring at the man as if he was the only person in the room. His cousin had to admit the gesture was endearing. However, it was equally frustrating.“I have a friend, who owns the roadhouse a couple of blocks from here. She's looking for a new bartender. I'm sure she could give you full time.” Meg contemplated his words. She knew he was just trying to keep her away from his boyfriend. She couldn't blame him. He was a gorgeous creature. She wanted to refuse just to mess with him but all those bills. She couldn't let her pride get in the way of making money. She needed to be able to pay next month's rent before she is tossed to the curb. Also, she worked better at a bar. She couldn't be a barista. There was no funny drunken conversations or random actions that accompanied drunk people. Besides, drunk people leave pretty good tips. Biting her bottom lip, she turned to look at Castiel and sighed.

“I guess this is the end then, Clarence.” She told him solemnly.

“I still don't know who this Clarence is.” Was all he responded with. Meg gathered her cousin who was busy making eyes at Balthazar. The poor man wanted none of his affections and was relieved to see them go. Dean couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face.

“Don't look too happy about it.” Meg warned him as she brushed past him. Her gesture went unnoticed as Dean relished in the victory. He could admit he wanted to monopolize Cas. He could admit he wanted Cas to lean only on him. He didn't dwell on the reasons. He just knew he won and that was all that mattered. Perhaps he and Cas were having a sort of unhealthy friendship but who cared? They seemed to be fine. He knew Sam would be angry to find out he had done nothing to stop it but why stop a good thing? He needs Cas and Cas needs him. It was good enough for him.

* * *

 

Balthazar looked between his cousin and his neighbor making eyes at each other. Were they going to say something? Maybe if he fidgeted enough they would notice him. It didn't work in the slightest. What did he have to do? Should he walk in between them? No, he wasn't needed here. Besides he needed to go somewhere away from those love birds. As much as he wanted them to be together, he wasn't ready to be engulfed in their lovey doveyness. He grabbed his coat from behind the counter. He would announce his leaving but they probably wouldn't even hear him. They were at least chatting now instead of just staring. That was exceptionally less awkward. Dean was lecturing Castiel on the importance of having a bank account and not stashing money all over your apartment. The other man listened earnestly and was happy to know his neighbor would help him open an account.

Rolling his eyes, Balthazar exited the store. He was free. Now he could find a nice place to sit down and relax. He needed it after enduring the unwanted advances of Meg's cousin. Before he could walk any further, however, he was stopped by a wave. Sam and Jessica stood in front of him pleasantly surprised to see him.

“Oh, another happy couple.” He muttered. “I just ran away from your brother and my cousin making moon eyes and I walk right into another pair.” The two exchanged confused looks but decided not to question him. Instead it was Sam who decided to change the subject all together.

“We are going to go to the Roadhouse.” He told him. “Would you like to join us?” Not the Roadhouse! That's where Crowley was. He knew if he entered those doors he wouldn't hear the end of it. Bad pick up lines were all that awaited him there. Even if by some miracle he was too far to chat to, he would probably be leered at from a distance.

“That is exactly where I don't want to be.” He informed the couple. “Besides I don't want to be your third wheel.” This caused the two to become a lovely shade of red. Both stammered and stuttered. They looked around for anything that would aide them. Watching them so nervous and confused really brought some strange satisfaction. They were a cute couple. It was Sam who spoke up finally.

“Third wheel? Balthazar, that-”

“There you are!” A screeching voice cut through the taller man's sentence. Balthazar was shocked by this new development. There, in the distance, stood a young woman. She had long, light brown hair that fell straight to her shoulders. She wasn't that bad looking but something in her eyes just yelled 'Crazy'.

“Me?” He hazards and pointed to himself. He wasn't sure why a girl he never saw before was looking for him but stranger things have happened.

“No, her!” She shouted annoyed that the man couldn't see the obvious. Jessica turned to look at her with an aspirated expression. It seemed the two knew each other from somewhere. Though Balthazar didn't know where. “You've been monopolizing Sam too much! He and I were meant to be together.” The plot thickens! Where was popcorn when he needed it? There was going to be a cat fight! This day was getting better already.

“Wow, you player.” He chuckled at Sam. The taller man just pressed his lips together tensely and shook his head.

“Just no.” He warned. Balthazar shrugged with a smile.

“Sam and I are just having lunch and you are?” Jessica didn't understand what this girl had against her. Well, she did in a way but she didn't understand why. From her knowledge, Sam was single.

“I'm Becky.” The girl told her through her teeth. “The intern.” So, she was an intern at Sam's firm? Why did she feel the need to come and disrupt everything.

“Interns. There is a porn that-”

“Not now, Balthazar.” Fortunately for Sam, neither girl was paying attention to the two men. Becky straightened up and walked towards Jessica.

“I may not be his girlfriend but you aren't either.” She told her confidently. Soon her confidence started to dwindle. She started to look worried.“Are you?” Jessica became a delightful shade of red once more. She hesitated with answering the girl.

“Well, we haven't actually-”

“Exactly!” Becky's confidence was once again restored. Jessica wasn't Sam's girlfriend. Without a girlfriend, there was still a chance! She could win his heart! She stuck out her index finger and thrust it towards the other woman. “So, I declare war on you! I will win Sam's heart.” Sam sighed and looked down. What was this? Why couldn't Becky take a hint?

“Please, don't.” He groaned annoyed by her antics. Suddenly, he felt her hands on his chest. Not again. Why did she always want to feel up his chest?

“Don't worry about me, Sam.” She told him with wide eyes. She really believed he was concerned for her. He wasn't! He just wanted her to leave him alone. “I won't let her beat me. I know your heart lies with me.” She glared at Jessica one last time before stomping away. Everyone watched her leave silently. They all couldn't believe what had just occurred. Jessica didn't want to have war with her. She just wanted to get to know Sam and hopefully become more than just friends. Sam shared Jessica's sentiment. He also wanted a restraining order.

“Lovely.” Balthazar finally spoke. “I think I'll go somewhere far far away for my lunch. Thanks for the show, though.” He chuckled as he walked away from the couple. Things were getting rather interesting. He couldn't wait to see how everything turns out.

  



	16. What are you thankful for?

  
It had been a month since he first met Castiel. Their relationship hadn't changed much. Their routine never changed. Ben had only three lessons with Castiel so far and he could already play a whole song on the piano. He wasn't sure if that was because his son was super bright or Castiel was a good teacher. Perhaps it was both. Meg had gotten the job at The Roadhouse which Dean was thankful for. It wasn't that he didn't want her working at the cafe. Well, it was. He couldn't help not wanting her to work there. She was overly friendly with his neighbor and the poor guy was defenseless. It wasn't like he was interested in him. He kept telling himself that he didn't know him long enough to be interested in him.

It was November. Usually,this was the month that Lisa would badger him about the house. This was the month when he had to fix anything in the house that may appear not up to standard. It was the time when he had to play nice as Lisa's parents turned up their noses to his life choices. When her brother hinted at him being lesser than him and he had to take it all with a smile. Now that he was divorced, there was no way his wife's family was going to invite him to their Thanksgiving. He was happy he wouldn't have to endure their shallowness but he knew that Ben wouldn't be spending Thanksgiving with him either. There was no way they would allow Ben to go with him during the holiday. It wasn't like he had much of a Thanksgiving to look forward to. All he had was Sam. He was sure his friends at the garage and Roadhouse would want to share their meal with him but it felt a bit like pity. 

So, he and Sam were going to have to tough it out as the single men they were. It would be similar to how they once spent the holiday when they were still children. They were some of Dean's most precious memories. Of course, Sam didn't feel the same way. He actually was the type who wanted a real Thanksgiving with more than just his brother and turkey TV dinners. He could have gotten it this year, if it wasn't for Dean. Sam was dancing around a girl named Jessica but unfortunately they hadn't really dated or anything. Dean didn't understand. The two practically were dating with all the times they went to lunch together. Jessica had invited Sam to her Thanksgiving but Sam declined in fear his brother would be alone. Dean felt awful. He was indirectly cock blocking his brother. Also, a Thanksgiving meal between two single men was just pathetic. So, he had thought then that there was no reason to not up the ante. He should invite Castiel. All he knew from the man was that he had a mother. Besides that, his brothers lived where ever. Castiel didn't know where and he was pretty sure he would be alone on Thanksgiving too. They should have their pathetic holiday meal together.

That's how Dean found himself in front of Castiel's door. He was pleased to see that the man remembered to close the door. Testing the handle, he wasn't happy to find he didn't learn to use the lock. Anyone could enter at any time and he wouldn't be the wiser. A thief, crazy axe murderer or Meg. Shaking his head, Dean rid his thoughts of that devil woman. She hadn't done anything against him but he just couldn't shake his dislike of her. Hopefully, she wasn't inside. Castiel was too friendly with people. He allowed anyone to lead him around. She could be in there right now. Smiling at him and flirting. The biggest problem was that Castiel seemed to welcome it. He actually smiled at her and called her a good friend.

This may have caused Dean to rap on the door much harder than he desired. It wasn't that he was desperate to get inside. He just had to ask Castiel about the dinner soon. It was in a week, and he had kept putting off asking him. He had to know how many people he had to buy food for. They were going to have a proper Thanksgiving. He was confident that he would be able to make a meal they would all enjoy. It made more sense than banging on the door because he feared Meg was on the other side.

When the door swung open, Dean was expecting to see Castiel in his usual disheveled appearance. He had gotten better with hygiene. He had also begun shaving on his own and could dress himself. It was just that he never kept his clothing folded and they always ended up wrinkled on his body. He still didn't know how to put on a tie and his clothes were mostly business suits. Rather odd for a barista but he doubt that Castiel found it odd at all. However, when the door opened he saw nothing but skin. 

Castiel opened it to reveal his whole form and what a form it was. Water was dripping from his dark hair that still stuck up everywhere even though it was damp from the shower. Dean took in a breath as he watched the water slide down his slim chest. He gulped visibly as he watched the beads of water disappear under the towel that hung dangerously low on his hips. And what nice hips they were. It took him a moment to realize he was staring. However, his neighbor didn't seem to mind much. He was merely looking down at his body as well wondering what Dean found so captivating.

He shouldn't be feeling excited by seeing another man's mostly naked body. It wasn't right. He wasn't like that. He had seen him completely naked before and nothing had happened. In fact, he saw him unclothed the very first day they met. But that was then and the moment he saw Castiel open the door, he knew something had changed. First off, Castiel wasn't all scruffy and unkempt as before. However, there was something more. A deeper connection he had with the man that changed everything. Even though he had seen Castiel without the towel, he couldn't help his cheeks from turning red. Clearing his throat, Dean tried to shake off the feeling of arousal.

“You can't open the door naked.” He chastised him in hopes it would change the tone of the situation.

“I'm wearing a towel.” Castiel informed him evenly as Dean couldn't keep his eyes from glancing all over the man's body again. Yes, something had changed.

“Just put some goddamn clothes on!” Dean shouted a little too loudly. The man winced and nodded. He couldn't understand why his nakedness offended his friend so much. However, if it was to make his friend happy, he would oblige his request. While he went into his room to change, Dean continued to speak.

“I came here to ask you about Thanksgiving.” He told him as he sat down on his neighbor's couch. He was quite pleased to find that there was only a few items he had to clear out of the way before sitting. Castiel was quickly getting dressed and had not responded. He began to wonder if the man had even heard him. He watched as the man emerged from his room buttoning up one of his dress shirts. He could see the man's bare stomach peaking from the parted cloth. Also, he noticed the man wasn't buttoning it correctly. After all this time, he still had a problem buttoning his shirt. Dean sighed and lifted himself from the couch. He didn't ask permission. He didn't even give a warning before grabbing hold of the other man's shirt and fixing it. “Are you going home for Thanksgiving?”

“My mother doesn't usually celebrate Thanksgiving.” His neighbor spoke softly in almost a whisper. He wasn't sure if it was because of the subject of the conversation or their close proximity. He was hoping it was for the latter. It would mean he wasn't the only one feeling confused at the moment.

“So, you're free?” Castiel tilted his head to the side as if wondering what Dean was planning. Clearing his throat, Dean spoke again. “Do you want to celebrate Thanksgiving with us?” A smile spread on Castiel's lips. It was hard not to mirror the expression. Rather than saying yes, he nodded his head slightly. It was so slight that Dean almost didn't catch it. “Is that a yes?” Nodding more enthusiastically, Castiel blushed embarrassed. It was endearing and Dean couldn't help but chuckle. He loved this shy side of Castiel. The side that showed that he hadn't been around people often. That the few people he associated with were special. Dean was special. He was one of the few people Castiel called a friend. He'd feel better about it if Meg wasn't included in the list. It didn't matter. Cas was coming to spend Thanksgiving with him and not Meg.

* * *

 

He wasn't preening. He wasn't being obsessed with how his hair looked. He wasn't going through his good shirts in order to impress someone. He just felt like looking nice today. It was a holiday after all. People usually dress up on holidays anyway. So, it wasn't strange. He was being perfectly normal and in no way acting like he had a date.

Someone hadn't informed Sam about that, however. He kept eyeballing Dean as he stared at himself in the mirror. He wondered if there was a woman Dean was hoping to see. When he asked about it, the older brother denied it. Then again, he denied anything. He wasn't really good at admitting things to his younger brother. He never figured out why he refused to acknowledge certain things but that was Dean. He was just that way. So, when he shot his brother a worried expression and asked if he should change, Sam started to get very suspicious.

“What's going on?” He asked as his eyes fell on the dress shirt Dean was sporting. His older brother tossed a tie back into his room. He never liked ties. They felt restraining. A nice shirt and nice pants would be just fine. Sam rolled his eyes as he realized his brother was ignoring him deliberately. He would have to find out later. Dean checked the turkey once more. Sam could see he was worried about how all the food would come out. It was their first proper Thanksgiving cooked by Dean. Sam had had Lisa's cooking before but this was Dean's turn to shine. Of course, his brother would be a little nervous. However, the way he obsessed over if everything was good and his appearance made Sam believe there was more to this. He knew Castiel was coming over but he was sure the man would be impressed by anything. Also, why would his brother want to impress Castiel? Unless, Jessica was right.

A knock on the door made them both jump. Dean tried to compose himself and motioned to his brother that he would get the door. This only earned him another questioning look. Taking a deep breath, Dean swung open the door. He hadn't even checked who it was and was only lucky it wasn't Tiffany. She had threatened to drop by and wouldn't listen to any of his protests. Luck was on his side today. He could only hope it would continue to be that way. Castiel stood in the doorway looking like he did any other day. He scanned Dean's body from head to toe causing the observed man to shift uncomfortably. Why did everyone treat him dressing nice like some sort of anomaly? 

“Should I have dressed better?” Castiel asked worriedly as he pulled on his suit jacket. It confused Dean a bit as his neighbor always wore a suit. How could you get better than that? Dean's outfit was just as casual as his. Did he think he should show up in a tux?

“No, I just-” Dean fumbled with his words as he tried to explain why he decided to dress nice. However, he wasn't exactly sure why he did either. “It's nothing.”

As soon as Castiel sat down, Dean began placing food on the table. He refused any help from Sam or Cas. Instead, he told them to sit as he set the table. The two could only watch as Dean did all the work. It was making both of them feel rather guilty but they were told to sit. Maybe he didn't trust them with the food. Sam could understand not trusting Cas but he was sure he wouldn't drop anything. 

“Wow, this is pretty nice, Dean.” Sam complimented the whole set up as Dean pulled out the turkey. It was a small one since there was only three of them. However, the table was a bit small for it to sit on it. Sam offered to carve it after all the preparing and motions were done. Dean decided to allow him and just settle down across from Cas. When their plates were made, the dinner finally began. And what a quiet dinner it was. It didn't seem like Dean wanted to say anything at all. He just kept looking up at Castiel once in a while. Checking if he liked his food or not. He also glanced at Sam but not with the same frequency. Cas was never a starter of conversation so they continued on awkwardly silent. Sam couldn't stand it. This wasn't what Thanksgiving was all about. He needed to say something.

“So, Cas, I heard your mother doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving. Any reason why?” He inquired.

“She says our relatives may not be nice to me.” Castiel admitted unsure. He didn't understand why his family may not be nice to him but he had accepted it long ago. Balthazar was the only one other than his mother who spoke to him. Apparently, his mother was his favorite aunt. However, he had never met Balthazar's parents. Did they not like him either? Was Balthazar just different? He never said anything about not liking him or having a reason to dislike him. Dean wondered about the situation as well. He just couldn't see why anyone would be unkind to his neighbor. As if knowing what he was thinking, Castiel shrugged.“Since it is usually just the two of us, we don't really treat it any differently than any other dinner.” 

The conversation died instantly. There was nothing more to say on that subject. They ate in awkward silence once again. Sam started to wonder if something happened between them. Was there something Cas did? Did he do something by mistake? Was that the reason why Dean was so quiet and Cas seemed oblivious to the whole situation? 

“So, Dean.” Sam spoke after swallowing a forkful of mash potatoes. “Are you alright?”

“Why wouldn't I be alright?” Classic response. There was no way he was going to get Dean to explain the situation in front of the person who started it. He knew that. However, the silence was maddening. If he could get him to talk about anything, even if it was just to change the subject, he would welcome it.

“You're being really quiet.”This sentence caused Dean to drop his silverware. He wasn't counting on the man to get upset about it. Well, he knew it was an option. He knew Dean only reacted to things like that three ways. Ignore it, change the subject or get defensive. It was just his luck that his brother would choose defensive.

“Maybe I don't like to talk when I'm eating.” He snapped causing Castiel to tense up. He was confused about the change of tone. He didn't know why Dean was so angry. “Not everyone can be a Chatty Cathy like you, Samantha.” Sam knew not to press his luck. He had opened his mouth to retort but closed it immediately. There was no talking to Dean when he got like that. Unless he wanted to cause a scene that is. Poor Castiel sat confused about the whole thing. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked down at his food.

“I like quiet sometimes too.” He said softly earning a sympathetic look from Sam. The rest of the meal was held in complete silence.

* * *

 

It wasn't the best meal. The food was great but the company was moody. Even in silence there was a tension in the air. Castiel, who was oblivious to most things, found himself realizing the tension. He looked between the brothers nervously and never made an attempt to speak. Perhaps that was the smarter choice. To remain silent. When their meal was done, Cas tried to help clean up but the brothers assured him they could handle it. Without any reason to stay, Sam suggested that Castiel return home. He didn't expect his brother to be unhappy about that suggestion. He had thought his brother was angry at the poor neighbor. However, when Castiel announced his leaving, Dean seemed upset with it. He suggested that he stay a little longer but Cas had work in the morning. Sam made sure to remind him of it which earned him a look. How could he have read the situation wrong? Was it something else?

“You sure you are okay?” He asked once they were alone. Dean just seemed to be really interested in cleaning some pots. He had went back to ignoring him again. Usually, Sam would let it slide but he had to know. He was just too curious now. “Is it something about Cas? You were looking at him a lot during the meal.”

“Well he was across from me.” His brother defended his actions. They were seated directly across from each other. It would be hard not to look at each other. However, the frequency was still debatable. 

“You know what I mean.” Sam groaned. This was going no where. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“About what? My feelings?” Feelings? Sam had said nothing about feelings. Dean just assumed it was about feelings which was an odd assumption. If it was about something Cas had done, Dean would have mentioned something. He wouldn't have said feelings. He would have said 'About what? What happened?' or 'About what? About Cas?'. Unless it was about feelings. Unless, Jessica was right. Dean did have a thing.

“Sure. If that's what you want to-”

“Sure! Let's put on some girly music and talk.” He was forcing a smile. Back to being defensive again. This was the response Sam hated the most. “Hey, we can call Cas and tell him to come over and we can have a sleepover. we can braid your hair and talk about boys,”

“Forget it.” Sam muttered and walked away. He should just accept that he may never know what was bothering him.

“Wait, I'm not done. I haven't even gotten to the pillow fights.” His brother shouted at him as he slipped into his room.

“No!”

“Okay!” Came his brother's response.“Good talk!”

* * *

 

Dean laid in his bed trying desperately to sleep. He just couldn't. There were so many things running through his head. Why did Cas have to wear his tie wrong? He buttoned up his shirt well today but that tie was still crooked. How was that man ever to learn? Dean couldn't reach over the table and fix it for him. His brother was there for one. It was hard. Terribly hard. He wanted Cas to have some freedom. To learn to handle things on his own. When some gravy fell upon his bottom lip, he merely signaled to it. Why couldn't Cas learn to use a napkin? Why did he have to poke out his tongue and remove the gravy in such an obscene manner? No, it wasn't obscene. Dean was just making it obscene. 

He had really screwed up the dinner. He had made the food alright. It was just how it went during the meal. He was just so distracted. Castiel really had a problem taking care of himself. Sam, also, had a problem. He was too nosy. Why did he have to bring up Cas's family? Didn't he see that it bothered him? Also, why did he have to be upset with Dean not saying anything? There was nothing wrong. He was just making sure Cas liked his meal. If anything made the meal tense, it was Sam.

His door slowly opened to reveal a timid Castiel. He wanted to ask why he was still there. He knew that he had left earlier but for some reason he couldn't ask. He only stared as the man shyly came in. His eyes were glued to the floor as he closed the door behind him. After he heard the click of the door being shut completely, his whole demenor changed. His light blue eyes drilled into his. He stood still hesitant but slightly stronger. He licked his lips and came closer.

Dean was frozen. He laid on his bed as if there was nothing he could do. Nothing he could say. There wasn't anything to say. He gulped as his neighbor pressed his knee into the mattress. He was crawling over him. Dean didn't stop him. He didn't even know if he could. The pure desire hidden in those eyes held him completely still.

“Dean, I need you.” The man uttered before crashing his lips onto his. It should have felt disgusting. He should have pushed him off and told him that he was mistaken. Instead, it was exciting. It was invigorating. It made Dean want more and want to hold him close. He didn't want to stop him. No, he wanted to continue this whatever it was. This brave new Castiel. A man who knew what he wanted. A man who barely knew how to wear his tie correctly but knew what he wanted in the end. He didn't hold back. His hands roamed Dean's body with such certainty. There was absolutely no hesitation. It was so unlike him. It made Dean a little frightened. But it also made him downright lustful.

“Cas.” He wanted to tell him. He wanted to let him know about all the feelings he had felt in that moment. However, words were not enough to describe the pure need he began to feel. He wanted to touch every part of him. He wanted to feel the man underneath his hands and see for himself where these feelings wished to lead him. He wanted to know, if he could. If he was allowed to. If this was more than just a fleeting feeling. He wanted to feel all of it. He reached out timidly, feeling that certain hesitation that he got from all these new sensations.

“Cas, I-”

His eyes jolted open before he even had a chance to touch Castiel. He didn't get to feel his skin or any other sensation that he was anticipating when he reached out. No, all he felt was stickiness and shame. A dream. He knew what this meant. This meant trouble.

 


	17. Who do you love?

The dreams never stopped. In fact, it seemed that they were growing in frequency the more time passed. At first, he had become troubled by them. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with Castiel. Also, every time he even got to have a glimpse of what the man hid under his clothes, he couldn't help but see his dreams flash in his mind. He started tugging the man's shirt down demanding he wore clothes that fit better and to button his shirts all the way! However, he knew there was no stopping it even if his neighbor was completely covered. Somehow, he made everything seem so much more erotic. Eating a hamburger might have been harmless before but no longer. Dean could not tear his eyes from the man's lips. Every time he spoke, he could feel a tremble go down his spine. He had heard that voice in his dreams in ways he didn't want to think about in his presence. Never before had a man's voice have that affect on him. 

He found himself wondering about it. When did Cas change from being that strange neighbor that needed him to him needing him back? When did he start wanting to cross over the line that separated friends from something much more? Castiel wasn't a bad person at least. His son got along famously with the strange man. Even Sam, who was once annoyed by everything the neighbor did warmed up to him. He had practically become family. Dean couldn't pin point the exact moment the man became that to him but he didn't think it mattered.

It was now February and Dean could finally admit he had a crush. Did he want to be his boyfriend? He wasn't sure. He just knew he wanted to stay relevant in the man's life. Also, if his dreams were any indication he wanted something quite intimate. However, it was a hopeless infatuation. The man probably didn't reciprocate his affections. In fact, Dean was pretty sure the man had never dated anyone of any gender in his entire life. Maybe Castiel didn't even know how to love someone romantically. The very thought of it made him feel sick.

“Valentines day is coming up.” His brother spoke when he entered the room. He knew it was coming up. He didn't have to be reminded. It wasn't like he hated the holiday. Before he got married, it was his favorite holiday. Now, he didn't know what to think of it. “You think I should ask Jessica out? You think she would say yes?” 

“Do whatever you want.” He replied with a lackluster voice. Sam looked at him as if studying him. He knew that Dean stopped liking Valentines day after he was married but there had to be something else bothering him. Dean could feel his brother's staring. It was as if he was drilling holes into him. Why couldn't he just let him be and change the subject? “I don't know.” He spoke in his defense. He didn't need his brother studying him like he was a rare animal. He was human and just didn't like Valentines day anymore. He just didn't feel it. “Take her to a movie or something.” It was cliche but it was a suggestion. His brother should be satisfied with any suggestion and just forget the conversation. 

“Do you think she'll say yes?” Why was his brother still going on about the subject? Of course, she would say yes. She's been interested in him since day one. He was pretty sure of it. No girl goes snooping around your office building unless they wanted to be more than friends. No girl gets into fights with your crazy intern unless they wanted to be your end game. It was so obvious. Why did his brother not have enough confidence and just ask the girl out? Then again, he didn't have enough confidence either. But his was different. He had a crush. That was worse than the cute romance that was budding between Jessica and Sam. Those two knew they liked each other. Well, they didn't know that the other was just as interested as them but they both liked each other. It would work out. Cas and him probably wouldn't.

“Of course she would. She'd be crazy not to.” Dean assured his brother. “If you aren't sure if she likes you that way, you could always have a fail safe. Pretend you were just being friendly.”Sam didn't need a fail safe. He knew that and he was sure deep down so did Sam. 

“A fail safe?” Sam sounded confused possibly because it was something he never thought of before. Also, why would Dean ever think of something like that? Usually, before Dean was married, he would just shrug off girls' rejections. He never thought about handling situations like they were delicate. He never had to think about it. Perhaps marriage had matured him more than he thought. A fail safe was a good idea. However, how could he have a fail safe? “How can going to the movies together on Valentines day be anything but romantic?”

“You could go in a group.” His brother suggested immediately. It was as if he had already done all the thinking about the situation.

“And just ruin the mood.” Sam countered. If he wanted to be romantic with her and it did turn out she had a thing for him too, why ruin the mood at the beginning? 

“You could just have two other people that bail on you after the movies.” Dean told him after much thought. “Set the mood and all.”

“Like a double date?” Sam questioned. That wasn't much of a fail safe. A double date just looked like a double date. It didn't seem any more platonic than a real date.

“No, like friends.” His older brother seemed to be having difficulty finding the right words. If it was another couple, it would seem like a double date. He hadn't thought about that. “Cas and I could join you guys. That way it won't seem like a double date.” Three guys and a girl wasn't much of a double date. It could easily be seen as a group of friends. Friends that had nothing better to do on Valentines day.

“It will definitely seem like a double date then.” Sam was no fool. He noticed how Dean had looked at Castiel. He could tell that this was more of a fail safe for him than it was for Sam. It scared him a bit that his brother had completely changed preferences in such a short amount of time but Jess suggested he might have been that way for a while. When he thought back, he could see some instances that may have been hints to his brother's sexuality. How did he not notice before? Why did he ever think that Dean was as straight as an arrow?

“You want to do it or not?” Dean didn't argue with him about it being a double date but he turned his head away. Sam knew if his brother was looking at him, he would see the blush he was desperately trying to hide. A smile spread across the younger brother's face. It was actually kind of endearing when you pushed the creep factor away. His brother had it bad.

“Sure Dean.” He spoke with amusement clear in his voice. His brother would always be his brother. It didn't matter what his preferences were. If this man could make his brother happy, who was he to object? “Jess and I will be your fail safe.”

“Shut up.” His brother commanded but his heart wasn't in it. He was too busy blushing wildly at the idea of him and Cas going on a sort of date. However, he had to have some sort of comeback.“Bitch”

“Jerk.”

* * *

 

Valentines day came sooner than he thought. Even though Castiel had agreed to go with him, Dean couldn't shake his anxiety. He kept telling himself that they were only there to help Sam. It wasn't a date. A group of friends watching a movie was not date material. Sam had teased him relentlessly about the “date”. Dean had pretended to be annoyed but they both knew the truth. Truth that neither of them commented on. After all, it was one thing to acknowledge you have a crush and a completely other thing to admit it out loud. Dean was going to take this to the grave. Even if his brother hinted at knowing, he would never give him the satisfaction of truly knowing.

Sam was staring at himself in the mirror. He had been staring at himself for so long that Dean was starting to wonder about his brother. What was he hoping to achieve by staring? Sam sighed and removed his shirt. Apparently, after all that, he decided it was unsatisfactory. Dean couldn't argue though. He had just spent a very long time tossing things out of his closet. He swore he was becoming a girl. It wasn't even a real date. 

There was a knock on the door and Dean sprung up immediately. This earned him an amused glance from his brother which he promptly ignored. Looking through the peephole, he was met with one of the neighbor's blue eyes. Was he trying to see in at the same time? Taking a breath, he opened the door slowly. 

Castiel was not wearing a business suit. He wasn't wearing his barista apron either. Dean swallowed hard as he took in the man’s new appearance. He was wearing a simple, black, long-sleeved shirt. A simple, black shirt that was tight fitting and had a v-neck. Dean was being teased with collar bone. The jeans were no better. Dean wasn't aware that the man even had jeans. However, he was glad these were the ones he went with. He couldn't wait to see how his backside looked in those. Shaking his head from any perverse thought he may have, his eyes looked back at Castiel's.

“Balthazar dressed me.” He spoke up unsure of how he looked. Dean couldn't help but smile. Balthazar. He knew he liked that guy for some reason. The guy deserved something for his artwork. Maybe a fruit basket. No, he'd let that be. It would be odd to give a man a fruit basket for dressing up his cousin. Even if he made his cousin look like sex on legs. Dean started to feel a little nervous. He wasn't sure if he could keep this strictly platonic. 

His brother was shocked to see the change in Castiel's attire. Apparently neither of them thought he had anything but suits in his wardrobe. Perhaps he did. Perhaps he went shopping just for this date. The thought of it made Dean much more happy than he expected. Just the idea that Castiel worked hard to look good, made his heart fill with hope.

After Sam finally settled on an outfit, which suspiciously looked like the first one he tried on, the three headed out. The night had yet to start but as the elevator stopped at the fourth floor, the three began to feel a sense of foreboding. Meg was dressed in a glittery red cocktail dress. It hugged her body flatteringly. Her lips were painted the same shade of red and even Dean had to admit she looked hot. Where she was going in that outfit on Valentines day was beyond him. Perhaps, she had some sort of date. That was good. The sooner she found someone, the better. Dean reasoned. He then looked down in horror. He was like some sort of jealous teenager. Hoping that he had less competition. When did he stoop so low?

“Wow there, Clarence.” Meg's voice was low and sultry. Her eyes traveled across Castiel's body as if he was her Christmas dinner. “You are looking nice.”

“Should you even be out?” Dean questioned becoming increasingly annoyed by her behavior. If she had a date, why was she still bothering his? Not that it was an actual date but still. “Aren't you the trickster's target?” This question caused hi brother's eyes to widen immediately. He had worked so hard to get ready for his date with Jessica. He didn't need to be trapped in an elevator with a living jinx. The elevator stopped at the second floor. It opened but there was no one to enter it. Perhaps, they decided to take the stairs. Shrugging, Meg pushed for the doors to close. It took a while for the elevator to start up again. It didn't seem to be moving. This caused Sam to have a small panic attack.

“Relax.” Meg told him with a smile. “A little chocolate never hurt anyone.” Dean glared at her as she began to laugh. She was amused by how frightened the taller man was. Any moment the elevator would be on it's way. Any moment. Why wasn't the elevator moving?

“No. No. No. No. No.” Sam repeated his mantra over and over. Everything was going so well before Meg got on the elevator. He knew he should have taken the stairs.

“Having a problem there, Sammy?” She teased happily ignoring the unamused faces of all the other passengers. If she was going to be pranked, she might as well take it in good spirit. She had gotten use to these antics. In a way, she was becoming immune.

“It's Sam.” He corrected her. “I can't believe this. Something always has to go wro-” The service hatch opened above them. Of course, this was the time the trickster wanted to visit. This was the time they would be dumped in buckets of whatever he had now. Closing their eyes, everyone expected the worse. Then they felt feathery light things flying around them. Opening his eyes, Castiel stared in wonder as more came piling in through the small hatch.

“It's confetti!” He exclaimed happily. He looked around as small strips of paper and glitter covered them all.

“Well, I didn't expect that.” Meg admitted. If this was a prank, it was a rather bad one. A large, red paper heart fell to the floor. Sighing, she picked it up. It was Valentines day. Perhaps he didn't want to ruin the holiday. Which would be a first because every other holiday was fair game to him. Turning it over, she noticed something was written on it.

 

_To Meg who doesn't understand to back off_

_Or that she keeps coming onto the guy too strong_

_Though my tricks seem to make you scoff_

_You should know it was you who was in the wrong_

_But torturing you has been divine_

_So, just for today, will you be my Valentine?_

 

“That dude is sick.” Dean commented from behind her shoulder. Sam flailed behind him trying desperately to rid himself of all the confetti and glitter. His neighbor tried to help him by brushing him off with his hands.

“What the hell does he mean back off?” Meg huffed as she was overcome with the urge to rip the poor excuse for a Valentine apart. “I haven't been coming on too strong on anyone. Right, Clarence?” She looked over at Castiel, who was still aiding his best friend's brother. It just didn’t seem to come off. Dean rolled his eyes at all of them. This was ridiculous.

“I have glitter all over me.” Sam whined. He couldn't get it all off him fast enough. He would have to buy one of those lint rollers. Then he would have to rake it all over his entire body. There was no way any of this would come off.

“Yeah, you look like you got attacked by some PCP-crazed strippers.” Dean joked only earning him a glare. Castiel continued to brush off Sam. He wasn't making a huge impact but he was helping.

“I can't go to Jessica looking like this.” He sighed defeated. He would have to go back to his apartment and change all over again.

“I don't know why not.” Meg commented. “Girls can dig wild men with eccentric tastes.”

“Shut up, Meg.” Both brothers snapped causing her to become quiet immediately. The doors finally opened to the ground floor. Meg walked off without any care to the amount of glitter in her hair. It went with her outfit at least. The boys, however, had to go back and change. Except, Cas. Dean did his best to persuade the man to not change. Instead, he opted to brush off all the glitter. There was no way he was going to forgo this outfit for another business suit.

* * *

 

Even though there was still some glitter on Castiel, the boys were able to push what happened then behind them. They met up with Jessica at the cinema. It was one of those times that Sam wished he had a car. He just felt it would have been better if he picked her up. Then again he was carpooling with his brother and his not a date. 

They fought over what movie to watch. Sam wanted to set the tone but Dean refused to watch a chick flick. He didn't want to watch a different movie than the other two because then they wouldn't be a group. It was Jessica and Castiel that settled the argument. While Dean and Sam were fighting over whether to watch and action movie or a romantic comedy, the other two had been looking at a children's movie. They both wanted to see the movie. It looked cute. Jessica decided that if their men couldn't decide then it was up to the ladies. Castiel tried to understand what she meant but decided to let it go. He was, however, quite certain he wasn't a lady. Dean would have said something if the two hadn't taken it upon themselves to purchase the tickets. In fact, Castiel bought all four tickets making the two other men feel emasculated. 

The feeling became intense when Castiel decided to start buying the snacks. This was not how dates went. It also wasn't how a group of friends went to see a movie either. He didn't care if Castiel was a walking bank. He wanted to buy something for him. Also, they couldn't all just expect him to pay for everything. It made them feel like they were using him. Jessica helped pay for the snacks and refused Sam's offer to help. Dean tried to get Castiel to let him pay but the man said it was repayment for everything Dean had done for him. He wasn't sure what the man thought he had done for him but he backed down. The two brothers stood back as their dates took control of the situation. They could only hope they could find a way to pay for something.

The movie wasn't just cute. It had a really interesting plot. Dean didn't want to admit it but he was actually enjoying it. Looking to his side, he could see that his neighbor was enjoying it as well. He had mentioned before that he never actually had gone to a theater. In fact, it was under Jessica's guidance that he was able to take charge. So, it was all her plan for them to pay for everything. Maybe Jessica liked seeing the men squirm when the roles were reverse. He had to admit, he was impressed. 

Even though, he hadn't paid for anything, he was glad Castiel was having a good time. Seeing his smile was worth it. He debated if he should touch his hand or lean closer to him. Was that too much? It was a children's movie after all. It wasn't like it was setting a mood. However, he could see on his other side, Jessica leaning into Sam. He wanted that too but he couldn't risk it. He was sure that his date had no idea what this was. He was sure that he was alone in this. It was best not to risk his friendship over a crush. 

After the movie ended, the four walked down the sidewalk. Jessica was animatedly talking to Castiel about the movie. They both seemed to thoroughly enjoy it. Sam whispered something to his lady friend and she giggled immediately. She then whispered something back and he smiled widely. 

If anyone asked, Dean was not jealous. No one did ask, however, but that wasn’t the point. Walking with Castiel while the other two giggled like school girls was not getting to him. He just thought they could take that sappy stuff elsewhere. It was obvious they were going to be official by the end of the night. 

“Well, we are going to go to a cafe down the street.” Jessica informed the other two while pointing in the opposite direction. Shrugging, Dean and Castiel decided to turn around. Might as well go with them. They didn't have anything better to do.

“No!” They both shouted holding up their hands to stop them. The two men looked at each other and then back at the couple. Their presence wasn't wanted?

“We want to be alone and all.” Sam explained giving his brother silent gestures. Gestures that meant he wanted to set out a romantic mood. Nodding, Dean waved goodbye to them and grabbed Castiel.“You two have fun.” Sam called to them.

“Alone.” Jessica added with a giggle.

* * *

 

They headed back to the apartment building. It seemed like the most logical place to go. Dean didn't feel like staying out too long. Maybe they could hang out at his apartment and talk. That would be nice. What would also be nice is if they talked while they journeyed there. However, he was finding out that he really had nothing to say. He just wasn't that good of a conversationalist. Castiel also seemed content walking in silence. He was observing everything as if it was the first time he’d ever seen it. It was amazing how he kept that childish wonder inside him.

“So, Cas.” Dean cleared his throat trying to think of some sort of conversation starter. ”How did you like the movie?”

“It was very nice.” Was all the man responded with. Then the conversation died. Now he understood how Sam felt at Thanksgiving. It was a bit unnerving. It made him feel like he was going about this all wrong. As if he was making a mistake by not being able to get him to hold a conversation. Maybe his neighbor just wasn't that into him. Of course, he probably wasn't. But to be fair he probably wasn't into anyone. 

“So,uh -” Before he could try another conversation starter, he slammed into another person. The woman stood strong as she was heavier than he. She was shorter though and wrapped in a puffy jacket. Her hair went everywhere like a wild woman and when she noticed who she had ran into, she smiled brightly.

“Mr. Winchester!” She squealed and Dean immediately paled. It was Tiffany. She had found him. He was doing so well avoiding her. Taking the stairs instead of the elevator some times. Noticing her entering the building and delaying his entrance just so she wouldn’t spot him. All that hard work, ruined. “Happy Valentines day. Did you get me anything?”

“What? No.” He gave her an incredulous look. Did she really think he would get her a gift? He tried to avoid her at all costs! Couldn't she take a hint. “Cas and I.”

“CAS?!” She screeched like she had been personally offended. Her eyes then laid upon his neighbor. She took in his new style of clothing and frowned. It looked like a date. Hopefully, now she would take a hint. Sighing, she grabbed Castiel's arm. The man looked quite shocked by her actions. What did she want him for? Dean feared the worse. “I have something to talk to him about! We'll be right back.” She dragged the unwilling man away from Dean. When she noticed he was hurrying to the two, she motioned him to stay away and moved somewhere where they could speak privately. Dean didn't like it one bit. What was her goal? He opted to stand and wait for whatever this was to be over. If she tried to hurt or grope Cas, he'd no longer be so polite.

“What do you think you are doing?” The woman whispered harshly as she put her arm around his shoulders. Castiel looked over at her confused. They were still walking away from Dean and she didn't want the object of her affections to see her angry.

“I was going home.” He informed her honestly. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Why was this man so dense?

“What were you and Mr. Winchester doing before that!?” She demanded in another harsh whisper. She turned to look at Dean and smiled. The man only gave her a suspicious glare. They were a safe distance now, she supposed.

“We went to see a movie.” Castiel explained. Tiffany nodded and broke away from him.

“As friends.” She asked making sure to smile sweetly. She didn't want to be seen as the bad guy. He couldn't hear them but he could see them. She wasn't trying to alert him of anything.

“Yes.” 

“Of course, it was only as friends.” She laughed. “Mr. Winchester doesn't swing your way.”

“I don't swing.” He spoke confused. There were no swings around this area to swing on either. Unless she was talking about dancing. Either way, Castiel was sure he did neither. He tilted his head to the side in a way she chose to find irritating. 

“Another reason why you and Mr. Winchester are incompatible.” She told him sure that she was right. She sighed and did her best to pretend to be sympathetic. If Dean was watching her, she wanted him to think she was caring. “So, pitiful that you don't understand.”

“Dean and I do share a profound bond.” Castiel was growing more and more confused. However, he was also becoming irritated. She didn't know Dean as well as he. She should stop talking about things she knew nothing of. “I wouldn't say that is incompatible.”

“This is where you are wrong.” She informed him hastily. She paused and looked over at Dean. He was still watching from afar but narrowed his eyes. She had said that too harshly. She smiled sweetly and tried to keep it on her face as she spoke again. “You see, he's straight. He has a son which means he had a woman before. You can't be compatible with him if you are not his type.”

“Type?” What did that have to do with being a persons friend? Did people have to have a certain type of friend? Also, what did this mean to if he wanted to be closer to Dean? He wanted to be someone important to him.

“Do you have curves?”She asked him.

He shook his head.

“Do you have breast?”

Another shake earning a satisfied smile from the woman. In her eyes, she had won.

“See, men just won't do. How can you ever please him if that's the case?” She feigned worry and patted him on the head. She was completely giddy. Finally, he would see that he was just no good for him.

“Please him?” This term also confused him. What did she mean? Did she mean make him happy or did it have another connotation? Could he not make his friend happy unless he was a certain type? “Do I have to have those things in order to be close to him?”

“Of course!” She exclaimed excitedly. “There is no way a man like you could ever truly be close to a straight man like him.”

“But I want Dean and I to be close.”

“Can't you see that you two are incompatible? Between you and me, I come out on top. You should stop hanging around him so much and just admit defeat.” Castiel was starting to look worried. He was also starting to look a little sad. What if she was right? What if all this time Dean was just pitying him? What if he didn't really want to be around him? Tiffany patted his shoulder with a smile. He was finally seeing the truth.

“Admit defeat.” He repeated and her smile widened. That's exactly what she wanted. She was pushed aside immediately by the object of her affections. Why did he push her away so harshly? Didn't he see that she was just helping him out? The man obviously had some weird affections for him. She was just making sure he was alright. That he wouldn't be taken advantage of.

“Hey, are you alright?” Dean asked as he grabbed onto his neighbor's shoulders. He saw how his demeanor changed from a distance. He didn't know what had been said to him but he knew it wasn’t good. He never pegged Tiffany as a bully but now he didn't know what to think of her. He knew she was crazy but this was a whole new level of crazy.

“Admit defeat.” Was all the man said. He didn't give him any other words. Instead, he pushed away from Dean and walked sadly into the apartment building.

“We just had a heart to heart.” The woman explained quite proud of herself. There was nothing but anger in Dean's eyes. What gave her the right to say anything to Castiel? What made her think she was so important?

“What did you say to him?” He growled glaring at her openly. Tiffany was taken aback by the fire in his eyes. It looked as if he might murder her on the spot.

“I didn't say anything that wasn't true.” She defended herself nervously. He didn’t let her say anything more as he pushed passed her to chase after his friend. Everything was going somewhat well before she came. He was not going to let her mess everything up.

* * *

 

He had already taken the elevator which left Dean the option of racing up the stairs. He ran up the first flight only to slide on something sticky and crash into another person. The good thing was he had already reached a floor, so he didn’t fall onto the stairs. The bad thing was, he might have crushed the person underneath him. Pushing him off,was a shorter man. He had short brown hair and golden eyes. He was wearing what looked like a janitor outfit. Next to him was a paint brush covered in honey and what seemed to be a bucket full of the delicious liquid. What was he doing with it?

“Watch it there, Dean-o” He told him with a laugh. “You almost killed me. So, you taking the stairs tonight since you basically blew it with your date, huh?”

“You know my name?” Never mind the fact the man also knew about his not-a-date which was also pretty creepy. Was he some sort of stalker? First Tiffany and now this? Why didn't people ever leave him alone? The man smiled mischievously and pulled out a lollipop.

“And I know your game.” He informed him as he unwrapped the treat and plopped it into his mouth. “Now it's my turn to play. That all kind of rhymed.” It was then Dean realized something horrifying. It was just the icing on the cake. When a day seemed like it couldn't get any worse, it does. Looking around he noticed that the stairs were covered in honey. The man wiggled his eyebrows with pride. He did this. He had turned the stairs into some sort of honey death trap. Dean swallowed hard. He just ran into the trickster and by the looks he was recieving, he was the new target.


	18. Let's Talk About Sex

 Their neighbor had been avoiding Dean. He didn't know why he was avoiding him. Dean wouldn't tell him anything. According to what he saw at the theater, things looked pretty good. He and Jess even gave him a chance to make a mood as they say. The only conclusion he could have is that Castiel didn't swing that way. It was preposterous, however, as the man's hobby was staring at Dean. Watching his brother move about in the apartment. Their neighbor barely took his eyes off him. So, it couldn't be that he wasn't interested.

Together the two had what Jess called “Moments.” They had times that their behavior and words could be taken two different ways. Then they had times where it could only be described as a moment. They stared too long into each others' eyes. Sam would never stare into someone's eyes like that. For one it was uncomfortable and for another it would have to mean something. He could stare someone in the eyes to analyze them or intimidate them but that wasn't him. Staring into someone's eyes was just something a bit to intimate for him. Something reserved for when he was about to kiss someone. In fact, Jess and he made bets quite a few times on whether the next staring contest between his brother and his neighbor would end in a make out session. He always won of course. He knew his brother wouldn't just grab his neighbor and kiss him. Though, he was getting to the point he just wished he would.

So, the question remained: What did Dean do to ruin the whole thing? Maybe Dean didn't do anything. Castiel was pretty clueless. Perhaps he got the wrong idea about something and now everything was messed up. None of them spoke about it. Dean no longer drove Castiel to work because the man left earlier than he. Castiel no longer dropped by for dinner and Dean never spoke a word about the man. Sam knew not to ask about it. However, that didn't stop him from wondering about it.

Then came the night he was awoken by the sound of his phone. It was one thirty in the morning. Who in their right mind would call at such a time? Groggily, he shifted under his covers. A hand peeked out from under the blankets and swung around desperately looking for the phone. When he finally found it, he brought it to his face. It was a number he did not see before. If this was a crank call, someone was going to die. No, they weren't going to just be in trouble. He was seriously going to kill them.

“Hello?” He croaked before clearing his throat. 

“Sam?” The voice was familiar. He had heard this voice before. He was just too tired to think about who the voice might be. It was a male voice. A deep, gravely male voice.“Meet me in the stairwell.” Before Sam could even ask one question, the man hung up. He contemplated going back to sleep. He really thought about just rolling over and pretending he never got a call. Instead, he found himself getting half way decent and leaving his apartment. He had to see who would dare call him out at this time.

Castiel sat on the stairwell nervously. He didn't have many friends and didn't know who else to talk to. He remembered that Dean had given him Sam's number in case of emergencies. If anything was an emergency, it was this. Tiffany had told him many helpful things. However, he couldn't believe that there was really no way he could stay close to Dean. He had thought about talking to his cousin but he knew the man would have no information that he really needed. 

“How did you get my number?” Sam's voice caught his attention to the bottom of his flight of stairs. Castiel smiled a little and told him about how Dean had been so kind to provide it. Sam seemed angry by this information, however. Did he not like him? “I'm going to kill him.”

“Murder is illegal.” He informed the man quite seriously. Sam had to hesitate before deciding not to correct him. 

“Yeah, well.” He spoke hesitantly unsure of what to say. “What do you need that you called me so late at night?”

“Types.” Was all that Castiel said. So, they were at the one word sentences again. Was Sam supposed to figure out what he wanted from one word? This was just like the first time he was unfortunate enough to be alone with him. It would probably end up just as uncomfortable. 

“Types?” Sam hazarded in hopes that Castiel would take the hint and clarify. He never did. In fact, he just stared at him. He stared at him as if he was anticipating something. “What do you mean?”

“Am I Dean's type?” He asked quite bluntly. Sam choked on the air. Did this mean that Castiel returned his brother's affections? If Dean liked him and he liked Dean back, what was the problem? There should be no reason for his neighbor to ignore his brother. So, why was he ignoring him? He was sure Dean wouldn't have messed up things that badly. Especially, if their feelings were mutual. 

“Uh, well.” Sam started unsure if he should ask about that night. He decided against it and tried to stay on the subject at hand. “Why do you ask?”

“Tiffany says that Dean had a wife so I'm not his type.” There it was. Tiffany. So, it had nothing to do with his brother. That was a relief. He was worrying that they would have to think of a plan to help mend their relationship. Instead, it seems that Castiel was taking the jealous words of another to heart. “I don't understand what she meant. She said I couldn't be close to Dean because of it. How can I be Dean's type?”

“I don't think you have a problem with that.” He assured his neighbor. If anyone wasn't Dean's type it was Tiffany herself. 

“So, I am his type? Then how do I get closer to him?” A whole few days of worrying had been lifted from his shoulders. Now all he had to do was focus on how to get closer to him. He had seen how caring he was to Sam and Ben. They were his family after all. He wanted to be family with Dean too. “How do I please him?”

“Please him?” Was this going where he thought it was going?

“Yes, I wish to please him.” There was no humor or sarcasm in his words. He looked at Sam with a strange intense determination in his eyes.

“Like sex?” He questioned worriedly. He was not expecting to have to give Castiel the talk. 

“Sex.” The man repeated and looked off from Sam a bit. He was contemplating the idea. Sam cleared his throat and finally sat down on the top step next to Castiel.

“Uh, this is about to be the most awkward conversation I've ever had, isn't it?” He didn't receive a reply. All he got was yet another blank stare. Sighing, he decided it was now or never. “Okay, look let me explain this to you as best as I can.”

* * *

 

When Sam got back inside his apartment, he was feeling drained. He never thought he would ever have to have that type of conversation with someone. Especially, with an adult male. He sighed heavily. He couldn't wait to curl up under his sheets and deny any of it happening.

“Where were you?” Dean asked as he came out of the dark of the living room. Sam was silently wondering how long he sat in the dark waiting for him. Why couldn't he just put the lights on? Was Castiel teaching him the art of being creepy?

“You gave Cas my number?” Sam decided to ask rather than answer his brother's question. His brother gave him a quizzical look before swallowing nervously.

“Maybe.”

“Why?”

“I thought he might need it.” He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. He shook his head and went back to his tense expression.“Where were you?”

“I had a nice long talk with him and now I want to sleep.” Sam admitted. He slowly made his way to his door. Tiredly, he opened the door with a sigh. 

“What did you talk about?” Really? He couldn't go to sleep ever? Was this some sort of punishment from another life time? He didn't have time for Dean to become a teenage girl. Next thing he knew his brother would start asking about if Cas mentioned him at all. He was happy his brother found someone he liked. However, he had hoped he liked him with some dignity. Not creeping around at night wondering if the guy thought about him. That was probably what he was doing too. 

“Wouldn't you like to know.” He teased. It served him right. His not-a-boyfriend took away his precious sleep time. Someone had to suffer for it. Why not the guy who gave the man his number?

“Sammy, don't be a bitch.”

“I wouldn't be if you weren't such a jerk.” He slammed the door and locked it. Even when his brother rushed to it and knocked, he chose to ignore him. He was going to sleep and nothing was going to stop him.

“Sammy, come on!”

* * *

 

“So, explain why you chose to take these courses.” The woman asked looking down her nose at the man. She wasn't particularly taller than him when standing up. In fact, he was sure she had jacked up her chair just to look at him in such a way. She had long graying brown hair that she kept in a somewhat tidy bun. She wore square, small glasses that she had tipped near the end of her nose. She wore very professional clothing for a teacher but it hung off her skeleton like body. Clearing his throat, the man shifted in his seat a little.

“I want to learn as much as I can about human interaction.” He replied honestly.

“You signed up for all of my courses.” She spoke as she sorted through the paper work. She didn't usually call a student into her office. Sorting through their goals for school was an adviser's job. However, this was a high profile case. A man from a wealthy family that was well known in the business and academic world. It would be better to stay in the good graces of such a student. “Are you hoping to find a job in the social sciences?”

“I just hope to understand people more.” He explained.

“I hope I can help you with that.” She replied earnestly. It was strange but from what she saw on his schedule, his only classes were all hers. Was he interested in her as a professor or was he the type that just like to have the same professor if they could? She didn't understand his motives but she was hoping to not disappoint.

“Kevin.” She called in a younger man. He looked to be a teenager but this was a community college. Was he taking college courses already? He had dark hair and dark almond shaped eyes. He stood stiffly unsure of what he was doing there. The poor boy seemed to fidget a lot as well.“This is Kevin Tran. He's also signed up for some of my courses. He's still a high school student so, I fear the work load may be too much.”

“I can handle it.” He assured her looking anywhere but her eyes.

“Kevin, this is Castiel Novak. I saw on your information sheet that you live in the same building as him.” The two nodded to each other and when Kevin went for a handshake, Castiel did nothing. The teen brought back his hand as a light blush graced his face. Castiel cocked his head to the side wondering what he had done wrong. The professor bit her lip. She hoped their age difference wouldn't affect their ability to work with each other. “I hope you two could be study partners and get along in class.” She informed them. She turned to the older student and smiled. “It will help you getting use to school since I heard you were only home schooled before is that correct?”

“Correct.” 

“Also, it will help lighten the load a bit for Kevin, if he has someone helping him.” The teen merely shrugged at the comment. Everyone was thinking he was overwhelmed but he really felt he could do it. It was true some days he found himself hyperventilating at the mere thought of all his studies but he was sure he could handle it in the end. “I hope everything works out for you.” The two students left her office side by side. They will be working together during the whole semester. They should probably walk home together. It was a decision by Kevin to keep up with his older classmate. Castiel, however, was completely oblivious to the reason why the teen was following him.

“So, we live in the same building?” The boy tried to start up conversation. “Talk about coincidence. What's your major?”

“Major?” 

“You haven't chosen yet?” He asked but only received a head tilt. Shrugging it off, he continued. “I kind of get confused about it myself sometimes. I just want to be the first Asian American President.” Suddenly, the older man's eyes lit up. He smiled a little impressed by the teen's dream.

“Wow.” He said without any hint of sarcasm.“You're amazing.” It made the teen blush. He had never had someone genuinely impressed like that before. His mother and girlfriend encouraged him but to have someone amazed like that, that was different. 

“No, not yet.” He spoke with a nervous laugh. He didn't know how to take the compliment. “I'm taking some classes in the community college that transfer over to the college I want to get into. What classes are you taking?” The older man passed over his schedule to the teen. Skimming through it, the teen made a face. Human sexuality, Human interaction, etc. Was this guy going for a psychology degree or something? Why were there no core classes? Did he already complete them all? “These are all...”

“A friend suggested I should learn more about people.” It was none of his business. Sure, Kevin had a million questions about Castiel but it really was none of his business. He was just there to help him with one class. They had no other classes that were similar. Perhaps Castiel could help with his regular classes as well but he doubted it. He was home schooled after all. It might not have been the same things.

“Well, lets just work well together.” He said eventually. He had to stop himself from pulling out his hand. He remembered the man didn't shake hands.“I have cello lessons I can't be late to. See you later, Castiel was it?”

“Yes, see you.” The man responded and waved goodbye to who he believed would be his new friend.

* * *

 

To say that Dean was angry was an understatement. He didn't know why the trickster had it out for him. Was it because he interrupted his honey art on the stairs? Was it because he had slammed into him? No, the man had clearly been watching him before that. Was he just some freak that liked to spy on people and chose people at random? It unnerved him that the guy knew his name. He said it so intimately like if he was talking to a friend. Someone he knew for a long time. Perhaps he did know Dean. From watching him for so long. Yeah, that thought will keep him up at night.

He was covered in feathers. Feathers! Classic but highly annoying. He had the glue and feathers thrown on him once he approached the entrance to the building. Looking up, he saw a window washing scaffold. The bastard was up there he just knew it. Waiting for him like some kind of freak. What did he ever do to deserve this?

He raced into the building furious. He was going to go up to that floor, enter that apartment, open the window and punch him in his little imp face. What if he went back up? He probably wouldn't know where he was. Unless he was on the roof. That raised a question. How did he get on the roof. As far as he knew it, there was only one tenant that lived on the top floor. No one was allowed up there. He figured the janitor would of course be allowed up there. No one would question his motives. Also, this is the guy who somehow gets on top of elevators. Did the tenant, though, not question why the janitor needed to get to the roof? Someone needs to rein him in! 

Meg was leaving the elevator when she caught sight of Dean in all his feathery glory. She scanned his form for any explanation as to why he decided to don a badly made bird costume. Before she could even ask, however, Dean warned her through gritted teeth. “Don't. Even. Ask.”

“Better you than me.” She replied amused by the situation. Her neighbor just sighed heavily.

“Why did he stop bothering you?” It was a good question. Ever since Valentines day, the trickster had left her alone. No more did she fear coming out of her home. It was almost like he moved on. Found someone else. It was kind of like a twisted break up that she was relieved to have happen. However, it wasn't complete.

“He keeps writing me letters.” She admitted. “We've reached the Twilight phase.”

“Twilight phase?” It was a weird way of putting it. He didn't know what she had meant at all. 

“He's now some creepy stalker.” She clarified. That's when it all came together. Twilight like the movie. That one movie that had that weird stalker vampire guy. He even watched the girl sleep. How was that not rapey? Wait, the trickster was like that with her? Was he also watching as she slept? Will that eventually happen to him?

“I hope I don't get to that phase.” He groaned horrified about the idea.

“You might.” She teased only earning a choke from her neighbor. She smiled widely. He always did have the best reactions. She could see why the trickster was interested.

“I'm going to tell the landlord.” He told her quickly. He was not going to be pranked for weeks and then stalked by that pervert. What was he kidding? He was already getting stalked. He just hadn't reached the very creepy stage and he would do anything not to.

“Forget it. Apparently, the landlord is afraid of him.” Meg informed him. She wasn't stupid. She had thought to complain to the landlord before. Many tenants had when his pranks weren't so focused on one individual. Nothing worked. The landlord denied his existence first. Then after a while admitted there was nothing he could do. 

“I'd kick him out if someone was like that.” Dean declared incredulously. There was no way he would allow someone like the trickster to continue working at an apartment complex. He was obviously not mentally stable.

“I have my suspicions.” Meg mentioned as she looked off. She put her finger to her lip as she thought about the terror in the complex. “Have you heard of the Miltons?”

“Miltons?” Dean had never heard of that name before. It was probably because he wasn't one to keep up with the news. He was just too busy to be bothered with stuff like that. Meg rolled her eyes and decided to inform him of everything he didn't know.

“They own this building. The landlord is just on their payroll. He collects the money and keeps this place running.” So, the landlord was more of a fake landlord. Nice to know the man was actually powerless in the building. “However, I heard one of the children live on the top floor. I'm pretty sure our trickster is a Milton.”

“Why the hell would a rich guy harass the people in his own apartment building?” 

“Rich people aren't like normal people.” She was right about that. Sometimes rich people really weren't. However, it still didn't make sense. He was so sure the guy worked there.

“But he was wearing a janitor uniform.”

“Probably to blend in.” Meg reasoned. “Listen to me, Dean. What landlord is afraid of their own janitor?” She had a point. Even if the man was a fake landlord, he was in charge of the apartment complex. He was taking care of it for the Miltons. Why couldn't the Milton upstairs take care of things himself was beyond him. However, even a fake landlord could fire the janitor. 

They heard the doors opening behind them as another tenant entered the lobby. Looking back, Dean groaned in embarrassment. Of course this was the time that he returned to the building. The time that he was covered in feathers and looking like a complete fool. The man looked Dean up and down. He had that confused look that was practically permanent on his face. 

“Cas.” Dean uttered in despair. Why did he have to come home at this time? He usually came home earlier.

“Hello, Dean.” He spoke as if there was nothing wrong. He really didn't know how the man did that. He would have been laughing up a storm if Sam had been in this situation. Speaking of Sam.

“I heard you talked to Sammy a couple nights ago.” He was hoping that this might lead Castiel into explaining what he actual said to Sam. It was very suspicious to ask a man to speak to him in the middle of the night. He knew Sam was interested in Jess but that didn't mean Castiel wasn't interested. Dean felt a lump catch in his throat. What if Cas was interested in Sam and that's why he called him out? 

“Yes, he was quite informative.” His neighbor responded without a clue to the worry that was growing in his mind.

“Um, exactly what did-”

“Can we talk later?” Dean was taken aback. He never had heard Castiel speak with such haste and exasperation before. Did he not want to talk to him? Was he tired of him?

“What?”

“I have a lot of studying to do.” He explained and lifted up the books in his hands. It was the first time Dean noticed them. Why did he have so many books? What were they for? “I'm sorry but I have to go.” He raced to the elevator and immediately pushed his floor button. Dean had to go that way too but Castiel must have pushed the close door button. 

“Cas, wait!” Dean tried to stop him but failed. The doors closed leaving Dean with a chuckling Meg.

“You guys break up?” She asked with a strange glint in her eyes. He glared down at her. This was not a joke. Not to him at least.

“Why are you still here?” Even though he asked it in anger, it was a legitimate question. Meg worked at the Roadhouse now and should be going to work at this time. 

“To watch you crash and burn.” She admitted with a smile. Dean rolled his eyes and pressed the elevator button. 

“Go to work.” He growled at Meg before focusing back on the elevator. Castiel could have done him a solid and held the elevator for him. Did he not want to see him that much? He stood there wondering how he was going to deal with all the new chaos in his life.

 


	19. High schoolers

  


Kevin was helpful. He was bright and patient. He actually had more time on his hands than he had thought. The boy practically lived and breathed academia. He didn't do a thing outside study. His own girlfriend was more like a long distance relationship. Castiel couldn't see how the boy was able to function at all. Where he had been desperate to make friends and learn how to be close to others, Kevin deliberately pushed them away. The teen would say he would have time for it later.

Kevin was a natural with people. He easily spoke to people in the elevator. No one gave him odd looks when he spoke. He was smiled at and even the strange woman on the second floor found him worth a wave. Castiel could only hope to be at his level some day. He just didn't see why Kevin was more into books than people. The man had lived his whole life surrounded by books. He never had a chance to go outside. His mother would say it was too dangerous. If he was to exercise it would be in the comfort of his own home. His mother had to be present at all times. Just in case he got hurt. She would watch him move around in complete worry. She feared every time he used their private gym that he would pull a muscle or something.

Kevin's mother also cared a lot about him. However, she never stopped him from pursuing what he wanted. She never coddled him to the point of suffocation. She was very different than his mother. She did, however, express concern about her son going over his house. He was a grown man and her son was a teenager. Castiel wasn't sure why age was such an issue but apparently some people didn't like it. She allowed it in the end. She warned him, though, that if there was any funny business that she would kill him. He wasn't sure why amusement was so objectionable to her but he wasn't going to argue with her. She was a little scary. Even now as Kevin laughed at something Castiel said, his eyes widened in fear.

“It's not funny.” He told the teen quickly. They couldn't have funny business. The teen continued to smile. They were working on some of his advanced calculus homework. Castiel was always good with numbers and it was payment for the help Kevin gave him for his psychology homework.

“You're right.” The teen spoke composing himself. “It's hilarious!” He then burst out in laughter again. Castiel was hoping that the boy's mother didn't come to pick him up any time soon. He was worried that he would be caught making him laugh. He had told the teen that his mother had not wished for him to be amused. He had explained it in detail and told him about the 'No funny business' rule. For some reason, it made the teen laugh harder.

There was a knock on his door. He tried to shush the teen but he wouldn't stop. He was doomed. Now he was going to die. He didn't want to die. Who would feed Blackie? Did she really mean she would kill him? Was it a joke or sarcasm? He couldn't tell. He hoped it was. He was never good at picking up on those things.

With a trembling hand he opened the door slowly. Peaking from the opening, he expected to see the tense face of Kevin's mother. Instead, he met the downcast eyes of his neighbor, Dean. He was looking a little uncomfortable standing at the door. In the distance, Kevin began closing his books and preparing to go back to his apartment. The sounds of his movements perked up the neighbor as he went to see behind Castiel.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel greeted him normally. He had to get him to leave though. He couldn't invite him in like he usually did. He had so many notes scattered across his tables. Sam had told him to not let him know anything about the classes. He had let Dean know prior that he was taking classes. He was just hoping to keep the nature of those classes a secret. Sam had said that it may be a bit embarrassing. He didn't understand why but he trusted the man's judgment.

“Is someone in there?” He questioned as he strained to see behind him. Castiel moved into his line of vision.

“What do you need?” He asked ignoring the question. Dean sighed unhappily. He looked disappointed or maybe it was hurt. Castiel couldn't tell. He had started learning about body language and expressions and how they could be used to tell if someone was lying or not. He wasn't sure why he needed to learn about deceit but the list of expressions were handy. He just couldn't tell which one his neighbor was expressing.

“Ben.” He answered while nodding down. In front of him stood the little boy. He looked up at Castiel with a smile on his face. “It's Saturday. You are going to still teach him piano, right?” The two men stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Dean was searching for something. Though, he wasn't sure what that something could be.

“Of course.” Castiel spoke. “I'll take him in then.” He opened the door wider to allow the child in but made sure not to give enough space for Dean. This seemed to bother the man greatly.

“Um, Castiel.” A voice came behind the man. Before he turned to look at the teen, he noticed Dean's jaw tightened. He wondered what that meant. He would have to look in his book about that. Perhaps Kevin knew. Kevin knew a lot about that sort of thing. “I'm going to head home, now. Who's the kid?”

“He's my neighbor's child.” Castiel answered happily. He was quite proud to show the teen that he had other friends. “His name is Ben.”

“Nice to meet you, Ben. I'm Kevin.” The teen held out his hand for the young boy to shake. However, the boy refused to shake it. He just glared at the teen in a threatening manner. Kevin wasn't sure what he had done to deserve such a look. He retracted his hand and shrugged. “Well, I got to go.” He said and hurried out of the apartment. As he pushed passed Castiel, his eyes locked with the child's father. He was also looking at him in an uncomfortable way. “Awkward.” He muttered as he passed the man. Turning around he waved to his classmate. “See you in class then.”

“See you.” Castiel answered as he waved back. He watched the teen walk to the elevator and press the button. He then turned his attention to his neighbor. “Well, I'm going to go teach Ben now.” He spoke hurriedly and closed the door on the man.

“Cas, wait.” Dean spoke but it was too late. The door was closed. He had to have been avoiding him. Why else wouldn't he have let him in? Turning around, he decided to just go back to his apartment. He'd wait for the lessons to be over and pick up Ben later. Obviously, Castiel didn't wish to speak to him yet.

Kevin had already entered the elevator and pushed the button to his floor. As Dean neared the elevator, he saw the doors closing. He lifted his hand to stop it but apparently the teen made no effort to hold it open for him.

“Oh, you little.”Dean didn't like that kid. He didn't like him at all. Who was he anyway? Why was he at Cas's apartment? What were they doing in there? Wasn't he a little young to be hanging around Cas? Shaking his head, Dean opted to take the stairs. The stairs were a bit safer than the elevator. Especially, with the trickster targeting him.

* * *

 

Becky wasn't having a good day. She wasn't expecting a call from one of her old high school classmates. She had hoped that the reunion would be later and not this year. She still didn't have the amazing job she had hoped for. She also didn't have a plus one. However, she couldn't let any of the girls from her high school days know that. She was always picked on in school for being weird. She was completely in love with a series of fantasy novels written by a man named Carver Edlund. Coincidentally, he would become her neighbor in her apartment building. He was a little disappointing. Not at all like she thought he would be. However, she simply loved his characters. If they were real, she would have married them. Or at least, one of them. Of course, that was a strange way of thinking according to the girls in her school. They laughed at her and poked fun at her fandom. No one messed with her fandom. She vowed to become better. She was going to have a perfect job and a man that everyone would envy her for. The only problem was that she didn't have either of those.

She didn't want to admit defeat. She was not going to be laughed at anymore. Therefore, she lied. She started talking about a wonderful boyfriend that did everything for her. How he wanted to marry her and how he bought her all kinds of things. The girl on the other end seemed shocked at this. Of course, she was. Icky Becky never had anyone. She never even had one date. Up to now she had only had one boyfriend. She wasn't sure he counted because it was elementary school and he took it back the next day.

“Of course, I'll come!” She spoke cheerily despite the nervousness welling inside her.“Yes, I'll bring him.” She closed her cellphone and frowned deeply. There was no way she was going to be able to show her face there. She didn't want to be ridiculed. She had no one to go with her and there was no way she was going by herself.

As she was fretting over what to do, her boss entered the room searching through some papers. He seemed concerned about a certain case. It was a regular divorce case that he had not wanted to deal with. Instead, he would rather deal with business ones. Divorces were always messy. Sometimes it was hard to tell which one was the bad guy in those cases. Maybe there was none sometimes.

“Sam, would you like to go somewhere with me next Friday?” Becky immediately asked as he walked by her.

“No.” He didn't even look up from his paper work. Sitting down at his desk, he merely sifted through more of it. It was like she didn't even exist. Taking a deep breath, Becky marched over to his desk and leaned on it.

“Come on, Sam.” She begged in her sweetest voice. “Think about all the fun we'll have. You and me. Together.” He paused for a moment and closed his eyes. Perhaps it was working. Perhaps he would say yes. He looked up at her and she did her best puppy dog eyes. They gazed at each other momentarily before he spoke again.

“No.”

“I'm desperate.” Becky crumpled onto his desk and grabbed his arms. He tried to push back but she held on.“I get it. You don't like me. I'll still find a way to woo you but right now I really need your help.”

“What is it?” He asked hesitantly.

“A reunion.” She informed him. She bit her bottom lip and moved back from him. She stood nervously in front of him and looked down at her hands. “My high school reunion and I may have told them that I have a boyfriend.”

“What?” Sam couldn't see why this was his problem. He didn't tell her to lie to them. Was he going to be roped into this and have to suffer being groped by Becky all that night?

“Well, they were all laughing about how they had wonderful men and I lied and said I had one too.” She admitted not trying to sound like she did it all on her own. It sounded better if she was provoked. It was worse when it had come out because she didn't want to seem stupid. She was starting to feel like she was. Sam stared at her unconvinced and it made her feel even more guilty. “But I never gave them a name. They don't believe me, obviously. So, I need a guy to go with me and prove that I'm not a loser. Which I am. I am a loser.”

“No, no you're not.” Sam told her in one long sigh. If it was true, she wouldn't have to lie and say she had a boyfriend when she didn't. She shrugged and looked away.

“Of course, I am.” She muttered earning a look of sympathy from her boss. Before he could say anything back to her, Susan entered with her usual bored expression.

“Mr. Winchester has an appointment with a client next Friday.” She informed them both and left as soon as she came. Sam took back anything he thought of that woman. She was the best secretary a man could hope for. He would have to hold off on the celebration though. Becky was starting to look like she was trying to find a hole to crawl into.

“Oh. Sorry, I asked.” She uttered lifelessly. It really tugged on the man's heart strings. He shouldn't be feeling this bad for her. She did harass him multiple times. It was probably karma. Then again. She looked so pathetic at the moment.

“I'm sure there may be someone else.” He tried to console her. There was no way he was going to go. He didn't care how sad she appeared. That was out of the question.

“Like who?” She asked defeated. She knew there was no one that would go with her. Sam knew it too. Becky didn't really make men jump out their seats to get to her. No, she was the type to jump onto them instead. It was a little intimidating to say the least. The lawyer shook his head. There had to be someone. Then, a thought struck him.

“Chuck?”

* * *

 

Ben was learning a very simple song. At least, that was what Castiel had called it. It was rather hard though. He didn't see how this was simple at all. However, the man was patient with him. He remained kind and understanding through the whole lesson. He couldn't see how a wonderful person like him could have gotten in an argument with his father. It had to be something like that. Why else would he avoid him? His dad had told him that Cas hadn't eaten at their house for a while. Did his father do something mean to him? Did he just not like his dad? It really bothered Ben because he liked Castiel. He liked hanging out with him and learning piano. He liked coloring with him and visiting places with him. Even that time his uncle forced him to go to a museum, he had Cas to make it better. He said the strangest things and he could relate to him better. He was a cool person.

“Do you hate my dad?” He questioned after a moment of thought. The man looked at him shocked. He had no idea why the boy had come to that conclusion.

“No, I don't.” He admitted. “I'm actually quite fond of him.” Ben looked down confused. If he was fond of his father, why weren't they talking anymore? Did his father do something wrong? If so, he was sure his father had apologized. If he hadn't, he would have to let Cas know that his father was sorry.

“Dad's sad.” He told him hoping that that would be enough.

“What?”

“Because you won't talk to him.” He explained looking down at the keys of the piano. He swung his legs back and forth in nervousness. “He doesn't say so but I know so.” Castiel sighed and looked away. He wasn't planning on hurting Dean at all. He just had some things he had to do.

“I'm pretty busy lately but I'll try to talk to him more though.” He told the child softly. The boy perked up immediately. He was glad it had nothing to do with arguments or being angry at one another. His parents had arguments and they were angry a lot. Now, he didn't get to see his father but only on weekends. He didn't want to lose his new friend too.

“Promise?” He hazarded. He lifted up his pinky to show the man. At first, the man had no idea what he was doing. Then slowly he moved his hand up and lifted his pinky as well. Ben moved closer and wrapped his pinky around his. Castiel smiled widely.

“I promise.” He assured the boy. This seemed to take off some weight from Ben's shoulders. His posture was better and he was more eager to learn. He must have been so troubled by the whole situation. Castiel was beginning to feel guilty about that.

“That Kevin guy.” Ben suddenly spoke again. It caught him off guard. One moment they were talking about Dean and the next the child brought up his classmate.

“What about him?”

“My dad's better.” Ben told him proudly causing the man to chuckle in response.

“Of course, he is.”

There was a knock on the door. Castiel was at first confused. He wasn't expecting any visitors this evening. Then he noticed the time. It was almost six. Time had flown by so quickly during their lesson. Standing up, he decided to answer the door. Perhaps he should invite him in. Show him that he wasn't upset with him. After all, he had long since hidden his classwork in his bedroom. There really was nothing he had to hide.

He opened the door quickly and ushered Dean in. He was completely caught off guard and perhaps Castiel was a little too rushed with him. After allowing him in, Cas didn't know what else he should do. He could offer him tea but he was sure dinner was ready at their apartment. He couldn't let their meal go cold. While he was wondering about the next plan of action, Dean noticed a couple of weird boxes on the man's bookcase.

“What's this?” He asked as he looked at the box. Castiel had nothing to hide. Not at the moment since he had stashed everything in his room. Well, almost everything. He noticed the look Dean had as he looked at the box. It was too soon. Sam had said something about keeping that all a mystery.

“That's nothing.” He voice may have squeaked a bit in fear. He quickly grabbed the boxes and ran to his room. Dean gave him a puzzled look. He wasn't sure why his neighbor needed so many of those. Did he have a stomach problem or something? It was none of his business.

“Well, uh, how are things?” He tried to start up conversation to shake off the awkward that filled the room. There was some shuffling in Cas's bedroom. Dean distantly wondered what he was doing in there.

“Good.” Cas shouted from his bedroom.

“So, uh, Kevin.” He continued to speak to him even though he still hadn't entered the room.“Nice kid.” It was a lie. Dean wasn't very fond of the kid at all. In fact, after the elevator incident, he was pretty sure he despised him. He was too young for Cas, too close and he didn't have the decency to hold open an elevator. However, if Cas liked him, he'll pretend to be cool with him.

“He is.” Cas spoke as he exited his room.

“How do you know him?” He was hoping that he wasn't sounding too jealous. He looked over at his son and motioned him to come over. Grabbing his jacket, Ben moved over to Dean's side.

“He's my classmate.” Castiel admitted.

“Classmate.” He wasn't expecting that. The kid looked like a teenager. Was he of age? Did Dean have to worry about the kid? What if they were dating? No, they couldn't be. Cas barely had friends let alone lovers. Also, he wasn't even sure Cas swung that way. They could just be friends. “Little young isn't he?”

“He's advanced.” Dean gave a sigh of relief. So, he wasn't of age. It made him feel a little bit better. He did wonder about the kid's parents. Who allows their kid to stay with a guy they barely know alone?

“Dad, is dinner ready yet?” Ben asked and he found his answer. He did. He couldn't really blame Kevin's parents.

“Yeah, of course.” Dean assured his son. He was feeling a lot better knowing that Kevin was most probably Cas's friend and nothing else. They were just studying. People study. Dean didn't. He was more of the type to _'Study'_.He hoped that that wasn't what was happening. No, it wasn't. Kevin was just a kid. Was he really getting jealous over a kid? “Cas, I made a bunch do you want to come over and have some?”

“Well, I'm really bu-” The man paused as he noticed the child shaking his head. He had promised to spend more time with Dean. Sighing, he nodded and smiled.“Of course, Dean. I'd love to.” Ben smiled instantly. He was going to make sure his father and Castiel didn't have problems ever again.

  


  



	20. un-Meg

He should have known by now never to take the elevator while being prey to the trickster. It was common knowledge for everyone. Maggie had been shocked when he entered the elevator. She had wanted to slip out politely but he stood right in the middle of the doors. Going around him to escape would be too obvious. So, she stayed in the elevator with the cursed man. It made Dean feel a little insulted. He thought Maggie was on his side.

Meg was surprisingly nicer. When she saw the two in the elevator, she didn't even hesitate to enter. She smirked up at Dean as if she knew something he didn't. When the elevator stopped, she was more than shocked. It was strange. Shouldn't she expect this now as well?

The hatch opened from the top once more. All of them spread to the walls and clung in hopes it would save them from whatever came. It didn't. The trickster knew they were trying to avoid him. He leaned into the opening and thrashed the goo all over them. He made sure they couldn't see his face. He only stopped when he noticed who one of his victims were.

“Sorry, Meg.” It was sincere and a little hesitant. It caught everyone in the elevator off guard. Meg had the least goo on her. Possibly because it wasn't in the trickster's intentions to get her at all. As the lid closed, Dean realized that it wasn't simply goo all over them. It was pie. Why did that man waste a bunch of perfectly good pie? Well, with the way it was it was probably closer to cobbler. 

“Well, that was strange.” Maggie spoke while she picked off some pieces of crust off her shoulders. The cherry filling just rolled down her jacket but she seemed unfazed. “He never apologizes.”

“We have an understanding.” Meg responded as she pulled out a bag of wet napkins from her purse. Dean didn't think she had enough to clean herself with but he couldn't blame her for trying.

“Oh, so he's your boyfriend?” The nosy neighbor cooed as she pressed herself closer to Meg. Meg sighed annoyed by the older woman. She was trying to clean herself. She didn't need the neighbor putting more pie goo on her.

“More like my sworn enemy.” She corrected her. It didn't stop the gossiper from smiling ear to ear. Dean knew that look. It was the look she always got before a brand new rumor spread across the building. She had a story. Now everyone will think Meg and the trickster were an item. It didn't bother him any. For once, he wasn't in the rumor.

“Well, now I'm delicious and angry.” Dean groaned as the elevator began to move again. He really needed to figure out why and how the trickster did his pranks. He could just imagine his apartment filled with cool spy equipment and stupid gadgets. He had the power to stop the elevator any time he wanted, practically be anywhere he wanted and no one knew who he was. He should use his powers for good not this. 

The doors open on the bottom floor. He froze as he noticed another neighbor hoping to enter. Castiel wasn't in his normal work attire. He wasn't waiting for Dean to come out and drive him to work. This was his day off. He stood in front of the elevator with a notebook and text book in his hands. Dean didn't want to be seen like this. He was sticky, upset and now flush with embarrassment. 

“Is that pie?” His neighbor inquired as he analyzed his form. The three moved out of the elevator slowly. The two women stayed close to where the two men stood. Maggie was interested in more gossip and if she wasn't clutching Meg's arm so hard, the other wouldn't have even been there. She had other things to do than watch her neighbors make moon eyes at each other.

“I have to go to work like this.” Dean complained trying to mask his embarrassment. Meg rolled her eyes.

“You could just go up and change, Romeo.” She called out to him. There was a brief moment when the man glared at her hard. Meg wasn't one to back down. She could hold her own when it came to glare battles. 

“No, I'm going to deal with it.” He told her with a shrug. Maggie squeezed Meg's arm tighter.

“He wants to show his love that he's manly.” She squealed causing the other to wince a little.

“Manly and delicious.” Meg teased and was rewarded with a large sigh from the man.

“Shut up, Meg.” He growled. A hand lightly touched his shoulder. It took him a moment to realize that Castiel was still standing nearby. Looking over, he caught the man picking off a piece of crust from his shoulder. Then he proceeded to eat said crust. He should have warned him about it. It probably wasn't safe to eat. However, he couldn't get out of the thought that Castiel was eating off of him. 

“It is delicious.” He told Dean making the man even redder than before. Maggie giggled obnoxiously as Meg detached herself from the woman. She had no time to sit around with a gossiper. She had work to be done. She didn't want to lose her new job because of this nonsense.

No one even noticed she left. Right after she had vacated the building, Dean trudged upstairs to change. It was Castiel's day off and he was already late for work, anyway. Why not take some time to change and offer to show his workplace. He had visited his neighbor at his place of work countless times. It was only natural to invite him to his. 

He was expecting him to be busy. Castiel was always busy these days. He probably only humored him during the weekend because of Ben. However, he was pleasantly surprised when his neighbor agreed. So, the two of them traveled to Dean's work. It was a garage so, it didn't look as welcoming as a cafe. There weren't many places to relax there. However, there was a small waiting room in the front that seemed nice at least. He offered for Castiel to wait inside there if he wanted to. His neighbor declined saying he would rather watch Dean work. Dean had a feeling he wouldn't get much work done if that was the case.

Castiel would probably get bored watching him work on cars. Even though Dean loved cars, he could understand that some people didn't. He didn't want to be boring to his neighbor. He tried asking if there was something else his neighbor would like to do. He responded by telling him he found it enjoyable to watch Dean. If this was any other person, he would have said that that was a creepy response. He would have told them to stop watching him and go elsewhere. But this was Cas. Instead of feeling creeped out, he felt flattered. He was downright giddy about it, actually. Though he would never admit it or show it.

“Whose the guy?” Asked a petite blonde as she walked slowly to the car. Castiel observed her curiously. He was wondering if he should know this person or not.

“This is my neighbor, Castiel.” Dean replied without even sliding from underneath the car. Instead, he just moved one of his hands to point in her general direction. The woman rolled her eyes at his actions. “This is my friend, Jo. Her mom runs the Roadhouse.” Castiel smiled awkwardly, though it could in fact be a normal polite smile for him, and held out his hand. Jo looked him over. She hesitated in grabbing his hand as she gave him a suspicious look. Castiel was starting to feel a little nervous. Did he do something wrong? Did she not like him? How could she not like him if they hadn't met before? Finally, she placed her hand in his and gave his a shake.

“The famous Castiel.” She spoke teasingly.

“I'm not famous.” He informed her honestly. This made her crack a wide smile and chuckle a bit.

“Oh, he's cuter than I thought.” She moved closer to the man with a strange look in her eyes. Castiel wasn't sure if he should move away or not. She still had his hand. There was no escape. He could hear the squeaking of tiny wheels as Dean pushed out from under the car. He looked over at his coworker and glared.

“Jo.” It was just her name but it sounded like a threat. The woman rolled her eyes and pushed away from the man. Castiel just stood confused about what had transpired.

“Okay. Okay.” She began to speak waving her hands in the air as if being held up. She began to walk back to the front towards the waiting room.“I'll leave your boyfriend alone.”

“He's not my-”

“You kids have fun out here.” She called out with a wink. Dean looked away immediately. She was just doing this to mess with him. She was always like that. She was like his little sister and just like any other sibling, she loved to tease him. He stood up and walked over to his neighbor. The man was still looking confused about everything. 

“Jo.” He spoke as if it was some sort of excuse. He didn't know what else to say. He was pretty sure her name was an excuse all on its own. “Sorry about that.”

“It's alright.” His neighbor assured him as he turned to look over at him. “So, are you under cars all day?”

“Yep.” He was glad for the change of subject. Especially after what Jo had implied. It was a good thing that Castiel never really knew how to read between the lines. “What do you think?” Castiel looked around the garage and smiled. It wasn't like the cafe at all but no other job really was. It seemed difficult but Dean seemed to enjoy it. If he enjoyed it, then it must not be too bad.

“I like it.” He admitted after some thought. Dean grinned at his words. 

“Oh, better than the bookstore?” Castiel flushed immediately. Was Dean trying to have him compare the two? He really did like working at the bookstore. He liked even more working in the cafe. Inventory was nice and so was organizing the books. However, he got to see more people at the cafe. Some talked about their hopes and dreams. The old lady who came every morning always told him he was pretty and pinched his cheek. He didn't like the pinches but she was a nice lady. He was sure being a mechanic was nice too. However, he was also pretty sure he didn't know the first thing about doing any of what Dean does.

“I don't know if I could do any of this.” He admitted shyly. He looked down worried that Dean might not like his response. A chuckle came from the man as he slapped his back. It took the neighbor by surprise.

“Come here. Let me teach you some things.” Dean spoke as he lead his neighbor to the car. Castiel didn't want to make a mistake and he did like learning knew things. As Dean explained the parts of a car, he listened attentively. He was pretty sure he wouldn't remember half of the things told to him, however. There were just so many parts and everything had a function. He ended up with oil on his hands after a while and Dean laughing a little. 

Castiel was mortified. He could understand making a mistake with a tool. Perhaps even having a mistake doing a rather hard procedure. To make a mistake with just checking the oil? That was a new time low. He didn't even have to know anything about cars to know that was probably pretty bad. However, Dean was patient and told him to wash his hands in the bathroom. 

As the man entered the waiting room to go towards the bathroom, Jo sauntered out with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Dean knew that look. There was going to be teasing that followed. Teasing always followed that look.

“So, you like him.” She began. Dean shook his head. He knew it.

“Is it that obvious?” He questioned making her look a little disappointed. She was probably hoping he would deny it.

“Yeah.” She said and she grew silent. Perhaps there was nothing more she could tease him about. That went out the window when she looked back up at him happily. “But you don't just like him. You _love_ him.”

“Shut up.” He told her out of reflex. He winced a little. He just encouraged her.

“You know I'm right.” She teased with a laugh. She was enjoying every second of this. He was so happy to see Castiel emerge from the waiting room. He had cleaner hands now. That was good. Good enough to go on an early lunch break and escape Jo's teasing. She would be upset. She would probably be sorely disappointed but she'll get over it. 

Castiel didn't even have time to say hello to her as Dean ushered him away. As far as Cas needed to know, he was hungry. He was just downright starving and he needed to eat something right away. Cas couldn't argue with that. Jo would have to watch the garage until Bobby came in. So, it would just be the two of them.

* * *

 

“Hey there, Clarence.” Meg greeted Castiel upon their entering. Dean almost turned around and left at that moment. He forgot that Meg worked here. He didn't need teasing from one end and Meg flirting from the other end.

“Hello.” Castiel greeted and that was it. Nothing happened. There was no flirting, no teasing and definitely no eyes being made at his neighbor. In fact, Meg had moved to the side and began to help the other customers at the bar. She was mainly a bartender but during the daytime hours she usually just took people's orders at the bar. Despite the fact that the bar did serve drinks this early, there wasn't that many ordering anything fancy.

They hopped onto the bar stools and waited for her to return. She didn't even bat an eye at them while she worked. At least, she was taking her job seriously. If she was like this at her other job, why was she fired? After a while, she came back with a polite smile. It was a type of smile Dean had never seen on her face.

“What can I get you boys?” She asked them. They both told her their orders and Dean asked for a beer. Without another word, Meg gave the order to the back and slid a beer to Dean. That was it. No comments or bothersome advances on Cas. Just professionalism. Who was this woman?

“No flirting?” Dean decided to question. Meg looked over unperturbed and continued to busy herself. He had to admit, she had dedication.“This is so un-Meg of you.”

“Hey, I don't flirt shamelessly all the time.” She defended herself and walked over to the register to ring up a gentleman standing nearby. Next to the register there was an envelop. Dean didn't notice it before. Meg smiled at the sight of it but continued to ring up the man. She gave him his change and waved the customer goodbye.

“What's that?” Castiel asked as he watched Meg open the envelop slowly.

“A letter.” She answered and smiled as she opened the letter fully. Her smile became even wider when she read its contents. She sighed heavily and placed it in her pocket. It was an action not missed by Dean.

“Your boyfriend?” He teased. She turned a glare over to him. It was now time she got a taste of her own medicine he figured. Everyone had been teasing him all day. He needed some revenge. “Why else would you not flirt with Cas all day?”

“I could have just moved to greater and better things.” She told him easily. Then a sly smile graced her face.“Or are you so in love with him you can't imagine someone not wanting him?” Dean became quiet all of a sudden and looked over at his neighbor. His neighbor was squinting his eyes and looking over at Meg confused. 

“She's just joking, Cas.” He tried to tell him in order to get him to forget what she said. Castiel looked down at the bar still thinking hard. It made Dean very nervous. What if he didn't like what was being insinuated? What if he gets freaked out by it?

“Of course, Dean.” Castiel finally spoke with a smile. “I know it isn't true.” Dean didn't know whether to sigh in relief or in disappointment. No, it wasn't really a joke. It was true. That was why it was so hard to look at him in the eye for the rest of their meal. He didn't want to think about it anymore. If things kept going the way they were, Castiel was bound to find out his feelings for him. He didn't know whether that would be a good or bad thing. Frankly, he didn't want to find out.


	21. Sex, Lies and a Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has three things happening during the same day. First Dean and Castiel then Kevin and then Becky. All three were so short, I kept it in the same chapter. (I changed it to Friday because Ben is there on Saturdays and Sundays. He is dropped off on Friday evenings. Not because I dislike Ben or anything. It's just that there is some material a little mature for his little eyes. )  
> Yes, I hint at the uncomfortable details of sexual intercourse in this. I say uncomfortable because people usually write it like certain prepping had been done already and it isn't mentioned a lot in fan fictions. I only hint at it mainly because Castiel is so clueless he would literally study that stuff. So, you have been warned.

 “Hey, Cas.” Dean greeted his neighbor one morning. He didn't have work that day and sources told him that Castiel didn't either. It wasn't like he called Balthazar and asked for Castiel's schedule. Dean Winchester was not a stalker. He just liked to know certain things.

“Dean, I'm in the middle of something.” Castiel hurriedly spoke catching him by surprise. He saw the man hunched over at his desk, writing away. He wasn't sure what the man was writing about but he seemed rather focused on it. He didn't think much of it and allowed himself into the man's apartment. It still looked mostly clean. Sam would be proud. He probably would be a little upset at the mess of papers on the coffee table. Moving over to fix them up, Dean noticed the subject matter. 

It read on top with bold letters: **How to prepare for anal intercourse**. Flipping through the papers he found more about homosexual intercourse and things of that nature. What the hell was going on? He remembered the time he came with his son and found those enemas. He thought maybe his neighbor was backed up. He had no idea he had gotten them for this. This wasn't something someone should have just lying about. This was a subject he never thought he'd find spread out on a coffee table. _Spread out_. 

He was blushing furiously now. He knew he was. His breath had gotten caught in his throat. No matter how much he wanted to throw the papers from him, he couldn't. All he could think of was how his neighbor would prepare himself. How he'd be lying on his bed waiting. Well, at least he now knew that his neighbor did have that kind of interest. Who was Cas preparing himself for?

“What's this?” He found himself uttering breathlessly. He wasn't expecting to speak at all. His lips moved before he could even register it. Castiel's head shot up and fear became evident in his eyes. The man dived down in front of Dean and snatched the papers from his hands. A blush crept onto his face as well but he was much less flustered than the mechanic. 

“It's nothing.” He told him quickly and went about hiding the papers from view. It didn't matter where he hid them. Dean could still see the words now burned into his mind. He could still see the pictures in his head and there was no way Cas could hide any of that.

“Cas, this is-” He wanted to say something. Anything that would give him more insight to why his neighbor had these papers in his home. 

“Nothing.” His neighbor cut him off harshly. He immediately looked guilty and went back to his desk. He started writing again trying to ignore the awkward feelings suffocating them both. 

Dean still wanted to know about the papers but he knew better than to ask. Maybe his cousin left it there as a joke. He seemed the type. After all, how many men did his friend even know? Dean gulped. He may spend a lot of time with his neighbor but he never really asked about his friends. He just assumed Cas didn't have any friends besides Sam and him. He did receive that nice watch on his birthday. Whoever bought that watch seriously had money and wanted to impress. Could that person be who he was preparing for? Had he lost the battle before even getting a chance to fight? He was a mechanic. There was no way he could compete with the watch guy.

What did he even have to offer him? It wasn't like he was anything special. Plus he came with baggage. He never thought of Ben as baggage but to others, he probably seemed so. He didn't think Ben bothered Cas but he was sure it wasn't helping him any. If he and Cas ever got together, he would have to know Ben comes first. Not to mention he was a recent divorcee and came with all the emotional baggage that entailed. If there was another guy, what could he bring to the table that would toss that guy out? Nothing. 

He noticed throughout his whole mental debate, Cas was effectively ignoring him. He was sure if he left his apartment, the man would not even notice. He was just scribbling away on a paper. Sighing, he walked up behind the man trying to see what his neighbor was working so diligently on.

“You writing a letter?” He questioned when he noticed the format. He tried to read the letter itself but all he could get from it was _Dearest Gabriel_. Before he could read anything else, Castiel had flipped it over. His cheeks were flushed and he stammered quickly.

“It's not important.” He placed the letter away from him and turned to look at Dean as if he was caught doing something wrong. It made the mechanic a little irritated.

“Who to?” He couldn't help his tone as he asked. It wasn't the real question he wanted to ask. He really wanted to ask who was Gabriel. Also, why did Cas get all flushed and awkward when Dean saw the letter? Did this have anything to do with the educational material he happened upon earlier?

“It's not of import.” This time Cas's tone wasn't hesitant. His tone was stern and irritated. Though Dean didn't understand why his neighbor would be irritated about it, he found himself unwilling to press the subject.

“It's alright, Cas.” He told the man as he scratched the back of his head nervously. “I just wanted to know.” His neighbor stared at him worriedly. He wasn't sure if he should apologize or forget the whole thing all together. He never was good at understanding what other people were thinking. He didn't mean to get testy with Dean. He was just afraid Dean would know his motives. Sam had told him to keep it a secret and he was failing at it. It was making him frustrated. Then came the letter. He admitted that his frustration over the research being found may have influenced the way he behaved. He was just frustrated that Dean wanted to know everything. It was becoming increasingly hard to keep the secret. He couldn't let Sam down.

“I'm sorry for the mess.” Castiel spoke slowly. He was going to apologize for his behavior but found himself changing the direction of the sentence last minute. Dean didn't understand what he was talking about. Compared to the first time they met, this place was spotless.

“So, you have a study session with Kevin today?” He decided to change the subject to something Cas would be comfortable talking about. Sure enough, he saw his neighbor breathe out in relief. 

“No, he has tutoring today.” So, Kevin didn't leave the educational materials. Though he doubted some kid would have that on hand but who knew? Hormonal teenagers did a lot of things that they grew up to not be proud of. He should know. 

The conversation died there. This was not the first time he found himself unable to speak to his neighbor. He just wished he could have more to talk about. He didn't want to seem boring especially when he might have a rival now. He had to keep his neighbor's interest. Even if he wasn't interested from the get go, Dean had to make him interested somehow. 

“Want to have dinner at my place again?” He asked unsure. Whoever Gabriel was, he seemed to respond in letters. Perhaps some secret admirer stuff. Guy was definitely some sort of girl. Maybe it was a girl. He didn't know! All he knew was Gabriel could write all the letters he wanted. One nod from Castiel and he knew he had the upper hand. Castiel would eat dinner at his place every night if he could help it. He may not have a lot to give Cas but he was the one his neighbor went to every day. He drove him to work, he visited him during his break and he always cooked him dinner. Dean took a deep breath. He didn't know what he was doing. The only thing he knew was that he wasn't going to give Castiel to whoever this Gabriel was.

* * *

 

Kevin was coming home from his SAT prep tutoring. He had to be prepared for anything the SATs threw at him. He had to get an amazing score. No, he had to get a perfect score. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if it was anything but perfect. He opened his planner and browsed through it. If he hurried and only checked his homework once over instead of twice, he could Skype with his girlfriend for approximately 20 minutes. Today was going to be a good day.

At least that was what he thought before a fury of light-brown hair whipped past him. Suddenly, his shoulders were being gripped from behind as the person was using him as a human shield. He didn't have much time to look at the person when they turned him around. He only knew they had long, light-brown hair.

“Hide me.” An accented female voice spoke behind him. It was a woman and she sounded young. She also sounded British. Well, he wasn't sure if it was British as he wasn't an expert on accents. However, it sounded the most like one. 

“Wait, what is going on?” He asked trying to look behind him. The woman just moved him backwards towards a large fern like plant near the elevator doors. If she kept this up, he won't make it in time to finish his homework and check over it once. He would miss out on his Skype conversation. He didn't have time to deal with this insanity.

“He'll find me.” She squeaked as she noticed a man entering the building. Kevin knew that man. It was hard not to, considering the man was notorious for creeping out any person that was unlucky enough to get caught in an elevator with him. From what his mother told him, his name was Crowley and he came from apartment 666. It was a fitting number because his mom told him that she was sure he was some sort of demon.

“I don't understand.” Kevin found himself speaking as he realized there were no longer hands on his shoulders. Looking back, he noticed the woman had hidden herself behind the potted plant. So, she was hiding from this guy. He couldn't blame her. The guy just screamed creep.

“Hello, boy.” He greeted in a smooth accent. It just made the guy seem creepier in the teen's mind. Well, he had already missed out on his 20 minute conversation with his girlfriend. At the most it would be 18 minutes and 18 minutes just wasn't worth it. The last time he called her for less than twenty, she had gotten furious. He wasn't planning on becoming single any time soon. It was all or nothing. He could use these 18 minutes for something else. Perhaps saving a woman was just what he needed. A good deed for the day to up his karma. Then perhaps good things will happen and hopefully they reflected in his grades. Puffing up his chest to feel braver, Kevin looked the man in the eyes.

“I have a name.” He informed him. “It's Kevin.”

“Kevin.” The man repeated as if it was trivial information. He even gestured with his hands as if it had no importance. “You wouldn't have seen a girl with long, brown hair, British accent and possibly running from someone would you have?”

“No.” He lied easily with a tense expression. He wasn't an expert in lying and perhaps his face was a little too tense. Soon he found himself entirely too close to the man as the man inspected his expression. Did this guy even know about personal space? Even Castiel, who had problems understanding much of anything, stood further away than Crowley.

“Now now, Kevin.” The man spoke condescendingly. “What did mommy tell you about lying?” If there was one topic that a strange man could bring up that would make Kevin lose his cool it was his mother. He didn't like the way he mentioned her. The way his tongue slid in his mouth over the words. It was like he knew her. Like he knew exactly who she was and had intentions. It didn't make the teen feel good at all.

“Don't bring my mom into this.” He warned the man dangerously. The man laughed a little humorlessly. His face hardened instantly after wards and he forced himself more into Kevin's face. If the teen thought he was too close before, he now felt smothered.

“Where's Bela?” The man spat out angrily. In fact, some of it may have fallen on to the teen's face much to his disgust.

“I. Don't. Know.” Kevin growled back slowly in small words so the man could get it through his thick skull. Crowley rolled his eyes. The teen was a brave little thing.

“Fine, she probably went back home.” He spoke as he stepped back from the teen. Kevin rubbed his check in disgust. He was going to have to scrub his face later. Who knew what diseases the man carried? The elevator doors opened behind him and caught the attention of the man. He sighed heavily and walked right into it pushing past those who were exiting. Kevin turned around and looked at him just fast enough to see him give an irritated wave. “I'll get her next time.” He promised and lifted his eyebrows with sass. Kevin shook his head. Now he really understood why she would hide from a guy like that. He was downright horrible.

When the elevator doors closed, the woman came out from hiding. For the first time, Kevin could see her. She was beautiful. She had long, light-brown hair that flowed straight down to just below her shoulders. She had large, round sea-green eyes that barely looked green. It was such a light color that Kevin found himself staring at them. She smiled politely at the teen.

“Thank you.” She spoke with a calm voice. It was the first time Kevin heard her voice without trembling in it. It was nice and smooth. Not at all unpleasant. What could she have done to elicit being chased by the creep?

“Hey, what does he want from you?” The teen found himself asking. The woman just smiled and shook her head.

“It doesn't matter anymore.” She informed him as she walked towards the stairwell. There was no way she was going to ride the elevator just in case Crowley decided to not give up. “Thanks, Kevin.” With that, she left. Kevin was struck. She remembered his name. That beautiful woman remembered his name. He shook his head. He had a girlfriend. A loving girlfriend he spoke to at least three times a week in twenty minute intervals. It was nice an orderly. That woman was some older woman who probably lived in chaos. It was best to stay away from chaos.

Nodding to himself, Kevin walked over to the elevator. He had a schedule to keep.

* * *

 

She had gotten the most expensive and best looking dress she could find. She even had Susan come with her and evaluate how she looked. She knew not to think too much about the secretary's opinion. She was very harsh when it came to the dresses. It was either because she was angry for being dragged shopping or she just hated her. Maybe it was both. However, this red dress made her just nod silently. Obviously it was the best pick. 

Becky may have gone a little overboard. She had hired a makeup artist to make her look amazing. She didn't look like a model or anything. There wasn't much to work with she supposed. However, she had to admit that she looked good. When she knocked on Chuck's door because he was taking absolutely too long, he opened it in shock. He just stared at her in awe. It was quite the ego boost.

Chuck cleaned up well. He still wasn't as handsome as Sam but he would be acceptable to show at her reunion. She just hoped people didn't ask too many questions.

Chuck's car wasn't anything special. It wasn't horrific but it wasn't fantastic either. So, Becky had convinced him to park a little ways away from the school. She didn't want to be seen coming out of anything but an amazing car. 

The reunion was at her old high school. There were many memories in these halls. Some good, most bad. She didn't have a lot of friends. In fact, by her last year she had succeeded in alienating all her friends. She was just 'too weird.' She didn't think she was that strange. She was just passionate. So, she couldn't think of another topic other than a fantasy book series that no one else read. She just liked it a lot and no matter how much she tried to convince her friends to like it as well, they refused. How anyone couldn't like the novels was beyond her. Perhaps they were never meant to be friends.

The cheerleaders were the worse. They mostly ignored her until one of her old friends joined them in her sophomore year. Then they zeroed in on her. School became difficult then. No longer was she just a strange girl in school. Now she was the butt of everyone's joke. She was teased relentlessly. During her junior year when she grew a crush on a boy in her class, she was humiliated in front of him. That day she swore that she would have her revenge. She would show them all what Becky truly could do with her life. Well, that's what she hoped for at least. Reality was turning out to be a little disappointing.

Even now, with Chuck as her pseudo boyfriend, the old cheerleaders smiled in amusement. Chuck wasn't anything special. He wasn't drop dead gorgeous and he wasn't particularly rich. He dressed up nice but it didn't look like he had money oozing from him. Becky was very nervous when her ex friend introduced herself to him. She became horrified when she began to create small talk with him. One slip up. Any type of slip up and she would be the laughing stock of the whole school. Again.

“So, Chuck.” Her ex friend spoke in a manner that only caused anxiety in the shorter woman. Her ex friend was tall and curvy in all the right places. When they reached sophomore year, her boyish figure friend had became a babe over summer. With her new found beauty came attitude. Suddenly, Becky and her strange obsessions weren't enough for the blonde. She wanted to prove that she was better than Becky in every way. Probably to fuel some ego she had create since her transformation. Or perhaps it was her way of telling herself that Becky was beneath her. That there was no way she was ever at the same level as such a loser. It didn't matter what the reason was. She just wanted to make Becky's life a living nightmare.“What do you do for a living?”

“I'm a writer.” Chuck admitted with a smile. He was polite and sweet. Perhaps too sweet. There was no danger with Chuck. Becky didn't think he would impress her ex classmates with such a boring personality.“I make good money. I can't complain.”

“Are you like a best seller or something?” She asked confused. She didn't even know that Chuck was the writer of the book series that Becky had obsessed with. She had no idea that he had conventions dedicated to his work. People who loved his books so much that they had incorporated it in their lives. The sheer amount of fan fiction that stemmed from his work should prove he was amazing. However, not a word about it was spoken. Becky found herself unable to talk afraid of what would happen if she did.

“Well, I never got to being a best seller” He explained earnestly. He smiled softly as he thought about his work. The books were his pride and joy. Even though he sometimes thought he didn't write very well. Even though he felt like sometimes he wrote nothing but crap, they were like his children. There was a sense of pride when he was invited to a convention or when Becky prattled on about her favorite part.“But I did have an honorable mention in a fantasy magazine and that was pretty exciting.” The woman smiled politely but unimpressed.

“I'm sure it was.” She said with a slight laugh. Two other women joined her side. Both of them looking as striking as the next. Chuck felt a little intimidated. He didn't realize that being at a reunion like this would elicit some sort of third degree. He just thought it was some fun party with food. Well, that wasn't why he came. He actually only came because Becky asked. She could have asked him to go into the depths of hell and he'd probably would.

“So, you write fantasy?” The one with short, dark hair spoke critically. “That's so lame.” The other two women agreed with tight smiles on their faces. Chuck looked down a little discouraged.

“Fantasy is not lame.” He stammered meekly. The women realized that he was a push over. This filled them with a sense of power and they no longer held back their laughter. He looked over at Becky helplessly. She was silently fuming near the punch bowl. He knew he had messed up somehow. Some how he had ruined the whole evening for her. He felt guilty about the whole situation.

“He probably doesn't even make that much.” Said one.

“He's probably just some nerd that Becky found at one of her geek meetings.” Said the other. 

“Chuck!” Becky whispered harshly gaining the writer's attention.“Get over here.” He didn't hesitate in approaching her. Anything to get away from the three cackling witches. He was sure he was going to write a new story where three women are the source of evil. Perhaps they would be witches. Perhaps one would be a demon or something controlling the other witches. He was sure the one with the short, dark hair would be the perfect demon. He wasn't even going to change up her appearance. She could be just the way she was. He would be sure to get his passive aggressive revenge.

“I'm sorry, Becky.” He spoke sadly. Becky just rolled her eyes. She was already realizing this whole thing was a bad idea.

“No, it's my fault.” She admitted tensely. “I should have never invited you.” Chuck felt awful. He felt like he was the reason for all of Becky's anger. No, he knew he was the reason. If only his job wasn't so lame. Then maybe Becky wouldn't have to feel so horrible at the moment.

A man came to them and smiled at Becky. Chuck didn't know who the man was but he elicit such a wonderful smile from the woman. It made him a little jealous. After a while of them chatting politely, Chuck got the feeling that they weren't exactly friends in high school. They didn't talk about old memories or about how they knew each other. In fact, the man just mentioned that Becky had a crush on him once. It made Chuck feel even worse. Here was a handsome man, who was everything Chuck wasn't, chatting with Becky so intimately. Becky was also looking very happy to be finally noticed by the man. 

Soon the blonde pushed herself against the man and smiled back at Becky in a way that showed she wasn't actually happy. She was irritated and perhaps even jealous. Chuck didn't blame her. Becky looked amazing tonight. The woman flashed her hand up to Becky showing off her large diamond ring. The shorter woman just shrugged in response. She was no longer interested in the man. That was all in the past. She was just happy that she could be noticed at all. It meant she succeeded in looking great tonight.

“That's such a nice dress, Becky.” The blonde spoke insincerely with a hint of false happiness. She grabbed a glass of punch in an effort to look like she was only arriving for a drink. Though the way she pressed into her fiance would suggest otherwise.“You look wonderful.” Becky caught on to her ex friend's tone but smiled back politely. 

“Oh thank yo-Ah!” The blonde had splashed her drink onto Becky's dress covering her with punch. Becky looked down at her expensive dress now ruined. 

“Oops.” The woman almost giggled in fake shock. Humiliated again in front of the same man. It was like high school all over again. She felt completely and utterly mortified. How could it end up like this? 

“Becky!” Chuck rushed to her side but she didn't want anything from him. She just wanted to go home. She could hear the girls giggling quietly in the background. She just wanted to find a hole, crawl into it and just stay there forever.

She went to leave and almost fell over. Her heel had broken off adding insult to injury. The blonde didn't even try to make her laughing discreet now. Now Becky was humiliated beyond belief. Tears of frustration stung her eyes. Chuck looked down at her shoe in shock. He grabbed the heel from the floor and sighed.

“I'll take you to the bathroom so we can dry you off.” Becky shook her head furiously trying to hold back her tears. She didn't want him to help her. She just wanted to be left alone. She tried to walk away but almost fell over again forgetting that one shoe was missing the whole heel. Chuck swallowed. There was no way he was going to let her hobble off in shame. He tried to get her to lean on him but she pushed him away.

“I'll go on my ow-Whoa!” Just like that, her world was turned sideways. Chuck lifted her up bridal style and looked at her nervously. He had no idea what he was doing. All he knew was he had to get her out of there. Becky had never been carried like this before. She had, only in her dreams, imagined a man who would whisk her away like this. She never knew that a man like that was going to end up being her next door neighbor. Chuck was hiding his true nature all along. He wasn't just a pushover. He was a real man. Just like that, he carried her out of the gym and out of the school. All the while Becky's ex classmates watched in awe. 

“Wow.” One of the girl's commented amazed by the man's actions. The blonde fumed. She couldn't believe her effort to make Becky seem lesser than her back fired. She smacked her fiance on his shoulder.

“Why don't you carry me like that?” She growled and all he could do was shrug in response. 

Chuck never put Becky down. Even when they reached the road, he continued to carry her. It wasn't till he got her to the passenger side of his car that he set her down. He opened the door for her and hung his head low.

"Sorry about your dress." He uttered meekly. Shaking her head, the young woman grinned ear to ear.

"Forget the dress." She told him and leaned over and kissed his cheek. Chuck swore his heart stopped at that moment. She kissed him. Sure it was only on the cheek but it was definitely her lips. "Thank you."

He closed the door for her after she got in. Walking over to his side of the car, he took a deep breath and smiled. It wasn't his reunion at all but it was still the best one he had ever gone to. 

 


	22. Am I Just Air?

Dean ushered his son out of the elevator. They didn't have much to do that Saturday morning. Ben had piano lessons with Castiel like any other Saturday. Besides that, they hadn't planned much of anything else. Ben loved seeing Castiel. He thought the guy was funny and nice. However, he really hoped his father and him could do something together. That was the whole point of the weekend visits. 

That's how he found himself accompanying his father on such a mundane task as checking his mail box. He didn't care that it wasn't exciting or eventful. He didn't care that big boys didn't hold their father's hands either. He missed his father. Everyone at school missed him too. They always asked about him. Ben's mother was great and he loved her but it just wasn't the same without his dad. His mother doted on him but she always treated him like he was fragile. His father never babied him and he was thankful for it. There were just things he could talk to his dad about that he would never imagine speaking to his mother about. He just wished he could have them both but he knew it was impossible now. So, he was content to walk beside his father as they entered the front entrance in search for their mail box.

A post man stood in front of the wall of boxes and sighed heavily. He was attempting to stuff a letter into the open slot of the box labeled 806. That was Castiel's apartment, Ben was sure. He tugged on his father's sleeve and pointed towards the post man. His father, who was sorting through his own mail, looked over at the man confused.

“Geez, the mail box is over filled.” The post man groaned as he noticed another letter just peeking out from the slot. He looked down at the few letters in his hand. How was he supposed to fit them in there?

“Hey, is that 806?” Dean asked already knowing the answer to the question. He passed his letters to his son and gestured the boy to hide them. Ben wasn't sure why he was hiding mail behind his back but he didn't ask. The young postal worker glanced over at the father and son pair warily.

“Yeah.” He answered unsure why he was asking. 

“I can get that if you don't mind.” Dean extended his hand hoping the postal worker would confused him for the owner of the mail box. He was pretty sure this man hadn't laid eyes on Castiel. Not with the state the neighbor's post box was in.

“Oh, good.” The man sighed in relief and handed the letters to Dean. “You need to clear out your mail box.” He told him as if he had some sort of authority. Dean just smiled politely. 

“Of course.” He played along. He knew the man couldn't give him mail that wasn't his own. Well, he wasn't supposed to at least. “Sorry about that.” The post man nodded and left as quickly as he came. Dean kept his polite smile on his face until the man was out of view. Then he sighed in relief and gathered his own mail from his son.

“I don't remember you saying you lived in 806.” A thick southern accent caused him to jump in surprise. Benny who live on the second floor stood behind him with a smile. Benny was a nice guy. They talked often on the elevator the days their schedules coincide. Benny worked at a dinner a ways away from where Dean worked. He heard the man could bake an awesome pie. He really was curious if it was true but never seemed to have the time to go over there. 

He and Benny would spend their short time together talking about just about anything. The man was awesome at conversations. Benny had often missed his floor talking to Dean. It almost happened every time they saw each other. The man never feared being in an elevator with Dean. Even with the trickster having some sort of vendetta against him. The man would say that the uncertainty kept him on his toes. Made him feel alive. Dean knew he was just trying to make him feel better.

“I don't.” Dean answered him as he held his neighbor's mail in one hand and his in the other. “Its for a friend.”

“The crazy aunt that lives up there?” It was a normal question. Most people in the building found Castiel to be really strange. So, it was only normal that Benny would feel the same. Ben didn't seem to agree with his father. 

“He isn't crazy and he's definitely a boy.” He defended his friend angrily. Benny was taken aback by the short kid with the attitude. 

“Whoa, little man.” He raised his hands in defense. Ben didn't back down. He mustered up his best glare to defeat the man somehow. It only gained him one raised eyebrow. “I don't mean to offend. Yours?” Dean smiled and nodded, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. His son only glanced at him briefly before trying once again to burn a hole in the other man's skull.

“His name's Ben.” His father spoke proudly. The neighbor just nodded in understanding. He squinted at the child as the boy continued to look hostile. What did he do to deserve that? Sighing, he knelt down and smiled at the child. There had to be some way to get on his good side.

“Hey, my name's Benny.” He told the child in hopes it will brighten the kid's mood. “We have the same name.”

“Nuh uh.” The boy refused to have something in common with a guy who made fun of his friend. “Your name has an nee. Mine's just Ben.” The neighbor honestly had no idea how he should reply. Here was a child being hostile towards him for no reason. He decided to just stand up and chuckle a bit. Children these days. He was starting to see why he hadn't had any yet.

“Well, ain't that something?” He said mildly amused. His heart wasn't in it though. He wasn't feeling quite like himself today. And though the boy would love to take credit for making the man feel bad, he was sure he was feeling this way before he crossed paths with the duo. Dean noticed his neighbor's discomfort. Something was wrong with his friend. Before, Benny would take everything in stride. There seemed to be absolutely nothing that would phase the man. He was quite the optimist. It was hard to find people like that these days.

“Why do you look so glum?” The father hazarded. He wasn't big on talking about these sort of things. Since it wasn't him who had the problem, it was easier to start a conversation. However, he still felt a little nervous asking such a question. What if he just opened the flood gates? What if Benny had been bottling up some serious crap for the past few weeks and he was about to hear it all? 

“Diner's closing. Lost my job. Same sad song many people are singing these days.” Benny moved his hands dismissively. Even when he had a problem, the man seemed to try to make less of it. He probably didn't like to trouble people. It would be a lie if Dean said he didn't feel relieved. He was thinking it was something grave.

“Try the cafe.” He suggested as he remembered the help wanted sign. “The one that's attached to the bookstore. They are looking for a part timer.” Benny's eyes seemed to light up at the suggestion. He was starting to look like his old self again. Don't get him wrong, Benny wasn't Mr. Ray of Sunshine. He didn't sit around smiling all the time like Becky. No, he just had this serene and calm feel about him. He had this aura that made people around him just as chill as him if only for a little while. 

“I'll do anything these days, brother.” He admitted with a small smile. “I'm in a bad spot.” Dean patted his friend on the shoulder. He could tell Benny was really worrying about employment. Even if the man didn't seem that way. It must have been tough on him. Even Ben picked up on the situation and toned his glaring down.

Part time wasn't going to pay all the bills. Dean knew that from what Meg was griping about when she looked for employment. Benny would need more than just working at the cafe. Dean didn't know if the man had more bills than just the apartment. He didn't know if the man was in debt or anything. He did know from looking at the man's tired eyes that he spent many nights worrying. Even if the man smiled at him or tried to reassure him, he could see it. Part time wasn't going to cut it.

“Hey, don't worry.” He assured him. “I'll see what else I can find.”

“Thanks.” Benny said with a sigh of relief. “You are a true friend.” They were pretty good friends. Dean and him could talk for hours if they wanted to. It was never over anything serious. He didn't want to tell anyone but Benny was a pretty bad gossip. Maggie was the worse but Benny was a close second. Dean wasn't so far behind them. They chatted about other tenants and crazy shenanigans that happen in the building. This place was a mother lode of random stories. At least with Benny, Dean knew he was hearing mostly truths. 

“Why don't we hang out more?” Dean asked honestly. The two of them clicked so well it seemed like a crime they didn't hang out much.

“I don't know.” The man answered back with a warm smile. He left immediately for the bookstore. Without his job, he had a lot of free time on his hands. Dean had questioned his choice of attire but the man informed him it was probably the best he had. At least it was a button up shirt and some gray slacks. He always wore a jacket over them and the whole outfit looked dated. Dean sighed. He wasn't a fashion critic or anything. 

After Benny left, the two headed up to Castiel's apartment. Ben was going to have his piano lessons with Castiel later that day anyway. If the man wasn't doing anything at the moment, the boy could probably have his lessons early. His neighbor never seemed to mind. He never had any plans and even if he did, he always seemed happy to drop them in favor of Dean's plans. It made Dean feel like his neighbor found him to be special. There was this glimmer of hope that perhaps he meant more to his neighbor than just a friend. However, he quickly squashed any thought of the matter. 

The truth was, he was scared. He never once had feelings for another man and he knew it wasn't the most accepted choice to others. There was no way of knowing if Castiel just cared a lot about his friendship or wanted more. The research materials that he had in his apartment hinted that the man may swing towards Dean but that wasn't concrete enough. There was still that Gabriel guy that his neighbor seemed to call “Dearest”. _Dearest_. That was the girliest way to address someone. He bet Gabriel probably wanted to be called that. Probably some rich snob that gets off on that kind of thing. He didn't know a thing about the man but he had already painted a mental picture of who Gabriel could be.

He was leaving in a few days to spend a week with his childhood friend, Victor. They were friends a long time ago before his father started moving them all over the place. Any where else, he couldn't find the time to befriend people. Though he gathered a bunch of acquaintances, he never had a real friend during his childhood days. Victor was the only one. They kept in contact even with the constant moving around. It was tough but they made it work. He could use some time hanging out with his friend and not worrying about his neighbor's potential suitor. Give him a break from all that worrying.

He planned to tell Castiel. He wasn't sure how the man would take the news. He and his neighbor had a routine. He always took his neighbor to work and now to school. He always cooked dinner for his neighbor and took him for lunch during his break. They basically spent most of the day together. How would he take the news that he would be gone for a week? What if everything went to hell? What if Castiel forgot to eat again and laid on the floor groaning for food?

“Hey, Cas.” He spoke as he knocked on his neighbor's door. He couldn't stop worrying and it hadn't even happened yet. Castiel could take care of himself. He had kept his apartment tidy at least. All it took was one long lecture from Sam and the man was suddenly one of the most organized individual he met. The man learned fast. He seemed to pride himself on learning new things. “I got some letters for you.” He knocked again but there was still no answer. Did he leave? Where did he go? Was he seeing Gabriel? Dean knocked harder causing the door to open. Of course. The man still had no self preservation. Why was it when Sam lectured the man about cleaning, he became the most organized guy he knew but when Dean reminds him constantly about closing and locking the door, nothing. Maybe he wasn't as special as he thought he was. “Cas?”

The apartment was once again pretty well organized. It wasn't as impeccable as Sam liked to keep things but it was pretty close. Dean analyzed the room looking for anything that may be out of place. Truth be told, he was looking for evidence. Anything that would give him a lead of who Gabriel was. His son began to help him as well. He didn't have to tell Ben to look around. He didn't even have to gesture. Intuitively, his son knew an investigation had begun. He looked under cushions and under desks while his father looked through the shelves and table tops. Hopefully, they didn't run into anything X-rated.

“What are you doing?” Castiel's voice made them both jump. Simultaneously, they stood at attention looking very guilty. Their neighbor squinted his eyes as he tried to make sense of the situation. He had no idea what the two were trying to accomplish.

“Letters for you.” Dean uttered weakly and held out his neighbor's mail. Hesitantly, Castiel took the letters from his hands and looked through them. One letter in particular caught his eye.

“Ah, he wrote me back.” He spoke softly to himself with a small smile. Dean didn't miss the way his neighbor's eyes brightened at the sight.

“Who's he?” He knew he didn't have to ask. It was most likely Gabriel. The mysterious Gabriel that seemed to brighten up Castiel. He shook his head at the thought. He didn't want to think about that man at all. “Your mailbox is filled to the brim. You might want to empty it out.” 

Castiel reached over to his desk and pulled something from it. He held it out for the others to see. It was a small key. Dean stared at the key wondering what was so important about it. Also, why was his neighbor just holding it out? The man in question was too busy looking at the letter from his precious Gabriel to even look at Dean. It was causing a gnawing feeling at the pit of his stomach. The man jingled the key in impatience and Dean soon realized what was going on. His neighbor was trying to give him the key to his mailbox. 

“Oh, right.” He spoke as if he had known all along. He took the key from Castiel slowly and was unhappy to see the man still refused to look at him. “I'll just do that since I'm not needed here.” There wasn't even a nod of acknowledgment. There wasn't even a glance. Dean turned to his son and sighed. He guessed his neighbor wouldn't be teaching Ben early today. He also supposed that he wasn't going to be able to tell his neighbor about his trip. “Well, Ben.” He spoke placing a hand on his son's shoulder. “We'll come back later.”

With that, he and his son hurried out of the apartment. He didn't want to stay there a second more. Not if it meant he would have to see his neighbor beaming at his suitor's letter. He would rather be spared such a sight. A childish part of him wanted to refuse to tell Castiel about the trip at all. Wanted the man to just realize how bad it was when he wasn't there. After being blatantly ignored by the man, Dean was starting to think he should be a little childish now and then.

* * *

 

Benny had been doing well at the diner. He was a good cook and they were fine with his strange hours. Benny was a night person. He liked working at nights. He just couldn't find himself waking up early in the day to go to work. Once and a while, he found himself pulling a day shift. It became more frequent when people began to get fired. He didn't mind working doubles or more day shifts if it meant keeping the diner a float. Besides, it was during the end of the day shifts that he got to talk to Dean. So, there was always some sort of silver lining.

He knew the diner was reaching hard times. They weren't making a lot of money and he knew people were being let go. He just thought they were just meeting with a small rough patch. He thought the diner would pick up sooner or later. He always kept his hope. He didn't expect them to close down so abruptly. 

The bookstore was his new hope. He hoped that he could do well there and possibly be boosted up to full time. He needed full time. It was the only thing that would pay all his bills and his debts. He had racked up some fines from his more rebellious years. It wasn't anything too serious or illegal but it wasn't good to keep them unpaid. Hopefully, this cafe would be the answer to his prayers. There was one problem though, he was a cook not a barista. 

As he entered the store, he shrugged his shoulders. How hard could making coffee be? He was a quick learner so, it couldn't be so bad. He just hoped the owner of this place was patient enough. He looked to the counter of the book store and found a blonde girl filing her nails and humming to whatever music was playing in her ear buds. He was pretty sure he couldn't ask her where the manager was. He must not be nearby if she was so brave to blatantly not work. Either that, or he was a pretty chill guy. He hoped it was the latter.

When he entered the cafe area, he noticed a blonde man holding a stack of plates. At least, there was something to be made in the kitchen, hopefully. He was balancing them effortlessly. He was tall and his body was very lean. Under the plain white apron, he wore flashy clothing. It was like the guy had just come from a dance club to start working at a cafe. It was a weird combination. Benny cleared his throat to gain the man's attention.

“I heard there was some employment opportunities here.” He spoke politely hoping to give a good impression. The man gaped at the sight of him and immediately dropped all the plates in his hand. Benny was shocked. He was walking so effortlessly before. What made him drop all the plates? “Are you alright?”

The man bent down to pick up the broken pieces of the plates. Benny hoped he wouldn't make the man pay for all this. He knew at the diner if a waitress broke a plate, she had to replace it from her own pay. He crouched down beside the man and noticed a deep flush creeping up his neck. Of course, he was embarrassed. Sighing quickly, Benny went to work helping the man pick up each piece.

“Nice accent.” The man spoke suddenly with an accent of his own. The man didn't look up at him and instead focused on the broken pieces.

“Same to you, brother.” Benny chuckled and looked around to locate a dust pan. After acquiring one, he went about helping the man scoop up the broken pieces. “So, part time employment? Did I hear wrong?”

“No, you heard right.” The man spoke standing up to get a better look at him. Benny followed suit. As soon as he stood up, he noticed the man taking him in. It was like he was studying him carefully. “You start tomorrow.”

“Don't I need an interview?” Benny found himself blurting out. This was the manager? This flashy guy? No wonder the girl in the front was so nonchalant.

“Right, interview.” The man spoke to himself looking around nervously. Benny never knew himself to be an intimidating guy. Most women called him a teddy bear though he never really fancied the term. “Do you want the job?”

“Well, yeah.” He answered honestly with a shrug. Of course he wanted the job. He wouldn't be here if he didn't want the job.

“Interview done.” The man stated cheerily. “Start tomorrow.” 

It was that simple? Benny didn't understand why he hadn't thought of coming here first thing after he lost his job. It seemed like the kind of atmosphere he'd like. Everyone seemed so calm and happy here. It was nice.

“I'm Benny.” He said extending his hand to the man. Might as well let his future employer know his name.

“Balthazar.” The man replied with a slight smile. Slowly, he placed his hand delicately in the other man's. Benny wasn't sure why the man was so hesitant with a handshake. Was he one of those germaphobes? He couldn't have been intimidated by him. If he was, why did he just hire him?

“That's quite a name.” The southern man found himself saying causing the other to smile widely. The man looked down shyly. 

“Well, I suppose it is.”


	23. How I'm Supposed To Breathe With No Air?

 

Days went by like they normally did for Castiel. That was until one morning he entered the elevator and Dean wasn't there. He was confused by this but didn't say a word. He waited in the lobby but Dean never came. So, he had to take the bus and get an earful from his cousin for being late.

Why wasn't Dean there? He waited for him during his break. He refused to take a break without Dean but he never showed up. Where did he go? He waited in the lobby for Dean when he got back to the building. He must have waited for hours but he never showed. Some people walked past him confused. At one point, Kevin tried to usher him into the elevator but he refused. He had to wait for Dean. Dean still never showed.

Sam entered the building and the man played with the idea of asking him. Sam would know where Dean was. However, Castiel remembered the man telling him if he had a question not to ask him. Instead, he should put his inquiry into Google search to get answers.

When he returned home, he went about doing just that. However, no matter how many times he asked Google, it never came up with an answer. It didn't know why Dean was gone. The next morning wasn't any better. Neither was the next. He spent his nights hungry or eating directly out of a can. Food didn't taste good without Dean.

Castiel found himself uneasy suddenly. He felt worried and confused. Was Dean going to be gone forever? His chest tightened at the thought. He didn't want that. How could he get him back? Before he knew it, it was the weekend and there was still no Dean in sight.

He didn't know how those days past. He couldn't stop thinking about his neighbor. He only went through the motions. Balthazar was becoming increasingly agitated with him. However, it wasn't his fault. He just wanted to see Dean again.

There was a knock on his door and he immediately brightened up. Of course, it was Saturday. Ben had his piano lessons this day. That meant that Dean must have brought him to see him. His chest swelled with happiness. He couldn't wait to see him again. He had so many questions for him. He had so many things he wanted to show him.

When he opened his door, he became face to face with his younger brother. Beside the tall man was Ben looking very happy to see him. No matter where he looked, he couldn't find Dean. He wasn't hiding behind Sam or just down the hall. He wasn't anywhere. Castiel started to wonder if he was sick or got into an accident.

“Dean?” He questioned confused by his lack of attendance. Sam looked at him shocked by the question. He exchanged glances with the child but Castiel didn't know what they meant. The child just shrugged silently as if answering some silent question.

“He went out of state to visit a friend.” Sam explained to the man. Castiel was surprised by this news. Dean had left the area altogether and he had no idea when he was coming back. “He didn't tell you?”

No, he didn't tell him. He didn't say a word to him. How many times did he enter the elevator searching for him when everyone knew and he didn't? Why didn't Dean tell him? Was it because he wasn't truly part of his family? Castiel wanted to be part of Dean's family. He wanted to be close to him but no matter how much he had learned, he still hadn't become that.

The next morning, he went to work in a lifeless state. Perhaps he would never be part of Dean's family. Perhaps Tiffany was correct and there was a certain type. A certain person that he had to be and unfortunately, he wasn't. Sighing for the millionth time, Castiel mindlessly wiped down the counter for the tenth time that morning. It had only been one hour of work and he had wiped the counter ten times! Not to mention Balthazar had to create some of the orders because Castiel didn't even realize people were ordering.

Balthazar hired Castiel because of a recommendation and the fact that they were family. These two reasons were sometimes the only reason Castiel had a job. Everything was getting better in the past few months. Castiel had gotten good at serving coffee and other hot beverages. He was doing well with the customers and business was booming. No longer did he just work there for those two reasons. There was a new reason: He was a good employee.

Balthazar was proud of his cousin. He had changed dramatically since the Winchesters have floated into his life. He was starting to look and act like an actual person. He had to thank Dean the most. Now, all that progress was going to waste. If his cousin kept this up, he might end up in the storage room again.

“You look pathetic.” He informed his cousin while he continued to stare off in space. He didn't know if his cousin even heard him or if there was anyone in there anymore. Castiel seemed like a doll or some sort of robot without any spark of life behind his eyes.

Benny was the newest hire. He wanted to prove himself useful. So, when Castiel got focused on just cleaning the counter, he tried his best to pick up the slack. Balthazar had to make the drinks since the man wasn't confident enough to make them but he manned the cash register at times. He helped bring out the baked goods and keep them restock and was currently cleaning the dishes that he collected from the tables he bussed. Balthazar felt bad. He should have gotten a dish washer instead of allowing the man to wash them all by hand. He just never felt the need to since business wasn't much usually.

“Balthazar, I finished cleaning the dishes. Is there anything else you need?” Benny asked as he noticed his manager speaking to his coworker. He never thought he would be working with the guy who lived in 806. He would like to say he was surprisingly human but from what he saw, he couldn't. It was surprising that the man has been able to work here for so long.

Balthazar appeared to become immediately nervous at the sound of the man's voice. Benny didn't know what it was about him but he seemed to make his manager uneasy. He didn't know why this man let him work here but he was glad. He guess he had something in common with the crazy Castiel. Perhaps the manager didn't have the heart to turn people away. He was a pretty decent fellow.

“Um, well.” His manager stammered a light blush gracing his cheeks. The man sure was shy around him. He saw his manager talking to the customers with all the charm in the world. Where did it go when he looked at Benny? “Cassie's going to go home.” This caused a look of confusion from the lifeless coworker.

“I am?” He hazarded. Balthazar nodded his head exaggeratedly.

“Yes, I can't stand your moping around. You are ruining the mood.” He told his cousin with a sigh. Castiel was wondering what mood he was supposedly ruining. He knew he wasn't good at noticing things like that. “Go home. Benny is more than enough.” The man in question began to become as flustered as Balthazar was earlier.

“I'm not good with making fancy drinks or anything.” He admitted nervous about how he would perform. He never was a barista and didn't know how to work everything there. He looked over at the manager a bit worried. What if this was some sort of test?

“Don't worry. I'll teach you.” His manager spoke suddenly sounding a bit meek. Benny sighed. He had to find a way to get his manager to stop being so intimidated by him.

Castiel gathered his things and set off to go home. He didn't know what he had done wrong but he didn't care. All he could think about was Dean. What was he doing right now? Was he having more fun with his friend than he had with him? Was his friend family? He was so lost in thought that when he opened the door to leave, he didn't see the man in front of him.

Sam caught Castiel before he fell backwards. He was like a brick wall compared to the skinnier and shorter man. He and Ben were coming to the cafe to get some coffee. Well, the coffee was for Sam. Ben was just going to have to deal with some juice. He didn't care how much Dean spoiled his child. He wasn't going to let a child get hyped on caffeine.

“Hey, Cas.” He spoke as he noticed who the man was. “Where are you off to?”

“I'm going home.” He told them both much to their surprise. Ben had begged to come to the cafe specifically to see Castiel and now he was leaving. “My assistance isn't required here at the moment.”

“I can't stand the moping since your brother has left.” Balthazar told Sam from the counter far off from them. Castiel merely nodded and walked past the two. Balthazar noticed the child immediately and lifted and eyebrow. He had heard of Ben but had never had the pleasure of meeting him. Then he squinted his eyes at the pair. “Where's your girlfriend?”

“Jess is working through lunch.” Sam explained as he neared the cafe. “It's got pretty busy at the hospital.”

“So, she _is_ your girlfriend.” Balthazar teased with a smile. Just as he predicted, Sam blushed a deep red. He was going to tell the man about their change of status but he hadn't had the time. “About time. Now if your brother and my cousin could do the same.” Ben looked between the adults in confusion. He knew that his uncle had a friend name Jessica. He wasn't so young that he didn't know what that meant. He knew his uncle was really her boyfriend. He knew all about that kind of stuff. He had a few girlfriends himself. It's cause he's awesome on the monkey bars. Chicks like guys with skills. But he was a bit confused when the man mentioned his father and his cousin. First because he didn't know who the man's cousin was. The other reason was because he didn't understand what he was referring to.

“What do you mean?” He asked innocently and both adults' smiles faltered. They had forgotten that there was a child present.

“Nothing, little man.” The flashy guy tried to assure him but Ben didn't trust the guy. Soon he saw the man his father spoke to last week. The man who had a similar name.

“Here, Balth.” He spoke with that southern accent of his. Balthazar immediately became shy. He smiled slightly at the man but kept his eyes looking down. “Try this one.” Benny gave his manager a small mug and waited for his reaction. Balthazar did nothing after he grabbed the cup. All he did was stare at Benny. Sam had to hide his laugh. Apparently awkward staring ran in the family. He nudged Balthazar and quickly broke whatever spell the southern gentleman had on him.

“Oh, yes of course.” He spoke quickly his cheeks becoming redder by the second. Slowly, the manager took a small sip and nodded a little. “This one is much better. It could sell.” This made the man smile widely. He was hoping he did better. Perhaps he could do this whole barista thing.

“I'll keep trying.” He told his manager. He looked down and noticed the kid.

“You.” Ben said with his glare on full effect. Benny just chuckled and shook his head. What was with this kid?

“Hello there kid.” He greeted and looked over at Sam. It was a silent conversation but the outcome was that Benny directed Ben to the pastries. He showed the boy cakes and muffins. For some reason, Ben toned down his glare and actually allowed himself to smile at the man. Balthazar watched the two interact with interest. He had a faint smile on his face as he watched Benny try hard to get the child to like him.

Turning around to talk to Sam again, he noticed the largest smile on the man's face. It was as if the man knew something he didn't know. Perhaps he did. Then again, he probably knew something he already knew knowing how Sam was. The Winchesters were a little slow on the uptake.

“Stop smiling like that.” He demanded but it only made Sam smile even wider. It was interesting because Balthazar seriously didn't think the smile could have gotten wider.

“You like him.” Sam teased completely fine about the whole situation.

“Shut up.” Balthazar commanded in a hush tone. He didn't want Benny to know. What if he heard? The man paled a little. Looking behind him, he saw that Benny was none the wiser. He was still trying to convince Ben that he was a great guy. The man sighed with longing. “He's straight anyway.”

“So, was Dean.” Sam reasoned only to gain a small bit of laughter from the other man.

“He was as straight as a rainbow slinky.” Balthazar informed the poor soul. Any one with working gaydar would know it was just a matter of time. Dean had that overcompensating feel about him.

“He has one of those.” Sam mentioned with some thought. He remembered how bad his brother had wanted the object. He had played in the arcade for hours gathering as many tickets as he could. Sam of course was the one that won enough to get it in the end. It was a little sad though. By the time Dean had gotten the darn thing, both of them had spent enough to buy three of those.

“I know.” The man surprised the other by admitting that. How could Balthazar know what Dean had? Did Dean tell him about it? Why would Dean tell him about it? Perhaps Castiel told him but that would mean that Dean told Cas.

“Wait, how?” Sam found himself asking.

“A magician never reveals their secrets.” Of course, Balthazar wouldn't explain it.

“Cas?” Sam decided to just guess. With as many times Cas came to their home, he probably saw it or something.

“You would think.” The man spoke with a large smile on his face. “But you are very wrong.” No matter what, Balthazar refused to explain how he knew. Sam didn't like this kind of secret. It didn't make him feel very good about the situation.

Benny handed Ben a large chocolate chip cookie. When he looked at it, Sam could practically see the stars in the child's eyes. However, the boy noticed the man smiling triumphantly and chose to change to an expression of indifference. He turned from the cookie in an effort to look uninterested. Benny looked confused and was about to take the cookie back. Ben, however, yanked it out of his hand and took a bite.

“You win this time.” He told the man and Benny could only laugh. Children sure were interesting. Sam ordered his coffee and the man was pleased to make it for him. It was pretty simple and that's why Sam chose it. He knew Benny was new and he didn't want to trouble him too much.

After he paid and started heading home, he received a text. It was from Jessica. Sam almost forgot that they had a lunch date later that day. It would be later since she had to work through her normal lunch but he told her they would meet up after things settled down. They seemed to have settled down earlier than expected. She wanted to meet at two. However, he promised his brother he would watch Ben this weekend! He could always bring Ben to have the lunch date with Jessica but he didn't know how she would take it. Would she be happy to see Ben or did she really just want the two of them? He was sure she liked children. She had to.

Dean had left a recording in case Ben needed some instruction. He said he left the recording because paper could be easily lost. Not only that but Ben had a tendency to deny that Dean said certain things. With Dean's own voice he couldn't really argue against it. Perhaps on the recording, there was something about other babysitters. He could only hope right?

* * *

 

Castiel wandered out of his apartment. He was hungry again and there was no longer anything in his home. He could buy ingredients but he didn't know how to cook. The only time he cooked was with Dean. He remembered some of the recipes. However, he knew nothing he made would taste as good as the food Dean made.

He must have let his thoughts lead him as he got off on the seventh floor as if going to Dean's apartment. He found himself standing in front of said apartment. Sam didn't know how to cook. If he did, he never did so. Perhaps he secretly did know how to cook. Could he ask for some food from him? Castiel sighed. It wouldn't be the same.

“Ben, remember to listen to Sammy and try to eat all your food even if it is that healthy crap Sammy loves so much.” He heard Dean's voice behind the door. He lifted his head in shock. Dean was back? Smiling happily, the man knocked on the door in a hurry. Dean was back! He couldn't believe he was hearing his voice again. He missed his voice. It always had a way of calming him down.

When the door swung open, he was expecting to see Dean smiling back at him. However, he once again met with disappointment. It was only Sam and Ben in the room and no matter where he looked he couldn't find Dean. However, he could still hear Dean's voice. Where was he?

He noticed a small tape recorder in the hands of the boy. It was a recording. Cas felt his heart sink. Dean was not home yet. He found his smile quickly fading from his face as Sam tried to explain the situation. The recording stopped and he notice the sense of loss he felt when Dean's voice was silenced.

“Can I listen to it?” He asked hopeful that they would say yes. He hadn't heard his voice in so many days. He just wanted to hear it one more time. Sam sighed and looked over at his nephew. The boy just shrugged. He didn't see why he couldn't. They wouldn't know how bad that decision would become.

“This is the fifteenth time, uncle.” Groaned Ben after Castiel begun the recording again. He couldn't get enough of Dean's voice. He had told himself that he only wanted to hear it once more but it became that way each time. Every time the five minute message ended, he wanted to hear it again. He wanted to pretend that Dean was there in the room talking. He didn't care what he was saying, he just wanted to hear his voice.

Sam was getting sick of hearing his brother's voice. He didn't understand how their neighbor could play it over and over and not get sick of it. The neighbor had such a smile every time he replayed the recording. Sam didn't see why Dean and him weren't a couple yet. It was obvious the neighbor liked him.

“Cas, don't you have something else to do?” Sam asked trying to ignore the sound of his brother's voice. When Dean returned, he wanted him to not talk at all. In fact, he hoped his brother would take a vow of silence.

“I don't need to do anything today.” Castiel responded rewinding the tape. “It's a Sunday.”

“Don't you have church or something?” Sam asked as he snatched the tape recorder from the man. Castiel threw him a look of utter betrayal. Then suddenly a soft sadness began to surface in his eyes. Sam sighed heavily. Why was he such a nice guy? Sliding the device back to the man, Sam refused to look back at him.

“I went to work this morning and I don't usually go to afternoon services.” He told him. Sam wasn't sure if he was getting smart with him or that was just him being Cas. Maybe it was a bit of both. Then, without warning, he pressed play. The two groaned once more.

Sam's phone buzzed with another text. It was almost two! He was about to miss his lunch date. He couldn't just leave Castiel in an apartment alone. Who knew what he would do without supervision? Sam was sure he wouldn't do anything too creepy. He was an innocent person despite his unhealthy obsession with his brother's voice.

He could just give him the tape recorder. It would probably run out of batteries by the time he got it back. He'd have to explain the whole thing to Dean. He'd probably be glad to know that the object of his affections likes him back regardless of how creepily he did.

He decided to allow Castiel the privilege of listening to his brother's voice in the comfort of his own home. He was about to tell his neighbor about why he had to leave when he realized another thing. He hadn't told Jess or Ben about the situation for lunch. Jess had no idea he was going to bring Ben. Ben had no idea he was about to become a miniature third wheel. He was already going to be late. Would Jess be mad at the sudden change of plans?

 _Wait_. He thought. _Cas is an adult._ He smiled at the thought. If Cas and Dean were going to be a thing, Cas had to learn to take care of Ben someday. Ben was a big part of Dean's life. He was sure Dean would be fine with the idea. Then again, if he left Cas there, who was babysitting who? Shaking his head, he decided that Cas was somewhat responsible enough. Also, it was just lunch. What was the worse that could happen? Against his better judgement, he asked if Castiel would stay for a while and watch Ben. He was delighted when he said yes.


	24. Bring Me To Life

“So, as we were saying, we are completely happy together.” Jessica didn't see why this was so important to tell her. She looked between both members of the excited couple. She was in the cafe that they always frequented. She was waiting for Sam to join up to eat lunch with her. She did not expect this couple to sit down in the booth with her. She hoped they didn't scare Sam away.

The man, that she never met until today, seemed very shy. He refused to make eye contact with the doctor and chose to admire the table instead. He fidgeted nervously next to his girlfriend. He looked a little scruffy as if he had just pulled an all nighter. He was unshaven with tired eyes but a very wide smile.

“Ecstatic together.” He added with slight hesitation. His girlfriend giggled a little and leaned into the man. Wrapping her arms around one of his arms, she laid her head on his shoulder.

“So, I don't need Sam anymore.” She informed Jessica. She then looked over at her boyfriend with such an adoring smile. He turned to look at her in the same fashion.

“Not one bit.” He contributed. She sighed dramatically and kissed his nose. The man immediately became beet red and looked down. Jessica found the whole interaction very cute but she had no idea why Becky felt the need to tell her all this.

“I now know what a real man is.” The overly ecstatic intern told the woman. “So, I'm giving him to you.”

Jessica was beyond confused. This girl didn't know they were already dating. It wasn't like they wanted her to know. The last thing they wanted was to be stalked by Sam's intern. However, now she was calling it quits? She found someone new so, she didn't want Sam anymore? It was completely odd but Jessica was happy. Now she could date Sam without the fear of an obsessed woman bothering them.

“Oh, alright.” She spoke hesitantly. She didn't know exactly how she was supposed to respond to the woman 'giving her' her actual boyfriend. He wasn't exactly hers to give. Nodding to the couple in all politeness, Jessica looked off towards the bookstore entrance. Sam should be getting there any minute. Hopefully, the couple would vacate the premises before then.

A hand grabbed hers and brought her attention back to the couple. Becky held Jessica's hand gently between both of her own. She sighed in a strange manner that bordered sympathy and sadness. What was going on?

“Please, break it to him gently.” She requested softly as if the thought of it broke her heart as well. “Make sure he doesn't cry too much.” Jessica found herself nodding with wide eyes. What was this woman on? Taking her other hand, she rubbed the top of Becky's in a soothing manner. Might as well play along.

“I will.” She informed the younger woman. “But it may be difficult.”

Becky placed a hand on her chest and tried to will away any tears threatening to come. She didn't want to hurt Sam. She didn't want to make him feel lonely. She was sure Jessica would be able to fix him after this awful heartbreak. She had to remain strong. She found the man of her dreams. She wasn't about to throw him away because Sam may be sad. She deserved to be happy!

Chuck was very understanding through the whole conversation. It impressed Jessica to no end how he was completely fine with his girlfriend's behavior. _He must have a lot of patience._ She thought. He moved out of the booth and helped Becky out. He was a complete gentleman the entire time. He kept asking if there was anything Becky would like from the cafe or anything he could do. Jessica shook her head in amusement. He seemed like such a sweet guy but a bit of a pushover. She guessed there was someone for everyone.

As the couple left, they passed by Sam as he entered. Becky looked at him with such sorrow and held onto her boyfriend for dear life. She spoke a few words which was probably some sort of apology. Sam immediately fought to hide a smile. Jessica snickered a little at this. His acting skills weren't as great as hers. He had much to learn. Her boyfriend just gave the taller man a sympathetic look. Sam was completely confused by their behavior but just pretended to nod in understanding.

“What just happened?” He asked Jessica when he finally reached the table. His girlfriend couldn't help but laugh. Sam chuckled just a little unsure of what was so funny.

“I have no idea.” She admitted and gestured for him to join her. The cafe didn't serve full meals. It had some sandwiches and once and a while served oatmeal. It wasn't the ideal place to have lunch but the atmosphere was nice. The first thing Jessica noticed was that Sam's brother-in-law wasn't working. Also, there seemed to be a new employee in the back. And the strangest thing of all was the sarcastic manager. He was grinning like a child on Christmas morning. “Balthazar seems happy.”

“He's hopelessly in love.” Sam informed her and gestured to the new guy. At that moment, the new guy had given Balthazar another cup. The manager slowly took a sip and smiled brightly at the man. Jessica was pretty sure even if the drink tasted like crap, the man would have still smiled like that.

“Well, this is interesting.” She responded with a calculating look in her eye. Sam knew that look. Jessica had a plan. He didn't know what it was but he was pretty sure he was going to be a part of it somehow. He guessed he owed it to the shop owner. After all, if it wasn't for him, Jessica and him might not have gotten together. Sure they met in the rain but it was this very cafe that they got to know each other. Their mischievousness brought them together as they eaves dropped on his older brother and his neighbor. Balthazar acted like cupid at times letting his cousin have time off to hang out with his brother. He even teased Sam and Jess until they finally admitted their feelings towards one another. It was about time someone returned the favor.

* * *

 

Ben and Castiel exited the elevator. Castiel didn't seem as willing to leave the building as the child. The child practically had to drag the grown man by the arm out. There was no way he was going to let him rot inside the apartment listening to the recording any longer. It was enough to drive him insane. Friends don't let friends go crazy.

Castiel just needed some fresh air. Ben reasoned that once the man went down a slide a few times and swung on the swings, he'd forget all about the recording. It worked for him when he had something he wanted to forget. Once his parents split up, Ben had a lot of things he'd rather forget about. He didn't want to think about the empty feeling he felt when he sat at the table for a meal and his father's chair remained empty. He didn't want to think of the anger he felt when he found out his mother had been dating without telling him.

When she introduced Mark to him, he almost had a fit. How long had she been seeing this man? Shouldn't she have asked him how he felt about the situation before forcing the man on him? He didn't even know the man at all and he was supposed to accept him?

Ben unconsciously grabbed Castiel's hand. It wasn't because he was being particularly girly at the time and sought comfort. It was merely because he was sure he would lose the man if he didn't. As they neared the exit from the building, a lady with long dark hair stopped in front of them. Ben didn't really know her well but he remembered seeing her once and a while. Apparently, she was a friend of Castiel's.

“Clarence, why aren't you at work?” She asked confusing the child. Who was Clarence? Castiel ignored the name and smiled at the woman. He had already gotten use to the nickname. Besides, he had tried to correct her many times but it never worked.

“I'm watching Ben today.” He told her quite proud of himself.

“I'm watching him.” Ben corrected him with a smile similar to the man's. They both felt pretty proud of themselves for being amazing babysitters. “We're going to the park.” Meg raised an eyebrow at the two. It was hard to tell who was babysitting who.

“You're headed home.” Castiel stated more than asked. It was his own special way of asking.

“Wrong you are.” The woman told him with a smirk. “I have a showdown with the trickster. I'm going to end his reign of terror once and for all! With Dean-o gone, he went back to targeting me. I'm done with these games.” She clenched her fist at the thought of that impossible man. He thought that sending her a few sweet letters would be enough to soothe her anger? There was no way she was going to let him continue to harass her. Enough was enough.

“You mean the guy who super glued the door knob?” Ben asked curiously. He remembered how many words he should not repeat tore into the air as the man realized he couldn't get his hand unstuck. Ben had panicked. He ran into the apartment looking for Sam. Sam, who had been relaxing on the couch, started to laugh loudly when he noticed what had happened. At first, his father had thought his uncle had a hand in it. However, his father soon began cursing the name “The Trickster.”

“Super glued the door knob?” Castiel questioned. He must not have been there for that because he had no recollection of that scenario. Ben just nodded in affirmation.

“Dad's hand was stuck on it for a while.” He explained as he remembered how panicked they all had been. His uncle tried to help rip the hand off but his father only continued to say words he could not repeat. Ben was left with his father as Sam ran off to find something that could unstick his brother. “Uncle had to use some stinky stuff to get his hand off.”

“That's a new one.” Meg admitted. She was pretty glad that that had never happened to her. She had no one willing to get her out of that situation.

“Will you be alright?” Castiel asked now concerned for his neighbor's safety.

“He invited me to his humble home.” Meg told him without a thought to her neighbor's concern. She really didn't think the trickster would try anything too drastic. “The top of this damn building.”

“You think you can handle him?” Ben asked now curious about how this was all going to go down.

“I can handle a lot more than you think, kiddo.” She assured the child. “I'll be back to gloat about my victory.” She sauntered off like she was some sort of action movie star about to meet her arch nemesis. It was the type of slow and strong walk that heroines did to show they were bad ass. Perhaps she would win. Then, perhaps she would only make a fool out of herself.

Ben decided that they didn't have time to worry about the lady. After all, their whole reason for this excursion was to get Castiel to forget all his worries. They couldn't possibly achieve that if they worried about the lady. So, he lead the man out of the building and towards the park. They were going to have a wonderful time, he was sure.

When they reached the park, Ben noticed the lack of children that day. That was somewhat a blessing. After all, last time, Castiel was bullied by some other kids. It was better that there wasn't many today. He pulled the man over to the playground and hoped he would find something to amuse himself with. Ben was going towards the swings. It was one of his favorite spots other than the slide. There was also a really nice girl swinging on them at the moment.

He should have aborted the mission right when he saw her Strawberry Shortcake shirt. She wouldn't stop talking about the show. It wasn't easy to pretend to be interested. He never watched that. He was a superhero kind of kid. He had to find an out. Looking around, he tried to find his friend. He couldn't find him anywhere. Though he did see the familiar trench coat lying in the sandbox.

Did someone kidnap him? How was he going to explain this to his uncle? How was he going to explain it to his dad!? Frantic, Ben jumped off the swing mid swing and landed expertly on the ground. The girl made a sound of amazement but Ben didn't have time for her. He had to find his friend!

When he neared the sandbox he sighed in relief. The trench coat was still attached to the man. There was one problem, though. The man was still face down in the sand. Rolling the man over, he noticed his lack of response to anything really. His eyes were closed and he seemed rather limp. Lifting the man's arm, he watch it just drop like it was dead weight.

“Are you dead?” Ben asked worriedly. That would be the icing on the cake wouldn't it? Bring a guy out to chill and he dies. This was worse than when he knocked a baseball into the neighbor's window. He got grounded for whole month. With this he was probably going to be grounded for his entire life. He killed a man. He killed a man with a sandbox.

Wait, he didn't kill him. He just allowed him to die. Not even that. He didn't even know he would die. It just happened! He can't be held accountable for that right? His uncle was a lawyer. He would know!

“Hungry.” The man groaned while Ben was still thinking of how to not get grounded. He was alive! Ben looked up at the sky and thanked the heavens. His Xbox wasn't going to be taken and he wasn't going to be locked in his room for life.

“How long has it been since you ate?” The child asked the man as he watched him feebly try to sit upright.

“Days?” He said it like a question. Ben knew that was never a good sign. It meant the man had no idea when was the last time he ate. He could be dying! No, he was definitely dying.

“My mom gets mad at me when I skip breakfast.” Ben admitted in a tone of disapproval. He couldn't believe a grown man had forgotten to eat in so long. “I'll find you some food.” With that he raced from the play ground. There had to be somewhere he could find food for his friend. He was running out of time. He could die at any moment!

There was a hot dog vendor not too far from the play ground. Ben didn't have any money and he was pretty sure Castiel hadn't brought any. Maybe if he told the man his story, he would be able to get a free hot dog. It was a matter of life or death. He was sure the man would have a heart!

He raced towards the vendor desperately. He didn't have time to look out for people and that's how he found himself slamming into a man. The man grabbed his shoulders to steady the boy. He wore a janitor outfit which just screamed bad uncle all over. He looked down at the child with strange golden eyes. They were like the color of light maple syrup. The type that was almost like a richer looking honey.

“Whoa, kiddo!” The man laughed pulling out a lollipop from his mouth. “What's the hurry?”

“My friend is dying cause he's hungry.” Ben blurted out and distanced himself from the man. He had to get out of there and quick. He had to get to the hot dog vendor as soon as possible. The man remained oblivious to the child's distress. Instead, he looked off over to the playground.

“Is that Castiel?” He questioned, shocking the boy.

“How do you know his-”

“I make it my business to know.” He told him hurriedly. Then suddenly a mischievous grin reached his face. Ben didn't like the look of it. He didn't like it at all.“Say you're Dean's kid, right?”

“Yeah.” Ben responded warily. He looked the man up and down. He was pretty sure he could take him. He was smaller than his dad and he looked a bit scrawny. He was sure even as a child he could handle the guy.

“So, your dad just passes you off to Cassie for convenience?” The man sounded annoyed at the thought. It really was none of his business. Ben knew the man probably thought ill of his father.

“My dad is visiting a friend he's been gone for a week!” He almost shouted at the man. He was so angry that the man would insinuate that his dad was a horrible father. He was the best dad in the world! “My uncle is watching me and it doesn't even matter. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers.”

Ben began to walk away from the stranger but the stranger grabbed his shoulder. Red sirens were going off in Ben's head. This was some pervert wasn't it? He tore away from the man in panic. He wasn't going to go down without a fight. Balling up his fists, he stood ready to attack. The man put his hands up in surrender.

“Wait, wait.” He spoke as he reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a few candy bars and a Twizzlers. “Here give him this.” That was the oldest pervert trick in the book. He was not going to fall for that. That was the exact scenario teachers warn you about.

“I'm not taking candy from a stranger.” He spat angrily. The man rolled his eyes and moved to hand the child the candy. “Any closer and I'll scream.” Dropping his arms, the man stuffed the candy back into his pocket.

“Geez children!” He groaned as he reached for his other pocket. There he pulled out a wallet and began to rummage through it. Ben watched the man cautiously. He knew there were other adults here. Someone must be seeing this pervert in action. Why hadn't they stopped him yet? “Look ten dollars, you can buy like four hot dogs or hit that vending machine over there and give him lots of snacks.” He pulled out his hand to give the child the money.

“You just want me near you so you can snatch me up.” Ben shouted. He wanted everyone to know this creep's intentions.

“I'm not into little boys.” The man spoke rather loudly as well to prove that the boy wasn't being truthful. He threw the ten dollar bill onto the floor and huffed. “Look. Do what you want with it.” With that he left. Ben watched the man walk out of sight before snatching up the money. This would be able to buy a couple of hot dogs.

He ended up buying three hot dogs, two juice boxes and he still had enough for a pack of M&Ms. He gave two hot dogs to his friend and decided they would split the M&Ms for desert. Perhaps the strange man wasn't a pervert at all. Maybe he was Castiel's friend. It would make sense. After all, he knew Castiel's name. The kid sighed. He was a little embarrassed that he accused his friend's friend.

“Thank you, Ben.” Castiel spoke after he ate two hot dogs and was sipping out of his juice box. Ben was just happy that he was able to feed the man. At least, he wouldn't be dying any time soon.“You're a true friend.”

“Don't thank me.” Ben spoke shyly.  “Thank your friend the janitor guy.”

“I don't know a janitor.” Castiel admitted as he finished his juice box. Ben looked at him confused. If Castiel didn't know him, who was he? Also, why did the guy know his name?

* * *

 

Things couldn't have gotten worse. When Sam entered the apartment, he had hoped to see Ben and Castiel in their usual seats. When he didn't see them there, he figured they must have went to play in Ben's room. Nothing. Maybe they were hiding. Maybe it was some sort of game. As he tore through the whole apartment looking for them, he decided that it wasn't a very funny game.

He found himself knocking on his neighbor's door. He hoped Castiel had just brought the boy to his apartment. There was no answer. Castiel never locks his door and Sam found himself swinging it open. He had to ind his nephew. Looking all over the apartment, he couldn't find him.

It was at this point, he began to panic. How long was he gone? It was only for lunch and a little walk to the hospital and back. He couldn't have been gone more than two hours and a half. Where could they have gone? Maybe they were in the stairwell. He remembered Castiel sitting there once. Nothing. Maybe they were in the hallways. He checked every floor. Once again, nothing. He raced out of the building. Where could they have gone?

He was going to be killed. Dean would definitely kill him. Not only did he lose his son but his crush too. How could everything go wrong in just a couple of hours? He knew he shouldn't have left Castiel alone with Ben. The man barely knew how to take are of himself. What if they were lost somewhere in the city? What if they wounded up in bad part of town? What if they were both kidnapped?

He had to call the cops. He had to get out there and look for them. Where would they go? He should call Balthazar and see if he saw them recently. He should call Dean. No, he couldn't let Dean know he lost them. He would never trust him with anything again. What was he going to do?

“Is something wrong, uncle?” Ben asked as they noticed the man fretting in front of the building. Sam immediately turned to the two.

“Hello, Sam” Castiel greeted oblivious to the amount of emotional pain he just put the man through.

“Where were you?” Sam asked angrily. They both winced at his tone.

“The park.” Ben supplied and Sam visibly calmed down. He thought something had happened to them. He was so relieved that wasn't the case.

“When is Dean coming back?” Castiel asked. Once again, the man was only preoccupied with thoughts of his brother.

“Tuesday, I believe.” He answered and there was this glimmer of happiness in the other man's eyes. Tuesday was only two days away. Castiel only had to wait two more days. He passed by Sam and hurried to the elevator. He had to gather everything he wanted to show Dean. That way when he came, he could show him it all. They could sit together and just talk all day. He couldn't wait.


	25. Love goes on and on

Dean had traveled back and he was beat. He had intended to get there in the afternoon but for some reason it didn't work that way. Victor had asked for him to stay long enough to meet his girlfriend who had gotten into town. She was a fine lady and perfectly nice to him. She also brought pie. There was no way he could say no to pie. So, he probably stayed longer than he should.

He couldn't wait to just lie on his bed and sleep. When he woke up, he would think about visiting Castiel. He had a few things he picked up back in Lawrence. Well, it was a little more than a few. He kept seeing things in those little shops in town. Things that Castiel might like. Things he might find fascinating. Victor had teased him about it. It was obvious he was buying for someone special. He never refuted the fact but he never confirmed it either.

He had them all in a bag that he was prepared to give the man the moment he saw him. Would that be too much? Did Castiel even know if something was too much or not? He didn't even have a grasp on personal space. Perhaps he would just accept the gifts as if everything was perfectly normal. It would be better that way. Dean would get to give the man what he wanted to and he wouldn't have to deal with anything awkward.

He dropped himself on the bed with a heavy sigh. He could hear his brother rattling on about all the things he missed while he was gone. He wasn't interested in Balthazar's new love interest or who the heck Becky was dating. He just wanted some much need rest. He wanted to close his eyes and forget about everything for just a while. 

He didn't even notice the knock on the door that evening. He didn't even notice the person entering his room and kneeling beside his bed. The whole world had shifted away and all that awaited him were dreams. When he awoke, he found himself face to face with another person. 

He jumped up so fast, he hardly had time to realize who it was. Castiel leaned his body onto the bed with his head resting on his folded arms. He must have fallen asleep waiting for Dean. Was he watching him as he slept? Next to him, there was a white binder. It must have been Cas's because Dean did not recall having that in his room before. When he had jolted up from his sleeping position, Castiel stirred. His innocent blue eyes opened slowly and noticed Dean immediately. A large smile covered his face as he became overjoyed to see the man. 

“Dean.” He spoke as if he couldn't believe it. It was as if all his dreams had come true at that moment. Dean felt naked under his bright eyes filled with hope. He was partially naked anyway. Slowly, he moved out from his bed. He was only in his boxer briefs and was hoping Cas would get the hint. He needed to change. 

Castiel never got hints. He just continued to stare at Dean with such an adoring smile on his face. He never looked at the man's body. He kept all his focus on the man's face. It was like he was everything in the whole universe. A warm feeling began to grow in his chest. He hoped that Castiel actually felt what it looked like he felt. 

“Um, I need to get dressed. So-” Castiel nodded and grabbed his binder. Without a word, he slowly left the room. So, that was pretty creepy. No matter how much he liked Castiel the whole watching him while he slept didn't sit well with him. Also, what was with the permanent look of bliss? He chuckled. 

There was no way he could stay creeped out by the guy. It was him who had a raging hard on for him not the other way around. Obviously this attention wasn't unwanted. Just the thought that Cas was willing to stay by his side and wait for him to wake up was enough to make him dizzy with glee. The poor guy must have missed him dearly. He smiled at the thought. Perhaps he did have a chance. If he played his cards right, he might be able to win over the object of his affections. It was obvious that his neighbor wasn't exactly against the thought of Dean's company. No one waits at the side of someone's bed like that unless they were special to them. It just wasn't normal behavior. Then again, Castiel didn't really understand normal behavior.

When he exited the room, Castiel was there right next to the door. He still had the same exuberant expression as before. Dean couldn't help but mirror it. He didn't know how long they stood just taking in each others' image. It had to be for a while because he heard his brother clear his throat. 

“Look, Dean.” He started to speak a little hesitant. His eyes darted back from Castiel to his brother. “I'm really happy for you but-”

“Alright, Kanye.” Dean spoke shutting him up effectively. This caused his neighbor to cock his head to the side in confusion. He missed that confused expression.“Cas, you want me to give you a ride to work?” Their neighbor nodded his head enthusiastically. Perhaps a little too enthusiastically. Dean didn't care. He was just happy to have been missed so much. On their way to the elevator, Castiel excitedly chatted away. He opened his binder to show him his grades and how well he had done with an essay. He also showed him some pictures Ben and he worked on. It was cute how child like the man was. 

When they arrived to the bookstore's entrance it seemed that Castiel didn't want to leave. He just continued to talk about his adventures with Ben at the park and Meg's quest to defeat the trickster. When he noticed that Dean was waiting for him to exit the car, he looked down disappointed. However, the promise they would see each other during their break wiped away that sad expression from his face. 

Dean knew it was silly to begin work again the day after he got back. However, he needed the money. Going around the apartment building listening to people's complaints and collecting rent did pay. It just didn't pay that well. Also, he he missed out on both jobs for a whole week. There was a lot of catching up to do.

Bobby didn't have a long list of cars to give him, however. It seemed that Jo had been able to help out and significantly reduced the work load waiting for him. A golden Porsche 918 Spyder seemed to glare at him from the garage. When did their little garage got to handle something that expensive? Didn't rich, pretentious dicks have somewhere else to get their cars fixed. This type was a hybrid too just like a Prius. If there was any car he hated more than anything it was a Prius. It just wasn't what men drove. The only saving grace was this car could go 0-60 in less than 3 seconds. So, it wasn't a complete pussification but the price tag? It was selling just under a million. That was a hefty price for such a car and it was painted gold? This had pretentious douche bag written all over it.

What was even wrong with the car? This was a limited produced car. In fact, the car had just recently joined the market. How in the heck did a person buy it and ruin it in such a short amount of time? Paint job was just recently done. There wasn't a scratch on it. Under the hood, it seemed perfect. Well, as perfect as hybrids could be. It was a pretty nice hybrid, he had to admit. He was a classic car kind of guy so, it wasn't like he would want a car like this. It wasn't dignifying. He was sure girls probably liked it but that was girls. He was a man. His Impala still trumped this thing and he didn't have to cough up almost a million for it. He still didn't understand though. Why was it even here?

He grabbed a clip board from near the garage door. Inspection. He should have known. Why some rich guy would ask them to inspect his car, he would never know. After all, those bastards never liked a regular old grease monkey ruining their plush seats. He crouched down to get the jack. Might as well check underneath it and do a thorough job.

While he was getting underneath the vehicle, he noticed the bottom of what seemed to be business pants. It was coupled by two shiny black shoes. He slowly rolled out from under the car and looked at the man. It was the trickster. He had found out where he worked. Meg had said he had begun stalking her and giving her letters. Was that about to happen to him?

“We reached the Twilight stage.” Dean grumbled unhappily. He was not in the mood for more games from this man. He had just gotten back. Why couldn't he just have a moment of peace? 

“Trust me, Dean-o.” The man spoke after taking a bite of a candy bar in his hands. “I have better things to do with my time than stalk you.” He was pretty well dressed for a janitor. His clothing looked tailor made and fit him perfectly. He wore a purple button up shirt and black slacks. Was he going to some job interview today?

“Where's your janitor get up?” Dean asked and the man smiled widely.

“I don't wear that disguise 24-7.” He informed the mechanic. Disguise? Of course, he wasn't really a janitor. He was just using the look to go about unnoticed. Was this also a disguise? Was it an attempt to look like a normal human being?

“What are you now?” He questioned confused.

“Just a man trying to get his car.” He answered nonchalantly. Of course, it was just a coincidence that he was here. He had a car he needed fixing. Perhaps he would start on it first seeing that it would stop the man from staring into his soul with such a mischievous look. That look could not mean anything good.

“Which one is yours?” Dean asked looking around the parking area trying to find a car that screamed trickster.

“The one you're working on.” He answered with a smug smile. This car. This almost a million dollar car was his? Dean was taken aback. Why did he even live in their building? Did he live in their building? He could have just come in and got his kicks torturing people. Rich people don't make sense at all. Then he remembered about Meg. She said the trickster lived on the top. He was the one that took over the top floor. 

“Well, it should be ready shortly, Mr.-”

“Milton.” The man provided. “Gabriel Milton.” Gabriel. This was Gabriel. The man who sent letters to Castiel. The man who Castiel called dearest. This was him. This whole time this man had been watching him laughing at him. This whole time he had been closer than he thought.

The man was loaded. There was no doubt about it. He had the top floor of the apartment and this ridiculously expensive car. The man was definitely rich enough to afford anything. Anything also being Castiel's birthday present. 

“It's you that got Cas that watch.” He spoke with sudden realization. Of course, it all made sense. He would have been the only one to be able to afford such a pricey watch. It seemed with Gabriel, he went big no matter what the occasion was. It also explained how he got all his supplies. He had enough money to do lavish pranks and jokes. 

“Well, I have to make sure Cassie gets the best.” He said with a proud smile. Dean was right. This car did belong to some pretentious douche bag.

“Cassie? His name is Cas.” Dean corrected him angrily. “He's not a chick.” 

“He doesn't mind when I call him that.” That made him even more angry. What was this sort of intimacy Gabriel hinted at? How long had he known Cas? Could he had known Cas before he even knew him? If it was so, why hadn't Cas mentioned him? Why was everything kept so quiet about it? 

He wanted to see Cas. He wanted to talk to him and ask him all these questions but it wasn't lunch break yet. He would have to wait before he could ask his neighbor anything. He would have to settle by asking the man in front of him. 

“How do you know Cas?” He questioned but the trickster did not answer him. Instead he decided to begin talking about something entirely different.

“Why do you think I targeted Meg? Why do you think you were next?” Was there some sort of connection between him and Meg? The two practically had nothing in common. It wasn't like they hung out with the same crowds or wore similar clothes.“Both of you have something in common.” The trickster insisted and sighed when he noticed Dean's lost look. “Please, it's not rocket science.”

What did they have in common. The only thing they even agreed on was that Castiel was- Castiel. It all went back to Castiel. Meg had flirted with Cas. She had practically thrown herself on him. After she laid it on him heavy, the tricks began to occur. Dean had taken Cas on a double date on Valentines day. It was a sure way to show his intentions. He practically broadcasted it to the world that day. Everyone knew but Cas. Including the trickster. Dean was never pranked until that day.

He had been weeding them out. He had noticed their affections and was trying to scare them off. Probably didn't want any competition. He probably wanted Castiel all for himself. This bastard was hiding in the shadows fighting them like a coward. He couldn't just compete for the man's heart like a normal human being?

* * *

 

Maggie was walking down the street at that time. She had heard that Dean was a mechanic but she had never thought she would see him there. To be honest, it was the car that garnered her attention first. She had a thing for expensive items. She couldn't help but admire the vehicle. It was just by chance she noticed the mechanic.

“Dean!” She spoke happily. “I didn't expect to find you here. Who is this?” She turned her gaze to the man with golden eyes that seemed to be in competition with the car's paint job. She could stare into those eyes forever. It reminded her of money.

“This is the trickster.” Dean told her not looking away from the man. Maggie jumped back as if she had witnessed Satan himself.

“Oh my lord!” She exclaimed in terror. The man took her reaction rather well. He didn't even seem that surprised by it. Perhaps people regularly looked at him like he was the devil. 

“Gabriel Milton at your service.” He said with a small bow. Maggie wasn't sure if he was mocking her or not. It didn't matter. Did he say Milton?

“Oh my lord!” She exclaimed once more but this time excitement replaced her fear. “You're a Milton! They are the richest people in this whole damn city.” 

“I don't care who they are.” Dean growled clearly remaining unimpressed. “Do you have a thing for Cas?”

“A thing?” Gabriel questioned softly. Maggie gasped. They were fighting over Castiel. Another challenger has appeared! This was going to make a great story. 

“Look, I don't know what you have read in those letters you get from him.” Dean began as he seemed to be thinking about something from the past. Castiel write letters to Gabriel. Was there another man in the shadows of their love? “But Cas is really naive about a lot of things. You can't just put the moves on him with half hearted feelings.” Maggie felt herself nodding vigorously. Castiel was pretty naive. He probably thought Gabriel just wanted to be friends but friends was never enough for the man. So, the man tried to buy Castiel's love but the man refused. After all, his heart only belonged to Dean. So, here Gabriel stood trying to get rid of his only obstacle. Maggie inwardly squealed. This was such a great scoop!

“You think I have half hearted feelings?” The man gave out a humorless snort. It was like he couldn't believe what Dean was saying. “I'm the one that pays for his rent, his utilities, the muffins Balthazar gives him on break. I am the one who funded the bookstore to help it get on its feet so that Balthy could hire dear Cassie.” Dean's eyes widened at this. It has always been Gabriel. He had been supporting Castiel from the beginning. He was the one that kept him going when it seemed like all was lost. Maggie frowned. However, Gabriel didn't help Castiel the way Dean did. That sort of help money couldn't buy. It was brought in by love! Dean helped Castiel become a human being. That was something Gabriel couldn't accomplish even with him throwing around his money.

“His name is Cas.” Dean growled angrier than ever.

“Don't you tell me what to call him.” The rich man barked equally becoming annoyed.

“You may be a Milton but no matter how much money you have, you can't get in the way of true love!” Maggie blurted out desperately. She had to do something to help the boy out. It was obvious Castiel belonged with Dean.

“True what now?” The man responded confused. The married woman puffed up her chest and stood tall in front of him.

“Dean and Castiel are truly in love! Only a blind man wouldn't see it.” She told him as if it was the simplest thing in the world. The rich man seemed a little confused by her outburst. He also seemed a little lost for words. 

“I don't think Dean is good enough for my Cassie.” He told her honestly. She couldn't believe he was still willing to fight. It was obvious he has lost. He must have fallen in love with Castiel's innocence. Poor man. He needed to move on.

“Your Cassie?” The mechanic questioned incredulously. “Listen to me, you little oompa loompa.”

“That one's new.” The man muttered somewhat impressed.

“Cas doesn't belong to anyone.” Dean informed the man seriously. He gave a look that only spelled back off. Maggie had to make sure she didn't giggle out loud. This was simply perfect. “He's a grown man. He can make his own decisions.” 

“He doesn't even lock his door.” Gabriel countered with a strange look in his eyes. “Anyone could walk in.”

It was at this point that Dean and Maggie had both come to the same conclusion. She could see the realization dawning in his eyes as she thought about it. Gabriel Milton has entered Castiel's apartment before. The way he had said it made them both think that perhaps he came when Castiel didn't know about it.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean exclaimed and stood up. He towered over the rich man. It was good. It showed the man that in a battle, he had no hopes of winning. “That's freaking illegal! You can't just walk into his apartment like you own the place.”

“I do own the place.” This was true. The Miltons owned half of the city. It only made sense that he owned the place too. “Besides his isn't the only apartment I surveyed.” He said the second part in a low voice. Maggie only caught it because she was close to him. It filled her heart with fear. Had he gone into her apartment? Whose apartment had he “surveyed”.

“What did you just say?” Dean asked obviously unable to make out what had been said. “Are you watching Cas sleep or something?” This caused the man to look at him confused.

“What? Why?”

“Cause you are a fucking pervert!”

“Watch your language, Dean Winchester.” He told the man wiggling his finger back and forth as if speaking to a child. “Like father like son. Both of you think I'm some sort of pervert.”

“You talked to my son?” Dean asked and Maggie became confused. How did this man find the time to talk to Dean's child?

“Please, I didn't wish too. Cassie needed my help.” The man admitted. “I'm only looking out for him.”

“Castiel is happy with Dean.” Maggie told him pointedly.“Their love is unmatched.”

“I love Castiel more than he ever would.” Gabriel growled angered by her constant interjections.“Look I'm not here to argue. I'm just telling you that the tricks won't stop until you stop.”

The two of them stayed quiet for a while digesting this information. Nothing Gabriel was speaking of sounded legal. Also, the fact he happened upon Dean's child sounded suspect. He was definitely a dangerous man. Maggie could only hope Dean would stay safe. 

“You've been sneaking around all over the building and I've let it slide.” Dean told the man angrily. He got closer to him in order to tower over him more effectively. “But I'm telling you now my brother is a lawyer.”

“Are you threatening me?” The man asked amused. Maggie didn't see why. He must have known what he does is borderline illegal if not completely illegal.

“No, I don't threaten. I make fucking promises.” Dean informed him with a calm voice laced with promises of harm. “You stay away from me and my family. That includes Cas.” The last part seemed to ruffle the rich man's metaphorical feathers. He glared up at the mechanic with an equally threatening gaze. Maggie didn't see why he hadn't back down. Castiel loved Dean and there was no changing that. He could bother all the people in the world but he couldn't change it.

“I have all the money in the world for a court case and for the finest lawyers in the city.” Gabriel told the man in an equally unsettling calm voice.“You won't win.”

“I have Sammy. He is the finest in this damn city.” Dean informed him. Maggie nodded enthusiastically. Even if that wasn't the case, Maggie and her husband were well to do. They weren't as rich as the Miltons but they were able to pay for some mighty fine lawyers. There was no way she was going to let this man threaten her neighbor.

“Is he now?” The man asked amused. He seemed amused by the whole situation. “I've said my peace. So, once you are done with the car, I'll swing by and get it. Alright, Dean-o?”

“No need.” The mechanic spoke quickly and grabbed his clip board. He wrote a bit on it and ripped off a piece of paper. Maggie didn't know what was going on. “It's done. Take it and leave.” Dean shoved his keys at the man and refused anything from him. He just wanted him gone as soon as possible.

“Don't give me that look. I think you are a great guy. A little stupid sometimes but I like you.” Gabriel admitted with a sigh. “I just don't think you and Cassie are a good match.”

“That's not for you to decide.” Maggie growled at him. The man turned to her with a forced smile.

“Maggie, charmed.” He spoke and waltzed over to his car as if nothing had happened. It was a shame. It was such a nice car. So, shiny and expensive. Why didn't her husband get her a car like that?

“You might get targeted.” Dean informed her as they watched the man drive off. Maggie just smiled softly.

“I don't care.” She told him.“I won't let him stand in the way of you boys and your love.”

“Maggie.” Dean started with a sigh. This was around the time that the person denied everything. Where she was called crazy for thinking what she thought. However, the mechanic said something surprising to her. Something that made the whole thing worth it.

“Thank you.”


	26. I'm My Worst Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Dean's Pity Party. You are all invited! :D

Dean was more than relieved when his break came. He couldn't wait to see Castiel especially after everything that has happened. He hadn't seen Castiel in a week. An entire week. Then the moment he gets back, some douche tries to ruin everything. He had to figure out what the douche meant to his neighbor. Castiel was really naive. He probably believed the guy was his friend. For all he knew, Gabriel requested to be called dearest. It probably gave him some sick satisfaction.

Castiel was completely happy to see him again. His face brightened up as if he hadn't seen him hours ago. Dean felt a little flattered. He was pretty sure Gabriel never got such a greeting. With renewed confidence, he walked over to the counter and gave the barista his best charming smile. It seemed to do the trick as Castiel nodded to his silent invitation and immediately took off his apron. Without looking, he threw it at Benny. The man looked down at the apron in his arms in confusion. He was never going to get use to working with that guy. He was just too weird. Grabbing his binder, Castiel met Dean on the other side of the counter.

They chose to eat at the Roadhouse again. There they could have a more substantial meal. Castiel had gone back to chatting away about every little thing Dean missed when he was gone. Dean didn't really care what had happened but he was happy that the man had become so talkative. He had no idea when Castiel had ever said so much in one sitting before. He didn't know what had gotten into the man but he liked it. 

Despite his neighbor's excitement in being with him, Dean couldn't help but think about what had happened at the garage. That Gabriel really knew how to get under his skin. He didn't know how Castiel knew the guy. From what Maggie told him the Miltons were known for only hanging out with other rich families. They didn't seem to have time for lesser known people. There would have been no opportunity for Gabriel to meet Castiel in that way. Perhaps he noticed him the moment he moved into the apartment complex. Then he went full on stalker mode. Dean shook his head. He hoped that wasn't how they met. However, he wouldn't put it past him.

“Cas, I think we should talk about this Gabriel guy.” Dean finally said after Castiel took a breath between stories. It was impressive how a guy, who once was so quiet, could speak so much in one breath. He had barely touched his hamburger. If Dean knew one thing, Castiel loved his hamburgers. He was taking a few obligatory bites when Dean had mentioned the other man. Just the name caused his neighbor to freeze instantly.

“Gabriel?” His voice was soft and confused. “How do you know Gabriel?”

“He came to my shop today.” Dean informed him. The other man sat up straight and shook his head. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Dean could see in his eyes he was beyond confused. This was more than just his regular state of confusion. Here he saw Castiel's brow wrinkle and his lips pressed together. To be honest, he looked a bit like he was pooping.

“That's impossible.” He finally spoke after straining for an answer inside his head. “Gabriel-” He stopped himself and began to frown deeply. “Did he say he was going to visit me?” Dean was surprised that the man's only concern was that Gabriel hadn't talked to him first. Was he expecting the man to visit him? Did he want the man to visit him? 

“He probably already has.” The mechanic muttered bitterly. It was probably true. The trickster probably already snuck into Castiel's home and watched him sleep. Probably took pictures and stole some underwear. He wouldn't put it past the guy. He wondered if he should ask if Cas was missing any clothing. “Look I don't think you should write to him anymore.”

“Why not?” Castiel seemed very concerned. He didn't understand anything about the guy. Dean knew the whole story. The whole stalker story and here his neighbor was in the the dark. He had to protect him somehow. He had to make sure the creep couldn't get his grubby little hands on his friend.

“Because the guy is doing some weird ass shit right now.” Dean told him honestly and left it at that. He didn't want to go into the complete details. He didn't wish to scare the poor man. He just wanted him to stay safe. Gabriel was obviously not safe.

“He's important to me, Dean.” Castiel argued and it caught Dean's attention. 

“Important?” He didn't understand. Was there something going on through the letters. Did he know Gabriel was paying off everything. That couldn't be true. He remembered how confused Castiel was when he heard someone was paying the rent. He also had been so proud recently for paying his rent on his own. He seemed to like being autonomous. “Like what?” Could it be that Gabriel was important in another way? Dean swallowed hard. He might as well ask him the worse case scenario first. Get that out of the way before he worried any longer. “You like him?”

“Of course, I do.” His neighbor responded confused.

“You know what I mean right?” Dean questioned. It couldn't be that Castiel like liked Gabriel. He must have mistook what he meant. “I don't mean 'like' like a friend. I mean like love.” 

“I do love Gabriel.” The man informed him. It was like his worst nightmare had come true. Castiel chose that short weirdo over him. “That is true but-”

“Oh, I hadn't realized.” Dean spoke hastily. He felt like an idiot. He was actually confident that his neighbor didn't like the man at all. He was such a fool. He felt completely mortified. He didn't know what to think about the situation. Castiel had no idea about his affections but it didn't change the fact he felt like he had been publicly humiliated. He stood up from the table neglecting to eat the rest of his meal. Pulling out some money, he laid it on the table. That should pay for lunch. “I'm just going to go.”

“Why? You just got back.” Castiel pleaded with him. He could see those large blue eyes growing sad. He was starting to resemble a kicked puppy. “I have so many things I want to talk about.” Dean looked away. He didn't want to even think about anything anymore. He just wanted to finish work and go to some bar where no one knows him. Somewhere where he could forget about what had just been said.

“Talk to Gabriel about it.” He replied harshly and walked away from the table. Castiel remained seated wondering what he had done wrong. When he entered the parking lot, Dean was still seated in his car. He was going to abandon his neighbor. He knew he had to drive him back to work. 

The ride was tense and no words were spoken. Dean could see from the corner of his eyes that Castiel was no longer smiling. His happiness he held earlier had completely drained away. All that remains was a look of hurt and confusion. He only had himself to blame for that but what could he say? He was awful. He couldn't even think of something to cheer up the guy. It wasn't his fault. It was all Dean's fault. He was the one who had his hopes so high. 

He wasn't any good for Castiel. The man deserved better. Hell, he had better. He had Gabriel Milton. The man probably bathed in money every night. He also was completely devoted to Castiel. It was unhealthy but if his neighbor was into that, good for him. He wished he could think like that honestly. However, he couldn't. He was pissed.

So, what if Gabriel had enough money to buy Castiel anything he wanted. He was a horrible little creep. He stalked people and played tricks on them. He was a class A douche bag. Dean wasn't any better but he knew he wasn't a prick. He had done so much for Castiel but in the end it wasn't enough. He knew he shouldn't think people would fall for you just because you are nice to them. He knew he never did anything to truly romantically pursue the man. He came in as a friend and he was going to leave just like that.

He didn't even remember how many beers he had that night. He just found himself downing as many as he could. No matter how many drinks he shoved down his throat, it never helped him forget. He never could forget the smiles his neighbor had. The way he had fallen asleep by his bed. The way he spoke when he said he loved that midget. 

A woman came to him. Probably noticed how alone he looked and hoped to get lucky. Well, call today her lucky day because Dean was hoping for someone just like her. Beautiful, exotic with curves and a smile that could melt the heart of any man. She was certainly his type of woman. The little red dress that she practically glued on herself was doing her wonders. 

He brought her home without a second thought. He had forgotten that he was no longer in his young bachelor years. He was still young. Being thirty-one was not that old. They say thirty is the new twenty. He could relive his bachelor years. He was, of course, a bachelor after all. 

He didn't remember, however, that he didn't live alone. Before he could react, he was thrown down onto the couch. It wasn't even a sexy throw down. No, he was grabbed by his brother and tossed on the couch like he was rubbish. Then there were some words exchanged. Dean was too out of it at the moment to know what was happening. All he knew was there were some heated words, legal threats and then a door slam. What just happened?

“What the hell, Dean?” Sam exclaimed causing Dean to wince a little. He was hoping the door slam was Sam not the chick. Did he seriously threaten some chick. “Are you drunk?”

“Where's Claire?” Dean asked confused. Of course, he was drunk. What did his brother think he was? Did he just think he enjoyed walking in a slant?

“Her name was Blair.” His brother corrected him.

“I was close.”

“She's gone because I'm not letting you do this to yourself.” His brother told him. “What the hell happened?”

“Nothing.”

“That's not nothing, Dean.” That seemed to sober him up a bit. The mechanic lifted himself off the couch angrily and looked over at his brother.

“Lay off, alright?” He demanded and decided he wasn't even going to stay in the living room. If he stayed, he was sure his brother would continue asking. That was what he did. He always wanted to get to the root of things. He went towards his room only to find his brother standing in front of his door.“Really, Sammy?”

“Really.” He spoke angrily. He didn't want to play this game. He didn't need his older brother bringing in one night stands like he was back to his old ways. “Tell me right now what is going on or so help me.”

“What you going to do?” Dean asked straightening himself up. He pushed out his chest a bit in an effort to look intimidating. Sam glared down at him as if he was willing to fight as well. 

“I'll march upstairs and tell Cas about your undying love.” He threatened with a craze look in his eye. Dean backed up a bit. With that look, he believed him.

“That's not cool, Sammy.”

“You're the one not being cool.” His brother informed him with a sigh. His eyes softened and he pushed back against Dean's door. “I thought you were interested in Cas.” The mention of his neighbor's name brought back to light everything that got him there. Dean looked down ashamed and turned away. He didn't want to think about it at all. “Dean?”

“Want me to put on some Air Supply on?” He asked joking a bit. It was in such a way that one could tell he didn't find the joke the least bit funny. But the man tried anyway to smile and joke about the situation.“Then we can sing about love lost together, eat ice cream and braid your hair.”

“Dean!” Sam shouted bringing his brother's attention back to him. “Don't do this.”

“Do what?”

“You know what you are doing.” He told him seriously. “And getting some girl from a bar is not helping right now.”

“Yeah, I do know what I'm doing. ” Dean agreed and blurted out the next thing before he could even stop himself. “I'm not wasting my time with someone who isn't interested in me.” His brother seemed confused by what he had just said. He looked at him incredulously and shook his head.

“What?”

“He's got this guy, Gabriel, who is loaded and could give him anything he wants.” Dean explained even though he wished he didn't have to. However, he had already opened the door to this. Sighing, he looked down defeated. “What can I give him?” His brother just continued to stare at him as if he had grown another head.

“Wow.” He spoke loudly in fake amazement. “You're really insecure.”

“You here to mock the shit out of me?” Dean lashed out angry that he even decided to open up. It was one of the reasons why he never did often. When you open yourself up, you open yourself to ridicule. He just thought his brother was above doing something like that.“Well, fuck you too, Sammy.” Sam shook his head with a sigh. He didn't mean for it to come out as an insult. He was just shocked that Dean actually thought Castiel didn't like him. Just because a guy comes around waving money at him, didn't mean he was going to run in that direction. Their neighbor wasn't that shallow. He lives under a rock most of the time. He wouldn't even know how to be that shallow.

“Look Cas is interested.” He told his brother pointedly. It was now Dean's turn to shoot him a look of disbelief.

“No, he isn't.” He argued and walked back to the couch. If his brother wasn't going to let him curl up in his room, he'll just have his pity party on the couch. “Just let it go, Sammy.” His brother gave out a large sigh. It was the type of sigh that was filled with unsaid words. Words like 'Why does my brother not understand' and 'It's 3 am and I have to deal with this'.

“He called me in the middle of the night just to ask how to get closer to you.” Sam explained to him as if it was the simplest thing in the world. “He's interested.”

“The man's a freaking child.” Dean argued looking back at his brother. He was getting annoyed at the interruptions during his pity party. Can't a man wallow in self-pity in peace? “He probably meant as best friends.”

“We talked about sex, Dean.” Sam mentioned a little hesitantly. Dean was shocked by that information. They talked about sex? When? They had a conversation that involved Dean and sex. That must have been the most awkward conversation between men ever. 

“He must have been confused.” Dean tried to reason. Castiel said he loved Gabriel. There was no way he wanted sex from him if that was the case. He must have just mistaken things.

“Oh no.” Sam spoke pretty sure he was right about this whole thing. “He has been studying up on it. Look don't make me talk about this. It was already awkward enough knowing about it.”

What if Sam was right? What if Castiel did want to be intimate with him? Then why did he say he liked Gabriel instead? Dean shook his head. He never said he didn't like Dean. He could still be caught between the two of them. To give up now would be granting Gabriel the right to continue his stalker ways. Castiel was naive. He didn't understand when someone was being too creepy. He had to do something. If there was a chance that his neighbor could be attracted to him, why would he give up? He had to at least try. However, he had no idea how. What was he supposed to do?

“Just go up to him and tell him your undying love.” Maggie suggested while they stood in the hallway of their floor. Dean looked down at the woman incredulously. How could anything be that simple?

“Uh, no.” He responded awkwardly. He shifted around on his feet uncomfortably. Why did it always have to be some sort of awkward love confession? Why couldn't people suggest other things? Even his brother told him to just tell him how he feels. “I'm not good with talking about love and love.” Maggie shook her head with a smile. She wanted to help Dean more than ever. Especially now that she was sure her assumptions were finally without a doubt true. There was no way she was going to let this fail.

“It's simple.” She assured him. “Just say 'I love you. I have always loved you. From the moment I looked through the peephole in-”

“Peephole?” Dean exclaimed confused. There was never a peephole. He hoped there wasn't a peephole. “What the hell are you going on about?”

“Oh right.” Maggie spoke as if she just realized something. “This is about you.”

That comment seemed to unsettle Dean. Who had the problem that involved the peep hole? What type of peep hole were they talking about? Were their more crazy people in this apartment building that he didn't know about? He wouldn't put it past this place. From the moment he stepped into this building, he was greeted with nothing but crazy. He decided he would just brush off her comment and try to forget it. From the looks of it, Maggie was planning on doing the same.

“Look, I can't just say that kind of stuff.” Dean explained to her. He had lived so long trying to be the best brother he could be. That included being cool and manly enough for his brother to admire. He had to be tough for Sammy. He wanted to be someone he could always count on. Someone who was like a super hero to him. Kind of like how his dad was once like to him when he was younger. Now changing gears and going this strange sensitive route was foreign to him. He had admitted to himself that he did in fact have feelings for his very male neighbor. He should be completely comfortable in his own skin but all those years couldn't just fade away. He was still scared of appearing weak. There was no one around him that would mind if he let go but he couldn't help thinking he should still be tough.

This was going to be a problem. He could see it already. He was sure Gabriel didn't have any trouble getting in touch with his feminine side. Especially with those obnoxious pink fuzzy dice in his car. If he continued to hide his feelings and Gabriel flaunted his, Castiel wouldn't even know there were two suitors. He would just think Gabriel was the only one. He would win by default. There had to be a way to get Castiel to see he was interested without going all lifetime on him.

“Well, it's the only way to get him to see.” Maggie informed him with a sigh. She didn't know how else one was supposed to state their affections. Any suggestion she gave he shot down. From what they have spoken about, he didn't do flowers, candy, letters or presents. “You could take him to a romantic date and kiss him under the moonlight.”

“That sounds girly as hell.” He told her rolling his eyes.

“I am a woman, Dean.” She told him frustrated that none of her plans were being taken seriously. They were bound to work if Dean would stop being so effemiphobic. “In case you hadn't noticed.”

“Why am I trying to get advice from you?” Dean muttered. Here he was getting dating advice from the gossip of the whole apartment building. She was known for making things up and creating elaborate stories. Would her advice be the same? Also, she wasn't exactly an expert on this sort of thing. It wasn't that she hadn't date before. He was sure she had but this was different. She was a married woman who had been out of the dating experience for years. She could have forgotten everything that worked for the past men in her life.

“Because I have experience in wooing men?” She suggested. That was true. Also, she did bag a guy permanently. Though he did feel a little bad for Don. She was quite a handful. However, Castiel was nothing like her husband. He was pretty sure he wouldn't react to things the same as Don. However, what experience did he have with men? Besides being their friend? Nothing. He groaned and placed his head in his hands.

“What is my life?” He had to figure out some way to get Castiel to choose him over Gabriel. If it meant taking some of the married woman's advice seriously, then he would just have to sacrifice his manliness for a while. It would be worth it in the end. He just wish he knew wish advice was good and which wasn't. Sam wasn't going to help. He had made that pretty clear. He had to figure all this on his own. He just hoped he could choose the right advice and stay the hell away from peepholes. 


	27. How to Handle Gabriel

Dean still didn't have a plan. He wasn't one for plans anyway. He tried asking others for ideas but it didn't seem to help. Sam ran away from him and there was no way he could approach Jess on her own. It wasn't that he didn't like Jess. She was perfect for his brother in every way. It was just it felt weird when it was just the two of them. He now understood how Sam felt when he was alone with Cas.

He asked Meg but she ended up laughing in his face. Jo just kept teasing him asking for him to supply dirty details when he succeeds. Balthazar. He couldn't ask Balthazar. If Jo teased him mercilessly, he was pretty sure Balthazar would make him feel completely awkward. The man was 100% sass. He wasn't going to deal with that.

He just had to face it. He was alone in this battle. He could flirt with Castiel like he did with women. Drop some innuendo and give him his best smile. He was pretty sure that wouldn't work. The man was so clueless he probably would think he was just acting funny. He had to have learned something in his human interaction classes.

He didn't drive him to work today. He knew it probably was a bad thing considering they had a fight the day before. However, he needed to do some research himself. Not only that but he was pretty sure an apology wasn't going to cut it. He needed something more to get Castiel to look his way more. He probably lost a bunch of points blowing up on him the other day.

When he entered the building, he saw the whole reason this mess started. Gabriel stood in a more tone down suit. It was black with a green tie it was rather bland for the man. Even with his expensive shoes and watch it seemed a bit tame. He was sure the man liked a little flashier clothing. However, it fit him perfectly and made him look rather good. Dean hated to admit that part especially when they were vying for the same man's affections. He stood expectant at the opening waiting for someone. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Were you waiting for me?” He asked accusingly. The shorter man looked over at him with an exasperated expression. He shook his head and sighed.

“No, I was waiting for Castiel.” He explained fixing his suit a little. “I need to speak with him.”

“Don't you do enough of that in your letters?” Dean asked glaring at the shorter man. Castiel should have been home by now if he wasn't taking over Benny's shift. Apparently, Gabriel hadn't got the memo. He must have been slipping on his stalking.

“I'm sure he wants to see me now.” Gabriel informed him with a smile. It was a sort of smile that seemed to spell out 'I win.' Dean would be the judge of that. There was no winner yet. They hadn't even gotten close to the finish line.

“Wow, great for you.” Dean spoke not even trying to mask his animosity towards the man.“I hope you both live happy together.” His words were laced with sarcasm and distaste. However, it didn't seem to bother the shorter man much. He just smirked at the mechanic without a care in the world.

“You really don't get it do you?” He asked incredulously. Dean didn't respond. He just kept staring the man down. A small chuckle escaped the rich man's mouth as he looked away. “And I'm heartless enough to not tell you.”

“At least, you own up to being a douche.” Dean admitted. It was nice to know they were both on the same page. However, he didn't like the idea that he didn't know something. There was something Gabriel knew that he didn't and it was bugging him. “So, you know the guy for like the moment he comes here and now you're meeting? Exciting.” This caused Gabriel to laugh out loud. It was unnerving seeing the shorter man grab his stomach and let out such a heartless laugh. It was like he was laughing at Dean's expense. The mechanic frowned deeply. He didn't see what was so funny. He asked a completely legitimate question.

“Wow, you are completely clueless.” Gabriel spoke after calming down a bit. “I've known Cassie since we were kids.”

“What?” It was all Dean could utter. He had no idea that his neighbor and this man had gone way back. He didn't think that the shorter man could have possibly known more about him than he did. There was no way Gabriel knew more about Castiel than him! He was starting to feel inferior. It was like he was some place he shouldn't be.

He shouldn't just give up. Perhaps this was good thing. Perhaps this was why Castiel said he loved Gabriel. Maybe it wasn't romantic love at all. Maybe Castiel only loved Gabriel like a really good friend or a brother. If that was the case, he really did have a shot. Gabriel might think he had the upper hand but the way Dean saw it, being a friend for longer didn't give you an upper hand. Instead, it made it more likely you'd be friend zoned. After all, if Castiel had wanted to date him they would have done so already. It wasn't like Gabriel was discreet and they apparently had years. Then again, Castiel could have easily not understood Gabriel's intentions.

“You think I just grew an interest with him when he moved here?” Gabriel asked when he looked at Dean's pensive expression. “I've always protected him. Always.”

“Why don't you just show up and help him out?” Dean asked in an accusing manner. If they were such buddies, why did Gabriel had to sneak around? They were only a few floors away from each other. He should have visited more. How come they were only just about to see each other? How long has it been since the last time they saw each other? “What's with the stalking?”

“Castiel wouldn't accept my help if he knew it was me.” The man admitted quietly. Dean peered at the man suspiciously. This put a whole new layer on the situation. Did they have a fight years back? Was that why they didn't see each other often? Did Castiel have a problem with Gabriel before? This was starting to look like things were moving in his favor.

“Then maybe you should stop.” He suggested.

“Maybe you should stop getting into my business.” The man growled in response.

“Hey, you're the one creeping on Cas here.” Dean tried to reason with him. If Castiel didn't want his help, then he shouldn't give him help. It was that simple. The trickster appeared to be starting to speak again but he never had a chance to utter a single word. Another man had appeared beside the two and regarded them both curiously.

“Gabe.” A distinct British accent spoke gaining the attentions of both men. Balthazar stood looking like he had spent hours making himself look nice. His clothes weren't tossed on like they usually were. Instead he wore a nice form fitting t-shirt with a dark vest over it. It was a v-neck but everything he wore was a v-neck. He also wore tight jeans that Dean was sure was probably his best pair. There was also a lot of product in his hair today. He dressed up for something. Gabriel turned to look at the man as well and Balthazar smiled. “I thought I smelled gummy bears.”

“Gummy bears?” Dean questioned. What exactly was the smell of gummy bears? Gabriel reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar bag of candy. He had seen that bag before. It was the same candy Castiel bought that one time at the grocery store. Opening it up, Gabriel pulled out a few gummy bears. He popped them in his mouth in defiance.

“What are you doing here?” Balthazar questioned with his eyes narrowing. In one of his hands he held a rather large thermostat. In the other a small grocery bag. However, he held the thermostat up like he would whack Gabriel if he didn't answer.

“I'm just having a nice talk with Mr. Winchester here.” Gabriel spoke smoothly getting closer to Balthazar. The man seemed unimpressed by the shorter man. How the two knew each other, Dean didn't know. He figured if Castiel knew Gabriel as a child then perhaps his cousin did too.

“Really?” The British man questioned clearly not buying anything Gabriel was currently selling.“Because it looks like you are trying to sink an unsinkable ship.” Gabriel and Dean held twin looks of confusion. Was this some sort of metaphor that they didn't understand?

“What are you going on about?” Dean asked only to have his question brushed away. Gabriel shook his head and went to speak.

“Balthy, I'm just letting him know his- ow” The trickster immediately lifted one of his legs and rubbed his shin. Dean looked down curiously. What just happened?

“His what now?” Balthazar asked in a challenging voice.

“Did you just kick me?” Gabriel exclaimed confused. The British man laughed loudly and nodded.

“There is more where that came from.” He warned lifting his foot slightly. Gabriel looked at it warily.

“Look, this isn't your business- ow.” The trickster jumped back as he was struck again. “Would you stop it?!”

“Only if you stop being a jerk.” Dean didn't know what was going on. These two were seriously fighting in the most stupid manner he thought possible. Kicking people in the shins? Really?

“I could stop funding your store.” Gabriel threatened moving back away from the bookstore owner. Balthazar chuckled and shook his head.

“Oh, I'm so scared.” He teased wiggling his shoulders. “Business is doing well lately. So, bring it, bitch.”

“Did you just call me a bitch?” Gabriel asked incredulously. He couldn't believe what was happening. Dean was impressed. Balthazar didn't take any of Gabriel's crap. “I could make you pay everything back.”

“And I could kick you until you change your mind.” Balthazar threatened back and begun mercilessly attacking the man's shins. Gabriel tried to move away but Balthazar was fast. No matter how much he inched away, Balthazar followed. He tried keeping his leg up permanently only to have the man attack his other leg almost knocking him over.

“Stop it!”

“Never!”

“My god!” Dean exclaimed after watching the interaction for as long as he could stand. “You're like children!” Gabriel used this chance to race over to the elevators. He had to get out of there.

“This isn't over!” He shouted back at Balthazar, who just stood there smug after his victory.

“Yeah, run away!” He called back amusement dancing in his voice. Gabriel slipped into the elevator hurriedly and pressed the button quickly to close the doors. Balthazar moved a bit to cause him to jump but made no effort to go over there. When the doors shut he smiled satisfied. “That's what I thought.”

Dean didn't know what he was feeling. He couldn't believe that that was all it took to drive the man away. He was impressed, confused and completely amused. He also felt a little embarrassed for the man.

“That was ridiculous.” He spoke after the initial shock wore off.

“Yeah, but it worked.” Balthazar informed him with a smirk. It did work. As ridiculous as it was, it worked. Perhaps that was the way you had to deal with Gabriel. The only way to deal with a childish man was to go down to his level.

“What are you doing here?” Dean asked after he realized Balthazar didn't live there. Castiel was still working at this time. He should be over at the bookstore supervising.

“One of my workers is sick.” The man informed him with a slight blush. Dean knew exactly what worker that was. “I'd thought I'd help him feel better.”

“Oh, I see.” He responded with a knowing smile. “Benny, right?” Balthazar nodded and lifted his arms.

“Yeah, I just made him some soup and I got him-” He went to show Dean the bag when he noticed the man wiggling his eyebrows at him. Dropping his hands, Balthazar just frowned at him. “Don't give me that look. He's straight.”

“Oh, is he now?” The mechanic teased. It was great not being the one being teased for once.

“There's nothing I can do about it.” The man tried to convince him as his blush deepened substantially. He looked away awkwardly. He didn't know what else to say.

“Maybe you should kick him in the shins repeatedly until he falls for you.” Dean suggested with a laugh. Balthazar took that moment to kick him in the shin. The mechanic immediately stopped laughing. It hurt like hell. No wonder Gabriel ran away. That man had some strong legs.

“Shut up.”

* * *

 

Castiel wasn't feeling well. He wasn't sick. Benny was sick. It was because Benny was sick he had to work double shifts. He was tired but that wasn't the reason it bothered him. It wouldn't have bothered him that much before but now it was agonizing. Dean was angry with him and he didn't know why. He couldn't ask Dean why because he was too busy working.

He was so happy to see him again. He was so happy to be by his side and hear his voice again. Dean had to have been happy too. He smiled so much in the beginning. Maybe he scared him. Kevin did say that if someone came on to strong, it would scare them away. What was coming on too strong and how did he know if he was doing it? Was there some place he could read about it? He was contemplating asking Google about it.

There were some new customers that night. Business was booming as Balthazar would say. It had been steady all day and Castiel couldn't wait for someone to come and take over. Balthazar had mention that Charlie started her shift at 9. She was a college student that always worked weird hours. Castiel had never met her before but she was apparently very good friends with his cousin. Something about her hacking into his ex boyfriend's computer and spreading some choice photos around. He didn't know what that was all about but when it came to most things with his cousin, it was better not to know.

He was cleaning up some of the dishes when someone familiar came in. It was Garth from the same floor as him. He'd never seen him in the cafe before. Perhaps it was because he didn't usually work this late. Garth stumbled in with a smile. He didn't even seem to notice who Castiel was and he stunk of alcohol.

“Do I know you?” He asked giggling for a while. Castiel wondered if this was normal behavior. He heard from his mother that alcohol made people do funny things. He just never had to witness what a person was like when inebriated.

“Are you alright?” He asked confused. Suddenly there was a jingle coming from Garth's pants pocket. He slowly pulled out his phone and looked at it for a while. It took him a while to focus on it but he flipped it open, and stared.

“It's my special lady.” He slurred making special sound more like spesshal. He closed the phone and tried to put it in his pocket. However, he missed the pocket and the phone fell to the floor. Castiel watched worriedly as Garth struggled to get the phone into his pocket. Once he successfully placed the phone back, he waved a little and stumbled a bit away from the counter. “I got to go.”

“Wait, I don't-” Castiel stopped himself. What was he supposed to say in this type of situation? What would Dean do? Dean wouldn't have let Garth go on his own. He would drive him to wherever he had to go. However, Castiel didn't have a car. He couldn't do anything. “Are you going home?”

“Nah!” He exclaimed happily as he turned to face the barista again. “I'm going to Al's Bar that way.” He threw his hand up in the air and pointed in a direction. Castiel didn't know what he was talking about. Garth wobbled a bit and almost hit a red head coming near the counter. She looked over at the drunken mess disapprovingly.

“Al's Bar is that way, amigo.” She informed him pointing in the opposite direction. Garth was shocked by this. He refused to believe the woman was correct. Castiel observed the woman. She didn't seem like a customer and she was getting close to coming to his side of the counter.

“Are you Charlie?” He asked hesitantly.

“Are you the key master?” She asked with a wide smile. There was playfulness dancing in her wide blue eyes. Castiel's eyes grew larger in surprise. Key master? What was that? Was he supposed to have a key? Balthazar told him that Charlie already had the keys to the store. The woman noticed the man's mental battle and sighed heavily. “Fail.” She muttered and shook her head. “Yes, I'm Charlie.” Castiel nodded to her and noticed Garth's failed attempt to leave the premises.

“I'm going to help Garth get to his friend.” He informed her as he took off his apron. Charlie grabbed it from him and placed it on. She didn't want to go all the way to the back just to get an apron.

“You know that guy?” She questioned warily. She didn't know Castiel much. She only heard about him from Balthazar. From what he said the man was a lost little lamb. She couldn't let a little lamb just run off with some what the heck was that guy. However, the look he gave her clearly told her that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. So much for a lost little lamb. Charlie put her hands up in defense and shrugged. “Well, power to you.”

Castiel dragged Garth down the street. He had no idea where Al's Bar was but Garth wouldn't stop trying to get there. He thought about hailing a taxi and having them drive them to where ever the man wanted to go. However, he couldn't find any taxis around the area. One of them had to be there soon.

He couldn't just wait. Garth wasn't allowing him to. He kept stumbling down the sidewalk singing a song horribly off key. Castiel was very sure he didn't favor the effects of alcohol. It seemed to make people very hard to deal with. He found himself pushing him along until they were at a place he had never seen before. He figured it was Al's Bar seeing the flickering sign indicated so.

“There she is!” Garth exclaimed pushing away from him and jumping into the arms of an equally inebriated woman. They completely forgot about Castiel as they staggered into the bar. Was that how it was supposed to go? He had thought there was supposed to be some gratitude waiting for him. Sighing, he let the whole thing go. He wanted to interact more with people but they were too confusing.

As he turned to walk away, he noticed an older man staring at the bar. The man appeared to be in his fifties or older. He had a rough unshaven face and dark hair. He was a stocky man who stood taller than him. His eyes seemed so sad as they stared at the bar entrance. He looked positively distraught.

Castiel had learned a lot in his classes. He knew that he should extend his help to this troubled man. However, he didn't know exactly how he should go about it. He found himself getting closer to the man thinking of what he was going to say. He didn't know what to say at all. There was something familiar about the man. Something that made him think back to Dean. Everything got him thinking back to Dean. If Dean was here how would he handle this?

He hadn't realized that he was in the man's personal space. He had been told many times that he got too close to people. The troubled man looked down at him and seemed to jump back a bit. He was not expecting a person to be that near him.

“My apologizes, sir.” Castiel spoke unable to think of anything else. The man smiled a sad type of smile. It was the kind of smile that made Castiel's heart sink. His mother always smiled that type of smile. She always looked at him with a type of joy that never reached her eyes. He never liked it when she smiled like that. It always meant she would be alone in her room with wine that night. It meant that she would be crying herself to sleep again.

“No, it's alright.” The man spoke clearing his throat. He looked up at the bar's sign again and shook his head. “I shouldn't be near these places anyway.” He sighed deeply and turned to walk away. Castiel looked over at the man beginning to retreat. Would he cry himself to sleep too?

“Is something wrong?” He ventured to ask. It stopped the man in his tracks. Turning around the man forced another sad smile.

“I'm just a little lost, I guess.” He chuckled with a shrug. “First time in this city.”

“Where do you need to get to?” Castiel questioned as he neared the man again. The man didn't back up. He didn't seem that bothered by Castiel's closeness. He seemed instead to be thinking of other things. His mind was far from the sidewalk or the bar.

“No, they wouldn't want to see me right now.” He muttered to himself sadly. His eyes were a bit misty but he shook his head trying to hold back whatever he was keeping inside. Balthazar always told Castiel that he cared too much. Perhaps it was true. However, he couldn't leave this man be. Not when he reminded him so much about his mother. He could never make his mother happy. She always gave him fake smiles and told him she was fine. He use to believe her. He distantly wondered if she was better now that he had left to live on his own. His thoughts were interrupted by the man speaking again. “Where do you suggest?”

“My cousin owns a bookstore with a cafe in it?” Castiel blurted out before he could even think. The man chuckled a bit at Castiel's confused expression.

“Lead the way uh-” He paused a bit and looked at Castiel expectantly. What did he want? Tilting his head to the side, the barista tried to figure out what he was waiting for. “What's your name kid?”

“Castiel.” The man smiled again but this time it was a little warmer than before.

“That's an angel name isn't it?” He questioned and Castiel nodded in affirmation. The man chuckled a bit for a reason Castiel didn't know. He looked away a bit as if remembering something good. That made the man feel warm inside. He at least helped this troubled man think of something good. “Well, it's nice to meet you, Castiel.” He spoke extending his hand to the smaller man. Castiel stared at it realizing he should probably shake the man's hand. Quickly, he grasped the man's hand and gave it a quick shake. The man chuckled more genuine now. "Nice grip." He commented highly amused by the younger man's antics. “I'm John.”

  



	28. One of the Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which John is actually pleasant, Dean is acting all girly and Benny has no pants.

John wasn't sure what kind of person Castiel was. He seemed like a nice enough man but a little too trusting. The older man assumed the stranger would just show him to the cafe and be on his way. Instead, he entered with him and even stood in line with him. 

When they entered the cafe, the red head at the counter gave the young man an incredulous look. It wasn't until they reached the counter, that John found out the man worked here. He must have just gotten off. John felt a little bad that he was taking up the stranger's time. He probably was very tired and just wanted to go home.

It was then he realized the man was waiting for him to make an order. He had no idea what to get so he opted for a regular cup of coffee. Can't go wrong with the basics. He was caught off guard when he realized the younger man offered to pay.

The barista gave them a strange knowing smile and told them to find a seat. Castiel was a little confused at first but nodded anyway. He directed John to a small booth near the windows. He said something about liking to watch people outside. John didn't mind where they sat so he was completely fine with the choice. Even if the reasoning sounded a bit creepy.

He couldn't get it out of his head that the poor man was too trusting. He just picked up a stranger from the road and was now treating him to some coffee. Maybe there was some truth in his name. Perhaps he really was an angel. However, that was most unlikely. So, John had to know why a stranger would treat him so casually.

“Didn't your father ever teach you to not talk to strangers?” He questioned with a small smile. He was really baffled by the man sitting across from him. Castiel turned from the window and sighed. He looked confused again. John was starting to believe the man was constantly confused. 

“I never knew my father.” He admitted with a sad look in his eyes. “He left when I was little.”

“Shit.” It probably wasn't the most delicate way to respond but it left his mouth before he could stop it. Castiel just looked at him once again confused. “I'm sorry.”

“It's not your fault.” The man assured him with a slight head tilt. It was like he couldn't fathom why John was apologizing in the first place. It didn't make the older man feel any better. He should have thought before he spoke. 

“If it's any consolation, my children hate me.” He told him as he saw the barista heading towards them with their drinks and something else on the tray. “Well, two of them at least.”

“I don't think they hate you.” Castiel told him honestly. He had no idea who John's children were but he spoke with such conviction.“You're their father.”

“It takes more than being blood to be loved.” 

“I'm sure it was a misunderstanding.” Castiel tried to assure the man again. He placed his hand on top of John's in an effort to placate him. John brushed it away casually. He wasn't one of those touchy feely types. “I have many misunderstandings but they always get cleared up in the end.”

“Perhaps.” 

The barista stood above them with the largest smile John had ever seen a woman have. That was saying a lot considering the life style he lead before. She placed down their drinks softly in front of them looking between them often. She placed a slice of cake between them and her smile turned mischievous. That was never a good sign in John's experience.

“So, this must be the mechanic I heard about.” She spoke analyzing John's form. There was nothing predatory in the way she checked him out. It was more like she was viewing something objectively. Like a piece of art. John could go with the idea he was a piece of art. It was pretty flattering. “I didn't know he was an older man. He's cute.”

“Isn't that interesting?” John spoke a little confused about what she knew about him. He had just met Castiel that day. He would have considered the man had been stalking him, if he hadn't just entered town a few days ago. He was pretty sure nothing he did in those few days gave away his profession. “I am a mechanic.”

“Well, I'll make this more romantic for you too.” She told them both and placed down two forks for them to enjoy the cake.

“Wait, what do you mean romantic?” John was now more than just confused. He was slightly horrified. Did she think that they were in there as a date? Did this look like a date to her? When he had met Castiel, there was no talking about a date. They were just two guys getting some coffee in the middle of town at night. John groaned. Castiel had even paid for their drinks. They were siting in a booth away from the other customers. It looked exactly like a date.

“Balthazar told me you two have been pinning over each other.” The woman informed them with a wink. “I get it. Age differences must make you feel insecure.” John would have gotten a little more than upset with the situation if the look on Castiel's face was anything but priceless. He had this wide eyed face of terror mixed with this lost puppy look he seemed to have mastered so well.

“I'm confused.” He squeaked with his deep voice becoming higher pitched. John couldn't help but chuckle.

“Don't worry, Castiel.” The older man spoke up taking a sip of his coffee. “So, am I.” The redhead began to slowly nod. She closed her eyes for a second and the most beautiful look of embarrassment graced her features. She had the expression of someone who believed they had royally messed up.

“I got the wrong guy don't I?” She asked biting her bottom lip. Then as if being brought on by a truck, realization hit her hard. “Oh wow. I do! I'm so sorry. Forget what I said.” She went to reach for the cake but John stopped her. He will be having some of that since she did offer it. It was her fault that she made the mistake. The cake had done nothing wrong. Besides, it was cheese cake. It wasn't actual cake anyway which he didn't care either way if it was. It was his son with the pie obsession not him. 

Castiel looked down at the cake with another pensive expression. If the kid kept thinking like that, he was probably going to burn a fuse. Sliding the other fork to the man, John was willing to share his bounty with him. However, the younger man politely declined. Which was good because John only offered to be polite. It seemed like this night was coming together.

“You're pinning after a mechanic?” John questioned as he took a bite of the cake. Castiel flushed immediately. There it was. That was definitely his answer. He didn't even need the man to speak to know it was a definite yes.

“I do wish for the extended company of a certain mechanic, yes.” Castiel spoke in a way that only sounded composed. John could tell he was probably highly flustered at the thought of the mysterious mechanic.

“So, you're...” He stopped himself before he could say anything. How should he say it? He knew some people got mad if someone said the word gay. He remembered a woman he once slept with (he couldn't actually say dated) that told him her cousin hated that term. It was actually a silly thing to remember from that woman. He didn't even remember her name. Homosexual sounded too overly scientific as if they were subjects to be studied. He decided just to not say anything. After all, he didn't want to upset the generous man across from him. He did pay for his coffee and indirectly got him some cake.“I mean it's okay if you are.”

“What do you mean?” Of course the man wouldn't understand what he was saying. He seemed to live in a completely different world from the beginning. John sighed heavily. He couldn't pussyfoot around this. 

“Gay.” He told him in a hush voice unsure if the man wanted to be outed in front of the whole cafe. Besides, what if he was wrong? 

“You mean happy?” The man asked confused. John couldn't stand it anymore. He began to laugh loudly. 

“You're alright, kid.” He told him and Castiel could do nothing but smile back. Poor man had no idea what was so funny.

* * *

 

Dean had information. He had a lot of information and he had no idea how to give up this information. It was all Maggie's fault. She was a horrible influence. It was also Sam's fault as well. Helping out the landlord meant meeting the neighbors. Meeting the neighbors would then become knowing things. Dean knew a lot of things. He knew even more now.

Maggie wasn't picking up her phone either. It was always busy. Who was she talking to? He had stories to tell. So, many stories. Dean's eyes opened up with realization when he realized he was being pretty girly at the moment. He looked at his cell phone in shame. The only people he was begging to call were all women and he wasn't even going to call them for a hook up. He was going to call them for gossip. Pam from the fifth floor who was Maggie's good friend. She was great when talking about people. She knew things like if she could read their minds or something. There was just something other worldly about it. Then he had Meg. She wasn't much of a conversationalist but she liked to be in the know. She also had good information on Gabriel. Dean would love to use anything she had. Their friendship was more like frienemies but it worked. And finally, he had Becky from the second floor who ate up all this like it was candy. He didn't even know why he had Becky's number. Sam gave it to him saying he couldn't suffer alone. 

Pam was probably talking to Maggie because both of them weren't answering. Meg was too busy working and Becky said she had a hot date with Chuck. How a date with Chuck could be considered hot, was beyond him. He couldn't call Balthazar. He had a role in this juicy gossip. Dean groaned. He just thought of it as juicy gossip. He didn't just fall for Castiel. He decided to just go the whole way. He was a full fledged girl now complete with understanding girl talk. If only his father could see him now. He shook his head. Like his father would ever leave her to see them again.

He could tell Sam. He was basically a girl too. He even had the hair for it. It was all his fault anyway. He was the one talking about getting to know the neighbors and being all friendly. He and Jess were practically gossip buddies with the way they loved to pry in Dean's affairs. He had heard of their meddling from Balthazar. He probably would soak up this news like any of his other friends. And, man, what awesome news it was.

He was being nice and showing Balthazar the exact apartment Benny lived at. The man had the hugest not so secret crush on the guy. Benny was a pretty decent fellow and he didn't seemed that oblivious to things. However, it seemed the guy had no knowledge of Balthazar's affections. Dean didn't understand why not. Did he just think Balthazar dressed himself up everyday on principle? That he wore cologne just because? Perhaps Benny just thought it was because he was European. 

They didn't say much on the elevator ride to the second floor. Mostly because the ride was so short and Balthazar never stopped fixing his hair. He was so far gone. The man was going to have to admit it to himself. It didn't matter if Benny was straight, it didn't stop him from trying.

When the doors opened, they were welcomed to the most unusual sight. In front of them stood Kevin, the boy Castiel went to classes with. He was standing nervously in front of Bela Talbot's apartment door. In his hand was a single rose. It was a nice touch but wasn't Kevin only sixteen? Was he hoping to score with an older woman? 

The both walked out of the elevator cautiously, hoping not to alert the teen. Kevin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Finally, he gathered enough courage and knocked on the woman's door. There was a pause and a small creaking noise as Bela opened the door cautiously.

“What do you want?” She spoke suspiciously. Dean and Balthazar could barely hear her from where they stood.

“Remember me?” Kevin asked adjusting his suit a bit. He was a little over dressed to be meeting with a neighbor.“I was the kid that help you hide from Crowley?” Bela was hiding from Crowley? Why? Was there some sort of problem between the two? It was then that Dean realized that that could be the very reason why Bela was so secretive. She was hiding from Crowley. She must have owed him something or just genuinely feared the man. Dean couldn't blame her. He was downright creepy. Even Balthazar, who had handled Gabriel expertly, didn't want to touch Crowley with a ten foot pole.

“Did Crowley send you?” Her voice was a low growl as if she expected the teen's betrayal. Perhaps Crowley had others helping to intimidate Bela. 

“No.” The teen responded awkwardly. He smiled a little and shook his head. “Funny story. My girlfriend and I were supposed to go on a date but uh it was unexpectedly canceled.” He said it with a sort of sad look in his eyes. Something happened with his date. Something happened before he could give that rose to her. 

“Why come to me?” Bela asked and the men down the hall found themselves nodding in agreement. That was a completely legitimate question. A sixteen year old shouldn't just run into any neighbor's house when they had their heart broken. Dean was pretty sure that didn't usually end well. 

“I can't go back home.” He sighed sadly. “My mom thinks I'm on a date and Cas isn't home.” Castiel was still working at the cafe at this time. Of course, he wasn't home. “I just thought-” The teen paused and shook his head once more. “I looked at the mail boxes and saw you lived here. That sounded a little stalkerish.” That indeed sounded like a stalker. Dean was starting to wonder how many stalkers were there in this apartment building. Gabriel, Becky and now Kevin. Dean had to admit learning Castiel's schedule was kind of like a stalker as well. Should he be added to the list?

“Get in.” There was the sound of chains being moved and slide locks being opened. A slender arm reached out from the door. She grabbed the teen by his suit jacket and pulled him in.

“What?”

“Were you followed?” She asked with a louder voice as she pulled him in completely.  
“What? No.” That was the last thing the men heard before the door was slammed shut. Both men were left in the hallway completely baffled by what had just taken place. 

“What did we just witness?” Balthazar blurted out at the same time Dean had his burning question.

“What do you think they going to do?” The British man looked at the mechanic positively appalled by what he was insinuating. He looked back down the hall at the now completely relocked door. 

“He's a child.” He informed the man incredulously.

“I was younger than him when I first-” The bookstore owner raised one of his hands to stop the man from speaking further.

“I don't need to know.” He told him. Dean shrugged but he couldn't get the situation off his mind.

“Should we-”

“We have more pressing matters at hand.” Balthazar spoke and nodded towards Benny's door. Dean smiled. Pressing matters, indeed. 

When they had knocked on the door, it didn't take long for it to open. Dean had figured Benny was waiting for someone. At first, the man had only seen Dean. He perked up a little but he didn't look that well. Benny was dressed in nothing but a white undershirt and boxers. 

“Hey, brother.” He spoke lazily as he leaned into the door frame. His face was flushed with fever and Dean could tell he lacked energy. His eyes looked watery and red from the cold. He looked like hell. 

“How are you feeling, Benny?” He asked cautiously. It was a stupid question all things considering. It was obvious at the time that the man didn't feel at all good.

“Like shit.” He admitted bluntly. “And that's putting it nicely.” It was then that he noticed his boss standing off next to his neighbor. Suddenly, the man had straightened up and tried to get the door to cover him more. Now only his top half could be seen from the half opened door. When it was just Dean, he didn't mind being seen in his underwear. However, it appeared being in your underwear in front of your current boss wasn't exactly appropriate.“Hey, Balth. What are you doing here?” It took a moment for Balthazar to get out of the stupor he was in. No doubt he was distracted. by Benny's lack of actual attire. 

“I brought you some soup.” He spoke up his voice sounding delightfully pubescent all of a sudden.

“You didn't have to do that.” Ben told him with a small smile. He reached out to grab the soup and looked down at himself. Dean knew he was considering finding some pants. Looking over at Dean, he smiled again. “Man, brother. My boss. He's like an angel sometimes.”

“Oh, I hear you.” Dean responded in a tone that gained him an irritated nudge from the 'angel'. He smiled at Balthazar and gave him a little wink. “Well, I'm sure I'm not needed here so-”

“Bye.” Balthazar spoke and pushed opened the door. He held up the grocery bag and tried to look anywhere but Benny's crotch. “I have other things for you.”

“Oh, well.” Benny spoke as his door began to close. He gave a short frightened look at Dean. Maybe he wasn't as oblivious of Balthazar's affections as he thought. Or maybe he was just that much embarrassed. “Let me get some pants.” 

As Dean moved away from the door chuckling, Bela's door opened with urgency. Kevin raced out with an outright spooked look. His rose was missing and so was his suit jacket. His shirt still looked button correctly so, he wasn't completely wrecked.

“That quick?” Dean joked earning a bright red blush from the teen.

“I should go home.” He said and raced for the stairs not even bothering to wait for the elevator. So, many curious things had happened. What happened with Bela and Kevin? Why did he look so frightened? Where was his suit jacket? Also, what happened to his girlfriend in the first place? What was going to happen to Benny? Also, there was the fact that Bela was hiding from Crowley. There had to be a reason for that. This apartment building was getting better by the second. There was never a dull moment.

Speaking of dull, Sam entered the apartment tired after a long day of law. Sam didn't really like adventure all that much. He didn't care much about things like people hiding from others and possible mysteries. He was more a normal type of guy. Sam never had amazing adventures like Dean did in this building. Even if he did, he would just be all pissy about it. There was one thing Sam could do better than anyone else and that was give you the meanest bitch face you had ever seen. It was his calling. It had to be.

“Sammy, do I have a story for you.” Dean spoke up immediately when he saw his younger brother. He wanted to tell him everything he had been holding in for so long. He had to get it out there.

“Dean, I need your help.” Sam spoke not even giving a thought to what Dean was going to say.

“Alright.” His brother uttered defeated. He couldn't refuse his little brother if he needed help. “What do you need?”

“I have this plan.” He explained with some hesitation. “It's for Jessica.”

“Is it something girly?” Dean questioned a little worried. He didn't want to be forced into saying something cheesy or wearing something that made him look silly. “Why am I asking? If it's you, of course it is.” There is was. Sam had given him the face he so very much perfected. Dean shrugged in response. His powers were useless against him. He had seen that look too many times. He had become immune.

“Look I need you to help me out here.” Sam told him with a sigh. “It's important.”

“I'm here.”

“Good. I'll explain it all to you shortly.” He said with a large smile. He began to take off his suit jacket and get more comfortable. Dean decided this was a perfect opportunity to tell him what he saw.

“Well, this afternoon, I saw-”

“Hold on.” Sam spoke reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cellphone. “I have to call Cas.”

“Wait, what?” What did Castiel have to do with any of this? If anyone was going to call Cas it would be Dean not Sam. 

“This is important, Dean.” His brother reminded him. “The rest of my life depends on this.”

“But-”

“I'll be back.” And with that, his brother left him alone in the living room. Again, Dean was left with no one to gossip to. It was by some complete miracle that his cellphone began to ring.

“Maggie!” He cried out happily as he realized who was calling him. “Oh thank god!”


	29. Money, Suits and Rings Oh my!

Castiel walked into the building with a lot on his mind. Sam asked him for a favor today. It was a Saturday so he was able to take off. Unfortunately, Benny and Balthazar were going to help. Poor Charlie would have to work a double today. He hoped she wouldn't mind. She was such a friendly person. Also, she seemed very supportive of him getting closer to Dean. He smiled proudly. Ever since he met Dean, he had been making so many new friends.

He still hadn't seen Dean all day and he needed to talk to him about the garage. John was new to the city and was looking for some work. He had informed the man that he thought his friend could help. If he could get John a job, then maybe he'd be able to find a more permanent home. He wasn't sure how nice a hotel was. He never had to stay in one. Perhaps it was a lot like his apartment. However, when he mentioned the hotel, Charlie seemed to think it wasn't the best of places to stay. Especially since he had a teenage son. 

John was going through a rough time. Castiel only hoped he could help him. The man had just recently finished a custody battle and had a fifteen year old son. He had married the woman in an effort to keep his son. Castiel wasn't sure what that meant. He didn't understand why the man was afraid the woman wouldn't let him see his son. Did mothers do that? Did his mother do that?

After hearing John's story about how he tried to make it work, he started wondering about his own father. Why did his father leave? He couldn't really remember him. He wished he could. Was his story as complicated and confusing as John's?

When he entered the lobby, he noticed a tall, well dressed man looking at the mailboxes carefully. He would have shrugged and passed it off as another occurrence if the man wasn't glaring at his name plate. Was there something wrong with his name plate? Was it dirty? He knew how Dean and his brother stressed being clean all the time. He assumed everyone was that way. Having to clean up after one's self was rather annoying. Now he had to clean his name plate?

“I apologize.” Castiel spoke immediately trying to see if his name plate was in fact dirty. “That one is mine.” The man turned his glare at him instead. He held himself strong and intimidatingly. Castiel couldn't believe that the man was that angry over a name plate. Looking over, he saw his name plate wasn't even that dirty. Why was the man angry then?

“You're Castiel Novak?” The man asked incredulously. “You can't even wear your suit properly.” Castiel didn't understand. He was wearing the suit properly. He dressed himself. Everything was where it was supposed to be. 

“I don't understand what-”

“Raphael Milton.” The man spoke. “That is who I am.” Castiel was confused. He didn't ask who he was. He was still wondering what he meant about his suit. 

The man sneered and circled the other with a type of predatory look. It wasn't the type one would get from lust. No, it was more like a vulture wanting to rip into a fresh carcass. Castiel wasn't feeling comfortable with this situation. He didn't know what he had done wrong. If he knew what he had done wrong, he would do his best to fix it. Perhaps he wasn't doing that well in learning about social interactions.

“I don't see what my brothers see in you. Or father for that matter.” The man spoke looking at the barista. “You don't deserve any money let alone a piece of the inheritance.”

“Inheritance?” Castiel was confused. His mother was of course going to give him some inheritance. He was her son after all. However, he didn't know Raphael. He didn't know him at all. He had no idea why that would bother the man.

“You don't get it do you?” The frightening man asked. Castiel thought it was quite apparent that he didn't understand. Dean had always told him he made looking confused an art form. Though he wasn't sure what that meant, he knew his confusion was in fact noticeable.

“Please pardon me if I don't.” He responded trying his best to sound polite. However, it was hard. He was growing frustrated with the man. He felt like he was being accused of something he didn't even do.

“Your name wasn't always Castiel Novak.” Raphael spoke. “It was a mistake but you use to be named Castiel Milton.” That didn't make any sense. His mother's last name was Angeles. He had his father's last name. She always told him that he did. Why would he have had the last name Milton?

“Your last name is Milton.” Castiel realized as he spoke. The man turned away from him angrily.

“You never deserved the name.” He growled as he refused to look at him. “You son of a whore.”

“What did you just say?” Came a voice behind him. Castiel turned to see a shorter man in a janitor outfit. At first, he couldn't recognize the man standing in front of him. The man looked slightly familiar with brown hair and golden eyes. _Golden eyes._ He once had an older brother who had golden eyes. They were like two drops of honey mixed with a little bit of sunlight. It was what his mother always said to explain them. Castiel felt his heart squeeze in his chest when he realized who the man was.

“Gabriel?” He hazarded finding it hard to utter the name under the rush of emotions that flooded his system. The man smiled and opened his arms a bit.

“The one and only.” He spoke confidently making his younger brother's eyes fill with unshed tears. It was him after all these years.

“I'm not done here.” Raphael told the shorter man and pushed into Castiel's space once again. Gabriel glared at him but before he could speak, another person had joined them.

“Yes, you are.”

* * *

 

Dean had been coming up with a way to ask Castiel on a date. He wasn't going to be all romantic about it. He just couldn't do romantic. He felt awkward just thinking about it. Besides, after hearing what his brother had planned for tonight, ruined any plan he would have. He had to just ask casually. If he rejected him, maybe he could play it off or something. He was sure Castiel wouldn't stop their friendship over it.

Castiel was at least attracted to him. So, a date wouldn't be something unheard of. Balthazar was sure Castiel wouldn't refuse. However, that was Balthazar. He didn't know if the man was being truthful or just teasing. Perhaps it was a bit of both.

It was just his luck when he walked into the building ready to ask Cas out, that some big guy was bugging him. Also, there was the added problem of Gabriel. What was that toothache doing there? When he spoke up irritated by the way the man pushed into his neighbor's personal space, all three looked at him.

“Stay out of this.” The man warned him. “This is a family matter.” Dean was pretty sure Raphael wasn't related to any of them. If he was, someone had been cheating. Or maybe he was adopted.

“Cas is family to me.” Dean told him honestly. Castiel smiled softly at him with a faint blush. Dean couldn't help but smile back. 

“Look, I am here to ask you to give up your share of the inheritance.” Raphael told him. Dean looked between the two. Inheritance? 

“The inheritance is rightfully his.” Gabriel argued back putting his arm around Castiel's shoulders. Dean had to resist the urge to squeeze himself between the two.

“He's not even blood related to our father!” The man shouted angrily. Castiel's eyes got wide as he started to realize something. Dean could see a small sadness growing in his neighbor's eyes. He was confused. What did their father have to do with Castiel?

“You aren't either, bucko!” Gabriel mused. “I hate to tell you, Raphael. But you're kind of adopted.”

“I know that!” The man spat angrily. “At least, I'm not the illegitimate son of an adulterous whore.” Castiel looked down sadly. Dean was starting to understand. Castiel lived alone with his mother and his father had taken the other children. It wasn't because he hated Castiel. It was because Castiel wasn't even his child. His mother had cheated and Castiel was the result of that. Now he understood why his neighbor looked so broken. Those memories. Those small amount of memories he had of his father weren't even of his real father. It was of a man who left him the moment he found out he wasn't his.

“Who happens to be my mother as well.” Gabriel informed him disapprovingly. Raphael didn't seem phased by the man's anger towards having his mother called names. Wait. Did he say Castiel's mother was his mother too? They're brothers?! Dean didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Probably neither was appropriate given the situation.

“It doesn't change the fact she betrayed our father and left you all.” Raphael told him angrily. “This brat wasn't even raised by our father. Why should he get anything? He's practically a stranger.” Someone tapped on his shoulder insistently. The man was surprised someone was even behind him. In fact, everyone was. There was more coming to their party. Turning around half way, the man revealed Balthazar to the rest of them.

“Can I say something?” He asked with a cocky grin. Gabriel looked down at Raphael's shins and Balthazar just gave him an incredulous look. “My aunt was drunk that night. Your father's supposed best friend took advantage of her. Now, in my book, I think that's called date rape. I don't think women should be held accountable for such a thing. He knew. He just didn't want to check and see if Castiel was his or not. The divorce only happened because of your ridiculous grandparents. When they found out, they forced her to do a paternity test. Then they threatened to ruin her entire family if she didn't divorce and give him the kids. Your father was trying to make it work. He considers Cassie his son. It was their fault that they even broke up. Their pressuring that made them change Cassie's name. I'm surprised they are allowing their son to put him on the inheritance”

“Well, they are dead now.” Gabriel informed his cousin.

“Thank god.” Balthazar laughed a little and then became serious immediately. “I mean. My condolences.” 

“I believe they were right to make them divorce.” Raphael admitted causing Gabriel to stand ready to attack. He didn't seem to like the whole situation. Dean didn't either. The guy should just let it go. “He shouldn't be forced to raise a child that wasn't even his.”

“So, what are you exactly?” Balthazar questioned causing a giggle from Gabriel. Dean felt like just pulling Castiel away from this and letting those three argue amongst themselves. It was a ridiculous argument anyway. Who cared who got what? They were family. They should just get over it. “I think you need to stop being such a thick-headed hypocrite. I mean aren't you getting some inheritance?”

“Not as much as he is.” The man griped choosing to ignore Balthazar's insult. “I have stayed by father's side. I have done everything he wanted me to. He doesn't even know our father. How could he give a stranger more than me?”

“Oh well! ” Balthazar laughed. “That's not our problem.” Dean shrugged as he considered the conversation over. He went to reach to grab Castiel when he saw Raphael press himself now in Balthazar's space. He couldn't look away. Something awful was about to happen. He just knew it. 

“This is none of your business, you limey little whore.” The man spat and raised his hand to strike the man. Dean's eyes widened in shock. There was no need to get violent. 

Balthazar noticed the man's hand but was ill prepared to stop it. He closed his eyes readying himself for the impact that never came. In fact, he didn't even hear anything after he closed his eyes. Well, except for the voice of a familiar southern gentleman.

“Now now, brother.” Benny spoke calmly pulling back Raphael's hand. “You should take back those words you said and apologize to the nice gentleman.”

“Benny?” Balthazar breathed confused about his sudden appearance. Then again, they were right in the entrance of the whole building. Anyone could join them soon. It wasn't the best place to go all violent on people. 

“I am not your brother.” Raphael snapped pulling his arm from the southern man. Benny just gave the guy a tense smile.

“Is that right?” Benny asked feigning confusion. “I would have never known.” 

“Just leave, Raphael.” Gabriel spoke up chewing on some gummy bears or something. Dean didn't know. It was hard enough to focus with all these people popping up. 

“I will do no such thing.” He told the shorter man. Benny looked around him and back at Raphael.

“We outnumber you, brother.” He informed the man with a small smile. “Now how about you take that other guy's advice before I make you wish you did.” Dean had never seen that look before on Benny's face. The man had always been able to keep calm under pressure. No matter what he always seemed to give off the air of being carefree. However, now he stood chest puffed up daring the man to do something. His face was tense and he gave the man his best glare. Benny glaring was a seriously scary sight. Dean had to remind himself to stay on his good side.

Raphael relented and moved from the group cautiously. Five against one wasn't good odds. So, quietly, he took his leave. As he exited the building, he gave Castiel one last glare. Castiel just tilted his head in a confuse manner causing his brother to laugh. 

Dean was glad grumpy was gone. He didn't know why the guy had a problem with Castiel. Inheritance or not, he didn't need to barge in and cause problems for him. He went to talk to Castiel about the mayhem he just witnessed, when he noticed the man hugging Gabriel tight. Apparently, now was not the time to ask any questions. Looking over at Balthazar, he noticed the man smoothing out his suit with a small smile.

“Thank you, Benny.” He spoke shyly not once looking into the man's eyes. “You didn't have to do that.” Benny smiled a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. He was blushing slightly and he too looked away from who he spoke to.

“He shouldn't have talk to you like that.” He replied hesitantly. “You didn't deserve that.” Balthazar found himself smiling softly at the man. He knew it was ridiculous to get his hopes up but he really was moved when Benny stepped in. Dean looked between the two and lifted an eyebrow.

“Straight?” He teased. Thankfully, Benny didn't seem to understand what he was talking about. However, Balthazar did and he did not appreciate it.

“Shut up.” It was then that Gabriel and Castiel finally stopped their hugging session. Dean hated to admit it but even though he knew now that Gabriel was his brother, he still felt a bit jealous. The shorter man took out some gummy bears and plopped them into Castiel's mouth. Castiel chewed away with a smile. So jealous.

“Why are you guys dressed so well?” He asked Balthazar and Benny. Now that he mentioned it, that was the best dressed he ever saw Benny. For once, he didn't wear his dated clothing. He actually wore a normal suit.“Going on a date?”

“What? No.” Benny spoke confused. Balthazar was too busy blushing wildly behind him to say anything. He settled on glaring at his cousin, who shrugged confused. Apparently, there were things Gabriel didn't know about. “This is for Sam.” 

That's right. They all had Sam's thing today. Dean groaned at the thought. With his son being dropped off tonight and his wanting to ask Castiel out, he almost forgot. He still had to pick up their suits from the shop today. Sam wanted them to be wearing a tuxedo. He hated penguin suits. They were one of the couple of things he wouldn't be caught dead in. 

However, this was for Sammy. He had to deal with whatever came up because this was important to his brother. Whatever was important to his brother was important to him. He had to make sure this was a success. His brother deserved it. 

“Speaking of which, I should get dressed.” Castiel spoke suddenly realizing he had things to do as well. 

“I'll help you.” Gabriel volunteered immediately. Then he realized how he must look. He was in the same janitor outfit that he first met Dean in. He frowned at the way he looked and shifted uncomfortably. “I wanted to look better.” He admitted softly to his younger brother. “I wanted to impress you.” Castiel tilted his head confused. He didn't understand what was wrong with the outfit he had on. His brother came to his aid when he was dealing with Raphael. That was impressive enough.

“Dean, do you need help too?” The man turned to look at his neighbor and friend. Dean didn't need any help getting ready. He was sure Castiel knew that too. He was hoping the man was offering help just to spend time with him. Dean would have jumped at the opportunity if he didn't have other things to do. He sighed heavily and shook his head.

“No, I have to pick up my son's tux.” He reluctantly informed him. Castiel looked down a little disappointed.

“Oh, I see.”

“We'll see each other later though.” It didn't seem to affect Castiel's mood. The man still looked like a kicked puppy and it made Dean feel awful.

“Yes, we will.” He sighed and led his brother to the elevators. Dean closed his eyes for a moment. His brother better succeed with this. The things he did for family.

* * *

 

Jessica just got off of work when she got a very vague message from Sam. It didn't say much of anything. It just said he needed her to come to his apartment and it was an emergency. What kind of emergency? Was it a medical emergency or some sort of exaggerated problem? She didn't know Sam to be prone to exaggeration. This was what caused her to race out of the hospital once her shift was over. She didn't bother to fix her makeup or change her clothing. What if Sam was hurt somewhere? What if Dean or Ben was hurt or something? She needed to get to those boys as soon as possible.

When she neared the apartment building, she saw Sam's secretary standing outside the entrance. This was more serious than she thought. If his secretary was here, something was very wrong. However, it didn't seem like she was waiting for her. She stood expectantly with a rose in her hand. Jessica slowed down. Why did she have a rose? Was she waiting for a date? 

She was starting to feel like she was in the twilight zone. She never saw the secretary in any other setting let alone looking expectant like that. She didn't even give a thought to her personal life. Just proof that there was someone for everyone she supposed. The lady looked over at her and sighed in relief. She thrust the rose over to Jessica and immediately went to leave.

Jessica had no idea what to think of this. She tried thanking the lady but she brushed it off muttering about time wasted. Was this rose from Sam? If that was the case, why didn't he come down and give her the rose himself. Jessica looked down at the flower in her hand. She needed some answers. 

Entering the building was just as confusing. She saw the new guy at the cafe standing there with a rose. He cleaned up pretty nicely. He was even wearing a new suit that she had never seen him in before. She was pretty sure the rose was meant for her. Sure enough, the man handed her a rose without a word. Then he left to do his own business. They both had left immediately. No words spoken. She tried to thank him like she had done with the secretary but he never responded. It was the creepiest thing ever. 

She decided to take the elevator. There was no way she was climbing the stairs to get to Sam's apartment. The doors opened immediately when she got to it. It was like it had been waiting for her. Perhaps it was. There were two people in the elevator just standing there. She recognized the two as Meg and her cousin. She didn't know what her cousin's name was but she remembered the man was the reason Balthazar wouldn't be caught dead in the Roadhouse. It was a pity. It was a nice establishment.

She waited for them to vacate the elevator. However, they never did. They just kept standing there, nicely dressed, with their hands behind their backs. Cautiously, she entered the elevator. They pressed themselves to either side of the elevator. The ride up to Sam's floor was uncomfortable. None of them spoke and she had no idea why they were just standing. When the doors opened, the two stopped her by reaching out their arms. They both had roses. Thanking them, she took them and went to walk out of the elevator.

Becky and Chuck stood directly in front of the elevator. They held a single rose together. This was starting to go beyond creepy. The two smiled at her in an eerie way. Jessica accepted the rose and they skittered away before she could thank them. This was getting too weird. Why were random people giving her roses? Why couldn't Sam just give them to her himself? There was no reason for these people. It didn't make sense. She didn't like not understanding the situation! 

He probably thought this was romantic. Better than a trail of petals? Well, in a building like this, people would mess up a trail of petals. This was probably the best idea. So many people though. When did he have the time to plan it out? Why were they all so weird about it? Some gave her knowing smiles and others just looked at her stoned face. It would be nicer if they didn't give her the roses all creepy like. 

Before she even reached the door of Sam's apartment, his neighbors emerged from their home. She knew them in passing. Maggie was apparently Dean's friend and she was an artist of sorts. Don was her husband. She didn't know him that well but here they were both with roses. She accepted them graciously and as she turned away to get to Sam's door, she heard them speak. They weren't talking to her but at least she knew they weren't robots.

“You were looking at her for too long.” Maggie whispered harshly to her husband.

“Maggie.” The man sighed a little tired. “Let's just get inside.” 

Jessica had to suppress a laugh as she knocked on her boyfriend's door. It swung open quickly but it wasn't Sam she saw. It was Balthazar. Now she was confused. Why was he at their home? He too had a rose and as she entered the apartment, Castiel gave her one as well. He was looking rather nice that night. She wondered if Dean had noticed. Castiel ushered her to the couch and sat her down. No words were spoken again. She was about to ask a question when a rose popped up next to her face. She almost jumped off the couch in fright. Why was everyone trying to scare her today? Dean chuckled a little but said nothing. 

He was wearing a tux. Dean Winchester was wearing a tux and this was not a drill. Jessica was pretty sure his closet didn't hold anything other than t-shirts, jeans and plaid button up shirts. He looked so odd in one. It wasn't that he didn't look good. Objectively, he looked very handsome in it. However, it just wasn't Dean. He, also, appeared to be a little uncomfortable in it. 

Turning away, she was met with another rose. Ben held it out shyly. He looked utterly adorable in the little tux he was wearing. There was no way she couldn't smile at the little boy and thank him. With a small smile, the boy trotted off to his father's side. There they stood just waiting for something. Jessica was feeling quite awkward sitting on the couch silently being watched. She began to feel a little self conscious. She hadn't had time to refresh her makeup. She was, also, dressed down for whatever occasion it seemed to be. 

“So, Dean.” She spoke in a loud whisper. She didn't know why she was whispering. It just seemed weird to talk at a time like this. “What's going on?” The man just shook her head. Jessica raised her eyebrows and pressed her lips together. She gave him a look that clearly said 'TELL ME NOW'. Apparently, the look did nothing as the man remained silent. “Are you going to tell me?” She asked turning to look at Castiel. Castiel blushed but shook his head hurriedly. She then turned to Balthazar. “You?” Another head shake. “Fine, be that way.”

It was only a moment but it went excruciatingly slow. She was starting to worry that Sam wasn't there at all. Then she saw him come out from around the corner. He was dressed in a suit of his own. It must have been tailor made because it fit him like a glove. He was possibly the best dressed man she had seen all day. Then again, she was a little bias. He too had a rose in his hands. He handed her the rose and stood in front of her.

“That should make 12.” He told her. Jessica looked down at the armful of flowers.

“Great, was all this just to give me a bouquet of flowers?” She asked confused. “It's nice but a tad excessive don't you think?”

“A lot of those people out there.” Sam spoke pointing out the door. “If it wasn't for them, we may never have met. If Becky didn't become my intern, I wouldn't have wanted to flee. If my secretary didn't keep an eye out for me, I wouldn't have successfully escaped and bumped into you. If my brother wasn't visiting Castiel, we wouldn't have had entertainment.” His brother narrowed his eyes at him but said nothing. Castiel just tilted his head in confusion. “The list goes on. They all had a hand in somehow bringing us here.” Jessica was starting to get a little nervous. That did seem a bit excessive unless there was something up. Something was going to happen.

“In a dim lit room with a bunch of well dressed guys.” She joked trying to calm herself down. They had only been dating for a few months. She shouldn't be getting her hopes up. Maybe he just wanted to be romantic for some reason. Spontaneity. She could respect that.

“Yes, well.” Sam hesitated realizing he couldn't remember what he wanted to say. He took a deep breath and focused on his girlfriend. “I know we have only been dating for a few months. There are so many things we don't know about each other but we'll have a lifetime to learn all of them. ” With that he dropped down to one knee and Jessica forgot how to breathe. He reached back into his jacket and pulled out a small black box.“Jessica-”

“Yes!” She almost shouted standing up a bit. She then noticed how incredibly crazy she must seem at the moment. Sitting down hurriedly. She tried to compose herself. “I mean, finish what you were saying.” Sam was smiling ear to ear. A chuckle escaped his mouth and he leaned back a bit.

“I forgot what I was going to say.” He joked and pretended to put the box away.

“Don't you dare!” She warned him leaping towards him. Sam now wholeheartedly laughed and opened the box for her. There were tears in her eyes. She knew there were. She couldn't stop them from flowing. She didn't even reach for the ring. She just threw her arms around Sam's neck and held him close. 

If other people in the room were crying, no one said a word. Jessica saw from the corner of her eye Castiel offering a tissue to Balthazar. Dean chuckled but the man's eyes were a little moist as well. 

Jessica Winchester.

It had a certain ring to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Early Valentines Day! That was cute, right? Well, there were some things that didn't make it into the chapter due to point of views and the all around flow. Also, there were two drafts and some things happened differently in the original. So, here are some facts that didn't make it in there.
> 
> 1\. Benny borrowed his suit from Charlie, who knew a guy who could supply one. So, Charlie was more like a middle man. 
> 
> 2\. I actually imagined Sam dressed like 2014 Lucifer. But that's like ...Lucifer. So, I didn't write it in because that was totally not romantic. (Notice the "brought us here" line. I imagined it with the same pause before here as "Always end up here." line because I'm odd)
> 
> 3\. Becky demanded that she and Chuck only hold one rose because their love makes them one. Sam decided to include Don despite the fact that Jessica didn't know him well because of this.
> 
> 4\. Castiel was, in the original draft, supposed to tell Raphael off. Thus making Balthazar say "Cousin, this may seem a bit incestuous, but that was hot." Unfortunately, the original draft was lost when my computer decided to shut down and the auto save betrayed me. As I wrote, it didn't seem to go with the flow anymore and there were so many players. Dean also says very little compared to the original.
> 
> 5\. In the original: Benny had also had a longer more heated argument with Raphael and demanded more adamantly that he say he was sorry.
> 
> 6\. Sam paid the secretary 200 bucks to stand out with a rose. Dean thought that was ridiculous but Sam said it was a good investment.
> 
> 7\. Sam got the idea at a health food store. The older lady at the cash register was watching an Asian drama that showed a man proposing in a similar method. He didn't become a random romantic overnight.
> 
> 8\. Jessica met Crowley at the Roadhouse. He frequents there to harass his cousin, Meg. He's usually there with his girlfriend, Lilith. Lilith wasn't invited for the reason Sam just despises her. He doesn't even know why.
> 
> 9\. Benny and Balthazar talked a bit where Balthazar confirmed that he is mainly gay. (I say mainly gay and not bisexual because Balthazar doesn't say he is attracted to ladies on their own. He's just not one to deny them if they came in the package with a guy but without a guy he doesn't tend to be interested in women at all.) Benny says he never thought anything of it because he doesn't care what people do with their private lives. (I may reference it in later chapters but there you go)
> 
> 10\. Castiel's mother still loves her ex husband and vice versa. Mr. Milton misses Castiel terribly. He was his favorite next to Lucifer despite not being his child. In the original draft, Gabriel refers to Lucifer as Lucy and when Dean says "She" he corrects him. Dean is caught off guard and has no idea what to do with that information. lol
> 
> Just FYI and because it will be Valentines Day! :D


	30. We Good?

Meg was happy things have calmed down in the apartment building. After her showdown with the trickster, he hadn't harassed her anymore. She was surprised to see the golden eyed man. He was taller than her and a little meatier than she had expected. He was slender but he wasn't a shrimp. She had pictured him being more troll looking. It wasn't that he was good looking or anything. He was just better than she imagined.

Regardless of his looks, he was clearly insane. When she had entered his apartment, she admitted she was impressed. The man was loaded. His floors were marble, he had the hugest TV she had ever seen, enough game systems to start his own arcade. In fact, he had his own arcade. It was enough to make her downright envious. Then there was his blatant lack of care for the price of things. He had a statue of David reproduction in his living room that he used for target practice. The arrows attached to the statue had suckers instead of sharp heads. The lights were dim and when she entered the room, he put on some strange slow music. A disco ball came out from the ceiling above. As mentioned before, he was clearly insane. 

He started off trying to offer her wine. When she refused, he only smiled at her. He tried his best to win her over. He was trying to get her to let go of her anger towards him. As if that was going to happen! The night ended with her pouring the very expensive wine bottle all over his head. The man had the audacity to look surprised while she stormed out. What a creep.

She was glad he finally understood where they stood. She was getting tired of his weird letters to her. He would spout some sweet nonsense and the next thing she knew there were raw eggs in her hair. Did the man have a split personality? He thought he could say some poetry and she'd fawn over him? She wasn't the type for poetry. It didn't change a thing.

As she neared the elevator, she saw the doors open revealing the trickster himself. His face brightened immediately when he saw her. He gave her a little wave while keeping a mischievous smirk on his lips.

“I'm taking the stairs.” Meg spoke immediately upon seeing him. This caused the happy demeanor of the man to fade. She turned away from him and went to find the stairwell. She could hear hurried steps behind her.

“Wait, come back.” The trickster called out and grabbed her arm from behind. He turned her around and she immediately snatched her arm back.

“Would you stop harassing me?” She groaned rolling her eyes. She couldn't believe he was still bothering her. “I'm staying away from Clarence what more do you want?”The man stood in front of her with that infuriating smile of his. He pulled out some candy from his pocket and plopped it in his mouth. Meg wondered how he kept so thin when he ate all that junk.

“Honestly?” He asked looking into Meg's eyes for any confirmation. Meg shrugged with a sigh. What did he expect her to want? Him to lie? Of course, she wanted the truth. “You.” 

“Ugh.” Meg groaned once more. He was starting that nonsense again. She already told him she wasn't the type to fall for sweet words. Especially insincere ones. 

“Don't deny your attraction to me.” The man told her waggling his eyebrows. Meg shook her head.

“Stop playing around.”

“I'm not playing around.” He spoke seriously getting dangerously close to the woman. “I told you at my humble abode that I wasn't.” 

“Right and I'm supposed to believe it because you told me to?” The trickster paused for a moment. He began to look a little confused. It was strange. His confusion reminded her so much of Castiel. 

“Well, yeah.” He told her honestly with a shrug. Meg gave out a long, loud side. 

“Go away, you weirdo.” She told him moving back away from him. The trickster pouted a little.“You tortured me for months.”

“All I was doing was pulling your pigtails.” The man tried to defend himself but Meg wasn't having any of it. 

“That's supposed to make me wet for you or something?” She asked raising an eyebrow. The trickster gave her a look that definitely proved that that was exactly what he thought would happen. She rolled her eyes in irritation. This man was impossible.“Cause it ain't happening.” She turned away from him and hurried down the hall.

“See you later then?” He called after her.

“See you never then.” She responded dryly and left to walk down the stairs.

Gabriel watched her leave with a confused look. He was so sure he had done the right things. Ever since he was in middle school, he never had a problem getting a girlfriend. No matter what tricks he did to them. They kept coming. All they needed was a few bucks here or a present there. However, when he offered to give Meg some diamond earrings she got offended. She told him she was no whore and she wasn't going to be bribed. Then he ended up with wine all over him. 

He tried sending her letters. He saw her smile when she read them. Saying she didn't like poetry, she was only trying to act tough. She liked it. He would have to thank Lucifer for that suggestion. He said anyone would feel great with the right use of words. Though he made it sound more sinister. He sighed heavily and smiled a little. 

“She wants me.”

* * *

 

Castiel waited at the diner for John. They agreed to meet there since John was adamant about paying him back. Castiel didn't see why. It wasn't like he lacked money. These days there were new things popping up left and right but Castiel didn't just happen upon fortune now. He grew up rich. It wasn't a mystery that he had no idea to care for himself because he never had to. He found doing things on his own rather annoying but it was worth it. He never had friends before. It was always him and his mother. The servants would buzz around him but they never got personal. They were instructed to not do so. His mother kept him sheltered and it was suffocating.

However, it was also safe. Raphael came to the apartment building throwing out hateful words. He was pranked on once and a while and he sometimes was laughed at by others. Tiffany, also, wasn't very friendly with him. It would have been safer to never leave his mother. It would have been safer to stay away from independence. Allow his mother and her servants to take care of him for the rest of his life. It was easier to never know the taste of freedom.

He had learned so much about other people. His social skills were improving and he had gained so many friends. He, also, met Dean. He never would have met him had he stayed with his mother. He thought back to how they first met. He then remembered Tiffany. She had told him that he wouldn't do. She told him that he wasn't Dean's type. Even though Sam assured him that that wasn't the case, he was still worried. Balthazar had told him more about the situation than anyone else could. Even his professors, who tried so hard to explain the complexities of social interaction failed to gain his understanding. It was Balthazar that made sense of everything. He was the only one who could explain his feelings correctly. However, Castiel couldn't ask him to help him with this decision. It was time he made one on his own.

John entered the diner and spotted Castiel immediately. He knew to look for booths near the window. After all, the boy loved to people watch. When he sat down across from the man, Castiel looked up and smiled softly. There was a sort of worry that passed through the younger man's eyes. 

“How's the hotel?” Castiel asked before John could even question the look he was given.

“It's a hotel.” John answered as if that would be answer enough. Castiel just cocked his head to the side. That didn't answer anything. Clearing his throat, John motioned for the waitress and continued. “I'm glad Adam is old enough to choose his parent. Because if he was younger, I would have never gained custody. We were living with a friend before.” Custody. Castiel had been hearing this word a lot lately. He heard it around Dean and around his brother. However, he didn't quite understand it.

“How does custody work?” He found himself asking. John was older. He would know.

“It's basically who gets to keep the kid.” John explained easily. The waitress came as Castiel contemplated what was being said. They took a moment to order their food but Castiel couldn't get his mind off of something. Dean never said he had custody over Ben. However, he had mentioned custody before. 

“Dean sees Ben every weekend.” He informed John after some thought. “Does he have custody?”

“That's visitation rights-” John paused before he finished explaining the whole idea of visitation rights. He finally realized what names were just said. Dean was the name of his son. He was pretty sure Ben was the name of his grandson. It couldn't just be a coincidence. “Did you just say Dean?”

“Yes, Dean, he's my mechanic friend.” Castiel clarified with a nod. 

“Dean's the mechanic?” John asked softly as he realized what was going on. Castiel nodded to his question with a slight blush. This couldn't be a crazy coincidence. His history of alcoholism and one night stands begun in bars. When he cleaned himself up, he promised to never go back to those establishments. But it was getting so hard to walk by them. All the problems with his sons, his ex and his past just came piling on top of him. So, one night, he found himself in front of one. That night, he met Castiel. A man with an angel name meeting him at the one place he would be tempted to go into. A man he was sure Mary would have been pleased to meet.

He was kind and generous. He had offered up his time and company one night. They spoke like friends and he even got cake out of it. This kind man knew his son. He didn't just know him. The young man in front of him was in love with his son. John sighed heavily. Was this a sign? Was this Mary?

He started to feel sad for the younger man. He never knew his son to fancy the same gender. He was pretty sure his son mainly liked women. He wondered if there was anything but pain in Castiel's future. It didn't seem fair. He was a sweet kid. It was also weird to know his son was the object of this man's affections. He just couldn't picture it. How did Dean react to Castiel? Did Dean know? Does Castiel really know his son? Did he even know his own son?

“Is something wrong?” Castiel questioned his voice filled with worry. He had every right to be worried. John had become frozen. He was shocked by this revelation. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. He didn't want the poor kid to panic or anything.

“No, sorry.” He apologized still trying to make sense of everything that had been said. “Tell me more about Dean.” That lit up the younger man like a flashlight. He began talking animatedly about Dean's kindness and what he had done for him. He talked about their adventures and how much he had taught him. John saw that his son really took care of the guy. Dean always took care of people. He had a way with even him back when they still lived together. John would come home after being fired or kicked out of a bar. He would be a complete mess. He would just stumble into the hotel room and sit at the small table they provided. He would just sit there and put his head into his hands. Sometimes he would get sad and cry. Sometimes he would get angry and just hold onto his head as if he wanted to press it in. Sometimes he would lash out. Toss things onto the table, kick his suitcase or try to find any type of alcohol in the room. Anything to forget what an utter failure he was. Dean would always choose those times to come and just lay a hand on one of his arms. He would look up at him and all the anger and sadness would just disappear. “It's okay, dad.” He would tell him. John should have been taking care of his kids but in the end, Dean was the one taking care of him.

The memory of those times almost brought tears to his eyes. Dean never changed. He kept taking care of people. He was always good at doing things like that. He could see why someone as sweet as Castiel would take a liking to him. Maybe it was some divine way of saying his son deserved an angel. Castiel could barely take care of himself as the stories seemed to suggest. However, he knew the young man would do anything for his son. It was a relief to know that his son was so cared for. 

“I'm thinking of moving out of my apartment.” Castiel spoke after a while of talking about Dean. It took John by surprise. He thought the younger man was happy where he was. After all, he only lived a floor above his son.

“Where will you be going to?” The older man asked worriedly. Did he have anywhere else to go? It was then that John realized he really didn't know a lot about Castiel.

“To live with family.” The man informed him. He then sighed heavily as he thought back to his neighbors. He smiled a little and looked into John's eyes. “I was wondering if you wanted to move into my apartment. I've talked with the owner of the building. He's my brother.”

“Wow, Castiel.” John found himself uttering. He had no idea that the younger man had connections like that. Also, it would solve the hotel problem. Adam and he could live in a real home. It was also close to Dean and Sam. However, he wasn't one to take hand outs. He was sure once he landed a job, he'd be able to get a good place. “That's very generous of you but I really don't-”

“Don't worry.” He spoke with a grin. “Friends help each other out.” John didn't know how to respond to that. He knew the guy for only a few days. It wasn't like they talked to each other constantly. They had only spoken once before the rest was in text. It wasn't even him texting. It was Adam. 

He really was living up to his name. He never knew anyone to be as generous as Castiel. He never thought anyone could be this generous. Apparently, he had thought wrong. He smiled softly. How did his son get so lucky to know someone like this? To be loved by this person no less. 

“You're a good kid.” Was all he could say and left it as that. He didn't know if anything else could be said. He knew he couldn't refuse Castiel. The guy had a way of making it damn near impossible to refuse him. He wondered if those eyes worked on his boys too. He excused himself to let his youngest know of the news. Adam would be relieved to know they would be staying somewhere other than the hotel.

As he left, he noticed an Asian teen sitting at the counter noticing Castiel. They both smiled at each other and waved. John wondered how the man knew the kid. He didn't think much of it as he walked out to talk to his son on his phone. 

Kevin walked over to the booth his classmate was in a little sheepishly. He didn't mean to over hear their conversation. He was going to tune them out and just study when he heard that Castiel could be moving. He actually liked the guy so, he was a little upset of the news.

“You're moving?” He asked cautiously not making eye contact at all. Now Castiel knew he was the type to listen in on conversations that didn't pertain him. Instead of looking at him as if he committed a crime, Castiel just smiled a little.

“Yes.”

“What about that kid's dad?” Kevin found himself asking before he could stop himself. “You have a thing for him don't you?” Castiel's eyes became a little sad. He didn't know what to say. He was sure everything would be fine but now Kevin was planting seeds of doubt in him. “Sorry, I guess I was just rambling.”

“Did I do something wrong?” The man asked quietly. Kevin shook his head immediately.

“No, I'm just-” He stopped when he realized he probably had messed things up enough already. Sighing, he went to change the subject. “Sorry, I have to hit the library. Do you want to study with me?”

“I have an evening shift today.” Castiel informed him eyes never leaving the table. Kevin felt horrible. He ruined the guy's mood.

“Oh, well, I'll see you later?” He hoped that Castiel would cheer up. They had a project to complete and he didn't want to do it with someone who hated him. He hoped he didn't hate him. Shaking his head, Kevin headed out towards the library. He wondered if Castiel's neighbor knew what was going on?

* * *

 

Dean sneezed as he neared his ex wife's car. As every Sunday evening, Lisa parked in the guest parking lot and waited for Ben to be brought to her. Ben was less enthusiastic to leave than before. It wasn't that he was happy to leave Dean previously. It was that now he seemed downright depressed. The kid shuffled his feet and kept his eyes glued to the floor. He didn't want to leave. Dean couldn't blame the kid. He didn't want to see him go either. Weekends just weren't long enough.

Lisa came out of the car and greeted Ben with a smile. The boy just pushed past her wordlessly and entered the back seat. His mother sighed heavily and looked down. There was obviously something going on. Something more than just not wanting to leave his father. 

Lisa straightened back up and looked back at her son. He was busy buckling himself in, refusing to look at her. Her shoulders dropped slightly at the sight and she turned to her ex-husband.

“Dean.” She spoke softly nearing the man. “Can we talk?” And here it was. Dean knew whenever Lisa said that that meant serious stuff was about to go down. It usually preceded a long speech of how Dean wasn't caring enough or possibly cheating. They were over now but Dean still feared some sort of accusation from the woman. 

He was surprised when the situation had nothing to do with him. Apparently, Lisa had been dating a man named Mark for quite a while. The two have gotten really serious to the point that he now lives there. Ben, however, isn't taking it very well. From what Lisa was saying, Ben had been acting up in school, was being rude to Mark and his grades have taken a nose dive. 

“He goes on and on about Castiel but the moment Mark show up, he wants nothing to do with him.” Lisa complained. “Maybe it's because your neighbor isn't trying to be part of the family. With Mark, he feels threatened.” Dean sighed. Castiel wasn't trying to be part of the family this was true. However, he already considered Castiel part of the family and hoped Ben did as well. If he was acting this way with Mark, how would he treat Castiel if they begin to date? Dean shook his head. It was unwise to let Ben know about his feelings for Castiel. Not everyone was as open about same sex couples. He knew Lisa had a few friends who weren't heterosexual but him being like that was a different story. This was their kid. People always act differently when it was their own. She might not let him even see his child. They could argue it in court and Dean would probably not be allowed near him. 

Lisa was looking at him expectantly. She was hoping he would say something about Mark no doubt. Unless she was saying something else to him during his time lost in thoughts. He knew that wouldn't end well, if that was so.

“I can talk to him.” He tried to assure her. “Try to get him to give Mark a chance.”

“He's been acting out at home too. Doing things he would have never done before.” She complained and Dean started to feel that she just needed to complain to someone. Perhaps she wasn't even really looking for a solution. He was starting to understand things like that now. Especially since his best friends consisted of two gossipy women: Jo and Maggie. Castiel was not a best friend. He was definitely something more. “I just don't know what to do anymore.” 

“He's a kid.” Dean tried to reason. “He just doesn't feel comfortable with the situation so he's acting out.”

“Sometimes I feel like we should have stayed together.” Lisa sighed causing Dean to stiffen up. “It would be easier for Ben.”

“That ship has sailed, Lisa.”

“True and Mark is so hot.” She joked causing her ex-husband to visibly relax. She eyed him suspiciously. “He's going to do the same when he meets your girlfriend.” Dean looked at her curiously. Girlfriend? 

“Don't have one.” He replied honestly.

“Don't bullshit me.” She warned him. “I know you. I can see it written on your face.”

“You also thought I was cheating when I wasn't.” Dean countered. “Private detective came up with zilch. Thanks for informing me about that one by the way.” Lisa looked down guiltily. She was definitely the jealous type. It didn't help that Dean was a natural flirt. He winked at anyone and everything. It made her feel like maybe he was off doing other things. Her friends had put it in her mind that he was definitely up to something. She even hired a private detective before the divorce proceedings. Nothing. She was wrong but the strain on their relationship had already been done.

“Look.” She spoke softly. “I'm sorry, okay.” Dean didn't like the look she was having on her face. She wasn't completely wrong. There was someone. He shouldn't have brought up old wounds like that again.

“There is no girl.” Dean spoke again causing her to look at him. Moment of truth. Taking a deep breath, Dean continued. “It's Cas.”

“What?” She gave him a look of disbelief. Dean shook his head and looked away from her. 

“It's Cas, alright.” He admitted again as if being forced to. “Don't make me say it. We aren't even dating yet but-”

“Yet?” She asked a little louder than usual. Dean visibly winced. “I thought Cas was a guy.”

“He is.” He informed her. She stood there staring at him as if he was a complete stranger to her. As if this wasn't the man she was married to for so many years. Her mouth hung open but not a word came out. Dean was starting to become very uncomfortable. Shifting on his feet, he looked up at her with nervous eyes. “Say something.”

“You're gay?” Was all she could utter. Dean bit his bottom lip and looked down.

“No!” He told her shaking his head. “Not at all. No. Not even a little. It's just-” He stopped and thought about it. What should he say? What was it? “Cas.”

“Does Ben know?” Was the next question asked. She didn't ask it like an accusation but Dean still felt persecuted all the same.

“No, of course not.” He assured her. “I wouldn't-” 

“Hey, he knows my friend Angela.” Lisa reminded him with a shrug. “Remember Angela?” He didn't really remember Lisa's friends well. He was more focused on other things than dealing with her friends. He could only guess who Angela was given the situation.

“The lesbian?” He hazarded.

“The lesbian.” She confirmed but said nothing afterward. They just stood in some awkward silence like some sort of epiphany was supposed to happen to Dean. Like he was supposed to know all her internal thoughts through the mention of Angela.

“You're okay with this?” He questioned hesitantly. Lisa rolled her eyes and sighed.

“We're divorced, Dean.” She reminded him. “I'm not going to get angry at you for wanting to bone your neighbor.”

“Could have said that a little more delicately.” Dean told her looking back at the car. Ben was still refusing to look out of the window. They were a quite a bit from the car. Perhaps he couldn't hear a thing but Dean didn't want to risk it. 

“I put it how you would put it.” Lisa informed him dryly. 

“Fair enough.” He spoke and then shifted on his feet nervously. “I can still see Ben?”

“Why would I stop you from seeing him?” Lisa asked confused and slightly offended. “You're still his father.” All of the weight he had on his shoulders just lifted off. He sighed unsteadily as tears formed in his eyes. He thought for sure he was going to have Ben taken far from him. That Lisa would want him to have nothing to do with him. He didn't think about anything else as he pulled his ex in for a hug. Ben was still refusing to look over at them. It was a good thing too. He didn't want his son to become confused.

“I have the best luck in the world.” He mumbled against the side of her head. “Thank you.”

“I hope Castiel isn't the jealous type.” She joked as they pulled away. Dean chuckled a little at the thought.

“He's more the oblivious type.”


	31. Who do you think you are?

Bela raced into the building as she always did. She was careful to look around for hidden cameras. She was careful to look around for any possible spies. Her life wasn't always like this. A few years back, when she was merely a teenager, she made one of the biggest mistake of her life.

She had her reasons. She was a runaway and she was looking for a better life. Money was getting tight and she had to borrow from someone. It wasn't much. Just enough to get her on her feet and keep her family off her trail. She had dreams that she wanted to see come true. Dreams that had her far away from the horrors she faced at home. A friend told her of this girl named Lilith. She seemed to help people like Bela. She shouldn't have even called the number given to her.

She was now in the States working in a museum. It was more respectable than the jobs she had taken prior. Lilith had given her good work. Even if it wasn't always legal. Once she had decided to live a normal life, she took the next plane out of there. She had changed her name before and did so once again. She could now settle down and live a life of normalcy.

She could have easily paid off her debt when she worked for the woman. However, Lilith had told her that she was her sister then and didn't have to pay anything. That was until she moved on from that world. Lilith was furious. Even when she had moved from the country and settled in another, she couldn't escape the crazed woman. She sent people to her home. She had others watch where she previously had worked. She demanded the money be paid in full. So, Bela did so. However, it still didn't stop her.

She had gotten use to hiding now. The people that had stalked her could just be getting better. She didn't feel safe anywhere. No where was safe. Then there was Crowley. He was apparently her newest lover and surprise surprise he lived in her apartment building. This was no coincidence. Bela didn't want to be seen by him or anyone associated with him.

So, it was just her luck that he was hiding behind the same plant she hid behind before. He was getting crafty. She looked around for any way out. She could turn and run for the stairs. How fast was this man? She was sure he wasn't going to be as fast as her. However, she was done running. She had done nothing to warrant this.

“Crowley.” She spoke venom seeping into her voice. The man smiled slightly.

“Bela.” He spoke in smug satisfaction.“I knew sooner or later, I would happen upon you.”

“I paid Lilith already.” Bela informed him eyes darting around locating all possible places to go. Crowley chuckled a little.

“You didn't pay the interest.” He reminded her. Bela rolled her eyes. When she borrowed money from Lilith all that was said was to pay her back. That she could do some work for her and once she had paid it back, she was fine. Of course, the woman would change her tune the moment she left.

“That wasn't part of our agreement.” Bela told him shaking her head. Interest was never mentioned at all.

“That isn't really my problem is it?” The man shrugged. Behind her, she could hear some quick footsteps. Did Crowley bring others with him? Was she about to be surrounded by these people? She needed to find a way out. She couldn't go down like this.

“Bela!” She knew that voice and it had nothing to do with Lilith. At least, she hoped it didn't.

“Kevin, lovely to see you again.” Crowley spoke appearing to be amused by the teen's entrance. Kevin looked between the two adults warily. Bela could only imagine what he thought of this.

“Hey, leave her alone.” The teen spoke trying to stand tall and look somewhat intimidating. He was failing to do either. “I don't know what you want from her but just leave her alone.”

“Aw, cute.” Crowley cooed condescendingly. “You have little boys protecting you now.”

“Kevin, you're only making it worse.” Bela told the teen hoping he would go away. She wasn't going to rope in some kid that didn't know better. It was best he just went along like nothing happened. They weren't friends or anything. The only thing they ever had was a cup of tea that was soon splashed all over her. That wasn't him being a friend. That was him being a clumsy brat of a neighbor.

“How can I possibly be making it worse?” Kevin asked looking at the two of them. It wasn't like the guy would add money to what was due merely because he interfered.

“He has a point.” Crowley pointed out earning him a glare from the young woman. Kevin was making it worse for himself. Bela cared enough not to let something bad happen to some dumb kid. She wasn't completely heartless. “Just pay up six thousand and I will be out of your hair forever.”

“Six thousand?!” She exclaimed. Last time it was only two thousand. She would have paid it if she didn't feel it was unjustified. This was even worse.“The original amount I borrowed was ten thousand.”

“I don't make the rules and you were past due.” The man shrugged indifferent. “Fees.”

“Are you some sort of loan shark?” Kevin asked looking the man up and down. Bela rolled her eyes. It didn't matter what he was. What mattered was what he wanted. There was no way after all the bills, that she would have enough to pay Lilith. Even if she did, she was sure she wouldn't give up. She would make up something else.

“Never borrow from a sort of friend.” She found herself saying to the teen.“That's the lesson here.” The teen looked at her for a minute with an expression Bela couldn't understand. She had thought she had done well to learn how to read people. However, Kevin was hard to understand. That just seemed to anger her a little and somewhat intrigue her. Before, when he stood up against Crowley, he was obviously scared. Now, he seemed less so. In a blink of an eye, his expression changed again. It was more determined and all of his fear seemed to have vanished. The only thing now that she could see was worry and frustration. It was a strange combination of emotions on his face. However, they weren't targeted towards Crowley but towards her.

“I don't know what is going on but I do know harassing her like this must be illegal.” He told the man with a stone look. Crowley seemed taken aback by the teen's sudden courage. Kevin shook his head at the man and sighed. It was like a parent talking to a child. It was so delightfully belittling. The teen then turned his gaze to Bela. “You need to get a restraining order or something.”

“I do have one.” Bela told him with a sigh of her own. It was the first thing she had done. “On his girlfriend. Even if I put one on him, there will be someone else that will come.”

“Well, that's just not right!” A new voice sounded behind them. Bela looked to see an older Asian woman looking completely scandalized. She was glaring hard at Crowley as if her gaze could set him aflame. She was slender and had short, black hair. Her eyes were narrowed in a concentrated glare. Crowley seemed a little offended by that look alone. It was intense.“Now I see why Kevin rushed here so fast.” She pushed Bela and Kevin easily to the side. The British woman had no idea that woman carried that much strength. Kevin seemed to be smiling cockily. She could only assume that this was his mother. “You sir, are a horrible excuse of a man. Being sent here by your girlfriend to collect interest? If she signed a contract that stated no interest, then she is excused from this.” Kevin's mother pressed against the man's chest with her own in a threatening manner. In a low voice she growled at him. “Be on your way.”

“Oh great.” Crowley muttered rolling his eyes. “Mommy.” This seemed to put even more fire in the woman's eyes. She pointed a finger into the man's face and shook her head.

“I'm not your mother.” She told him sharply. “If I was, you wouldn't be able to sit for a week when I would be done with you.” The man's eyes widened. However, the shock was soon replaced with amusement.

“Kinky.” He commented with a wink making the mother move back a bit. “There was no contract signed. She did however agree for any condition.” The older woman laughed out loud at the knowledge. She then shook her head once more. This time in disbelief.

“If there was no contract signed, you have no case.” She told him. “That's why you need it in writing. If you go to court, you would be told the same thing.”

“Which is probably why he didn't go through court, mom.” Kevin supplemented which earned him a nod from his mother.

“Well, then he needs to leave this nice young lady alone.” She spoke to her son but her eyes never left the man. She then turned to the young woman and shot her a sympathetic look. “What's your name?”

“Bela.” She found herself answering all too quickly. If it was her real name, she would probably have a harder time admitting it. However, Bela was just one of many names she found herself being called.

“Bela.” The mother confirmed and nodded. Then, a look of realization struck her face. She turned back to look at the woman in shock. “You're Bela? The mysterious person who has my son's suit jacket.” Kevin looked between them worriedly.

“How did you?”

“You muttered under your breath.”

“It's not what you think.”

“Can we get back to the money?” Crowley asked a little irritated by the change of pace. This sent Kevin's mother into a fury that Bela didn't believe she had ever seen on someone. This woman was not to be trifled with. She couldn't even see how someone as sweet as Kevin had been raised by someone like her.

“No, we can't.” She growled at the man and pushed him back. Crowley looked a little offended and wiped off the spot on his suit where she had pushed him. “Bela owes you nothing. You will not go near here. You will not talk to her. You will not even look at her or so help me, I will lay a smack down on you that will make cage matches look like children playing.” There was a silence that took over the hall. There was nothing but tension in the air as the two stared at each other. One with determination and the other being slightly intimidated. It was Crowley who broke the silence.

“Kinky and slightly off.” He mentioned with a smile. “My kind of woman.”

“I don't see you leaving.” She observed her frown deepening.

“I wasn't-” Suddenly he was cut off by a knee connecting to his groin. Crowley couldn't even vocalize as he was struck. All that came out was a gasp for air. Falling to his knees, the man reached down to his crotch in pain. Kevin's mother stood above him satisfied by her handy work. The British man looked up horrified. “Why?” He squeaked.

“You know why.” She informed him gravely. “Now leave.” She didn't have to say anything more. The man slowly stood up and hobbled away. Kevin looked proud and Bela couldn't be any more impressed.

“Mom, you just assaulted that guy.” The teen exclaimed in disbelief.

“And it felt good.” His mother told him with a smile. Bela learned something from all this. Don't mess with Kevin's mother. Choosing this apartment building was possibly the best decision she had made.

* * *

 

Dean was going to do it. He had practiced in the mirror for hours. He had endured his brother's laughter about said practice for almost the same amount of time. He was prepared. He was going to ask Castiel out. This time, there will be no distractions. There will be nothing to keep them apart.

He knocked on the door and stood expectantly. He was nervous. He had to shake it out. Fix his hair. What if his hair messed up. No, it seemed fine. What was he getting worked up for? This was Cas. He just needed to talk to him like he always did. Nothing could go wrong if he did that.

The door swung open but it wasn't Castiel. It was a young man possibly in his teens as well. What was with his neighbor letting teenagers enter his home? The boy was tall for a kid. He was almost Dean's height. He had dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was a little on the scrawny side but he seemed healthy at least.

“Who are you?” Was the first thing out of Dean's mouth when he saw the kid. He was expecting a hot neighbor not some snot nose kid.

“Hello to you too.” The boy laughed a little. He pulled out his hand and introduced himself. “I'm Adam. I'm a uh, recent friend of Castiel's. You are?”

“Dean.” The man told him shaking the boy's hand quickly. He noticed the teen hadn't grabbed his hand back. He just let the man shake it and for a moment there hadn't taken it back. Looking up, he noticed the kid was wide-eyed and had his mouth hung open. Was it something he said? “I'm his neighbor.” The boy shook his head and the shock on his face dissipated quickly.

“You're Dean?” He asked with a slight stutter. He opened the door further to allow the man in. Dean didn't need any coaxing. He walked in immediately and looked around for his neighbor. He was no where to be found. In fact, Dean's eyes weren't even getting itchy. Where was his fur ball? It was then he noticed the small pile of packed boxes in the corner. On the coffee table there was an open box still being packed.

“What's with the boxes?” He asked worriedly. Why was Castiel packing up. Where was he going?

“My dad and I are helping Castiel move.” Adam informed him as he cleared off some things from the couch. “They just went out to get some drinks.”

“Move?” Dean could barely utter the word. He couldn't believe he didn't know anything about this.“Cas, is moving?”

“Yeah, he says he is going to live with family.” The teen explained with a shrug. He truly had no idea how much this was bothering the man. “We're going to move here after that.”

“Wow, so, you are just speeding stuff along?” Dean may have said it much harsher than he should have. “Can't wait to move in?” The boy looked hurt. He looked down a little at the couch and continued to clear it.

“We just wanted to help.” He spoke softly.

“Well, aren't you saints?” Dean snorted humorlessly. He regretted it as soon as he spoke. However, the boy had ceased paying attention to him. Instead, he was focusing on making the couch sit-able again.

“Dean, can we sit on the couch?” He asked after he was satisfied with his work. The man looked at him incredulously.

“It's not my couch.” He spoke with a shrug.“You don't have to ask me.”

“I just want to talk.” Adam informed him patting the cushion next to his.

“Alright?” Dean wasn't sure what the teen wanted to talk about. He could still be angry at how rude the man was earlier. However, Dean felt like that wasn't the reason. There was no anger in the boy's eyes. There was a little sadness but he couldn't pin point why that was there.

“You're a mechanic, right?” Adam asked curiously.

“Right?”Dean didn't know why he was being asked about his profession. Did Castiel talk about him a lot or something? A warm feeling started to grow in his stomach as he thought about Castiel talking about him to others. He didn't want to call the feeling butterflies but that's probably what it was. He had turned into a total teenage girl thinking of her crush and there was no turning back.

“Are you happy with your job?” The boy asked next.

“I can't complain.” Dean answered honestly with a shrug. “I like working on cars.”

“What do you like besides working on cars?”

“Whoa, what's with the third degree?” This conversation was starting to get too deep for his liking. What was the kid looking for?

“I just want to get to know you.” Adam replied honestly. Suddenly, Dean was scooting as far from him as possible. He was flustered, shocked and a little weird-ed out. He liked Cas but that didn't mean he wanted to jump any man's bones. This was a kid no less!

“Look, I'm flattered but I don't-”

“Wait, you think? No. No! God no.” The teen shook his head furiously and waved his hands in front of his face. He had a look of disgust and that was a relief to see.

“Oh great.” Dean chuckled. “That would be pretty awkward.”

“Do you have a thing for Castiel?” The questions hadn't ended. What was with this kid? Did he want to know his whole life story as well?

“Wait, what?” Dean didn't even know how to respond to that. He did like Castiel but he wasn't completely cool telling some random stranger. “Now, you are asking that?”

“Well, do you?”

“It's none of your business.” Dean was getting defensive and the teen seemed completely unfazed by it.

“He's a nice guy.” He told him with a shrug. “I'm sure he wouldn't mind either if you liked him”

“I don't need you telling me that.” The door swung open before any fights occurred. Dean wasn't sure with the way the conversation was going if it would have remained civil. He was sure they were heading towards some sort of argument. Dean wouldn't ever hit a kid but he would have been yelling. That he was sure of.

“We're back.” Castiel announced happily with soda bottles cradled in his arms. Behind him, a man turned to close the door. Two large grocery bags were in each of his hands. Castiel brightened immediately when he noticed Dean. The mechanic smiled instantly as well when their eyes locked on to each other.

“Cas!” He exclaimed happily. He was grinning widely until the man behind his neighbor turned around. His smile dropped instantly. “Dad?”

“Dean.” A hand was placed on his shoulder. Turning around, Dean locked eyes with the teen he had been talking to for the last few minutes. He looked a little sad and very nervous.

“You're Adam.” He spoke without thinking. His brother was named Adam. However, the last time he had seen him, he was still just a baby. He had grown into this teen. He had grown into someone who wanted to know his big brother. “Adam Winchester.”

“Yeah.” Was all the teen could say. He tried to smile slightly but it was evident he was nervous. Dean felt a tidal wave of emotions. All of them hitting him at once. There was confusion, anger, regret, sadness, guilt and worse of all betrayal.

“Cas, can I talk to you?” He found himself saying as he walked over to his neighbor. Castiel looked at him a little confused.

“Sure, Dean.” He responded earnestly. “You know I love our talks.” _He was really going to love this then._ Dean thought bitterly. He pulled his neighbor into the hall and shut the door behind them. When he was sure they were a far enough distance from ear shot, he whipped around to look at him.

“What the hell is he doing in your apartment?” He asked harshly. Castiel winced at the tone but otherwise remained unfazed.

“It was the strangest thing.” He spoke with a small smile. “We met in front of a bar and I took him to a cafe and-”

“Have you been spying on me all this time?” Dean had to ask. This wasn't the first time his father had hired someone to spy on him. He didn't even see why his father even bothered. He chose that woman over them.

“What?” Castiel was confused. He seemed so genuinely confused.

“How much is he paying you?”

“Paying me?”

“You're a rich boy.” Dean mentioned bitterly. “You're probably doing it for kicks.”

“Doing what?” Castiel asked even more confused. It hurt Dean more. It seemed so genuine.

“Is this all it was?” Dean asked him with his voice trembling. “For kicks?”

“I don't understand.” His neighbor responded with his brow furrowing. “I just met him recently.” Dean believed him. He was pretty sure that his neighbor could have came to him with the money in his hands, say the same thing and he would still believe him. Castiel wasn't capable of this. He knew that. He couldn't possibly be in league with his father. This was Cas. He could barely take care of himself. Dean let the information sink in. He was being silly. Of course, Cas wasn't a spy.

“And you didn't tell me?” Dean asked softly now.

“Why would I tell you?” Castiel questioned tilting his head a little. “Do you know him?”

“He's my father and you didn't bother to tell me he was here?” His neighbor's eyes widened in shock. He looked down as if contemplating what had occurred. Dean smiled slightly. He definitely wasn't a spy.

“I apologize.” Castiel spoke softly. “I didn't know. I didn't mean to upset you.” The word seem to trigger a whole new problem in Dean's head. Castiel was moving away.

“Upset? Upset?” Dean was getting more angry the more he heard himself say that word. “No, that doesn't cover what I feel right now. How long were you going to wait to tell me?”

“But I didn't know.”

“Not about my father, Cas.” Dean told him frustrated with the whole situation. “About you moving.”

“It's not of import, Dean.” Castiel informed him. “I'm just moving-”

“Not of import?” Dean couldn't believe what he had just heard. “Really?” Castiel sighed but said nothing. “Am I not of import, Cas? Am I not important enough to tell anything to?”

“Of course not, Dean.” His neighbor tried to assure him.“You're my friend. You'll always be important.”

“Are we friends?” Dean had to ask. “Because friends don't keep shit from each other.”

“You're not my friend?”

“I guess I'm not.” Dean regretted it immediately when he said it. Seeing the hurt flash through his neighbor's eyes brought him back to reality. This was Castiel. This was the man he had the hots for. The man he wanted to ask out today. There was no way he was getting a yes after what happened now. “I'm sorry. I went too far. Just, Cas. I just need to think a bit.” That wasn't good enough to say. Castiel was still looking sad. There had to be something he could say that could make the man see he didn't mean what he said. He would grovel if he had to. Well, he might not. Groveling isn't really something he did. However, he would consider it. “This was all so much in one go. You of all people should know how confusing that gets. I'm so sorry. I really. I just want-”

“I need to keep packing.” Castiel spoke seriously without any emotion. He ignored Dean's apologetic look. He just looked up at him stone faced. “I'm moving after all.” With that, he walked passed the man and back to his apartment.

“Cas, please.” Dean had messed up. He had royally messed up. Was it even that surprising that he would mess something up like this? He sighed heavily and had the sudden urge to hit himself repeatedly in the head. He had to make this up to Cas. He had to get Castiel to like him again. He just didn't want to chase him into that apartment. His father and Adam were in there. Dean had to do something to get Castiel to look at him again. However, he had to do one thing first. He had to speak to his father.

  
  


 


	32. Ships and Arguments

Benny had noticed the change in his coworker. It was the same type of moping he had seen before. However this seem worse. Castiel just stood around staring into space. He seemed to be thinking hard about something. Benny was sure there was no situation that warranted that much thinking.

Balthazar, his boss, didn't seem to be fairing any better. The majority of his time was sending annoyed or sympathetic looks his cousin's way. Benny was never good at guessing the reason of these things but he wanted to help nonetheless. They baked things at the cafe and that was a delight for the man. He did like creating things and was happy to see an oven in the back. Unfortunately, that was pretty much it. So, pie it would have to be.

Benny had remembered that Castiel seemed to enjoy a certain type of pie on his break. He hoped the pastry could cheer him up. Maybe some body said some cruel things to him or he was just out of funk. There was no way this was Dean again. If it was, he really didn't know how to handle that. Dean was a great friend and all but the man really was emotionally constipated.

When he slid the pie over to Castiel, it didn't seem to make the man feel any better. In fact, he seemed to get sadder. Balthazar pulled the pie away and dragged Benny back to the back. Apparently, Dean loves pie and this was all about Dean again. He should have known but how was he supposed to? He just saw Castiel eat pie frequently. He had no idea it was because of Dean. He just thought the guy liked pie.

“This is horrible, Benny.” His boss complained in the safety of the kitchen. Benny could only shake his head a little. This was ridiculous. He thought. Benny was no matchmaker and he certainly wasn't an advice column. That seemed to be Balthazar's territory and yet the man hadn't said a word to his cousin. Looking away, Benny felt something grab his suspenders. His boss shook him a bit as he held onto them. “My ship is sinking like the Titanic and I hated that god awful movie. And that Celine Dion song. Ugh. That was just atrocious.” Benny chuckled a little. His boss was like a teenager talking about her favorite characters on a show or something. He had a niece. He knew about this sort of behavior.

“Calm down, Balth.” Benny tried to placate the man. “I'm sure your ship won't sink.”

“We have to do something that will get those two to just get together already. My heart can't take this.” Benny was tempted to make a joke about how his heart would go on but he suppressed it. He was pretty sure his boss wouldn't take the joke well.

“I'm fresh out of ideas, man.” Benny told him honestly. “Besides, I know little about helping ships. I'm more of a pirate. My specialty is sinking them.” He remembered all the times he scared his niece's boyfriends. If relationships were actual ships, he had sunk many. He took no prisoners.

“Don't be a home wrecker.” Balthazar warned with his eyes narrowing. His boss had the most blue eyes he'd ever seen on a guy. His cousin was a close second. However, there was something intense about the blue in Balthazar's eyes. “Get to work. We can figure this out later.” It was then he realized that his boss had never let go of his suspenders. They were standing there pressed close to one another, looking closely at each other. Benny saw realization flash through his boss's face as well. A blush covered his cheeks as the man jumped back quickly. Benny sighed and cleared his throat.

“Uh, Balth.” Benny started but didn't finish. He was a little confused with what he could say.

“I have a plan.” Balthazar informed him with a smile. “It starts now.” With that he walked out of the kitchen and headed straight to his cousin. Benny stared at the empty space his boss once occupied. What plan did his boss have? Was he going to be added into this plan or would he just have to find out after it was executed? He sighed once again. He really didn't understand his boss. One moment he was panicking and the next he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

There was one thing he was sure of, he had a slice of pie just waiting to be eating. Might as well eat some of that pie. No need to let it go to waste.

* * *

 

He didn't tell Sam. He hadn't thought of the right words to say. He did, however, take off of work and convinced Sam to do so as well. At first, it hadn't been easy. His brother was highly skeptical of the whole thing. Dean had told Sam it was an emergency and reminded him of all the times he had been there for him. He basically guilt tripped him like a mother would. If it works don't question it.

He picked Adam out of the apartment after Castiel ran away. He had him relay a message to his father because he didn't want his neighbor to see what kind of scene it would cause if he spoke to him himself. Seeing his neighbor still refusing to look at him hurt a little. His only solace was that he was going to do his best to patch things up.

Castiel had baggage too. He had things that had happened in his family. He had problems of his own. He took care of them. He faced them. Whether he boldly faced them or just had it all trust at him wasn't the issue. The thing was that everything was clear on his end. Confusing but still clear. Castiel knew who he was. He had a relationship with his brothers once more. Dean had even heard he was chatting with the others on the phone. The point was, Castiel fixed his problems. Dean should too.

He needed to fix all his problems and go into this relationship problem free. Well, if there was a chance for a relationship. He realized that he needed to be prepared for this. He needed to get rid of his insecurities because Castiel was worth it. He had to hang up his problems and leave them far from the man. After all, Castiel wouldn't even know what to do with them if handed them.

His father was supposed to show up in the morning. It would be first thing and he knew Sam couldn't slip away. There was going to be no running away. This was what being an adult was all about. Facing your problems. Dean had a son of his own. He was an adult and it was time to act like one.

When he heard the door knock, he was extremely nervous. He had thought about childishly leaving him out there. However, he took a deep breath, and opened the door. His father had come with Adam. Dean didn't blame anything on the kid. He was just a baby when everything occurred. Dean felt like he owed him something. Perhaps some brother time or something. He did leave the boy high and dry. It wasn't his fault. He couldn't live there with a woman who hated him and his brother.

“Dad.” Dean found that that was the only thing he could say when faced with the man. He could only acknowledge his existence with his title. Nothing more.

“Dean.” His father seemed to be in the same boat. He led the two of them in wordlessly. Motioning to the couch, he got them both to sit down. He remained standing. After all, he was pretty sure things were about to get heated. Sam was in his room doing something Dean didn't know about. He didn't feel like he should ask. He was probably texting Jessica worried about him. Dean had said it was an emergency. He couldn't blame his brother if he took it seriously.

“Sammy, come here.” He called out after mentally preparing himself. His brother had no idea what was waiting for him in the living room.

“What do you need, Dean?” Sam asked as he came out in a plain t-shirt and jeans. He stopped once he noticed the two extra people in the room. “Dad?” Their father smiled softly. There was a sad but happy look in his eyes.

“Hello, Sam.” He spoke softly. Sam didn't know if he should keep a straight face or smile back. He looked back at Dean for any type of indication of how he should feel. Dean's face remained tense. Sighing, Sam looked back at the two and noticed the teen.

“Wow, you're the tallest of us all.” The teen tried to lighten the mood with a small chuckle. “I'm Adam.”

“Adam.” Any hint of a smile on Sam's face was dropped instantly. His face became as tense as his older brother as he turned to him with an incredulous look.“What are they doing here?”

“I invited them.” Dean told him with a sigh. “To talk. Well, I invited Dad. Adam just came along.” He then shrugged at the teen and gave him a small smile. “Not that I mind.”

“I mind.” Sam growled causing Dean to look at him slightly shocked.

“Okay.” He said placing a hand on his younger brother's shoulder in an effort to calm him down. “Okay. Why are you here, Dad?”

“I divorced Kate.” His father spoke with a small shrug. Adam nodded in agreement though he wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about the situation. Dean couldn't blame the kid. Kate was his mother after all.

“Oh, and that's supposed to make me run up to you and hug you?” Dean asked harshly with a look of disbelief. That wasn't enough to change the past. That wasn't enough to change the years Sam and he spent without a father. “Maybe sing some kumbaya and forget that you got rid of us.”

“You left.” His father reminded him.

“You let me!” Dean shouted causing his half-brother to wince. He shot the teen a sympathetic look. “Face it, Dad. Kate never liked us. She despised us. She treated us like dirt and didn't want us around. She said so herself.”

“I couldn't leave her, Dean.” His father tried to reason with him but it wasn't going to work.

“Why?”

“Because of Adam?” The tone Sam used was accusatory. It was as if he was blaming the teen for existing. Adam shifted uncomfortably under the taller man's glare. Dean looked between the two. He couldn't believe his brother would blame Adam for this. He didn't ask to be born. He was an innocent party in all this. John noticed the tension as well.

“Yes.” He admitted reluctantly. “I wanted to do right by him.”

“Do right by us first.” Sam snapped at his father.“Or are we just second to him?”

“Sammy.” Dean's warning tone seemed to make his brother sober a little. He was not going to have his brothers fight over something stupid like that. Adam was a baby when they left. He was a helpless baby.

“If I didn't marry her, she would have kept Adam from me.” Their father pleaded. He tried his best to show his sons how tied his hands were at the time. “She threatened she would.”

“Go to court about it.” Sam just yelled out the first thing he could think of. “Fight for us!”

“You didn't fight for us because you didn't care enough.” Dean told his father in a calm tone. It was the type of tone that still showed his anger but was still calm.

“Dean, you were eighteen.” His father explained. “I thought it would be fine if I just-”

“Abandon us?”

“Dean, I thought it was the only way.”

“It wasn't.” Dean informed him shaking his head. “You could have gone to court.”

“And lost.” He told his son with a sigh. He looked over at Adam and gave him a small smile. Dean looked over at Sam and noticed the exchange caused his face to harden further. He sighed.“I was just a drifter in the beginning. I would have lost.” Their father turned his gaze to Sam with pleading eyes. “You know that don't you, Sam?”

Sam looked like he was going through a mental battle. Even with all eyes on him, he was lost in his own mind. His eyes darted around as he thought seriously about the situation. If he was his father's lawyer at the time, how would he have defended his case? Did they have a shot? At the time that Adam was born, John was a jobless drifter. He had no home to call his own and left his children at hotels for long periods of time. He drank heavily and although he was trying to sober up, alcoholics could always fall back to the habit.

“He's right.” Sam reluctantly admitted. “Without his business, he would have had nothing to provide with. He would have no stable environment either. The courts would have favored the mother.”

“I didn't start doing well till after we married.” John pointed out to Dean. “I didn't want to be a stranger to my own son.”

“Well, you messed that one up with us.” Dean responded with a shrug. John looked down ashamed of himself.

“I know the way I raised you two was horrible. I sobered up. I tried my best to make our family work.” He tried to explain his reasons but he knew his son's have heard the same excuses so many times before. He sighed sadly. “I wanted us to be happy.”

“Yeah, but Kate didn't care if we were happy.” Sam explained not even bothering to shoot his half-brother a no offense look. Dean was pretty sure that Sam didn't care if he offended Adam or not. “She hated our guts.”

“I'm sorry for what happened.”

“Yeah, sorry doesn't cut it.” Dean told him. As he spoke, someone was knocking on his door. He chose to ignore it. It was probably Maggie. After all, they were getting rather loud. The woman was probably going to complain about how she can't paint with all that racket. Something about destroying the vibes or some weird thing like that. “Years of you disappearing and showing back up after weeks. Then telling us you knocked up some clingy chick and were going to marry her? That isn't the picture of fatherhood. I use to give excuses for you but when I got Ben, I knew that was no way to raise a kid.”

“I know.” John admitted not looking up at his two adult sons any longer. He kept his eyes glued to the floor now. “You took care of everything, Dean. I should have never done that. I should have been a proper father to you both.”

“Yeah, well, you weren't.” The knocking became more insistent. Dean hopped Maggie would get the hint. However, the woman barely did. Even if she did, she would use this as an opportunity to gain more material for her latest gossip.

“If you don't want to see me again.” His father spoke bringing him back to the situation at hand. “I get it. I'll try not to bother you.”

“Don't pull that bullshit.” Dean told his father harshly moving into the man's space. “You're moving into this apartment building. We are going to see each other a lot. Don't you try to run off. Don't disappear again. You have to stay.” Sam looked at his brother in surprise. He hadn't known that their father was going to be so close. John seemed equally surprised but not for the same reasons. He looked up at his eldest son with hope shining in his eyes.

“You forgive me?”

“Hell no.” Dean exclaimed jumping back a bit. “I'm not just going to laugh off those past years. I want you to fight for us because you didn't do that before.” The knocking became louder and Dean groaned loudly. “Who the hell is it?” He growled as he raced to the door and pulled it open quickly. The woman jumped back frightened a bit by the sudden action. When Dean looked down, confusion took over. This wasn't Maggie.“Jessica?”

“Hey, is Sam home?” Jessica asked unsure of what else to say. She could see from Dean's flushed face and tense expression earlier that perhaps this wasn't the best of times. Sam had said it was some sort of emergency. She tried to lighten the mood by making a baby voice.“Can he come out and pway?”

“We're a little busy.” Dean informed her.

“Aw. He said he wasn't working today.” She feigned disappointment and pouted. “Some sort of emergency. Is it a Cas situation?” Suddenly, her expression turned eager and she was grinning madly. Dean's face was already flushed but it apparently could become redder.

“No, not quite.” He told her with a sigh.“We have- Um. This isn't the time.”

“Who is it?” Sam called from the living room. He wasn't going to be stuck there alone in such a tense situation. Dean was supposed to be his back up or vice versa.

“Jess.” Dean called back to him.

“Let her in.” Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were arguing with their father right now. Also, Sam seemed to have issues with Adam that he couldn't explain. Why bring his girlfriend in all this craziness? What was he thinking? Dean was trying to solve this specifically to not get Cas in this situation. He didn't want Cas to feel like he had to pick sides. Of course, Jess wasn't friends with his dad but it still didn't mean she should be roped in on this.

“Are you serious, Sammy?” He questioned with doubt clear in his voice. Sam walked over to him and nodded.

“Yeah.” He spoke and moved over to allow Jessica in. “Come in, Jess.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and slowly moved her into the living room. There, Sam stood in front of the couch and took a deep breath. “Dad.” He spoke causing Jessica to look at him in a mixture of shock and anxiety. She was meeting his father. She just wore everyday clothes. She hadn't worked really hard on looking nice either. She had just put fingers through her hair instead of brushing it. What if he didn't like her? What if she didn't look nice enough? What if she said something stupid? What if she already ruined something by interrupting? “This is Jessica. She's my fiancee.”

John's face was another mixture all together. Dean watched as his father went from shock, to confusion and then to unabashed happiness. He stood up slowly and pulled out his hand. He was trembling slightly from nervousness. Dean had never seen his father this nervous. He always saw someone confident or a little rough from a hard day's work. His father wasn't emotionless. He was just his dad. He was someone Dean thought wasn't afraid of anything. Apparently, today was proving that false. John Winchester was afraid of a lot of things. He was afraid of being pushed away, losing a son, losing his other sons and making a wrong first impression.

“Uh, it's a pleasure to meet you.” The man spoke with a slight stutter. He looked down at his worn out jeans and dull t-shirt. “I wish I looked a bit better.” Jessica laughed a little. She had been thinking the same thing. At least, they were in the same boat.

“You look fine.” She assured him warmly and all John could do was give her an emotional small smile. He couldn't believe Sam was willing to introduce his fiancee to him. He hoped this was the beginning of mending their family problems. Jessica didn't know why the man seemed so sad and happy at the same time. She remembered hearing from Sam that their father wasn't around much but that was all he would say. Looking over at the teen, she became puzzled. “Who's he? Family?”

Sam refused to speak. John looked at his son quizzically but he didn't yield. His face became tense and he refused to even look in Adam's direction. Adam looked down worriedly. He didn't know what he had done to make Sam so angry at him. Dean gave a nervous chuckle and walked behind the couch over to his youngest brother. Putting a hand on the teen's shoulder, he smiled at Jessica.

“He's our half brother.” He told her proudly.

“It's nice to meet you, Jessica.” The teen spoke moving off the couch slowly. “I'm Adam.” Before he could shake her hand, Sam moved over to his father.

“Well, is there anything else we need to talk about?” He asked trying to change the subject. Adam withdrew his hand sadly and Jess took notice of it.

“No, I think we're done for now.” Dean spoke up before his father could answer. John chuckled a little and shook his head.

“Yeah, Adam and I need to get the whole moving situation settled.” He explained to them all and went to gather his youngest and head out. It was Dean that stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Cas moving.” He spoke looking anywhere but his father's face. John's face softened a little. “Do you know where?”

“Yeah, with his brother, uh, Gabriel.” Dean nodded and closed his eyes. That's why he said it wasn't of import. He wasn't moving that far away. Dean was such an idiot. He was like that crazy girlfriend that just assumed crap about her boyfriend and they weren't even dating. He was a complete chick. He might as well change his name to Deanna. She was who he was named after anyway. Maybe his mother knew from the moment he was born that this would happen. Didn't seem likely but it was a thought.

“That's just at the top of the building.”Dean spoke out loud still mentally kicking himself.

“Yeah, that's where we've been moving his boxes.” John agreed with a soft smile. “He's letting us keep the furniture though. He said his brother got him a new bed and everything.” They said their goodbyes and Dean ruffled Adam's hair a bit. Sam ignored his younger brother all together but hugged his father. While they were leaving, Dean's cellphone rang. He groaned once more. What was with people today? Will no one leave him alone?

“Hello?” He answered without even looking at who it was. Could be Maggie or Gabriel. Though he wasn't sure how Gabriel got his number but he had been calling at random hours of the night with crank calls. He never said he was Gabriel but Dean knew who the hell he was. “This is really a bad time.”

“Oh, is it?” The familiar voice of Balthazar's questioned a little broken. Dean's mother hen mode went on full overdrive. Something was wrong with Castiel's cousin. “I'm just having the worse day of my life. I don't know if I can go on anymore. Dean, I need your help.”

“What do you need?” Dean found himself saying forgetting everything that had occurred earlier that day. Jess and Sam noticed the urgency on the man's face. They looked over at him worriedly. Who was on the phone? What was going on?

“Can you meet me in the lobby in like thirty minutes?” Balthazar asked with his voice still trembling. “Or are you too busy?” The man sounded like he was in a lot of trouble. There was no way he could leave the man hanging.

“Yeah, I can do that.” He told him quickly. “I'm sure I'll be finished up here by then.”

“Brilliant because this is an emergency.” The bookstore owner told him with a sniffle. He sounded like he was crying. “Benny, he-”

“Calm down, Balth.” Dean told him signaling his brother and Jess to just sit there. He would explain it to them later. He had to be prepared for whatever was wrong with his friend. “I'll be there. You can tell me then.”

He hung up the phone unaware of Balthazar smiling at his best performance yet.

 


	33. Confessions All Around

Balthazar hung up the phone happily. It wouldn't take long for Castiel to get home from work. Most likely it would only take fifteen minutes. However, he had to make sure Castiel got there when Dean did. If not, his whole plan would be ruined. He knew Dean wasn't the most patient of people. If something needed to be fixed, the man didn't sit still. He would want to tackle the problem immediately. Well, if it was a problem other than his own that was.

That was the whole reason for this plan. It wasn't intricate. It wasn't well thought out but it was a plan. Castiel had left the apartment complex earlier than Dean. He was avoiding even being in the same area as Dean. It was really pathetic. Balthazar wasn't about to allow this to continue any longer. It had already been a day and he was sick of it. He was so sure the two of them would get together. No, they had to get together. He was determined to make this happen. He had never seen his cousin so happy before Dean. Dean was the best thing that had happened to him. He would be damned if he didn't try to bring them together.

When he moved to speak to his cousin, he noticed an Asian teen coming over to the counter. At first, he mistook the boy as a customer. However, when he came to assist him, the teen turned his gaze to his cousin. The teen smiled softly at him and waved.

“Hey, Castiel.” He spoke gaining the man's attention. Balthazar was impressed. Most customers couldn't get him to look at them at all. No matter how much they asked for service. However, his attention moved away quickly. Castiel sighed and looked back down at the floor. “Are you alright?” The teen raced to the other end of the counter closer to the sad looking man.

“I don't know.” Castiel admitted eyes never leaving the floor. The teen sighed heavily.

“Is this about your neighbor?” Balthazar was further impressed. So, the child knew about this situation as well. He wasn't very shocked by the idea that others would know. The two were so obvious it hurt. However, he was impressed by the youth mainly because of his age. He thought kids these days didn't pay attention to anything. “The one with the kid?”

Castiel didn't respond to the teen. He continued to stare at his feet like he had given up doing anything else. Balthazar never knew what to do when Castiel clammed up. When his cousin lived alone with his mother, he would stay in his room for days. He would have his meals sent to him and he would neglect anything else. His mother was always quick to indulge him. Servants dressed, bathed and fed him. Castiel would then get over whatever made him sad and he would just naturally go back to what he did before. What he did before, Balthazar wasn't sure. The man was never allowed out. It didn't seem like much of a life.

“Look. I may be younger than you but I think I know a thing or two about something now.” The teen continued not caring that Castiel had refused to respond. “When you love someone, I think it's important to keep trying.”

“What if they hate you?” Castiel spoke softly. Balthazar looked at them both a little shocked. Castiel was responding. Then again, he came to work today. The Castiel of the past would hide in his room and not come out. This was an improvement. Dean had improved his cousin so much and he didn't even know it. They were so perfect for each other that it hurt. It was driving the man insane.

“Well, I doubt he hates you.” The teen told him honestly. Balthazar nodded enthusiastically in the background. He gained a small chuckle from Benny but he tried to ignore it. Now wasn't the time to get flustered.

“He does.” Castiel told the teen now speaking with a trembling voice. “He told me we weren't friends anymore.” Balthazar rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe this. Dean just had to say something stupid like that. He knew the man wasn't the best with words. He was actually probably the worst when it came to talking about anything in the range of feelings. This, however, had to be his worse mess up yet.

“You can't just give up.” The teen tried to encourage his cousin. “Even if they seem out of reach. Even if they are older than you and don't even realize you have a thing for them, you have to try.” Balthazar looked at the teen with a confused look. That wasn't a problem that Castiel had. That wasn't even in the same vicinity. Was he talking about himself?

“I don't know.” Castiel spoke not noticing the teen talking about his own problems. He was focusing on his own, Balthazar supposed.

“You have to at least let them know how you feel.” The teen explained to the barista. “If you don't how will they be able to respond to your feelings?” That was some solid advice. Balthazar could get behind that. Maybe if Castiel took it and told Dean his feelings, the man would stop being a wimp and admit his own.

“I guess you are right.”

“Castiel-”

“Cassie, why don't you go home?” Balthazar interrupted the two. Time was ticking. He needed to get him out of there and soon. “Your horrible mood is frightening customers. Shoo.”

“Might as well.” Castiel spoke softly as lifeless as ever. Balthazar just pushed him towards the door trying to hurry things up. He didn't care that he was still wearing his apron. Let him wear it. As long as he and Dean worked their problems out, he didn't care.

“It'll get better, okay?” The teen called from where he stood. Benny motioned to the boy and shook his head. He was trying to get him to stop. Balthazar respected that. The man was trying to help Balthazar kick out his cousin. Job well done. Closing the door behind his cousin, Balthazar contemplated locking it. However, he was sure that since he had directed him on his way, Castiel should head straight to his apartment.

This had to be it. Perhaps this would be the end of all the moon eyes those two sent to each other. Then again, it could make it worse. It could make the two get all weird with each other. Get all close to each other and lovey dovey. Balthazar didn't know how much he could take. After all, it would only remind him of things he couldn't have.

No, Dean and Castiel would get together. He would be sure of it. Perhaps then, he will gain enough good karma to move on. Perhaps with someone even more handsome than his most recent subordinate. However, Balthazar doubted he'd find someone like that. Benny wasn't a type of man you found anywhere.

Balthazar sighed. Well, he was doing a very good deed. That was what was important. Hopefully, everything will work. He didn't prepare for every possibility. He only made it so Castiel and Dean would see each other. They would be in the same place at the same time. What would occur, he did not know. He just hoped that it would work. That Castiel would say what he needed to.

Hopefully.

* * *

 

Dean entered the elevator in a hurry. He should have taken the stairs. The stairs were much quicker going down. He wondered what would have happened to make Balthazar sound so broken on the phone. He remembered the man mentioned Benny. Benny was a kind man. Dean knew him pretty well. He wouldn't say they were best friends that knew everything about each other. However, he knew enough. Benny was a good guy. He wouldn't intentionally hurt someone.

All Dean could figure was that Benny got back together with his ex. He remembered the man talking about some girl he threw away everything for. He became a better person and started working at a diner. However, as they were together, she changed. She stopped being the woman he fell for. She became a stranger. It became worse when he realized she wasn't very faithful either.

There was no way Benny got back together with her. He made it quite clear that she was dead to him. He had felt horrible about it but he couldn't think of any other way to put it. He just hoped he could forget about her. Perhaps he couldn't forget her. Perhaps he went back to her.

Balthazar definitely held a candle for the southern gentleman. He really was obvious about his affection. He probably saw her kiss Benny. Perhaps he saw them together and became completely heart broken. He had mentioned that he knew Benny was straight. However, it was different knowing someone wouldn't be with you and actually witnessing why. There was still a little hope when it wasn't flaunted in your face. He could feel for the guy. He would have gone nuts too if he saw Castiel kissing Meg or something.

Jessica and Sam wanted to come with him but he asked them to stay behind. He didn't want to bother them. Besides he was the one that was called. Also, he could probably sympathize with the guy better. Jessica and Sam weren't exactly pinning for each other. They had each other. They were getting married after all. Balthazar didn't need to see a happy couple when he was heart broken.

The elevator doors opened and Dean stepped out looking around for Balthazar. The man had said thirty minutes or so but he wasn't sure. He wanted to be there as soon as possible. This had to be an emergency. Usually, Balthazar would call Sam if something small had happened. This had to be something big.

“Mr. Winchester.” The voice was unexpected and he had honestly thought he would never hear it again. He had been doing so well not to be found by her. She had left him alone for so long. He was getting use to not being groped.

“Tiffany.” Dean spoke in surprise. After all this time, she had come back for him. It was like a horror movie sequel. Without another word spoken, the woman glued herself to his side. Dean groaned cringing a little. He didn't have time to be harassed by her. Balthazar needed him.

“I heard you and your friend were having a little problem.” She spoke with delight in her voice. “I really hope I can help cheer you up.” She then ran her hands down his sides. Dean shivered in disgust. He was not here to be bad touched by some crazed woman. Taking a deep breath, he seized her hands and held them back. She looked at him in shock.

“Look, Tiffany.” He spoke trying to figure out what to say. He supposed it was better to let her down gently. “You're nice and all but I-”

“I know alright.” She told him hurriedly stopping him from finishing his sentence. She pulled her arms from him and turned away. “I know what you are about to say. I'm not delusional.”

“I never said you were.” Dean tried to defend himself. “I just- I'm interested in someone else.” She looked at him a little disappointed.

“Castiel, right?” She questioned with a slight tremble in her voice. She had thought they weren't doing well. She had thought she could have a chance. However, if he still liked Castiel after all of this, perhaps there was no chance to be had. “I can't believe you would swing that way.” Dean could have told her that it was only Cas that he liked. He could have told her that he was mostly straight and Castiel was just an exception. However, he knew it wasn't the best thing to say. He knew it would end up giving her hope and he really wasn't interested in doing that.

“Yeah, well.” Was all he could say. Her eyes started to appear more glassy as they filled with tears. Dean wasn't expecting this reaction. He just thought she would be a little bummed out and move on. That's what happened with Becky. She just shrugged it off like a champ. She even got a boyfriend out of it. Tiffany, however, was another story.

“I really did like you.” She told him with a sniffle. “I sincerely liked you.” Dean felt awful. He hadn't meant to make the lady cry. He didn't even know why she liked him. He wished he knew whatever he was doing so he could just stop doing it. He just hoped she would move on and forget about this.

“I know.” He responded though he really didn't. He had no idea that she really liked him. He just thought she was being crazy or something. That perhaps she was simply lust driven.

Tiffany looked off towards the doors with a sigh. Through the entrance, she could see a deflated Castiel walking slowly to the doors. He seemed to have come back from work judging by the apron still being worn. She turned back to the man she admired and shrugged.

“There's your lover boy.” She informed him. There was no anger in her voice. There was no playfulness or frustration. There was only sadness there. Dean didn't know what else to say to her. Sure he felt like a heel but he wasn't one to cheer up people. He just didn't do it well. Besides, he didn't really want her to think she could have a chance with him. In the end, she just wasn't his type. He just never had a thing for her. Even if he didn't know Castiel, he wouldn't have gone to her. There was nothing else to be said.

He looked up at where she was looking and saw Castiel walking in slowly. He smiled a little. So, Balthazar wasn't in trouble at all. He was just setting the two of them to meet. It was simple but clever. Dean could respect that. He had been thinking of talking to Castiel ever since he started dialogue with his father. Things weren't fixed but they were close. He could use this opportunity. He would have to thank the bookstore owner later.

Tiffany noticed Dean's smile and sighed. He looked as if he had seen the most glorious thing ever. Like there was something otherworldly in front of him and he was dazzled by it. She could see it in his eyes. He never looked at her like that. She knew it was futile to gain his affections. He only had eyes for that weirdo from the eighth floor. What he saw in him, she would never know. However, it wasn't her place anymore.

“I'll just leave.” She told him with a sigh. She was hoping to walk to the elevator with some class. Something that made the hurt inside her chest ease a little. Leave with some dignity. However, she stepped incorrectly and ended up falling face first into the floor. She was beyond humiliated. First heart break and now humiliation. She heard Dean shuffle towards her but she lifted herself up quickly. “Don't be kind to me. It's what made me like you in the first place.” She told him as he stood by her unsure of what to do. “Just let me go.”

Dean watched her walk into the elevator slowly. He really did feel bad. He just had no way to make it any better. Turning around, he noticed Castiel had made his way into the building. His head was hung low and he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings.

“Cas!” He exclaimed excitedly. Castiel looked up the moment he heard the man's voice. At first, his eyes were filled were hope but soon realization hit him. His eyes grew wide with fright. Dean never thought he would see that sort of expression pointed towards him. Suddenly, Castiel turned around and ran. He didn't walk away. He went as fast as he could in the opposite direction.“Hey, wait!”

Dean found himself chasing the man. He knew how it probably looked to other people. He could only hope no one got the urge to call the police. He passed by several people as he chased down the barista. Castiel had a lot of leg power for someone who barely went out. The man could run fast. He turned a corner and tried to dip out into an alley. Luckily for Dean, it was a dead end.

Castiel stopped immediately as he neared the wall. He turned around reluctantly to see Dean catching up. Upon seeing the wall, Dean stopped running. He walked slowly towards his neighbor instead. Castiel threw up his hands making a stop motion.

“Stop! Don't come any closer.” He yelled in an effort to keep Dean a distance away. Dean didn't seem to be listening. Instead, he kept coming forward. “I said stop.”

“Why?” Dean asked halting his steps. Castiel looked away from him. He couldn't look at him. It hurt to much to look at him. When he looked up at him, all he could remember was what Dean had told him earlier. They weren't friends anymore.

“You're mad at me.” He told him honestly. He didn't want to bother Dean anymore. This wasn't the first time he bothered Dean. He had caused Dean to become angry a couple of times before. Perhaps he was a really bad friend. Perhaps his feelings were getting in the way. Balthazar had told him that there was nothing wrong with the way he felt. However, he was finding it hard to believe that.

“I'm not mad at you.” Dean told him but he couldn't believe that. Why would he say such harsh things if he wasn't? Perhaps he wasn't mad. Perhaps he just didn't like him. Castiel felt even worse.

“I know I'm a burden and I know that I messed up.” He told him sadly. Dean looked at him incredulously. Where did he get that idea? Who had told him that he was a burden?

“Cas, I don't think you're a burden.” Dean replied honestly but he could see the man didn't believe him. He tried stepping closer but Castiel jumped back in fright. He backed against the brick wall.

“Stay back!” He shouted and stopped Dean once more. “I didn't know what this was but now I know. I'm sure of it.” He looked frightened. He was afraid to say something to Dean and Dean was finding himself afraid of what that could be. Perhaps Castiel was done with everything. Perhaps he was done with this roller coaster ride they had been going on. He wouldn't blame him.

“Cas, let's just talk this out.” Dean found himself pleading. He didn't want to hear any bad news. He was afraid to hear what Castiel had to say. The man looked so nervous. He seemed so hesitant to speak. Was it because what he had to say may hurt Dean? He didn't want to know. He didn't need to know. He just wanted to talk this out.

“I love you.” It was the last thing Dean thought he would hear. It was said loudly and quickly. So quickly that Dean feared he had heard it wrong. He wanted to ask Castiel to say it again but he found himself unable to speak. He could only stare at the man in front of him in awe. He was struck by those words. His heart began pounding wildly. He forgot how to breathe for a moment. Castiel didn't just find him attractive. He loved him. “Balthazar told me that it was good thing that I feel this way.”

There was another reason to thank Balthazar. The man was getting a fruit basket sent to him as soon as possible. Maybe two fruit baskets. Maybe three. Dean didn't care. All he knew was the man deserved something.

“Cas, I-”

“Thank you for letting me love you.” Castiel spoke hurriedly before moving forward. At first, Dean thought the man was coming towards him. Instead, he found that his neighbor was trying to run away again. Quickly, he reached out and grabbed the man's arm before he could pass him. Castiel looked at him with a mixture of fear and surprise.

“No. Don't you run away.” Dean instructed him softly once he found his voice. He wanted to say something. He needed to say something. He had to let Castiel know how he felt as well. However, Dean was never good with talking about his feelings. He was never good at admitting something like love. Perhaps he didn't need to be.

He pulled his neighbor over to him and kissed him chastely on the lips. At first, Castiel was stiff beneath him but he melted in only a fraction of a second. Dean was so pleased to finally get to kiss his neighbor. It was chaste but he didn't think the man knew the mechanics of kissing. He was pretty sure the poor guy would have to research it or something. He remembered the research he had found days earlier.  _That was for me_. He thought smugly.

Then something happened. Something Dean didn't expect at all. Castiel was full of surprises that day. He grabbed the back of Dean's neck and flicked his tongue against Dean's. Dean eagerly opened his lips to give his neighbor better access. Castiel then proceeded to give him the most passionate kiss he had ever received in years. Dean was stunned by the technique and power behind it. He felt himself be pressed against the alley wall roughly as he held onto the shorter man's shoulders.

He tasted sweet like a pastry. Dean felt a shiver of excitement run throughout his whole body. He was held tightly between the wall and Castiel. It was causing him to feel a thrill he had rarely felt before. He couldn't believe the passion behind Castiel's kiss. He moved his hands and wrapped his arms around the man tightly. He could get use to this. 

This was no ordinary kiss. Apparently, Castiel had been hiding things about himself. He didn't know how Castiel learned to kiss like that. He had been able to take Dean's breath away. He had been with countless women and he was no stranger to kissing. However, this kiss ranked up there with the best kisses he ever had. Perhaps this was the best he ever had.

“Where did you learn that?” Dean gasped after they broke apart. Castiel looked down shyly. It was a stark contrast to how he was behaving earlier. Earlier he was slamming him in the wall and taking charge. It was a side of Castiel he had never seen before. He was starting to like that side of him.

“I learned it from the educational video.” Castiel admitted proudly.

“What educational video?”

“Sam lent me it because I asked about it.” Castiel explained with a shrug.“The one with the pizza man and the babysitter.”

That wasn't an educational video. That was porn. His little brother lent porn to his neighbor as an educational video. Dean was wondering what else Castiel had learned from the video. He couldn't be mad at his brother. That was a pretty awesome thing to do.

Someone else deserved a fruit basket.

Dean smiled happily at his neighbor. He wasn't going to correct him or tell him what the video was really about. It didn't matter now. All that mattered was that their feelings were mutual. He leaned down to kiss him once again but was stopped by his hand.

“No.” Castiel spoke. “We weren't supposed to do that.”

“Wait. What?” Dean was beyond confused. He thought the guy loved him. Wasn't this the obvious next step. They liked each other. What was the problem?

“Don't kiss on the first date.” Castiel informed him. “It's a rule.”

“This isn't a date, Cas.” Dean told him shaking his head. Of course, the man had looked that up. He probably believed those rules completely. He did seem the type to follow them strictly. If that was the case, perhaps at the end of the third date there would be something nice. “Do you want to go on a date?”

“Yes.” Castiel responded without missing a beat. Dean smiled.

He finally got to ask for that date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archive of our own went insane and posted multiple chapters. I fixed it but it got rid of the comments. Hopefully it looks okay now.


	34. Issues and Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has family issues and Benny finds himself being thrown into a new ship.

Sam expected a lot of things when he and Jessica snuck a peak at the lobby area. He expected to find Balthazar sobbing or explaining wildly what happened. He expected to find Dean comforting the man or demanding to know where Benny was at that moment. What he didn't expect to see was Dean and Castiel entering the lobby smiling.

The two seemed wrapped in their own little world. Both of their eyes were lit up as they talked animatedly. Dean moved his hand to enclose Castiel's. The man jumped back a bit and spoke about something. Sam could see Dean's face go from confused to frustrated but he wasn't sure why. Then the neighbor leaned onto his brother letting his head touch his shoulder. Never before had he seen his brother become so red over such an innocent gesture.

Castiel was biting his bottom lip shyly as he looked up to Dean to see if what he was doing was fine. Dean moved a hand to hesitantly place it on Castiel's shoulder. The neighbor blushed but smiled warmly after the gesture. Jessica cooed at the sight. She poked Sam in the side a bit and commented about how cute they were being.

They didn't even notice the two. They were only interested in themselves. It was obvious something good happened between them. When they neared the elevator, Dean allowed Castiel to go first. Sam rolled his eyes at the gesture. Jess only continued to shake him in excitement. They were together at last. However, what did that mean for everyone else?

Sam's mind drifted back to Ben. He had heard from Dean that Ben was acting out with Lisa. He didn't like the idea that she was moving on. How would he handle Dean moving on? How would he handle the idea of Dean being with another man? The only good thing about this was that Dean couldn't have a child with Castiel. So, there was no way that Ben would feel replaced. Also, Castiel seemed to really like Ben. Sam knew what it would be like when the new person in your father's life didn't like you. He also knew how it felt to be replaced.

So, it had to be fate that while he was thinking about this, Adam walked into the building. He had some boxes in his hand and was walking towards the elevator slowly. Sam hoped that the teen was too busy to notice him. He didn't feel like chatting with the teen. They had nothing in common.

As luck would have it, Adam couldn't push the button to hail the elevator. He just stood there trying to figure out where to put the boxes down. He glanced around to see if anyone was near to help him. That's when the teen's eyes fell on Jessica and Sam.

“Sam!” He exclaimed cheerily as if seeing his older brother was the best thing in the world. Sam didn't know why he would react that way. He never showed any caring towards the boy. In fact, he was pretty sure all he showed was hostility earlier today. The teen didn't seem to get a hint.

“Adam.” Sam said monotone. He wasn't ready to see his little brother any time soon. Jess pushed in front of him and pressed the button on the elevator for him. Adam smiled happily and nodded to her. She smiled back easily but noticed Sam's tense expression.

“Hey, um.” Adam stuttered nervously. Jess gave the teen a sympathetic look. “I thought we could get some coffee and talk a bit after I'm done giving this to Dad. You know get to know each other.”

“Why?” Sam asked suspiciously. He didn't especially want to spend time with Adam. He didn't like Adam. He didn't even like the thought of Adam. If it wasn't for this kid in front of him, he would still have his father. Sure, his father wasn't the best of fathers. He was gone more than he was there. They fought a lot but he was still his dad.

When John married Kate, it all changed. His father was around more and Sam found himself happy to be around him. They had a very normal family life for those few months before Adam was born. Sam felt that he could get use to that life. His father had sobered up. He was more engaging with his sons. Then, Adam was born. Kate turned on the two boys. She treated them like they were filth. No matter how much their father tried to smooth things over, Kate wouldn't let things go. In the end, Dean asked their father to leave her. They couldn't live another day with the awful woman. John refused. Why? Because he had to be there for Adam. He had two other sons to care for. Sam and Dean never really got to know their father. He was always traveling. When they finally had him, when he showed that he really cared, they were thrown away for Adam? Sam had just wanted his father. He had wanted the man that helped him with his homework those past months. The man that had no longer argued about his life choices. Didn't he deserve to have his father?

“We're brothers.” Adam spoke as if that was reason enough to accept him. Sam was going to refuse. He was going to just walk away from the boy altogether. However, Jessica spoke up before he could. She agreed and decided they should meet up at the bookstore's cafe. Sam found himself unable to get out of it.

His father took the news well. He was really happy that Adam was going to spend time with one of his brothers. He was sure Dean and Castiel could help. At first, it didn't seem like Dean was willing to help at all. He kept eying his father in an uneasy manner. All it took was a shy little smile and a glance from Castiel and the man was suddenly excited to help out. Sam couldn't believe how transparent his brother had become.

Their father didn't seem to let any of that go unnoticed. He watched Dean help Castiel pick up a box curiously. Castiel commented on Dean's strength. The man stroked his brother's arm in admiration. This caused a bright red blush to cover the oldest brother's cheeks. John watched the whole scene a little confused. Turning to his other sons, he raised an eyebrow at them. Both of them shrugged with a smile. Everyone in the room knew what was going on but remained quiet about it.

When they left to go to the cafe, Adam tried beginning a conversation about Dean. However, Sam refused to answer any of his questions. Jessica looked between the two nervously. She decided to ease Adam's curiosity and answer the questions to the best of her knowledge. Sam knew he couldn't tell Jessica what to do. He didn't control her or anything. So, he couldn't tell her not to humor his younger brother. However, he felt a little betrayed by it. He thought she would be on his side. Clearly, she was not.

He couldn't fault her. Jessica was a very caring person. It was one of the reasons he fell for her in the first place. She probably wanted everything to be peaceful in his family. Or at least for everyone to gain an understanding. If this wasn't his own problem, Sam would have been the same way. He was always teased by Dean about his want to talk things out. However, when it came to something as deep and bothering as this, he didn't like that option. It was better when his dad was far away. It was better when he didn't have to see Adam everyday and be reminded of what he missed out on.

They were moving into the apartment building. He remembered Dean mentioning it. He was going to have to live knowing he could be stuck in an elevator with his younger brother at any moment of the day. He knew Adam would try to bond as much as possible. It was so easy for him. He never had to have a hard day in his life. He never had to deal with the sort of stuff Sam and Dean had to deal with. He had everything he ever wanted. Sam hated him. He hated his entire existence. It wasn't fair.

Even when they sat with coffee, Adam talked animatedly about how growing up with their father was. How John would take him to baseball games, zoos and was even his little league coach. The father Sam knew was never around. He worked his butt off trying to support him and his brother. They moved around so much that there was no time for them to settle let alone his dad be active in their lives. Adam talked about how he was doing in school and how much John encouraged him. All Sam could remember was fighting with his father over his want to become a lawyer. John didn't think Sam would make it. He was also afraid of the tuition costs and how much dorm rooms would cost.

“Was he the same with you?” Adam asked after a while of talking to Jessica. Jess nudged him in the side.

“No, he wasn't.” Sam told him honestly with an unamused face. The teen looked down a little discouraged.

“Oh.” He uttered softly. Sam had had enough. He didn't need to sit there and hear his younger brother gloat about how great their father was to him. He stood up quickly startling the teen and moved towards the counter. He just needed some time away. He could hear Jessica reassuring his younger brother before following him quickly.

“Sam, you can't just leave him like that.” She scolded once she reached him. She was using an authoritative tone he had never heard from her before. “He's your brother.”

“Jess.” Sam sighed as he leaned against the counter. He was glad Balthazar was somewhere else that day. He didn't need more people getting into his business. “This isn't your problem.”

“It is my problem.” Jessica told him shaking her head in disbelief. “We are getting married, Sam. I'm going to be part of this family too. Adam will be my family too.”

“He got to do everything.” Sam blurted out in a harsh whisper. He knew he was being childish. This wasn't the way he usually was. He was the understanding one in his family. However, this? He couldn't overlook his own pain when his father chose Adam over him. He chose Adam over both of them. “He got to have a perfectly normal life. Me? I had to live in motel after motel. I was never normal.”

“So, you're jealous?” Jessica more said than asked. “Is it really Adam's fault?”

“If Adam wasn't born, I'd still have my dad.” There it was all out in the open. Sam finally said the words that he had kept hidden inside all this time. However, when he heard them leave his lips, he felt guilty for feeling that way. He felt awful. This was an argument of a teenage boy. Adam was around the same age as Sam was at the time he first thought that. The first time he began to hate a baby who couldn't even speak up in defense. This wasn't an argument that a lawyer in his late twenties should be talking about. “That's really petty isn't it.”

“Yep.” Jessica spoke nodding slowly. Sam shook his head and looked off to the bookstore's entrance. It would be wonderful if someone could just enter now and take him from this situation. However, that wasn't very likely.

“I know it isn't his fault.” Sam admitted softly. “I just- I don't know.”

“I know it isn't easy but I'm here for you.” Jessica told him with a soft smile. She placed a hand on his arm in order to console him a little. “I'll be here for the rest of your life you know?”

“I know.” He answered with a small smile. “I'm so lucky.”

“Yes, you are.” Jessica nodded happily. Sam laughed a little and shook his head. He couldn't believe she had just said that.

“Wow, you agreed.” He uttered between laughter. Jessica began to slightly laugh as well. She poked him in the side again and shrugged.

“Hey, I know I'm good pickings.” She informed him with some exaggerated hip movements. Sam rolled his eyes with a smile. Adam was still sitting at the table wondering what he had done wrong. Sighing, Sam looked over at Jessica. She just smiled at him with a pleading look in her eyes. He had to try and make things work.

He had to sit back over there and talk.

* * *

 

Benny watched as the couple left the counter and walked back to sit with the teenage boy. He didn't know what their deal was but it looked like things were cooling down. He knew the two were regulars. Balthazar had talked about their relationship countless times. He didn't chat nearly as much as he did about Dean and Castiel but they were a close second.

One more hour and he was home free. He would need to rest up for tomorrow. It seemed that Castiel wasn't going to make it to work due to romantic reasons. It was an odd reason to get time off but seeing how Balthazar had been betting on them for a long time, he knew it was accepted as a legit reason. Benny sighed. He didn't want to work a double shift. They didn't need two people on shift all the time. He sighed again. Yes, they did. The store was getting more customers and even the bookstore part was in need of more cashiers. Things were getting pretty busy lately.

The bookstore door jingled and in came a flash of red hair. Benny smiled upon seeing the other employee. It truly meant the final hour had begun. Soon he would be able to go home, have a beer and watch Dr. Sexy. Dean had got him hooked on the show though he never spoke a word about it. He didn't want the man to know he got him watching it. His ego was big enough as it was.

“Hey, Charlie.” Benny greeted the young woman as she neared the counter.

“Benny.” She greeted with a smile and a strange hand movement. He wasn't sure if it was one of those fandom things. He wasn't into all those shows and trivia. He was more of an old soul. He watched the news and most recently Dr. Sexy. “Do we get to work together tonight?”

“No, you aren't that lucky.” He said with a small chuckle. “ I get off soon. But tomorrow I got a double. Apparently Castiel has a date.”

“Oooh.” Charlie leaned close to the counter in excitement. “Is that hot off the presses?”

“Balth had texted me.” Benny informed her as he reached for his phone. Flipping it open, he searched for his boss's text. “He says the maiden voyage of the USS Destiel has begun and is sailing smoothly. I'm only guessing that means the reason for my double shift is cause they have a date.” Charlie jumped up and down making a weird high pitch noise. Benny's niece use to do the same thing when something good happened. Must be a girl thing. Though he was pretty sure Balthazar had done it before too.

The red-head walked around the counter and grabbed an apron. As she placed it on, a small ringing sound came from her pocket. It wasn't long enough to be a call. It had to be a message or something. After the apron was put on, Charlie dug into her pockets and brought out her phone. She sighed heavily as she looked at the text message.

Benny wasn't trying to be nosy. He wasn't like a gossiping housewife and he definitely wasn't like Balthazar. He just noticed that the girl seemed to have lost her pep. Charlie wasn't Charlie without her pep. So, he gave her a concern look but he didn't say a word. It wasn't his place to pry.

“This girl, Dorthy.” Charlie spoke to him regardless of his silence. “I've been talking to her for a while but I'm not sure if she is completely in to me.”

“In to you?” Benny questioned. He didn't understand what she meant. Did she want Dorthy to be her friend or something more? He was pretty sure into someone was a romantic sense. “You mean like dating wise? You like girls?”

“Yeah, I'm a lesbian.” She told him deadpanned. Her face looked completely unamused. Benny backed up and put his hands up in defense.

“Sorry.” He spoke honestly. “I didn't mean to offend. I was just wondering.”

“No, it's cool.” She replied her smile returning to her face. “I just thought I had to defend myself from something.”

“Is it usually like that?” Benny hazarded. He couldn't imagine what kind of problems the girl had outside the cafe. He couldn't imagine anyone being mean to someone like her. She was just so darn likeable. Who couldn't like Charlie?

“Some people can't handle my awesome.” She explained and left it like that. Benny shook his head and looked down a little.

“That's a damn shame.” He admitted.

“It is.”

“So, Dorthy.”

“Yeah, she is being really mysterious.” Charlie continued looking down at her phone like it personally offended her. “She calls me 'Red' and compliments me but she hasn't gotten physical at all.”

“Physical.” Benny looked at her like she might have given him too much information. Charlie laughed a little. She had made him think she was upset cause Dorthy wouldn't put out.

“Not like sex.” She assured him. “Like flirty touches. Compliments can be platonic. It is hard to know what is flirting without a look or a touch.”

“She does none of that?” Benny was genuinely concerned by that. It was like he couldn't understand why a girl wouldn't be all over Charlie.

“She gave me a look once.” Charlie explained flattered by the way Benny took her story. “But I could have misread it.”

“Just ask her what she likes.” Benny suggested with a shrug. “I mean there has to be a way to find out her preference.”

“What's your preference?” She asked and he nodded in agreement.

“Like that.”

“No, I'm asking you.” Charlie clarified with a smile. Benny looked at her in disbelief. When did this become about him? He thought they were talking about her issues.

“What? Why?”

“For science.”

“What kind of -”

“Science!”

“I've dated only women.” He admitted. Charlie liked the way he phrased that. He didn't say he liked only women. He left it open.

“But...?” She questioned with a knowing smile. Benny rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“But I don't really think I have a preference.” He admitted quietly with a shrug. Charlie's smile grew larger than the cook had ever seen. She also seemed pretty proud of herself.

“Interesting.” She stated and stuffed her phone back into her pocket. She went to the sink and began washing her hands.

“What about that Dorthy girl?” Benny asked. She was the whole reason they started this conversation. Were they going to forget that whole problem.

“Oh, we are dating.” Charlie answered with a sly grin.

“But you said-”

“It's cause I'm awesome!” She told him and slapped him on the back. “Let's get to work, bitch.”

“I feel tricked.” Benny uttered shocked that he fell for her trick so easily. She had such an innocent face. He let his guard down around her. Now he knew never to underestimate her.

“Get use to it.” She told him still very proud of herself. She restocked the paper cups and checked on how many mugs they had washed. Benny sighed as she got into work. He should clean some more cups before he called it a day. As he walked back towards the kitchen, Charlie's voice stopped him. “Balthazar's nice.”

“Yeah, why did you mention that?” Benny asked turning to look at her suspiciously. He wasn't going to trust her ever again. He was bamboozled by her once. There was no way there will be a second time.

“Just saying.” She spoke with a shrug. Benny's eyes narrowed. People don't just say things. They have intentions for what they say. What was her goal?

“You trying to play matchmaker or something?” He questioned her cautiously. Charlie smiled and nodded enthusiastically. “Balth is the boss.”

“Yeah and he is so pathetically single.” She informed him. She liked how the only problem he had about being paired with the guy was their positions at work. That wasn't even much of a problem. This could work. She could do her good deed of the day with these two.

“There is nothing pathetic about him.” Benny told her seriously. “He's a strong man.”

“Oh is he?” Charlie questioned with amusement in her eyes. This really could work. She was a regular at this. If she got them to hook up, she would demand Balthazar call her Queen Charlie! He said that it was impossible. He told her that Benny was so obviously straight. Well, impossible wasn't a word in her vocabulary. She was about to get this show on the road. A new ship will sail. Charlie became even more excited. What would their ship name be? Balthany? Benazar? Benthazar? Balenny? So many possibilities.

“Don't look at me like that.” Benny told her with an unamused look.

“Don't deny it, Benny.” She teased with a smile.

“I'm not denying anything.” He told her defensively.

“You saved him from his cousin like some knight in shinning armor.” She reminded him.

“I didn't like how he was being talked to.” Benny explained turning away from her.

“So romantic.” She teased.

“Shut up and get to work.” He told her with a small smile and tossed a rag her way. She didn't have time to notice that he had done so. So, her face caught it. Peeling it off her face, she looked at the rag angrily. She couldn't believe he tossed it at her. She tossed it back and hit him in the small of his back. Benny jolted forward because, unlike him, she had put strength in her throw.

“Just because you and the boss have some secret love affair-”

“Shut up.”

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Dean and Castiel's date :O


	35. Remember Patience is a Virtue

Castiel seemed to be sticking to the “rules” pretty adamantly. When they had talked about the time of their date and other possible dates, Castiel kept mentioning them. He had told Dean that he had “asked Google” and talked to some people. Many agreed that he shouldn't kiss on the first date. He became so sure that this was the way it had to be. Dean decided not to tell him otherwise because "many people" apparently agreed that the third date was the one he could go all the way. Whoever these people were, he liked them. He could forgo kissing on the first date, if it was going to be like that. He believed they knew each other well enough to be closer than what the “rules” demanded. He had been wanting to be with Castiel for so long that it took so much will power not to line up three dates in a row. 

The Roadhouse was the perfect venue. Dean had thought of everything they could do. They could start out with a meal and maybe a few drinks. Then somewhere along the line, Dean could teach Castiel pool. He had said there would be no kissing on the first date but getting close wasn't kissing. Gluing his body behind his neighbor and showing him carefully how to use a pool stick wasn't anything close to kissing. He had to find some release for all the tension he had been building up for all the time he had known the man. There was no way, after that amazing kiss they shared, that he was going to be able to not touch Castiel. Even if it was seemingly innocent touches, he just needed something. The Roadhouse would be a perfect plan.  However, not everyone found that idea to be as solid as he did.

“Don't be cheap.” Maggie had warned him once she heard of his plans. Dean was confused. He wasn't trying to be cheap. He just liked the environment. He knew the owners and it was an inviting atmosphere. Castiel had been there before and he had loved the food there.

“He likes cheeseburgers” Dean defended. Maggie looked at him in disbelief. Perhaps she didn't understand because her husband kept buying her things. It was obvious the woman loved money.

“Yeah, but this is a date.” The woman informed him with a sigh. “Take him to a nice restaurant.”

“He's not a chick.” Dean said growing a little irritated with his friend. “He's a dude.”

“He's also a Milton.” She reminded him ignoring his tone. “Name change or not, he was raised with money.”

Dean always seemed to forget that Castiel was raised rich. Even with just his mother, the man still lived a life where he never had a want for anything. Everything had been provided for him. He was used to being pampered and served. Dean was just a mechanic. He couldn't give him a perfect life like he had back at his home. However, Castiel loved him. He loved him despite all that. He was happy with anything Dean could provide. He didn't need fancy restaurants or limos. He was happy with the cafe and Dean's Impala.

“He liked the Roadhouse.” Dean informed Maggie confident that his plan would still work.

“But you've already been there and a diner is out of the question.” Maggie almost whined in frustration.

“He's not going to mind.”

“Dean Winchester, do you like this man?” She asked him seriously.

“Yes.” Dean answered. Like wasn't exactly the word for how he felt. However, Dean was in no way going to correct her. Despite the fact that most of his good friends were women, he didn't necessarily feel comfortable talking about his emotions. It just wasn't him and no matter how close he got to his female friends, that was never going to change. Maggie watched him shift uncomfortably for a moment before speaking again.

“Do you think he is sexy and delicious?”

“Wait, what?” Dean didn't like where this was going. She just went straight to the point.

“Do you want to bang him? Have sex with him? Do the horizontal tango?”

“Well, it's not any of your-”

“Do you?”

“Yes, damn it, if you must know!” He found himself yelling back at her. Maggie smiled happily despite being snapped at by the man.

“Then, don't be cheap.”

Dean groaned and put his head in his hands. There was no winning with this woman. He distantly wondered how her husband dealt with her. While he sat there wondering what to do, Don had shuffled in awkwardly. He didn't say a word to Dean. He just announced his secretary was fired and he had hired an elderly lady. Dean remembered the man was always being accused of having an affair with his secretary. He guessed he was trying to get Maggie to see he only loved her. Dean couldn't see why. Maggie was a great friend but sometimes she reminded him a lot of his ex-wife. She had accused him and it tore their relationship apart. It was the main reason why they divorced. However, Don never let Maggie's accusations get to him. Don was a much stronger man than he.

Maggie threw herself on her husband and left Dean sitting there awkwardly watching their make out session. He was starting to feel frustrated. He wanted Castiel to jump on him like that. Shaking his head, he tried to rid himself of those thoughts. This was their first date. He had to be patient. He also couldn't be cheap.

* * *

 

“Don't kiss on the first date.” Gabriel told his brother for the fifth time that day. He was going through his brother's wardrobe for anything Castiel could wear. Anything modest. Really modest. He wanted something that covered him more than just his business suits he wore all the time.

“I know.” Castiel replied a little annoyed by the constant reminders. He didn't like that rule. He still could remember the feel of Dean's lips on his. He could still taste him on his tongue. He didn't understand why Gabriel insisted that he shouldn't kiss on the first date. It was an enjoyable experience. Nothing went wrong when they kissed in the alley way. The only side effect of the whole event was that Castiel had been left wanting more. However, he would have to be patient. Dean probably expected him to be strong. So, he would try.

“Good.” His older brother said with a large smile. “Don't be easy.”

Balthazar was going through the boxes littered all around Castiel's new room. John and Adam (with the added help of Dean) were able to to bring all his stuff to his brother's apartment. However, the man hadn't gone through the trouble of unpacking just yet. So, it was up to his cousin to look through the multitude of boxes and try to find some outfit date worthy.

“Dean asked you, right?” Balthazar asked as his whole torso sank into one of Castiel's rather large boxes. Suit jackets were being thrown out left and right. Castiel dodged a tie flying his way.

“Yes, Dean requested this date.” He told him steadily.

“Then he would be paying probably.” His cousin said simply as he pushed the offending box away from him. Was there nothing good in Castiel's wardrobe? It was a good thing he had brought some of his own clothes with him. He may be able to get Castiel to fit in some of them. They weren't the same size though. He didn't think it would matter. It would just make the shirts a bit tighter. Dean would appreciate that.

“Is that how it goes?” Castiel asked a little confused. He didn't see much about who treats who on the internet. Although, he did see many people say that the man should pay. Or that the woman should pay half. Castiel only was further confused. He was pretty sure both he and Dean were men. Did that mean they both paid?

“It's how it should.” Balthazar informed him. “You ask someone to accompany you, you treat.” He pulled out a nice button up shirt that had a v neck and fake rolled up sleeves. Gabriel took one look at it and snatched it out of his hand. It didn't matter, Balthazar had plenty of v-necks.

“I just pay for all my dates.” Gabriel told him as he hid the v-neck somewhere where his cousin couldn't get it . “Regardless.”

“If they invited you, they should pay.”

“I like to take care of my ladies.”

“Gabe, stop being easy. Or is it desperate?” Balthazar spoke as he reached up and grabbed back the shirt. That was Gabriel's problem. He couldn't put anything out of his reach. There was a definite height difference. Gabriel looked at his cousin with a hurt expression. He thought paying all the time was the gentlemanly thing to do. All of the women he dated even insisted that he should. He walked away shaking his head. He was no longer interested in stopping Castiel from dressing sexy. His pride was wounded. Balthazar turned to Castiel with a frown. “We need to find an outfit for you.”

“What's wrong with what I have on?” The man asked looking down at himself. He wore a business suit like he always did. His tie was not done correctly and his clothing was wrinkled. Balthazar's nose crinkled as he looked him up and down.

“Besides the obvious?” He replied. Castiel tilted his head to the side. What did that mean? If it was obvious, he would have noticed it. “You need something that makes Dean want to jump your bones.”

“Jump my bones?” Castiel questioned worriedly.  “Will that hurt?”

“Only the first time, baby brother.” Gabriel snorted from the background. He didn't want to think of his baby brother having sex. In fact, he wanted to do anything he could to prevent it. However, he had left it open. There was no way Gabriel could resist cracking a joke when it was wide open like that.

“Gabe, just no.” Balthazar looked at his cousin disapprovingly gaining an indifferent shrug from the shorter man. Turning back to Castiel, a smile returned to his face. “It means we need to make you look sexy so Dean wouldn't be able to resist you.”

“I don't understand.”

“Don't worry.” His cousin told him with a big pat on his back. “Just let us do our magic, okay?”

“Don't put makeup on him, Balthazar.” Gabriel protested from behind a few boxes. Balthazar looked at his cousin with an offended expression. He put his hand on his chest and shook his head.

“I am appalled that you believe that because I'm gay, I would do someone's makeup.” He said as he showed his younger cousin another shirt. Gabriel paled. It was even more revealing than the first one. “Gay doesn't equal girly.”

“You put makeup on me.” Gabriel looked at his cousin incredulously. “While I was asleep.”

“And I did an amazing improvement.” Balthazar responded with a smile. “Trust me, this Meg girl would probably like you better that way.”

“Oh, bite me.”

“And get diabetes?” He gave Gabriel a judging look. “No thank you.”

Castiel started to put a black, short sleeved button up shirt on as his cousin and brother continued to bicker at each other. He didn't know if this was a good enough shirt but Balthazar approved it. He knew Balthazar had gone on plenty of dates before. Therefore, he probably knew what would look good. He just hoped Dean would think it looked nice.

* * *

 

They had decided to meet each other in the lobby. It wasn't because Dean didn't want to pick up Castiel from his door. He actually did want to do the traditional thing and knock on his neighbor's door. The problem lied with his neighbor's brother. There was no way Dean was going to be forced to interact with that nut bag.

He came too early. Dean kept thinking about it as he waited. He should have waited longer in his apartment before coming down. Then again, if Castiel came early as well, he would have risked making him wait. Castiel didn't know a lot of things that normal people did. He probably had no idea how to date someone. All the information he had about dating was from the internet and “some people”. Dean didn't know who these mysterious people were that spoke to him but Castiel took their word very seriously. He probably wouldn't think of anything when he saw Dean waiting for him. Well, it all depended on what material he read.

Dean fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. He was going to a fancy restaurant as Maggie suggested. However, there was no way he was going to be caught dead in a penguin suit. He wore one for Sam's proposal and he'll probably wear one for his wedding. That would be it. He settled with a white dress shirt and some slacks. He still had some of those left from formal events Lisa made him wear. Was it good enough? Did he look stuffy? Castiel probably wouldn't notice. The man wore wrinkled suits on a daily basis. However, Dean felt uncomfortable in the get up. He had to look his best though. He thought he did a good job. He should probably check his hair. What if Castiel walked in when he was doing that? Would that look bad?

The elevator doors opened before Dean could fret anymore about looking desperate or needy. Dean's breath was caught in his throat. Slowly, Castiel walked out of the elevator. He looked even better than Valentines Day. He wore a dress shirt but someone had been kind enough to unbutton plenty of the buttons. He was pretty sure it was Balthazar. He was awesome. He could see Castiel's collarbone and a small peek of his skin going down to the beginning of his abdomen. Balthazar was the man.

Then there was his hair. It looked like he just came out of bed and ran his hand through it a couple of times. It wasn't messy like he really did come out of bed, which was his normal look. It was a neat kind of messy that made him look like he just came out of really hot sex. Dean could imagine pulling on that hair while he-

 _Focus._ He told himself as he tried to push those thoughts away. There wasn't even going to be kissing on this date. He shouldn't get too ahead of himself. He needed to show some restraint. He looked down at the floor. Castiel observed him worriedly.

“I look strange.” He spoke in that deep voice that he had. That voice alone did things to Dean. This was going to be hard. He hadn't had a problem being around Castiel before. Perhaps it was because he was never specifically told he wasn't allowed to touch. When told he couldn't, he just wanted it even more. There had to be something wrong with him.

“No, you look great.” Dean said clearing his throat before he spoke.“I like it.”

“Does it make you want to jump my bones?” His neighbor asked cautiously causing Dean to become red as a tomato. He didn't expect anything like that to come out of Cas's mouth. In fact, that was the worse thing to say given the situation. Dean was trying hard not to think about jumping his bones. Well, now he had failed.

“What?” He didn't even know how to respond to the question. “Well, I um-” This man told him that they couldn't even kiss on the first date. Dean wasn't sure how he should answer. Was it a trick question? Was this some sort of way of seeing how Dean would respond? Some way to test his patience? Was Castiel capable of such cruelty? “Cas, I-”

“No?” Castiel spoke looking uneasy. He fumbled with his fingers nervously as he looked down to the floor. Dean looked at him surprised by the reaction. So, Castiel was hoping he would say yes? He felt more confused about this whole dating thing than Castiel. He didn't know how he was supposed to react. All of a sudden, he was like a teenager again. He had dated before. He had had countless dates. He should be an expert at dating. Why was this one so difficult?

“Yes?” He hazarded unsure if that was the answer his date wanted. Sure enough, Castiel smiled brightly at him. Dean sighed in relief. He said the right answer. He motioned for them both to exit towards the parking garage. Castiel nodded and immediately pressed to Dean's side. Their hands met and the dark-haired man tentatively slid his hand into Dean's.

There was definitely a jolt of electricity when that happened. Dean began to feel his cheeks heating up. There was no way he was getting worked up over holding hands. It was the most innocent thing to be worked up over. Looking down to his side, he saw a little shy smile on Castiel's lips. He also noted that the man was also blushing a little.

Dean had done far more than jut hand holding with others. Ben was living proof of that. However, he couldn't help but become delightfully crimson over such an innocent act. He couldn't help but steal glances of his date as they walked to his car. He worried that he may sweat out of nervousness. It was like Castiel's innocence was rubbing off on him.

When they reached the car, Dean opened Castiel's side of the door like he frequently did anyway. Castiel slid in with gratitude and Dean found himself missing the feel of the man's hand in his. When he entered the driver's side, he wondered if he could just reach out and hold the man's hand as he drove. Castiel kept his hands in his lap, keeping strangely still. Dean wondered what would happen if he tried. Would it be too much too soon? He didn't want to do anything Castiel didn't want to do no matter how tempted he was. Looking the man over before turning the key, he knew there was much more than hand holding that he was tempted to do.

However, he had to be patient. He had to take Castiel out and have a wonderfully friendly evening. Just not too friendly. He had to be patient. It won't be too long. Especially, if he books the other date sooner than later. It was just that patience was never Dean's strongest virtue.

They pulled up in front of the restaurant. The establishment insisted they had valet parking but Dean wasn't going to let any stranger touch his baby. Once they parked, they walked hand in hand to the establishment. Dean knew some people were staring. It made him feel a little uneasy but the smile on Castiel's face was enough to calm him.

When they entered the establishment, Dean was overwhelmed by the decorations. There were marble statues, red banners, golden rails and a large chandelier in the center. On the roof there was a painting of cherubs and clouds. The floor was a shiny marble that Dean could see himself in. Yes, this place was going to be hugely expensive. He was glad that he didn't use much of his extra pay. He just hoped Castiel didn't eat anything too fancy.

“This reminds me of home.” Castiel mentioned as he looked around the area. Dean froze a little. This place reminded him of home? It reminded Dean about how different their worlds were. He didn't see what someone like Castiel saw in him. He could barely pay his side of the bills. This date alone was really going to take up a lot of the money he had saved up. However, it would be worth it. Castiel said he loved him. There had to be something he did right.

“Yes, of course.” He uttered uncomfortably. Castiel was a good man. He didn't think about things normal people did. He could care less about money or social status. Dean was sure he didn't mind. However, he still worried about it.

Maggie had helped him set up a reservation. She had told him that this was the same restaurant that her husband took her to frequently. She said it had a nice atmosphere and wasn't too pricey. She had the phone in hand and was already dialing them before Dean could stop her. So, Dean couldn't do anything but go there. He didn't want to have wasted Maggie's reservations. Also, part of him understood what the woman was talking about. Castiel came from money. These places were probably what he was use to.  Dean definitely wasn't the fancy eating type. He preferred diners to all this nonsense. Throw him a nice burger and some pie and you got one happy man. He was pretty sure this place didn't even serve burgers. If they did it would probably be some weird blue cheese burger or some nonsense like that.

They were seated at a table that wasn't very close for others. Maggie must have requested a romantic setting because small candles were placed between them. Looking at the menu, Dean balked at the prices. A 6 oz of steak was almost forty dollars. If this was Maggie's definition of not too pricey, he didn't want to know what other places she had been. However, all the other items didn't sound appetizing at all. There was too many vegetables stuffed in chicken and pastas that sounded awful. At least, he thought they were pastas. He couldn't wrap his mind over some of the weirdly named food.

He thought he would play it safe and get a steak. He would probably get some water just to forgo having to pay for a beverage. He was delightfully surprised when Castiel ordered the same exact thing. Either Castiel also had no idea what the other menu items were either or was just copying him. Either way, Dean was grateful.

As they waited for their food, Dean tried to coax some information from Castiel about living with Gabriel. He couldn't see how that could be doing well at all. Gabriel and Castiel didn't even seem to be related at first glance. He had no idea they were actually brothers in the beginning but who could blame him? They were like night and day. However, Castiel had nothing but positive things to say. Of course, he did. It took a lot to get on Castiel's nerves. Probably some tolerance he built in the few years he was raised with Gabriel.

Castiel continued to talk about his family. He mentioned his other brothers and how he got to speak with them on the phone. He talked about his mother and father. Things were coming together for him. His family wasn't whole again but it seemed like they were working out their problems. Dean could relate. He was working out his own problems as well. He wondered if he should give his father a call. He had heard that Sam manned up and talked to Adam. He should probably do the same thing.

Somewhere in their conversations, Dean noticed Castiel's hand on the table. He had this sudden urge to hold it. Being across the table from each other wasn't good enough. If they went to the Roadhouse, they could have been in a booth with their sides pressed together. Dean had waited so long to be with Castiel. He was feeling a bit deprived. He slid his hand on the table and was about to touch Castiel's hand, when their food arrived. Their waiter had some crappy timing. Dean distantly wondered if he should take it out of his tip.

They talked more over steak. Normal things that they would have talked about during their lunch break. They talked about Dean's boss, Bobby, and his step daughter, Jo. Dean talked about how they were really like father and daughter despite everything. How Jo had a crush on him once and how she may like this guy named Ash. Castiel had been fully interested in learning about them. He wondered if Meg could figure out more about Ash and Jo. After all, she worked at the Roadhouse. Dean shook his head with a smile. Jo would probably kill him if they tried setting them up. She liked things to go their natural course. Besides, she hated having help and would rather face things on her own. Dean considered them like family and his date was so interested in knowing everything about Dean's family.

Then, Castiel talked about Charlie, who was a new person he had met a while back. He talked about her references and how he couldn't understand anything she meant. Dean laughed and promised he would educate him on pop culture. As he reassured Castiel, he couldn't help but think of educating the man in other ways.

 _Patience._ He thought angrily. It wasn't his fault. Castiel came out of the elevator looking like sex on legs. Now, they were in a dim lit room with the light from the candle dancing on his face just so. The small flicker of the flames were reflected in his pale blue eyes. Yes, he had to be patient. However, it was so hard. So very hard. Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

It was late when they headed back to the apartment building. Dean was in a considerably good mood. Even the hefty bill the waiter gave them at the end of the meal wasn't enough to kill his mood. Castiel glued himself to his side again as they entered the elevator. Dean didn't mind. He would rather Castiel remain there as long as he could.

“The restaurant was nice.” Castiel informed them while they rode to the top floor. “The steak was fantastic. Well aged I must say. However, next time let's have cheeseburgers. Those make me really happy.” Dean sighed. He knew it! He knew Castiel wasn't into all that fancy stuff. Maggie was just pressing her own wants on him. And he allowed her!

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Dean responded mentally kicking himself. Leave it to him to mess up his very first date.

“No, I really liked it.” Castiel said biting his bottom lip. “It reminded me of home with my mother. I do terribly miss her. Thank you for taking me there.” Dean had no idea if he was being truthful or just saying that. He knew he should probably believe his words. Castiel was an awful liar. He just couldn't do it effectively. Dean looked down unsure how to respond.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a very short hallway. At the end of the hallway was a single door. Gabriel had the whole top floor to himself. Dean wondered if the short creep was waiting for Castiel just behind that door. He probably had been freaking out at the idea of his baby brother going on a date. He wouldn't put it past the guy to be waiting in the apartment like some mother hen.

They walked up to the door and Castiel broke from his side. Saying their goodbyes, Dean watched as Castiel went to open the door. He stopped, however, and turned around. He looked conflicted and nervous. Two things Dean really didn't want to see on his face after a date. Was this it? Did he deem Dean not worth it?

“Some websites said that it was alright to kiss on the first date if you had a really nice time.” Castiel informed him eyes never leaving his feet. A bright blush graced his cheeks as he fidgeted a bit. “I did have a really nice time. Yes, I think we did.”

“We did.” Dean told him with hope in his voice. Castiel looked up at the man shyly.

“I don't want to mess up.” He bit his bottom lip and his eyes trailed down to Dean's lips. Dean swallowed hard. Maybe he shouldn't be mad at Maggie. It was starting to look like this date might be even better than he expected. “If you don't want to kiss, I understand. Gabriel said that I shouldn't ever kiss on the first date and-”

“Screw Gabriel.” Dean spat out without thinking. Castiel looked at him in shock.

“What?”

“I mean, it won't mess up anything, if it's just a little kiss.” Dean said trying to give the man a reassuring smile. He was not desperate. There was no way in hell that Dean Winchester was getting all worked up over a kiss.

“You're right.” Castiel responded and leaned in. Dean brought his head down and closed his eyes. He felt Castiel's lips but they weren't on his lips. Opening his eyes, he watched Castiel pull back completely flushed. He had kissed his cheek. He had just gave him a small peck on his cheek. Dean didn't even know what he was expecting. Well, he knew what he was expecting but he figured Castiel would be the one to destroy those expectations.

After a few more goodbyes, Castiel reluctantly entered his new apartment. Dean sighed. It seemed like there wasn't going to be more than that. For now. He still had the second date to plan. This time, he was going to go with his original plan. Also, the second date kissing would be allowed. He couldn't wait for that. For now, however, he was going to need some alone time for all the frustration that had build up over the night. He sighed as he walked back into the elevator. Castiel was going to be the death of him. He just knew it.

 


	36. More Crazy

Moving into the apartment was easier than living in it. It wasn't because of the size or the fact there was only one bedroom; John had lived in much smaller environments before and was no stranger to making do with whatever was laid before him. It was the location that was taxing. It wasn't as bothersome to John as it was to Adam, though the teen never mentioned it. He just went on like nothing was bothering him but his father knew better. He had asked a lot from the teen, the day they asked him to choose a parent to go with. Adam had left behind all his childhood friends and the only home he had ever known. It was also very late in the school year, so he had no time to make new ones before the summer started. He could tell it was all taking a toll on the boy by how much he isolated himself from him. There was only one bedroom and it wasn't like Adam could hide anywhere. However, the boy didn't talk to him much and was always busy studying. Sometimes, he would just stare at the same page for much longer than it took to actually read it. He was just lost in thought all the time.

The apartment came furnished and John was grateful for that. He knew he didn't have a dime to spend on furniture. He didn't even have enough money to pay for the apartment's rent! Castiel was kind enough to let them have this month free since his brother had already paid for it. It didn't make the man feel any better. John had his pride. It hadn't gone away no matter what living conditions he was thrown into. He didn't like being given handouts and he definitely wasn't comfortable for a young man having to fund him. He had to find a job soon and stop leeching on the wealth of other people.

Castiel had mentioned that Dean worked at a mechanic shop that was close by. If he remembered correctly, he may even know the owner of the place. Dean, however, probably wouldn't want to work so closely to him. After all, he hadn't exactly won father of the year with his three sons. He wondered if there were any other mechanic shops that would take him. He wasn't exactly bad at what he did. He did own his own shop but after the divorce, he wasn't going to stay in that town any longer. It wasn't like his shop made an amazing amount of money. It was just enough to get by. He figured where ever he moved, there would always be a need for a mechanic.

It was morning, when John stepped out and stood in the doorway watching his youngest disappear into the elevator. Castiel knew a boy named Kevin, who was around Adam's age, that could walk with him to school. John hoped Kevin was as friendly as Castiel said he was. Adam wasn't having any luck making friends so far and seemed miserable. He was about to go back in when one of the neighbor's doors opened.

“I'm going to try to get it in on time next month.” The man, John recently learned was named Lucky, told someone as he exited his apartment. Really, who names their kid “Lucky”? That was a dog's name not a person's name. Dean emerged from behind the man nodding to what was being said.

“Just try not to forget.” He heard his son say to the man, who just shrugged and nodded. John watched as they continued to talk about rent and other troubles the guy might have. He didn't know his son was so popular around here. Then again, there was probably a multitude of things he didn't know about his son.

Lucky quickly moved back into his apartment and Dean gave out a large sigh. As he turned to leave, he noticed his father standing in the doorway of Castiel's old apartment. He couldn't help but still look at the door expecting the guy to come out of it. It was hard adjusting to the move even if it was only to the top of the building.

“Hey, how are you doing?” His father called out when their eyes met. Dean's body tensed up immediately. He didn't want to walk over there but he knew if he didn't respond, it would make things worse. He was trying his best to cut out any drama in his life. He didn't want to drag Castiel into anything he didn't sign up for, especially with all the crazy things that happened in his family.

“Good.” He said looking away from him. He still hadn't gotten over what had happened those years ago. His father apologizing didn't magically give him a happy childhood or anything. So, he remained bitter and decided his one worded response was good enough. His father would be satisfied that they are at least talking and he could just get out of there as quickly as possible.

“You know, Sam and Adam are talking.” John called out again destroying any hope of escaping. “You and I could start talking too.”

“I know.” Dean said after a deep breath. He turned back to his father and gave him an unimpressed look. “I'm still pissed at you.”

His father didn't react in the way he hoped for. He was use to the shouting matches Sam and his father use to have. He was use to seeing his father demand to be listened to and only making things worse. However, Adam must have changed him for the better. He just looked down sadly and nodded.

“You have every right to be.” He admitted and Dean couldn't find a valid reason to argue with him.

“You aren't making this easy.” He told his father with a large sigh. John looked up just briefly before gluing his eyes to the floor once more. He nodded again sadly probably thinking that his moving to the apartment building was the reason his son said that. It wasn't. “It's hard to get mad at you when you keep giving me a kicked puppy look.”

John's head snapped up in shock. His eyes filled with so much hope that Dean didn't even think he could find any more words to say. He felt a little bad for ignoring his father for so long. His and Sam's childhood wasn't ideal but it didn't mean their father didn't care about them. He guessed he had let all his anger cloud over all the good times they had. Slowly, a small smile appeared on his father's face.

“So, it IS working.” He teased. Dean chuckled a little.

“Only a little bit.” He told him and it was enough to break the ice. They began talking about Dean's volunteering with the apartment complex. John was pretty impressed by how efficient his son was with the job and how he remembered everyone's names. Dean was very proud of the work he did even if it wasn't a paying job per say. He spoke animatedly about the stories of certain people in the apartment complex causing John to realize another thing he never knew about his son; he was a gossiper.

Sam was suppose to come and help him today. However, he had been approached by Chuck, who claimed he had to ask something urgent from Sam, alone. Dean didn't even want to know what was going on. Well, he did. Every bone in his body was aching to race back over there and eavesdrop. He wanted to be in the know. He could only blame Maggie for making him so curious about everything.

So, when Sam raced down the hall towards Dean, the man was a little concerned when he didn't see Chuck. His younger brother was gasping for air and he was right to do so. He apparently had raced up eight flights of stairs just to talk to him. Whatever it was, it was important. Did it have to do with Chuck? John steadied Sam as he straightened up.

“Your job is to protect the peace, right?” He asked between breaths. Dean nodded and looked around him.

“What happened to Chuck?” He asked. Maybe the poor guy was stuck on the stairs. Not a lot of people were as in shape as his brother.

“He's too terrified to move.” Sam informed him and that's all Dean needed to hear. Something was going on and he needed to find out what it was. He motioned for Sam to lead the way and the two of them ran off leaving a very confused John behind.

* * *

 

On the top floor, Castiel was entertaining some new guests. He was so happy he felt he could walk on air. He had spent a whole hour chatting about everything and nothing with the two gentlemen. Most of what he mentioned to them was about Dean and their date. He hoped they would have another date soon. He couldn't wait to get to kiss him again.

“So, did he ask you for another date?” The dirty blonde asked curiously. He had light blue eyes and appeared to be some years older than Castiel.

“Not yet.” Castiel replied with a small smile. The man nodded in understanding and leaned to the other person there. He seemed to be around the same age as the blonde. He had dark brown hair and intense blue eyes. He looked around as if he was analyzing every detail of everything. He was well shaven, unlike the other who seemed to like to keep a little scruff, and wore a pressed business suit that hugged his slender body perfectly. The blonde wore his suit loosely and didn't seem to care about how he appeared.

“Maybe he's not that into him.” He whispered loudly to the dark-haired man, who pressed his lips together disapprovingly.

“Lucifer, don't be unkind.” He said with an unamused look. He then turned to Castiel and gave him a reassuring smile. “I'm sure he's just a busy man. What does he do?”

“He's a mechanic.” Castiel responded proudly.

“He's a mechanic?” The dark-haired man looked shocked. He looked over at Lucifer to gauge his reaction to the news but the man seemed to be completely unfazed. Turning back to Castiel, he placed his hand onto his. “You can do so much better, brother.”

“What?”

“I don't know.” Lucifer spoke with a thoughtful look. He gave them a crooked smile and ran his tongue over his top lip. “Strong, sweaty, dirty mechanics.”

“Don't be crude.” The man snapped at him with a warning glare. The blonde smiled wide and ran a hand up the other's thigh.

“You like it when I'm crude.” He told him in deep, husky tone and wiggled his eyebrows.

“No, I don't.” The man told him swatting away his hand and trying to pull his chair further away from him.“This is why everyone in high school thought we were incestuous. Stop playing around!”

“But I'm not, Michael.” Lucifer told his brother with a pout. He lifted himself up from his chair and tried to get on top of him. “I've wanted you for so long.”

Lucifer closed his eyes and attempted to kiss him on the lips. His older brother placed his hands on the side of his face and tried to push him away while turning his head to protect himself. They wrestled a bit but Michael won with a swift kick in to his brother's stomach. Lucifer plopped back into his chair wounded and rejected. Their younger brother looked between the two with a quizzical look.

“I'm confused.”

“Ignore him.” Michael told him and Castiel just nodded in response. “He's just a lonely, sad little man.”

“Hey, I'm your brother.”

“Lonely and sad, Castiel.” His brother said loudly over Lucifer's whine. “Lonely and sad.”

Castiel didn't know why his brothers acted in curious ways. Michael seemed to be obsessed with appearances. He wanted to look professional at all times. He was the very picture of sophisticated grace and Lucifer seemed to have one goal in life; to ruin that image. He was one of the most rebellious children of their father according to Gabriel. He would wear his suits in an unkempt manner, put his feet on top of tables, refuse to style his hair and to shave regularly. He would make snide remarks at the meetings mainly to see Michael flip out. He did have such a short temper when it came to him.

They continued talking about Dean. It was Castiel's favorite subject apparently. Michael was appalled to find out the man had a child and was recently divorced. He kept trying to convince Castiel that the mechanic was not worth his time, while Lucifer spent the time making lewd comments and poking Michael repeatedly in the ribs. Castiel didn't see things his way no matter how much Michael tried and he didn't understand half the things Lucifer was saying. The whole conversation was just making him frustrated.

The door burst open causing all three of the men to jump in surprise. Gabriel came in with an excited look that just screamed trouble. The older brothers, who had the unfortunate luck of being raised with him, instinctively moved closer to each other. They may argue every time they found themselves in the same room but when it came to Gabriel's tricks, they were allies.

“Cassie, you'll never guess what I saw in the lobby.” Gabriel exclaimed with a large smile. Castiel smiled back wondering what wonderful thing his brother had found. Lucifer and Michael knew better than to expect something good. Gabriel turned his head towards his older brothers.“Oh, hi Mike, Lucy.”

“It's Michael.” “It's Lucifer.” They both told him annoyed.

“Still don't care.” He said with a shrug. Then his mischievous smile came back and he hurried to Castiel's side. “There is this chick going nuts. She's throwing stuff around, threatening to kill everyone. I think she may have a gun. Anyway, Dean's down there and-”

“Dean?” The moment Castiel heard his name, he became worried that something might happen to him. He stood up from his chair causing his trickster brother to drop his smile. He hadn't realized that Castiel would be this upset by the news.

“Yeah, he's trying to calm her down.” Gabriel explained and before he could say another word, his baby brother raced passed him into the hall. Lucifer and Michael exchanged looks before chasing after him, Gabriel not too far behind. All four of them hurried into the elevator and not a word was spoken all the way down to the lobby.

Michael was feeling a little worried. He wanted to say something soothing to Castiel but he couldn't think of anything he could say. Gabriel tried to put an arm around his little brother but it was shoved away. Lucifer just stayed in the corner with a look of fright. Michael had dragged him into the elevator without thinking about his claustrophobia. When the doors opened to the lobby, a woman's voice screeching was all they could hear.

“YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!” She shouted like a mad woman as she swung around her purse. She was a skinny, wide eyed woman with long blonde hair. Her eyes were so pale they were almost white. She looked like she was possessed or something. Gabriel wouldn't be surprised if her head started spinning.“NO ONE LEAVES ME!”

There were several people in the lobby already. Crowley from the sixth floor was pressed against the wall in shock. Nearby Meg glared at him in an accusatory manner. Sam was not far from him but was trying to retrieve his friend, who was on his knees before the woman trembling. She dropped her purse in front of the man and went over to one of the fake trees they had in the lobby. Lifting it up, effortlessly, the mad woman came back towards the people cowering at the wall.

“Someone save me!” The man cried. Gabriel had never seen the man before. Maybe he had once or twice but he had much more beard those times. They were too afraid to leave the elevator. Michael kept pressing the door button but Gabriel was determined to go back up where they came from. He kept trying to swat his older brother's hand away. Lucifer was getting antsy in the back. He just wanted to exit the box, he didn't care where he ended up.

“Chuck, just move out of the way!” Sam told him. “It's not you that she wants.”

“Mam!” Dean shouted as he came from the side. He placed himself between the woman and the cowering group. “Put the ficus down.”

“Dean!” Castiel exclaimed and rushed out of the elevator. Lucifer chased after him more for the freedom than for Cas. Slowly, the other two brothers followed. They were now stuck in the middle of this madness. Dean looked over at them and terror flashed through his eyes.

“Cas!” He called out. “Leave!”

“I'LL BURN THIS WHOLE BUILDING DOWN IF I HAVE TO!” The woman screamed and started swinging at Dean. The man jumped back and dodged her tree effortlessly. This only made her more angry and she began swinging even harder trying to strike the man down. Suddenly, her weapon of choice was grabbed roughly and held still. She struggled but it wasn't getting loose from Castiel's grip.

“He said to put it down.” He told her in a dark, threatening manner. Dean found himself unable to tear his eyes off the man. Castiel wasn't usually a guy that he would picture taking charge like that. He was really impressed, if impressed was synonymous with being turned on that is.

She struggled with the man trying to wiggle the ficus out of his grasp. She almost succeeded too, if Lucifer didn't notice the problem and stopped her from behind. Dropping the ficus, she elbowed the new enemy in the stomach. It didn't stop him though as he tried to hold her arms back desperately.

“Grab her, brother.” He called out to whichever brother would listen. Michael looked at the crazed woman with concern. He sincerely hoped that Lucifer wasn't talking to him.“Grab her!” Quickly, Michael came to his brother's aid and tried holding her still as well.

“LET ME GO!” She screeched as she kicked behind her. Lucifer dodged them easily but Michael wasn't so lucky. Regardless of being in excruciating pain, since one of her kicks landed in a place he never wanted a kick to land, Michael held on. “ I'LL GUT YOU ALL ! I'LL RIP OFF YOUR FLESH! YOU HEAR ME, CROWLEY! YOU HEAR ME?”

Everyone's head snapped over to the man trying desperately to become one with the wall. He gave them a small half smile and shrugged a little. Dean couldn't believe this. All this trouble over that weird guy from the sixth floor?

“What the hell did you do to her?” Dean asked the man angrily. There were seven innocent people getting yelled at and attacked because of him. Eight, if you counted Meg. However, Dean wasn't entirely sure if she was an innocent party. She was cousins with Crowley, after all.

“I broke up with her.” The man explained giving everyone an incredulous look. He didn't understand why people thought it was his fault. Lilith was clearly unstable. “She doesn't take rejection well.”

“Ya think?” Meg spoke shaking her head at him. Crowley called her saying there was an emergency and she came. Like a complete idiot, she came. She should have just stayed under her blankets where it was safe.

Lilith was all but forgotten. She was able to push Michael off her with another well placed kick and once he was off, she was able to do the same with his brother. The two scrambled back onto her trying to hold her down again. She made some noises that Dean was sure wasn't even an attempt at English. They just sounded like pure animal screeching.

“Gabriel, help us!” Lucifer called out frantically to his younger brother. “She's stronger than she looks.”

“No, I'm good.” The man replied as he chewed on some gummy worms.

“Coward!” Michael shouted out as Lilith reached over and grabbed his hair. She began pulling on it and when Lucifer came to help, she bit him.

“I'd like to think I'm just being smart.” Gabriel told them as he turned to look at Meg and give her a wink. Before she could raise her middle finger at the man, sirens sounded all around them. Through the glass doors, the people could see the flashing lights.

“Who called the cops?” She asked confused.

“I did.” Sam spoke up waving his cellphone at everyone. Chuck, who was still cowering on his knees, hugged the man's legs.

“Oh thank god.”

The police entered the building calmly as if they weren't dealing with some crazy person. Lilith saw them and clawed and bit her way away from the brothers. Michael nursed his newly bitten hand and Lucifer just rubbed his scratched cheek with a sour look.

“YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!” She screamed as she headed towards the elevator. Crowley, in one swift move, scooped her up from entering the elevator. He wasn't being heroic. He was just hoping by stopping her, she would be able to be arrested much quicker. The police did approach him as quickly as they could but it was too late. She already realized who she had been grabbed by. “I'LL KILL YOU!”

Suddenly, there were hands on his neck and he lost his footing. Falling to the ground, Crowley struggled to get the woman off him. All he could see was the crazed look in her eyes and he couldn't help but wonder why he went out with her in the first place. There had to have been some red flags when they first met.

“No, you won't.” Came a voice behind her and suddenly the pressure on his neck was gone. Lilith struggled but the lady cop was able to subdue her. Clicking on handcuffs, the lady cop backed up and allowed the other two to scoop the woman up. Crowley got up slowly and weakly walked to her while rubbing his neck.

“I owe you my life, officer...”

“Sheriff Jody Mills.” She told him with a small smile. Dean looked at the two suddenly having a moment and shook his head. Dumps one girl, girl tries to kill him and he's back in the game? It was official, this apartment complex only accepted crazies. Seeing that Gabriel was the owner, was it really that much of a surprise? Looking over to Castiel, he noticed the man squinting at almost everything. This whole fiasco had to be one big ball of confusion for him.

“Cas, are you alright?” He asked while he inspected the man for any injuries. Thankfully, there were none.

“I'm fine.” He responded with a sigh. “Are you okay, Dean? Sam?” Sam nodded as he freed his legs from Chuck's sobbing embrace.

“Yeah, we're fine.” He told him and watched as Lilith was pushed into one of the squad cars. He wondered if his father knew what had happened down here. He also wondered if she would ever come back. This apartment building was just one big bucket of crazy. He shook his head as he heard Dean clearing his throat.

“So, I know this may be a bad time but Ben was wanting to go to the zoo this weekend and I was wondering if you might want to come too.” Dean asked gaining a look of disbelief from his younger brother. A woman comes in threatening to kill everyone, people get hurt, police come in to intervene and he's asking about a zoo?

“I've never been to a zoo.” Castiel responded apparently also forgetting the crazy that had just occurred. “I'd love to go!” Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. Looking over, he noticed Gabriel annoying Meg. Chuck was heading back to the elevator as was Crowley. It was like nothing had happened! Was he the only one sane in this entire building? Was he the only one that cared the lobby was trashed and people had gotten hurt?

Castiel's brothers all perked up at the mention of the zoo. They closed in on the couple as they stood smiling at each other. Sam looked at the men a little confused. He knew Gabriel. He was never properly introduced but Dean had pointed him out with 'That's the douche.' However, he had never seen the other two before.

“Is this date number two?” Lucifer asked them as he got closer to the couple. Dean looked back at the man clearly not knowing who he was either. However, when Castiel saw the man he just smiled warmly at him.

“He's got his kid with him.” Michael interrupted looking completely annoyed at the idea. He held a handkerchief to his hand. Apparently, Lilith had drawn blood. “How is it date number two?”

“I believe it is!” Lucifer said with a nod. “Our baby brother needs to get laid as soon as possible.” Sam and Dean both realized that these two were probably Castiel's other brothers. They knew he had more than just Gabriel but they never expected to meet them.

“No!” Gabriel exclaimed moving away from Meg, who took the opportunity to escape.“He doesn't!”

“I agree with Gabriel.” Michael told them straightening out his suit with his uninjured hand. “He can't just sleep with whatever is lying around these days.” Dean looked over at the man and glared at him. Who was he to talk about him in such a manner? He really couldn't take how Castiel's brothers treated him. Being a mechanic was a respectable job and anyone who thought otherwise was nothing but a pretentious asshole. Obviously, Castiel had a lot of those in his family.

So, of course, he was surprised when Lucifer inched over to Castiel with a small smile. He whispered a few things to his brother and pulled something out of his pocket. Laying the object in Castiel's hand, the man used his free hand to slap him on the back. Castiel looked down at the object in confusion. He turned to Dean and showed his hand to him.

“What is this?” He asked as he held up the condom packet so Dean could see it. Quickly, Dean snatched it out of his hand.

“I'll keep it safe, Cas.” He told him earning a glare from both Michael and Gabriel. He gave them a tense smile and a shrug. “You guys are his brothers, right?”

“Yep, that's Lucy and Mike.” Gabriel told him pointing each one out. Dean looked over at the blonde and felt bad for him having a girl name. School must have been hell for him. The brothers looked over at the shorter man unamused.

“Lucifer.” “Michael.” They both said in unison. Dean nodded slowly. Lucy was short for Lucifer. Who names their child Lucifer? The name was no better than giving him a girly name except he was probably feared more than ridiculed. Dean had to admit, the name made him a little unsure of the guy. Did he live up to his name? He just couldn't trust a guy named Lucifer. Clearing his throat, Dean began to talk again.

“Well, Cas is old enough to make his own decisions.”

“This is true.” Michael admitted with a small nod. “I'll give you that. However, don't expect me to approve of such decisions.” The man analyzed Dean's form as if trying to figure him out. A look of disgust passed over his face and he shook his head. The way he looked at Dean made the mechanic feel like he was some piece of garbage. Gabriel was a little condescending at times but Michael was a whole other story. The man just oozed pretentiousness from every pore of his body. Michael looked away and muttered in a venomous way “A mechanic.”

Dean was pretty sure he was about to make things very hard for Castiel. It took him every ounce of willpower he had to not punch that man right there in front of him. Lucifer came up to him as well and gave his form a look over. It was much more unnerving when he did so, however. It was more predatory than when Michael had but that was what Dean expected from someone named Lucifer.

“Nice body.” He commented with a wink. Dean unconsciously moved closer to Castiel, who remained oblivious to the whole interaction. “But not as nice as that guy's” Lucifer then turned to look at Sam, scoping him out like he was his next target. The taller man's face twisted into an expression Dean had never seen before. The only thing he understood from it was that Sam was not exactly fond of the man's compliment.

“I'm straight.” He told him tensely. It didn't seem to even phase Lucifer. Dean was even sure he heard the man mutter “For now” as if he could somehow magically change him. Michael looked between the two and sighed heavily.

“Alright, I think that is enough excitement for one day.” He announced as he wrapped his handkerchief around his hand and gave Dean another condescending look. Dean just smiled back as if nothing the man could do would even bother him in the slightest. “We have a meeting to attend. Gabriel, will you be absent as usual?”

“I'm just so busy with my apartment buildings.” The man spoke looking around for Meg. He wasn't interested in stuffy meetings with the board members. He would much rather spend his time tending to his tenants. And by tending, he meant playing tricks on them and harassing Meg.

“Right.” His oldest brother spoke unconvinced. “Lucifer, let's go.”

Instead of turning to follow his brother, Lucifer was taking the time to lean in towards Dean. The mechanic tried leaning back away from the man but he was determined to get into his personal space. Looking over at Castiel, he saw him tilt his head and squint at his brother. However, the man made no effort to stop his brother from making Dean uncomfortable.

“If you need any more than that, don't hesitate to give me a call.” Lucifer told Dean with a wide grin. He then looked Dean up and down once more.“Castiel certainly has taste.”

“LUCIFER!”

“Duty calls.” With that the man ran after his older brother and left the building. Dean let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. He looked back at Castiel, who just gave him a small smile.

“He makes me uncomfortable.” He admitted as he reached out to touch Castiel's hand. The shorter man's smile widened as he curled his hand around his.

“Lucifer makes everyone uncomfortable.” He informed him with a shy look. Dean smiled back at him and pressed closer. Gabriel would have moved them apart, if he wasn't on a mission to find where Meg ran off too. Dean would have been grateful to know that the man was occupied. However, he was too wrapped up in Castiel to think of anything else.

“You didn't have to get into all this.” He told the man as he remembered how Castiel defended him. He never knew how strong the man was. It took two of his brothers to hold the woman down, but he was able to grab the ficus she was swinging easily. It made Dean wondered what other ways that strength could be used for. Preferably by pushing someone on a bed. Dean blushed a little at the thought and cleared his throat. “I don't want you to get mixed up with all this drama.”

“I don't mind, Dean.” Castiel said with a shy smile. He leaned on the taller man as he began to feel a little bit of heat rush to his cheeks. “I just want you to stay safe.”

“Well, safe is my middle name.” Dean joked and Sam rolled his eyes as he heard it.

“Did John do that?” Castiel asked looking at Dean as if he had grown another head. Dean was confused. What did his father have to do with any of this?

“Do what?”

“Decided that your middle name should be 'Safe'”

“No. It's-” He shook his head and decided that he should just let it go. This was Cas and he was always going to be like that now and then. It was what he liked about the guy. Why change a great thing? “You work today?”

“No.”

“Want to get out of here?”

“Don't you work later today?”

“Yeah, but this is more important.” Dean wrapped one arm around Castiel's shoulder and gave him a wink. The dark-haired man looked down shyly and bit his lip. “Let's get some breakfast or something. Is it still morning? I'm starving.”

“How is that more important, Dean?”

“It's just is.” Dean led his boyfriend out to find some place to eat. If he was lucky, they could probably count it as the second date. Then maybe the zoo could be the third. However, he couldn't do anything like that while his son was around. He would have to wait for the third date patiently. It wasn't that Dean could only think about sex when it came to Castiel. He liked everything about the guy and was willing to wait. But, he did have that condom in his pocket and the blessing of at least one of Castiel's brothers. It would be such a shame, if he didn't get a chance to use it soon.

Sam watched the two walk away in disbelief. Chuck had asked him about any ideas he may have had on proposals. It seemed like Chuck was planning on marrying Becky. He was happy for him. It took a certain type of person to handle that type of crazy. Then again, with the woman that burst into the lobby today, Becky was starting to look very sane in comparison.

He looked around the lobby with a sigh. The place was trashed; there was the contents of a woman's purse scattered across the floor, ripped up photographs and letters. In the center laid the ficus and the woman's purse. There, also, seemed to be a little bit of blood on the floor. Unfortunately, everyone else had vacated the area leaving Sam alone with the small chaos left behind. He sighed heavily.

“I feel like this is what my life is now.” He muttered as he bent down to retrieve the ficus. “Cleaning up other people's messes.”

 


	37. Difficult Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tells Ben that he and Castiel are together together.

 

Dean stood near his couch trembling in nervousness. His son had come for the weekend and he knew he couldn't keep Cas a secret from him. School would be ending soon and Ben would be staying over his place for the summer. There was no way he could pretend to be only friends with Castiel. He had waited so long to get to this point!

However, he couldn't tell him. He had thought of telling him the moment Lisa brought him. However, Lisa never did bring him; it was Mark. He saw the hateful glare Ben had given to the man and how he had ignored his farewell. He didn't want to have anything to do with the man. Dean had given Mark a sympathetic look as the man drove off defeated.

Ben had looked up at his father with a bright smile and ran to embrace him. As they hugged, Ben had begun excitedly talking about how much he missed him. Dean had smiled back at his son but he could admit it was a little force. His mind had wandered back to how hurt Mark looked and he wondered if Castiel would receive the same treatment.

During their walk to the apartment, Dean couldn't help wondering how to tell Ben about Castiel. He was starting to doubt that his son would be as understanding as Lisa thought he may be. It wasn't because Castiel was a man. He figured he raised his son well enough that he wouldn't find a problem with that. However, he was worried that he would treat Castiel the same way he treated Mark.

Which brought them to the couch. Taking a deep breath, Dean readied himself for their conversation. He had to be prepared for anything. He distantly wondered if he should hold off from telling Ben at least until after the zoo. However, he knew that he wouldn't be able to contain himself near Castiel. Especially when they were so new in the relationship.

They were new in this relationship. What if Ben becomes angry and it causes problems between them? Dean didn't want to lose Castiel just as quickly as he got him. Then again, he couldn't just wait for a long time and then tell his son. That would be like going behind his back. He couldn't do that to the boy. He was his son and he deserved honesty.

“Ben, there is something we need to talk about.” He told the boy as he crouched down in front of him. Ben frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. His dad never used that serious tone unless it was about something Ben didn't like. He was either in trouble or something bad was about to happen. Ben didn't remember doing anything particularly wrong. It must be about some serious situation, then. It was, after all, the same tone his dad had used when he announced the divorce. “Ben, I know you don't like Mark but give him a chance. He seems real nice.”

“He wants to be my dad.” The boy scrunched up his nose as he spoke. He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. “I don't want him to be my dad. You're my dad.”

“I will always be your dad but you could have more than one dad.” He explained with a small smile. “Maybe three.” Ben glanced over at his father in confusion.

“I don't want more than one dad.” Ben told him honestly. “I just want you.” Dean sighed and looked down. If he couldn't get Ben to accept Mark, how was he going to accept Castiel? He at least had an advantage over Mark. Ben seemed to enjoy Castiel's company so far. Dean was busy thinking about the possibilities that he didn't notice his son's quietness. The boy sat silently with a distressed expression. It took him a while to speak up and when he did, it was in a soft, hushed voice. “Why can't you come back?”

Dean sighed sadly and looked away. When he and Lisa first separated, he remembered how confused yet calm Ben was. When they were getting the divorce, Dean tried explaining everything to his son. The boy had nodded silently but hadn't gave any indication to what he felt about the situation. Dean thought his son was just more mature; that he understood the reasoning and didn't hold anything against the two. He thought wrong.

“We've talked about this before.” He stood up a bit to sit next to his son. Putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, he tried to give him some type of comfort. “Mommy and I just can't be together anymore.”

“Why?”

“We just can't.”

“Is it because of me?” Once the question left the boy's mouth, Dean's whole world shifted. All this time, his son was putting on a brave face. He was pretending to be fine about the situation while secretly blaming himself. Dean didn't understand. He had done everything he could to make his son happy. He thought he was being a good father despite the fact he could only see him on the weekends.

“No. Why would you even think that?” He asked but his son didn't respond. Instead, the boy looked down at his feet while he kicked them in the air lazily.

He had to tell Ben about Castiel. It was the whole point of initiating this increasingly distressing conversation. However, he was beginning to wonder if he had the strength to do so. Maybe Ben wasn't ready. He still seemed upset over the divorce. Maybe telling him about Cas was too soon. Dean sighed. He just wanted Ben to be alright with it. He didn't want to be forced to stand far from Castiel and not even hold the man's hand. He was starting to like that innocent display of affection. It usually wasn't Dean's cup of tea but it was growing on him.

“Hey, we're going to go to the zoo tomorrow with Cas.” Dean told his son hoping to gauge his son's reaction to the mention of Castiel. His son nodded a little but refused to look up at him. This made Dean feel a little discouraged. “You like Cas, right?”

“He's cool.” The boy still didn't look at him. He had spoken with such unhappiness that Dean didn't even know if he could believe him. The conversation before was still bothering him and Dean didn't want his child to continue blaming himself for something he had no control over.

“Your mom and I had some problems and we ended up deciding it was better if we just split.” Dean turned to his son hoping to at least see him turn to him. He didn't. He just took the information with a pout. “ It's no one's fault. We are happy, Ben. You make us very happy. Mark makes your mom very happy. And Cas, he makes me happy.”

“Mark isn't you.”

“He never will be but that doesn't mean you have to hate him.” Dean took in a deep breath. They already have gone this far. He might as well bring up what he wanted to talk about in the first place. “Cas isn't your mom but you don't hate him.”

“That's different.”

“It actually isn't.” Dean informed him looking away from the boy. He was frightened to see his reaction. His leg was bouncing by no conscious mean of his own. He was just so nervous. “Um, I'm not sure how to say this. I mean you're just a kid.” His son turned to him with a quizzical look. Better now than never. “Cas and I we're together.”

“Together?” His son appeared to be further confused by the statement. “Together together?”

“Yeah.”

“But he's a boy.” He didn't say it like it was disgusting, Dean was pleased for that. Instead, he said it was complete confusion that was normal for a young child to have.

“Well, some people like boys, some like girls and some like both.” His son took in the information quietly. He sat there in deep thought and Dean didn't do a thing to stop him. He had to allow his son some time to think it over for himself. He had to be ready for anything. If it meant another uncomfortable conversation, then he would deal with it. He didn't want to date Castiel and have his son resent him for it. That didn't mean he would give up Castiel if Ben found it to be a problem. He just wished everything would work out.

After a while, his son turned to him with a small smile. Dean smiled just slightly unaware of why his son was so happy. Perhaps he figured out that it was alright that Castiel was there. Hope seemed to fill Dean's chest as he waited for his son to speak. When he did, it wasn't anything he was expecting.

“Can we go to the park?” The dating situation was thrown out the window. His son wasn't even acknowledging the situation at all. Dean felt uneasy as he began to realize what his son was doing. This was the same way he acted when he heard about his parents separating. Dean looked down feeling guilty. His son was just putting on a brave face and pretending none of it bothered him. But it did. Dean could only hope Castiel wouldn't suffer because of it. He could only hope Ben wouldn't suffer either.

* * *

 

Ben liked Castiel. He really did. He didn't, however, like the fact that he was trying to ruin everything. Friends don't ruin other friends' families. It was a very wrong thing to do and Castiel should know that. He didn't understand why his dad would want to be with Castiel and not his mom. He didn't see why his dad wanted to kiss another boy over a girl.

He remembered his father telling him that some people like different things. He guess he was alright with that. He sometimes liked to watch My Little Pony but no one knew about that. It was something he would take to the grave. But it was something girls usually liked and boys were also something girls liked; so his dad liking boys wasn't weird in that sense.

That wasn't the problem at all. His problem was that he was the only child, in his group of friends, who didn't have a father coming home to him. He had Mark. He hated Mark. Mark wanted to do everything that wasn't his job to do. He wanted to drive Ben to school, sit in his father's seat, cook breakfast and even try to play catch. His mother told him to get along with him but Ben didn't want to. He didn't ask Mark to come into his life. His mom didn't even tell him it was happening.

Now Castiel was there to make things worse. Was he going to start doing everything his mom was supposed to do? Was Castiel going to try to tuck him in or sing lullabies to him? Was he going to try to go to his games and school activities as well? He didn't want another person trying to pretend to be his mother. That was his mom's place not Castiel's.

They were going to the zoo today and his dad was very nervous about it. Ben felt bad for making his dad unhappy. So, he tried his best to look excited. He really did want to see the polar bears and penguins. Penguins the most! However, when Castiel came all his fears came flooding back.

He watched as the man spoke happily to his father about school. School? He thought grown ups didn't have to go to school. He listened to the man talk about a project he had done that got a good score. He spoke about some guy named Kevin and how they were both pleased with the outcome. Going to school wasn't what mommies did. That was the child's job. If Castiel was trying to replace his mom, he was doing a poor job at it.

Then he watched the man lean in and kiss his father on the cheek. Ben was no baby; he didn't cringe at the sight of kissing. However, his mom use to kiss his dad on the cheek all the time. He didn't like the idea that someone else would be by his dad's side. Suddenly, all his previous fears came flooding back to him.

“I'm not going.” He announced to the two men. He didn't want to go to the zoo if he had to be reminded that his parents weren't together. He didn't want to pretend it was alright when Castiel was trying to force himself into his life. For all Ben knew, that was probably the reason why he wanted to be friends with him. Castiel's goal was his dad all along.

The man in question had the audacity to look sad about Ben's announcement. His father gave him a look of disbelief which caused him to look away. He didn't want his father to be disappointed with him but he couldn't think of any other way. His father didn't understand, his mom didn't understand, no one did and it was starting to take a toll on the poor boy.

“Oh, I was really looking forward to going with you both.” Castiel spoke softly as he looked back at the door. Ben watched as the man turned away defeated.

“Cas, it's not you.” His father tried to reassure his boyfriend. Ben clenched his fists hard. If it wasn't Castiel, who was it then? Who was at fault? Him? Ben remembered his father telling him that none of this was his fault. If it wasn't his fault his parents couldn't get back together than it had to be Castiel's. Ben met Mark way after he met Castiel. Obviously, he knew who the culprit was.

“Yes, it is!” He shouted angrily and ran to his room. He slammed the door loudly to let everyone in the apartment know his discontent. He wasn't going to have a new mommy or daddy. He would make sure his family got back together.

“My apologies.” He heard Castiel speak outside the door. He rolled his eyes. Why couldn't he speak like a normal person? “I'll just leave.” Ben thought that he would be happy hearing that. However, he thought back to all the times he spent with the man. He didn't dislike Castiel, he was fun. He loved seeing Blackie, playing the piano and hanging out with the guy. He just wished Castiel wouldn't try to become a part of his family. He was a cool friend and that was it.

“No, don't.” He heard his father say. He could hear the disappointment and sadness in his tone. Ben looked down. He didn't mean to hurt his dad's feelings. “Just let me talk to him.”

The door swung open hesitantly giving Ben enough time to run away from it. He jumped on his bed and pulled his covers over him. He didn't want his father to catch him eavesdropping. He remembered how much his mother would scold him for doing so before. Slowly, his father entered with a worried expression.

“I said I'm not going.” Ben called out from beneath the covers. He heard a tired sigh come from his father.

“Why?” He asked sounding very disappointed. Ben didn't want him to feel that way. It made him feel like he had messed up somehow. However, Ben couldn't see how. He was in the right! Castiel and Mark were ruining his family. Couldn't his father see that? “What's wrong with Cas? He's the same guy you knew. He's cool, remember?”

Ben felt bad for hurting Castiel's feelings. He still liked the guy as a friend. They were a good pair at the playground. Also, Ben felt pretty awesome for having an adult friend, even if he was a clueless one. However, he didn't want to see him with his father. That was where his mother should be and Castiel had no right to be there.

“I don't like having a new dad. I don't want to only see you on weekends. I want to see you everyday!” Ben admitted loudly in a voice that trembled with anger. He didn't understand why his mom and dad weren't together anymore. They never even gave him a chance to understand.

“Ben.” He could hear his father's voice falter a little. There was a silence that followed that seemed to make the boy fear the worse. “I can't.”

“Why? Do you hate me?” Ben moved up, poking his head from his covers. His father looked down at him with a hurt expression.

“I don't hate you.”

“Why do you hate mommy?” It was the next logical choice. Obviously, his father had to have hated someone to want to leave them. “Is it cause she made you mad?”

“I don't hate mommy.” His father told him with another sigh. He sat down at the foot of the boy's bed and looked down. “We just thought it would be better that we separated.”

“Well, it's stupid.” He and his family were happy. They would go places together and have a wonderful time. His parents maybe fought more than other parents but there was a lot of good times. Didn't the good times outweigh the bad? “You're stupid. Mommy's stupid.”

“Ben.” His father sounded completely defeated. He didn't seem to know what to say. Ben didn't think there was anything he could say to make things better. “I'm sorry, okay. Mommy and I- We tried.”

“Well, try harder.”

“Ben, I-” He saw his father look away from him and back at the door. In his eyes, there was a sort of longing. Ben didn't understand why there would be anything like that. His father cleared his throat and turned back to him. “I love you, Ben. More than anything and I know mommy does too.” Ben pouted. He had heard all that before. He heard it before his father told him that he would have to stay with his mom. “But Ben, I love Cas.”

“You love Cas?” Ben never considered that his father loved Castiel. He thought the only people his dad loved was family and Castiel wasn't family; he was the neighbor. Ben felt unhappy with the new information.“More than mommy?”

“I'm sorry.” His father spoke looking down a little guilty. That was an affirmation. His dad love his neighbor more than he loved his mom. Ben looked down sadly.

“More than me?” His father's head shot up and he quickly shook his head.

“Never more than you.” A silence took over the room as Ben thought about what was said. He couldn't understand any of it.

“Why?”

“You don't choose who you fall in love with, kiddo.” His father told him ruffling his hair a little. “You'll understand when you're older.” Ben frowned deeply.

“I hate that.” He said with his eyes narrowing. “I want to understand now.”

However, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. Love was a complicated thing that he hoped he would have no business with. He would still love his dad and mom but someone else like a girl? No way. It seemed too troublesome. It was easier just to get a kiss on the cheek now and then. He was also good at that. Lots of girls wanted to hold his hand making all his friends jealous. However he wasn't going to fall in love. Ever.

The two exited the room to come face to face with a very depressed Castiel. The man looked like someone stole his lunch money or something. Ben frowned. He didn't like that look on his face. He didn't like any thing about this situation. His father placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed. Castiel looked between the two and bit his bottom lip.

“If you want me to leave, I'll leave.” He said looking completely defeated.

“Cas.” His father's voice sounded so hurt and tired. Ben sighed. His father loved Castiel and though he didn't agree with it, he couldn't let him suffer.

“No, it's cool.” He said as he walked passed the man. Castiel's face lit up with hope and Ben did his best to ignore it. He still didn't like the whole thing and he was only behaving for his dad. It was all for his dad.

When they went to the zoo, Ben found he could hardly enjoy it. Castiel started excited enough. He looked around the area in wonder and kept pointing out animals that they saw. However, when his father reached to touch Castiel, the man flinched and looked nervously at Ben.

Ben did his best to ignore them. He was only here because it would make his dad happy. It wasn't like he was giving his blessing to either of them. He noticed Castiel nervously holding his hands in front of him. He probably wanted to hold someone's hand but Ben wasn't going to hold his and he was sure his father had given up trying.

The three stopped for ice cream after staring at the lions. There really wasn't anything fun to do in the zoo. Well, usually there was but Ben couldn't concentrate on that. He was too angry and hurt to do anything fun at the zoo. Castiel seemed to be feeling the same vibe. He started off interested enough but soon Ben's feelings took over him as well. His father sighed heavily when he looked at both of them. They looked miserable.

So, ice cream it was. It was the only thing his father knew would cheer him up. However, Ben was determined to destroy his plans. He ate his ice cream with a frown and refused to look at either adult. There was a chuckle by his side and he looked over to find Castiel looking at his cone like it had personally offended him. In his hair and the side of his face was ice cream all over. Ben looked at the man in shock. How did he manage that? Then again, this was the man who almost died in a sandbox.

“Can't take you anywhere, Cas.” His father laughed trying to find some napkins. Ben looked to his side and found a pile of napkins. He could have just passed the napkins to his father but he didn't. Castiel's ice cream side was closest to him after all. Taking the napkins, the boy proceeded to try to wipe off the frozen dessert from his face. It wasn't working very well but he was able to get the majority of it off.

“Thank you, Ben.” Castiel was smiling again and so was his father. Ben pouted.

“It's only cause you don't know how to take care of yourself.” He muttered and moved away still being stubborn.

“My apologies.”

Ben didn't understand. One minute he was mad at the man and the next he was helping him out. It was all Castiel's fault. He was just trying to distract him. Well, it wasn't going to work.

“Let's go see the penguins.” He told the two and headed that way. He wasn't feeling bad about Castiel. No, he wasn't missing his friend at all. They weren't friends anymore after all. Why would he miss him?

Penguins were his favorite. Anyone who dislikes penguins is insane. They looked like they wore tuxedos and waddled around in a strange manner. They were hilarious. Ben liked watching them do their penguin stuff. It help him forget about everything that was bothering him. Castiel seemed to be amazed by the little birds as well. He was a little distraught to find out they couldn't fly but that's life when you're a penguin.

A small one popped out of the water near the glass that separated the public from the creatures. It waddled closer to Ben and the boy smiled at the little thing. It looked like it was looking at him and observing him like he was observing it. It made the kid wonder who was really on display.

“I think he likes you.” Castiel spoke with a small smile. Ben ignored him and turned to his father.

“I'm thirsty.” His father sighed heavily and nodded to his request. He didn't seem to be having a good time either.

“I'll get you something.” He said as he began to walk from the two. “Cas, you want anything?” His father's boyfriend shook his head with a small smile. However, the smile didn't seem very genuine. His eyes told completely different story. There was so much hurt behind them.

Ben didn't care. He was supposed to be making Castiel rethink dating his father. He wanted them to break up soon so he could be friends with Castiel again. Would they be able to be friends if that happened? What if he succeeds and he can never see Cas again? His father wouldn't do that. Well, he might. Ben started to worry. What if Castiel got too hurt and ran away?

No, he shouldn't worry about that. Castiel wasn't his friend anymore. He didn't have to worry about seeing him again. He wasn't suppose to like him anymore. He was the enemy! However, Ben couldn't help but worry. He couldn't help but miss having his older friend around. He didn't hate Cas. No matter how much he tried to, he couldn't really hate the guy. He was fooling himself believing Castiel was planning to destroy his family. The man couldn't even eat ice cream correctly.

Speaking of the guy, where was he?

Ben searched the area for Castiel's trench coat. It was the only way he could tell him apart from all the people walking around. He was able to spot him near the bathrooms with a man chatting with him. Castiel looked confused while the man smiled and put his arm around his shoulders. Red flags were popping up everywhere in Ben's head. He raced to the two and grabbed Castiel's arm. He pulled the man away from the stranger and raced away from ear shot of the man.

“Cas, what are you doing?” He asked giving the man a hateful glare. The man was looking at them from a distance completely confused. “Don't talk to strangers.”

“But he said he could 'show me a good time'” Castiel told the boy while making air quotes. Ben didn't like the sound of that at all. “I thought it might be nice and maybe you can be shown too.”

“Dude, I'm eight and I know what that means.” Ben said shaking his head. “No, he's just a pervert. Stay away from perverts.” He pulled the man back to the penguin exhibit. At least penguins were safe. They just waddled around and ate fish.

“My apologies.” He heard Castiel say as Ben pretended to be enthralled by the penguins. “I just thought I would find something to make you happy again.” There was nothing the boy could say to that. Castiel was far too innocent. Maybe he was even more innocent than an actual child. Ben slipped his hand into the man's and tried to ignore the look of happiness it brought him. Castiel wasn't going to replace his mother. He couldn't. It was more like he was gaining a brother than a mother. Castiel had a lot to learn and if Ben wasn't there to help him, who would? Ben had to protect him at the park from bullies and now from strangers. Each time, in his opinion, his dad hadn't helped at all . It was up to Ben then. He had to make sure he was alright.

“Forget it.” Ben said as he noticed his father coming back. He decided to not remove his hand from Castiel's. He had to keep him from going back talking to strangers after all. “Don't wander off.” Castiel smiled softly at the boy.

“Of course.”

Dean noticed that his son was holding Castiel's hand when he got back. He had to admit he was a little jealous but he didn't say a word. And if Ben continued to hold the man's hand the rest of the day, Dean pretended not to notice.

 

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The third date ;)


	38. We know where this is going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't proof read this. EEP. So, uh beware?

Tonight was the night. Everything had to be perfect. It was a Tuesday night and he knew the Roadhouse wouldn't be packed like it would be on a weekend. He couldn't have this date on a weekend anyway. Ben stayed at the apartment during the weekends and there was no way he could just do it in Castiel's apartment. He was allergic to cats and Gabriel was there. Those were reasons enough. It wasn't even their third date, not technically at least. It was more of their fifth date but Dean had told Castiel those other two didn't count since the timing wasn't right. Dean didn't know. Did lunch dates count when they ate at the cafe because they practically did that every day.

It didn't matter, the waiting was over. Tonight was going to be the night he finally got to be intimate with Castiel. Well, more than a make out session. He never had a chance to properly make out with the guy either. Their schedules didn't allot a good amount of time to the sport. Lunch dates were quick, Ben was around the other times and Gabriel followed Castiel whenever he had free time. Didn't that guy have something better to do like bother Meg? They tried two nights ago but Sam had to come in asking about dinner. Castiel had immediately turned shy and Dean was left there feeling unfulfilled. Needless to say, Sam had to find his own dinner.

Tonight would be perfect with zero interruptions. He didn't work tomorrow, so he wouldn't need to wake up either. If Castiel got too tired, he can always call in sick. Dean was sure Balthazar would be ecstatic. Gabriel was dragged to work by Michael. Dean forgot the man actually had something to do with his father's corporation. Michael dragging Gabriel away almost made him like the guy. Almost. It was a week day, so Ben wouldn't be there. Sam was still at work working some mad overtime and it didn't even matter if he came in while they were at it, because they would be safe in Dean's room.

Dean sat in his car patiently. Normally, he would go up to Castiel's door and pick him up but the man had shooed him away. He said something about having a guest over and he didn't want to inconvenience him. Dean had tried to convince him that it was no inconvenience but Castiel got a hard look and shooed him away regardless. It was that same look he used against that Lilith girl when he grabbed the ficus from her. It was an intense look that silently told him to back off. It also was a look that did wonders for Dean's fantasies.

When Castiel took charge it did things to Dean. He just couldn't help but imagine the guy pushing him down and taking anything he wanted. Of course, Dean always imagined himself being the one giving even if he was pushed onto the bed. He just couldn't imagine himself receiving. He didn't even know what it would be like. Castiel had handed him some papers a few nights back about how to prepare and what to do. Dean had forgotten to read them. He was going in blind but he figured it couldn't be that hard. He was pretty experienced when it came to sex and it wasn't like he hadn't gone through the back door with a woman before. It should be about the same, right?

Castiel hurried through the glass doors of the apartment complex. Dean noticed his face was flushed and he was carrying a plastic bag. He also notice how very tight his jeans were and how the black t-shirt he wore looked like it was practically painted on. Balthazar must have up-ed his game. Benny was right, that man truly was an angel.

When the man slid into the passenger seat, Dean couldn't help but stare at the gray plastic bag. It was filled to the brim with things that Dean couldn't make out clearly. He could see from the top there seemed to be the sharp edges of a box of some sort.

“What's that?” He gestured to the bag once Castiel settled. The man looked down at his bag and smiled a little.

“Well, I am fairly certain you do not wish to come to my apartment tonight.” He spoke with a shrug. Dean looked at him confused but only one word explained why. “Gabriel.”

“Point taken.” Even if Gabriel was at work at the moment, he could come back at anytime. That would ruin anything they were doing. Also, Blackie wasn't helping the situation either. Dean nodded a bit but realized his question was never answered. “But why do you have a bag?”

“Lucifer suggested that I come prepared just in case you do not have certain items.” So, it was Lucifer at his house and not Balthazar. So, that was why Castiel came out flushed. The man did have a way of making people uncomfortable. The man was just creepy and Dean didn't like him one bit. Then again, perhaps that was why Castiel looked like someone painted clothing on him. Looking Castiel over, Dean smiled. He took back everything he had said before, he loved the devil.

“What is in there?” He tried leaning over and peering in but Castiel moved the bag closer to him. The redness returned to his face and he couldn't look Dean in the eyes.

“Well, um.” Castiel cleared his throat and looked down towards the bag. “Some wet wipes, lubricant, an enema-”

“What the hell?” Dean blurted out as he desperately tried to look away from his boyfriend. His face flushed almost immediately when he heard Castiel say lubricant.

“It's all for intercourse, Dean.” Castiel explained ignoring Dean's reaction. “I researched very well.”

“You got sex stuff in that bag?” Dean already knew the answer to the question but it didn't stop him from being blown away by it. He tried to compose himself and stop being so shy about this. He wasn't a blushing virgin! How could Castiel have this effect on him just by mentioning the contents of a bag? Clearing his throat, Dean tried his best to look confident and playful. “Wow, you are really thinking of getting lucky tonight,”

“It's the third date, Dean.” Castiel had that no nonsense look again that made Dean swallow hard. “It's the rule.”

It was the way Castiel said it that made Dean worry. It was as if there was no other choice regardless if they wanted to or not. Before, he had been waiting excitedly for this moment to arrive because he thought Castiel was just holding himself back because of the rules. However, the way it was said was almost like he was forcing himself because of the rules. A fear crept into Dean's mind. What if all of this was a lie? What if Castiel was merely persuaded by Balthazar and others that he loved Dean? What if he didn't feel that way at all and was just too clueless to understand? Dean shook his head. No, he couldn't be that hopeless. He had to know the difference of wanting someone as their friend and wanting to be with them romantically. Right?

“You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to.” He turned to Castiel with a sigh. If Castiel and he were going to do this, he wanted to make sure they were both wanting this. “I'm not pressuring you am I?”

“Do you not want to?” Castiel looked confused and highly nervous. He dropped the bag to his feet and stared at it. “Is it because I'm male?”

“No, Cas it's not that.” Dean shook his head in disbelief. He was pretty sure their interrupted make out session proved he had no problem with that.

“Because I assure you I have learned a lot about this type of intercourse and I am willing to show you my research.” Castiel bent down and retrieved his bag. He rummaged through it a bit but Dean was able to grab his arm before he produced the papers.

“No, Cas.” Dean said as he let the man's arm go and sat back. “I just want you to want to not because of rules but because of you know.”

“I've been patient, Dean.” Castiel told him in a tense way. Dean was taken aback by the sudden anger that seemed to be showing in the man's eyes.“I've waited since a few days after Valentines day. I have gone with you properly for two dates. Three if you count the time at breakfast and four if you count that time we went to eat lunch at that diner. However, you said they didn't count regardless of the fact they met all the criteria of a date.”

“You telling me I'm the one holding things up?” That didn't seem right. If anything, Dean was the one that wanted this the most. Well, at least, he thought he was. “Cas, I've wanted to do this since Thanksgiving.”

“Then there is no problem.” Suddenly, Castiel was no longer tense and smiled just as easily as he always did. Dean couldn't help but smile back. He didn't even realize he was leaning towards the passenger seat until Castiel spoke. “We should probably have the date first.” Dean's eyes widened and he blushed a little.

“Right, date.” Taking a deep breath, he started the car. The drive to the roadhouse was very quiet. The only noise in the car was his radio on low volume. He was even too nervous to raise it. What was happening to him? One mention of the items in Castiel's bag and he was going back to being a teenager on their first date.

Dean was grateful the drive to the Roadhouse wasn't a very long one. He had to find a way to shake off his nervousness. Hopefully, he'd be able to focus on food when he got in there and not on how to use the contents of Castiel's bag.

When they entered the establishment, Dean noticed Meg was working behind the bar. If Meg was here, Crowley was probably about ready to harass her. It wasn't that he cared that Meg was getting harassed by her own cousin. He just knew once he got bored, he'd begin harassing them. He was not going to have this night ruined by some guy who loved to hear himself talk.

So, of course, he scanned the area searching for the man. He had to see where he was seated so that he and Cas can sit somewhere out of sight. However, he wasn't at the bar which was his usual hunting ground. Instead, he was off to the corner in a booth chatting affectionately with a woman. Wait, that wasn't any ordinary woman.

“Is that Crowley and that sheriff chick?” Dean looked to Castiel for an answer. He needed to know he wasn't seeing things. After all, it hadn't been too long ago that Crowley's ex wanted to rip off his head. Talk about moving on fast. Then again, with an ex like that, it was sort of easy to move on. Castiel squinted as he observed the two.

“Would you like to sit with them?” He asked and Dean had no idea if he was angry or just curious.

“When did you get so sassy?” He teased causing his boyfriend to tilt his head in confusion.

“I don't understand.” He told him with a serious tone. “I haven't changed.” Dean still didn't know if Castiel was speaking innocently or if he did indeed know what he was saying. It had taken a while but Dean was starting to see that Cas was learning more every day. He needed to depend on Dean less and less. In fact, sometimes, Dean felt that he needed Cas more and not the other way around.

He led the man to a booth forgetting all about Crowley. He was too busy making eyes at the sheriff lady to even notice them anyway. With the way the woman slid her hand onto his, Dean figured Crowley wouldn't be interested even if he did notice them. Once Castiel and Dean took their seats across from each other, they busied themselves with their menus. Dean would have rather had Castiel sit next to him in the booth but he knew it would be too much. Especially if he had to keep his hands to himself all afternoon. His mind was still on the fact that this was the official third date. He knew he wouldn't be able to think of much other than Castiel's back against his bed moaning his name.

They were both nervous and it was starting to show when they awkwardly ordered their meals. Dean wasn't nearly as talkative as before and Castiel admitted that he wasn't exactly listening to the man speak anyway. He was focused on other things about Dean. He was starting to regret choosing to sit across from him and yearned to be closer. He looked off to a couple kissing enthusiastically in another booth. Immediately, he turned away. He was a little jealous of their actions. He should have sat next to Dean and perhaps they too would be doing such. Castiel blushed at the thought of creating such a display for other people. He wasn't sure if he would be comfortable with other looking but he couldn't deny wanting to give it a try. He was so caught up thinking about doing things with Dean that he had barely touched his cheeseburger.

“Want to play some pool?” Dean suggested after staring down at Castiel's neglected plate. The man looked down embarrassed but nodded. He was too excited to eat and perhaps pool would keep his mind off other things.

Dean led him to the pool table and did his best to explain how to play the game. Castiel was told by his professors that he was a good pupil so he hoped it would show tonight. However, when he tried to hold the pool stick, Dean just chuckled a bit. He thought for sure he was holding it correctly. What was he doing wrong?

Dean told him ways he could improve and he followed them exactly. He didn't want to fail at hitting the cue ball in front of his boyfriend. He never ever had a chance to impress someone. He never even thought about impressing anyone. However, he was sure if he got one of the balls into one of the pockets on his first try, Dean would be very impressed. The thought of Dean's smile after he had accomplished his goal made his heart flutter. However, luck was not on his side that day. He not only missed the ball but he failed to even hit the cue ball. He failed.

Dean smiled at him warmly and reassured him that others have the same problem. He then positioned himself behind Castiel and began moving the man's body as if he were a doll. Castiel had a hard time paying attention to anything Dean was telling him. All he could focus on was the hot breath below his ear and the warmth radiating from him. He felt Dean's hand hold his shoulder softly angling him. He knew he had to try to hit the ball but all he could think of was pressing back against his boyfriend. Dean was behind him, teasing him with his proximity.

His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and his breath became uneven. This was the third date and he could only think of other scenarios where Dean would be behind him. He gulped and tried to focus on his task. However, he had forgotten what the task was! All he wanted to do was lean back onto his boyfriend.

“Am I to assume you want me on the bottom?” Castiel was mortified by the words that slipped out of his mouth. He had never intended to say something remotely like that. Dean seemed just as flustered as he, when he tried to respond.

“I was just um-”

“Hey, Cas.” Both men jumped and turned to see Garth waving happily at the two. Dean didn't know the man. He may have seen him a couple of times in the hallway but never had a reason to speak with him. He knew Castiel and the guy use to be floor mates but he never knew they knew each other.

“Garth.” Castiel spoke with a small smile. It was almost as if he wasn't disappointed the moment was ruined. “You are with your special lady?”

“That's right, my man.” Garth said with a small giggle. Dean didn't know much about the guy but he was sure he didn't regularly giggle, or stand slanted. “Who's this?”

“This is Dean. Dean this is Garth.” The man held out his hand for Dean to take and gave him a wide smile. Tentatively, Dean placed his hand in the man's and was given an enthusiastic hand shake.

“I heard of you from Lucky.” Garth mentioned as he refused to let go of Dean's hand past the point of normal handshakes. “You're that landlord's collector guy.”

“What?”

“You know what I'm saying.” This man was drunk. He was more than just drunk, he was completely wasted. Dean rolled his eyes and snatched his hand back from the man. Looking back at Castiel's curious face, he wrapped an arm around Garth's shoulders and pulled him away.

“Alright, here's the deal.” He told the man in a hushed voice. “I've been waiting a really long time for today and I just don't want it getting ruined by some drunk neighbor. So, what do you say? Do me a solid?”

At first, it didn't seem like the man had any idea what Dean was telling him. However, a light bulb must have finally turned on in his brain after a few seconds. His face had brightened up and he gave Dean a knowing smile.

“No problem, my man.” He told Dean as he went to pound his hand but missed horribly. He turned to look at Castiel and gave him a lopsided grin.“You're awesome.” Castiel seemed flattered by the drunken compliment. Dean shrugged a little at his boyfriend and suddenly was taken by surprise. Garth had wrapped his arms around him in an apparent hug. A hug that Dean had not asked for.

“Oh, alright.” He patted the guy's back a few times in hope that he would let go. It took a while but the man detached from Dean and stumbled away. Dean took a moment to let what had just transpired to sink in. “That was weird.”

“Garth's very affectionate.” Was all Castiel could say.

The two continued their game and decided to end it quickly. This was mainly due to Dean's constant success and Castiel's constant failure. The latter took defeat gracefully and even complimented Dean whenever he took a shot. Dean felt bad for winning but he was going easy on his boyfriend. He could have easily won right at the beginning but he kept “missing” to give Castiel a shot. No matter how he tried, Castiel could still barely get a ball in. Pool just wasn't his game.

Pool hadn't occupied his mind enough to focus on his meal. Castiel decided to just take what he had to go and he would eat it later when he was hungry for food. After all, it would be a shame to not eat a cheeseburger especially when they were his favorite. Next to peanut butter and jelly that was.

The two left the Roadhouse feeling a little nervous and excited. During the ride, Castiel kept looking down into his bag making sure he had all the proper supplies. He wondered if he should take out his check list and go over it. However, he wasn't sure if that would be appropriate.

He followed Dean to the elevator and, as soon as the doors were closed, was pressed against the wall. The bag was dropped to the ground momentarily forgotten as the two kissed and groped each other. Dean pressed his body against Castiel's and moved his hips upwards against him. Castiel gasped in surprise but then responded by pulling Dean closer to him and sliding his hands under his shirt. He was fascinated by the feel of Dean's abs under his fingers. This was hardly the place to fornicate but he couldn't help himself from exploring. He had waited long enough for this and he knew Dean had as well.

The elevator dinged as the doors opened to an empty hallway. Dean was thankful it was empty. He would hate for someone to go nuts over getting an eyeful. It wasn't like they had taken off each others clothes or anything. However, he was sure they did look positively indecent pressing against each other in such a way. He picked up the bag off the floor and led Castiel by the hand back to his apartment.

Once they were inside, he didn't hesitate to continue what they had started. However, Castiel was the one to push him away after a few passionate kisses. Dean was a little confused but when he felt the bag be tugged from his hands, it started making sense. Castiel blushed a little as he checked the contents of the bag.

“I'll be right back.” He told his boyfriend and walked towards the bathroom. Dean wasn't sure what he was doing but he hoped it wouldn't take long. He wondered if he should wait in the living room or in his room. Would Castiel want him in his room now or later? Dean was starting to realize he didn't really know what he was doing. He had been with countless women but never a man. What if he messed up? What if he was really bad at it? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. But it wasn't Castiel who had entered, it was Sam.

“What are you doing here?” Dean whispered harshly making Sam a bit confused. 

“I live here.” Dean thought Sam was busy working his crazy overtime hours. In fact, Sam had told Dean that he wasn't sure if he would make it home at all and he might sleep in the office. Why didn't he sleep in the office?

“No, go hide in your room.” Dean pushed his brother back towards his bedroom door. There was a flush and then the sound of a shower in the background. Sam didn't need his degree to know what was going on. He sighed heavily and gave Dean an unamused look.

“What and make no noise pretending I don't exist?”

“Yes.” Dean opened Sam's door for him and gestured towards it. “Get in there Harry Potter.”

“I am not interested in hearing what you two get into.” Sam shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. Dean rolled his eyes. Why were all these things popping up trying to thwart his plans?

“When we are safe in my room, you can leave.” With that Dean shoved his brother back into his room and was able to close the door before Castiel returned.

“What's going on?” Castiel questioned his hair still wet from the rinse he did. Dean's breath caught in his throat when he turned to face him. Castiel hadn't bothered to dry himself completely. Dean could tell by the water droplets traveling down the curves of his sculpted chest. Dean didn't know when his neighbor had time to work out.

“Why are you in only a towel?” Dean had seen him naked before. He had seen him completely naked the very first time they had met. However, now was different. Now he could really appreciate it and he knew what this would lead to.

“I had to prepare myself.” Castiel answered looking down at himself. “I thought that it would be counter-intuitive to put my clothes back on when you are just going to take them off again.”

His logic was sound but half the fun was taking off the clothes. Castiel didn't know any better of course and probably didn't think much about foreplay. He probably even read about foreplay and didn't know what it was about. Dean smiled at the thought.

Castiel gathered his things and placed them next to Dean's bed. He looked around the room a little nervous. He knew the mechanics of this but he wasn't sure how he was supposed to start. He looked at Dean but he was busy looking around his room as well. Dean was just happy he tidied up the room before Cas came over.

“Where do you want me?” It was such a strange question. It made the whole thing seem like a business transaction.

“So, uh, okay.” Dean hadn't answered his question and he fumbled to say anything. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to instruct him where to go because it made the mood weird. Looking down at himself, he sighed heavily. “I feel weird being fully dressed and you are in a towel.”

“You could always just take off your clothes.” That was a fair suggestion but Dean was looking for something that would change the mood not continue it. He didn't want to feel like he made some business arrangement to have sex.

“You could undress me.” Castiel smiled shyly and nodded a little. Dean could tell he was just as nervous as him. Maybe even more. This wasn't just Castiel's first time with a man. It was Castiel's first time with anyone.

When he got close enough to him, Dean dipped down and captured his lips. Castiel kissed him distractedly as he tried to rid Dean of his clothing. He was able to unbutton his jeans and tried to pull them down. However, Dean's lips were distracting him from his goal. Moving lower, Dean pushed off Castiel's towel and began to nip and suck at his neck. Castiel bit his bottom lip trying to suppress a groan.

“It's hard to undress you if you keep kissing me.” He told Dean breathlessly. The man just smiled in response and moved back a bit.

“Let me help you out then.” And with one motion, he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the ground. He then shook down his pants and shrugged a little as he walked out of them. So much for getting Castiel to undress him. Castiel's eyes widened as his eyes traveled across Dean's body. He blushed when their eyes met which Dean had to admit was pretty adorable.

Slowly, Dean led Castiel to the bed and got him to sit down. He was nervous. They both were and it wasn't getting any better. Dean took a deep breath and pressed Castiel down. Eager to please, Castiel was very easy to move where ever he wanted him to be. He began to kiss him once more allowing his hands to roam over the innocent man's body. It was like some sort of forbidden territory that had never been explored before and the thought of it made Dean more excited. He was the first to touch Castiel this way. He was the first to hear him gasp and moan under his touch. He felt pretty privileged.

He trailed kisses down Castiel's chest as the man wiggled underneath him. He knew this was all new to him and took his time exploring every inch of him. Castiel moaned softly as Dean continued going lower. He wanted to explore Dean too. He wanted to have him pinned down beneath him and lick and suck his way down his chest as well. Perhaps he would get his chance later. If not, there was always next time and Castiel was sure if it all felt this pleasurable there would be a next time.

Dean stopped when he realized just how turned on Castiel was. He looked down at the man and a thought went through his mind. He had never given anyone a blow job. It didn't really matter since Castiel had never received one in his life but that's why he had to make sure he didn't mess up. He had seen plenty of women perform the action, how hard could it be?

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He started by tentatively licking causing his lover to gasp loudly. He hesitated a bit but went back to work bringing in his hand to help make Castiel shiver in pleasure. He tried remembering how women before had done it and what had worked. He tried to reenact some of his better partners. It seemed to be doing the trick because Castiel was responding rather loudly.

Castiel was going out of his mind. He had heard that what he would experience would be pleasurable but he didn't think it would be like this. He found himself gripping Dean's hair roughly as the man closed his lips over him. He couldn't help but moan loudly after feeling the sensations the action caused. It was too much. He didn't know if he could handle it. If this was how oral felt, he wondered how the rest might be like. He wanted to know. He needed to know.

“Dean.” Dean had to pull back with a pop to respond.

“Yeah?” Dean was looking at him expectantly. Castiel bit his bottom lip and gestured towards the bag. The bag was lying on the floor near Dean's leg. The man looked down at it confused.

“Lube.” A light turned on in Dean's head. He was so busy worrying about his performance, wondering if Sam was still around and actually performing that he had blanked out completely.

“Oh, right.” He spoke leaning over to search through the bag. He was acting like a complete teenager. He knew he was and there was no way he could control himself. The only solace he had was that Castiel felt the same way.

Castiel was already missing the feel of Dean's lips wrapped around him. However, if it had continued, he knew he wouldn't have lasted. All of his research had pointed towards the idea that the man shouldn't ever climax before the woman. That that would be shameful. However, both of them were male. Did it still apply?

Dean squirted some of the lubricant onto his fingers. Rubbing them a bit together, he looked up to gauge Castiel's response. He looked eager but there seemed to be a bit of apprehension. It was enough to make him pause a bit and wait for some type of go ahead from Cas. There was no way he was going to continue if Castiel changed his mind. He wouldn't do that to him. Castiel frowned when he noticed Dean's hesitation and spread his legs apart a bit. It was enough to encourage Dean to continue.

Pushing in one finger, Dean couldn't help but notice how tight Castiel was around his finger. Of course, Castiel would be tight being a virgin and all but this was different. Dean may not have had much experience with this but he knew when someone was too tense. If Castiel didn't relax, it wouldn't be that enjoyable for him.

“Relax” He told him and the man nodded. However, he seemed to have some trouble actually relaxing. In order to help him, Dean decided to give his now neglected member some more attention. It seemed to do the trick and he was able to start moving his digit slowly inside him.

Castiel was really trying hard to last. He was trying his best not to climax but Dean was making it very difficult. Now he was causing him to feel more pleasurable sensations than before. One finger turned into two which turned into three further stretching him. As he felt them move inside him, he also felt Dean's hot mouth on him as well. This was what he had been waiting for that whole time. He couldn't believe he hadn't done this sooner. He was getting close. He could feel something building up and he was pretty sure he knew what would happen. Perhaps Dean would forgive him if he climaxed early. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Suddenly, the sensations were gone.

Opening his eyes, he peered over to Dean who seemed to be taking off his underwear. He then turned to look inside one of his drawers. Castiel was confused by all this. He didn't know what Dean was doing and why he was doing it. He was beginning to feel a bit frustrated by the lack of action.

“Why did you stop?” He genuinely wanted to know because no where in his research did it mention random breaks. Dean showed Castiel a condom packet in response.

“I have to get the condom on.”

“Will it take long?” Castiel groaned lying back against the bed. He hoped things would hurry up because he was feeling a little unsatisfied.

“Impatient are we?” Dean teased as he ripped open the packet. Castiel pouted. He knew it was important to use a condom but he started wondering how it would be if they didn't use one. They wouldn't be interrupted at least.

“I'm done with waiting.” He watched as Dean squirted some more lube into his hand and prepared his now covered part. Watching Dean bite his bottom lip as his hand slid across his member made Castiel forget why he was upset.

It didn't take long before Dean was over him again, grabbing his legs and positioning them. He felt something hard press against him and he gulped. Slowly, Dean pushed himself into him causing him to tense up once more. It burned much more than he thought it would. It wasn't too overwhelming but it wasn't anything he expected. He gripped Dean's arms roughly and found himself worrying that it might hurt more later on. Dean was no better. He looked like he was actually in more pain. Perhaps they did something wrong.

“Cas, are you trying to snap my dick off?” Dean asked harshly. Even after all the prepping, Castiel was still too tight.

“It's a little uncomfortable.”

“I know just- can you relax a bit?” Castiel had forgotten to relax and tried his best to do so. He didn't want Dean to pull away or be hurt by him. Slowly and with a lot of patience, Dean pushed himself further into Castiel. The man breathed deeply trying to make sure he didn't tense up as much as before. It still burned a little but it wasn't too terrible. Castiel shifted a bit trying to get use to the feel of Dean inside him.

When they both had settled, Castiel nodded for Dean to start moving. At first, Dean moved slowly afraid of hurting him. The burn was being replaced by another sensation entirely. This one was much more pleasurable and Castiel found himself unable to control the noises that came from his lips. Dean smiled and quickened his pace. His thrusts became deeper and rougher.

Castiel pulled him down and captured Dean's lips with his own. He moved against each thrust and couldn't help but hold onto Dean as they became stronger and even more pleasurable. The burn was forgotten and all that remained were small waves of pleasure hitting him with every thrust. Soon a larger wave of pleasure hit and it took over his whole body. He gasped as he climaxed and was pleased to find that Dean wasn't that far behind.

Dean rolled over onto his back and pulled Castiel towards him. It was a nice ending for a really long night. He sincerely hoped Sam had left by now because it would be an awkward morning if he didn't.

 


	39. Ask Dean

Dean slept well that night wrapped in Castiel's warmth. He hadn't known how much he missed the feeling of someone else in his bed until that night. Part of him wondered if he should just sneak Castiel into his room every night as he couldn't see himself sleeping alone again. However, he knew the whole idea would be impractical. Especially when Castiel had just moved in with his brother. Also, Sam would probably think he was moving too fast. Then again, he asked Jessica to marry him only after a few months of dating. It probably wouldn't be met with much resistance.

As he was busy thinking of possible new arrangements, Castiel stirred in his arms. He opened his eyes slowly and immediately locked on to Dean's face. The way they were lying together, Castiel's head had been resting against Dean's chest. Both of them were facing each other and their limbs were wrapped around each other in a disorganized fashion.

“I'm dirty.” Was all he said as he untangled himself from Dean's arms. Dean sighed. He didn't know what he expected. Probably some more kissing and maybe a repeat of last night. However, Castiel had always been really odd, so he probably didn't think of things like that. His only concern was that he hadn't bathed after their activities. Dean knew he didn't have a problem being filthy. The first time they met, Castiel admitted to bathing once a week or worse. So, Dean wasn't sure if Castiel was realizing the benefits of being clean or just wanted an excuse to leave. He was worried it was the latter.

Dean laid in bed wondering what he had done wrong. He wasn't sure if he had done anything wrong. He leaned over the bed and grabbed Castiel's bag. He remembered that he had brought the papers with him when he entered the car last night. Perhaps there was something in them about cleaning up quickly. Dean knew he should check the papers before freaking out about it. Dean knew he had the tendency to over think things and ruin a good thing with his own insecurities.

As he flipped through the papers, he heard a distant knock somewhere. The knock got louder the more he ignored it. Was it Castiel? Did he want something from him? If it was for him to join in on the shower, who was he to let him wait? He dropped the papers to the ground and hurried to his feet. Then another thought hit him: What if it was Sam?

 _Best to wear pants at least._ He thought and quickly found a pair of sweat pants in one of his drawers. The knocking got louder. Dean was starting to realize that the person probably wasn't Cas. He knew enough about the man to know he wouldn't bother knocking so incessantly. Exiting his room, he looked around for the source of the knocking. Another impatient knock sounded and his eyes turned to the front door. _Oh, great. Guests._ He thought with a tired sigh. He probably should go and get a shirt on then. Then again, they had been waiting for a while. Perhaps he would just open the door a crack.

“You have my brother.” Gabriel told him immediately when he peeked through the door.

“Good morning to you too.” Dean opened the door a little more relieved that it wasn't anyone important. Gabriel noticed his bare chest first. He seemed scandalized by the fact Dean was shirtless and the mechanic couldn't figure out why. They were both men and he didn't have anything Gabriel didn't have. Well, besides a well tone body. He was pretty sure Gabriel was more doughy despite his slender appearance. Even though Dean had no reason to be ashamed of being shirtless, he found himself covering his chest a bit.

“Where is he?” Gabriel pushed himself into the apartment and looked around. Dean could practically hear Gabriel's thoughts about his apartment being too small and how lower people lived. He turned to look back at Dean to get an answer but stared at his chest again.

“Showering.” Dean was starting to feel uncomfortable so he went into his room quickly and picked up his shirt from the floor.

“You slept with him.” Gabriel stood in his doorway observing the state of his room. Dean would be even more uncomfortable if it wasn't for the feeling of annoyance overriding it.

“No, we played Sorry all night long.” He threw on his shirt and immediately turned to see Gabriel's hand held out towards him. It wasn't a grab your hand gesture or hostile gesture. It was just his hand out in the air in front of him asking for a hand shake. Out of everything Dean thought would happen once Gabriel found out they slept together, this was never a possibility. Was this a trick?

“Welcome to the family.” Gabriel said with a small smile. Dean checked the man's hand for a buzzer or something before gingerly shaking his hand.

“Wait, what just happened?” This only made the trickster smile wider.

“It's too late now.” He informed him with a wink. He let go of Dean's hand and inspected his room. Dean was too surprised by the man's odd behavior to get on his case about it. This had to be a trick. It just had to be. “ I guess you're alright since you waited patiently. Not patient enough but it is what it is.”

“So, we're cool now?” Dean watched Gabriel carefully. Something wasn't right. This wasn't the Gabriel Milton he had learned to dislike. What was he after?

“You leave my brother, we won't be.” Gabriel told him once he was satisfied with the looks of things. Dean wasn't really sure what he was looking for but he assumed he must have found it. Gabriel left immediately after nodding at the room and turned to look at Dean. “You need to take responsibility and stay with him.”

“Responsibility?” That wasn't something he was expecting to hear from the man. It was like the beginning of a shot gun wedding and Gabriel was the father. “You making it sound like I knocked him up.” Dean chuckled a little but for the first time since he knew the man, Gabriel didn't smile at all. He just stared at him with a weird expression. “Alright, I get it. No need to worry about that.”

“Good.” The smile returned as easily as it had left. Gabriel plopped himself on the couch and placed his feet on the coffee table. If Sam was here, he'd have a complete fit. “Now that that's out of the way, how do you get a girl to like you?”

“Wait, what?”

“I know you use to be a man whore, which I'm sure you'll never be again if you know what's good for you.” Dean didn't know how to respond to that. He wasn't that much of a man whore. He hadn't even dated that much after Lisa. He only brought one girl since he had been there. One! He hardly saw that being a man whore. “However, I need your knowledge on women at the moment.”

“Meg, right?” It had to be Meg. Everyone in the whole building knew that Gabriel was pursuing her. Dean heard from Maggie who heard from Pam that Meg caught Gabriel spying on her while she was working. She had said that Meg even got him escorted out when he bothered her too much.

“She isn't falling for my charms.”

“Charms?” Dean wondered if he heard that correct. He couldn't possibly imagine Gabriel being the epitome of charm. “If you were charming, she'd be yours already.”

“I'm very charming!” Gabriel responded clearly offended that Dean hadn't thought so. “All the girls in high school wanted to date me. Women have told me that I'm funny.”

“Funny?” Dean had to admit that sometimes he really admired Gabriel's style. Some of his pranks were off the wall and as an outside observer were pretty funny. However, when the prank was directed towards him, it lost all its humor. “What? By pranking people?”

“Girls like someone with humor.” Gabriel said in a small voice as if he knew it was probably a stupid reason. Dean rolled his eyes. Gabriel may know more about the world than Castiel but he was so much like him. They were both like children.

“Nobody likes being the punch line.” Dean watched as Gabriel's head sunk down and sighed. He shouldn't care about the guy. He made a lot of things very difficult for him. He pranked him, tried to cock block (and failed) and just genuinely annoyed him. However, there was something about the dejected way he looked that made Dean feel sorry for the guy. Clearing his throat, he decided to try and help the man.“What else do you have to offer?”

“Money!” It was said so enthusiastically that Dean was taken aback. It was true money was a really nice thing to have to offer but not everyone went for that. It wasn't like every person, female or otherwise, would want a rich partner for money alone. There had to be something else to draw them in.

“Money and humor.” Dean gave a short humorless laugh.“What person wouldn't want you?”

“Money got me lots of women before.” Gabriel told him clearly not getting the humor in any of it.

“Yeah, a special kind that used you until they found a nicer money bag.” Dean pointed out with a shrug. Gabriel looked down and confirmed his suspicions. “Anyone ever like you for anything else?”

The only noise was that of the shower still going on in the background. Gabriel kept his eyes glued to the floor as he tried to find some examples of a woman liking him for anything else. He couldn't find any. Dean was right. There was never a time a woman ever wanted to stay with him for anything other than using him as an extra credit card. A credit card that was willing to buy anything and you never had to pay back. Some of them even left him for people he introduced them to at parties. What did they have that he didn't have?

“What do you have to offer Meg?” Dean asked noticing the troubled look on the man's face. Gabriel only looked further confused. It was like he never had to contemplate things other than money and pranks. He probably never had to. “Besides money and besides humor because she isn't laughing.” The shower stopped and Dean knew that Castiel would probably be coming out soon. So, he decided he needed to get Gabriel out of there as soon as possible. Standing up, Dean nodded to himself and reached out to pull Gabriel up. “You think about that and get back to me.”

“Gabriel?” He was too late. Castiel had emerged from the shower still dripping and only in a towel. Memories of the night before flooded his mind. He couldn't help but notice every detail of Castiel's body and take pride in some of the red marks he left there the night before. He gulped as he realized he was starting to get turned on and Gabriel hadn't left yet.

“Hey, bro.” Gabriel spoke and then took a moment to digest what Castiel was wearing.“Wow, you work out. Not awkward at all.” Castiel blushed and quickly moved past them.

“I'll be in the room, Dean.”

Gabriel and Dean just stood there unable to respond. Dean didn't know exactly what conversation to have after that. He didn't know how Gabriel was handling what just happened. He was more prudish than he thought but perhaps it was because it had to do with his brother. He just didn't want to think about his baby brother like that Dean could kind of understand. He was a big brother too, after all.

“So, you tapped that.” Gabriel spoke bringing Dean back to the living room and away from his thoughts. Those weren't exactly the kind of words he expected after seeing one's brother in a towel but it was Gabriel. “I'm serious, Dean-o. My little brother is the most precious person in my life. You have no idea how hard I fought to see him again. You hurt him, even just a little, and I will find you.”

“Let me guess. You'll kill me.” Dean was really tired of those cliche 'hurt him and die' threats. No one ever really means it and if they do, they're psychos.

“No. I'm not that violent.” Dean had to applaud the man for his honesty. It was nice to see someone not going for the whole murder route. “I'll just torture you. Ever know how it feels to be tied to a chair and honey dripping on your head?”

“Sounds pretty weak.” It wasn't that Dean was planning on hurting Castiel. He was planning on just the opposite. He never would want to hurt him. However, being tied to a chair and having honey dripped on your head wasn't that bad. It was actually lesser than some of the pranks Gabriel had pulled before.

“And a bear is let lose in the room.” Dean's eyes widened. What was wrong with this man? He took back everything he said, this man was even more psychotic than the normal people who threatened him in the past.

“I won't hurt him.” He found himself saying quickly.

“You best not or I'll make it seem like you died 100 times in the same day and never give you the satisfaction of an actual death.”

“I thought you said you weren't a violent man.” Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. One minute he was saying how he wouldn't kill him and now he was saying he would do it a hundred times over? “And how will that even work? Are you just making things up now?”

“Guilty.” Gabriel gave him a large, mischievous smile. “But wouldn't it be amazing if I had that sort of power?”

“No, it wouldn't.” Dean told him still weirded out by what had occurred. The man was just plain creepy and he would do well to stay far from him. “Maybe Meg doesn't go for you because she knows you're a whack job.”Gabriel's face had faltered the moment Dean had suggested that.

“I admit that I may be stranger than most people.” He said softly looking obviously hurt. Dean was starting to feel a little guilty. Gabriel was like a child. He was a spoiled child that never understood how things really worked in the real world. All his friends were probably bought. All his girlfriends used him until they became disinterested. “It doesn't matter. I'll figure out what I can offer Meg and get back to you.”

“You do that.” Dean said distractedly as he patted his shoulder. He was really wondering if Castiel was still in a towel in his room. Maybe even lying down on the bed, waiting for him. He led Gabriel out the door with a few more reassuring words. After he watched the man walk away, he closed the door and locked it tight. There will be no more interruptions. Of course, that's when his phone began to ring. “Why is everyone bothering me?” He groaned and searched around the room for his phone. Finding it, he immediately answered it.

“Hey, brother.” It was Benny. Benny didn't usually call around this time. In fact, Benny wasn't one to call very often at all.“Is this a bad time?”

“Well, I have Castiel in my bed room and I'm sure he's still in a towel.” Dean was almost positive he was still in the towel or perhaps now, he was just wearing sheets. He could hear Benny clear his throat awkwardly on the other line but he paid it no mind. His mind was occupied with other more interesting things.

“Wow, um. I should call back later then?”

“Or just make it real quick.” When Dean said quick, he meant in two sentences. If it was longer, Benny better start talking like an auctioneer because he had no time to waste.

“How is it with Cas?”

“You asking me about the sex?” Dean didn't know what to think about that. Talking about sex while thinking about sex and having the possibility of sex on the other side of that door. This was too much. “You want the dirty details?”

“No!” Benny almost shouted and Dean had to pull the telephone from his ear a bit. What made him so riled up? He's the one who asked. “I just want to know how it is with a man.”

“How sex is?”

“No, get your mind off sex.”

“Gonna be a little difficult given my current situation but I'll try.” Dean told him with a chuckle. “So, what do you mean?”

“Relationship wise.” Benny clarified after some thought. “How is it?”

“Normal.” There was really no other way to describe it. Well, it wasn't exactly normal but Dean didn't think that was because Castiel was a guy. “I don't know. I just don't think of Cas as anything but Cas. We are together and we do what people do when they are together. Doesn't mean I'm suddenly gay but with my latest activities, I doubt I'm straight either.”

“Oh.” Benny didn't sound like he had his question answered. It sounded like he was still confused. Dean didn't blame him. It wasn't something someone could understand easily. In fact, Dean took a while to understand it himself. “I'm just trying to understand.”

“Why?”

“How did you get together?” Dean sighed. He thought he asked him to make it quick. This wasn't quick at all.

“Cas confessed he loved me and we just kind of got together.”

“Oh.” There was that oh again. It was like Benny got it but he didn't really get it. “Well, thanks for the information.”

“That's it?” Don't get him wrong, Dean was glad he was done but he didn't understand why he started asking. In fact, he found this whole conversation to be pointless and just another cock block to add to his list. He was starting to want answers of his own but before he could ask anything, Benny said goodbye and hung up.

He wasn't going to let that bother him. Castiel was in his room and there was a towel involved. A towel that was probably the only shred of cloth on him. He must be cold. Dean was thinking of ways he could remedy that. He opened the door to find Castiel looking down at a Led Zeppelin shirt. A Led Zeppelin shirt that he was wearing and Dean was pretty sure was his.

“You put clothes on.” He admitted that he probably let his disappointment seep into his voice. He also could admit that Castiel looked real good in his clothes.

“Was I not supposed to?” Castiel asked a little worried and Dean couldn't help but smile. Well, his morning wasn't exactly how he had planned it but that didn't mean it wasn't nice just being there with him. A stomach rumble reminded him that they probably should get some breakfast before anything else.

Dean didn't feel like cooking. He actually was hoping to spend a lazy day with Cas doing nothing. However, he knew that since he had to work today, Castiel would probably object. That was probably the one thing he liked but also didn't like about Castiel: He always had to follow the rules. Sighing, Dean walked off to get washed up and change. As he was brushing his teeth, he called out to his boyfriend.

“Want to go to the cafe and get some coffee or something?”

“That would be nice.” Castiel told him as he sat on the couch waiting for Dean to finish. The cafe wasn't much but it was where Castiel worked and he would be able to spend more time with him if they ate there. They could probably get a bagel or something. Dean wasn't much into bagels but he could probably eat a muffin or two.

After he was ready, Dean escorted Castiel out of the house. He noticed that his boyfriend was walking a little funny and after bringing it up, Castiel only told him that his backside was a little sore. Dean wasn't sure how much it hurt but he didn't take any chances. He let Castiel lean against him and was extra careful helping into the car. Castiel informed him that it wasn't necessary but Dean didn't believe him.

When they arrived to the cafe, Dean was shocked Balthazar didn't bother them. He was busy chatting on the phone and seemed to be a bit confused. He seemed to be the only one behind the counter this morning. It wasn't unusual and they didn't pay much attention to his expression change while he was on the phone.

They were too wrapped up talking about what they wanted to eat. Dean sat Castiel down in one of the booths and offered to walk to the counter and order for the both of them. Castiel politely declined and suggested they wait for Balthazar to get off the phone. Suddenly, there was an loud, unmanly scream that came from Balthazar.

“What have I done?!” He dropped his phone onto the counter knocking down a mug and breaking it. Clumsily, he grabbed his phone back and looked around frantically. Dean was hoping he wouldn't notice them but they weren't so lucky. “What have I done?!”

“Whoa, calm down.” Dean stood up the moment Balthazar raced to their table looking down at his phone like it had destroyed his life.

“I hung up the phone.” He told them hurriedly and it was hard to understand him completely. “I hung up on him! Why did I do that?”

“Breathe, Balthazar.” Dean tried placing a hand on Balthazar's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. The man was just seconds from hyperventilating with the way he was freaking out.“Breathe.”

“What happened?” Castiel was the calmest of everyone in the whole bookstore. Some of the people in the bookstore end were peering over nervously and the people in the cafe were backing away slowly. This was definitely bad for business.

“Benny called.” Balthazar spoke as if they would know the exact reason why he would call. “I'm such a fool.”

“What? Did he quit?” Dean didn't know the reason why Balthazar was freaking out. It had to be about something Benny said. Balthazar did say that he hung up. Perhaps it was something that made hanging up look like he was angry at him or something. Dean didn't know and Balthazar wasn't giving him anything he could use. “Did he get a girlfriend? What?”

“He asked me to go out tonight with him.” Balthazar breathed as Castiel began instructing him to do deep breaths. Dean was shocked. Was that the reason why he gave him the weirdo call earlier? Benny was curious or something?

“Like what a date?” Dean couldn't believe anything that was going on. He didn't even know Benny swung that way or was interested in swinging that way. “Really?”

“And I hung up on him.” Balthazar was at least sounding a little calmer. It wasn't normal like everyone else but at least he stopped scaring customers. Dean sat back down now that he was breathing normally again. “I was just so excited and I may have pressed the button with my cheek or something. I don't know! Stupid smart phones I didn't want to hang up.”

“Maybe Sam could help because I'm a little busy.” Dean gestured to Castiel with a wink. “We uh had a nice night.”

“Oh, you porked him.” If there was one thing Dean knew about Balthazar it was that he lacked delicacy. He just smiled tensely and nodded hoping that his embarrassment wasn't showing on his face. Balthazar gasped with realization and started to move away from the booth. Dean was confused. Now what was he doing? “Wait right there.”

Balthazar came back with a small bucket in his hands. Dean looked at it curiously. Why did he get the feeling he's been keeping that bucket back there for a while? And what was in it? Putting his hand into it, Balthazar seemed to be gathering something. Throwing his hand into the air, pieces of colorful confetti flew all around them.

“Congratulations for becoming truly cannon.”

“Truly what?”

“Look confetti.” Castiel pulled out his hand trying to capture some of it as he smiled wide. “It's like a parade!” Something told Dean that Castiel had never actually seen a real parade and possibly had no idea what he was speaking about.

“I'd do more but I'm currently hating myself.” Balthazar dropped the bucket onto their table. Castiel seized the bucket immediately and began playing with its contents. Dean shook his head. Sometimes it was really weird how childlike Castiel was.

“Just call him back.” Dean suggested with a shrug.

“Too embarrassed.” Balthazar shook his head and then looked at his phone. “I'm going to call Sam.”

“Are you serious?” Dean was flabbergasted. If he was going to call anyone, it should be Benny. This was only going to make things worse. He sighed. It was none of his business anyway. Balthazar walked away as he dialed Sam's number.  Dean realized they still hadn't ordered yet.  Shaking his head, he sighed again. “Your family, Cas.”

“I wanted to talk to you about that.” Castiel pushed the bucket to the side and looked straight into his eyes. Dean gulped.

"About what?”

“I think I should return home.” Dean was confused. Was it because of Balthazar going crazy? He was sure the guy would come back and bring them at least a muffin. He couldn't agonize over his mistake for too long. Could he?

“Oh, we can hit your apartment once we are done-”

“No, Dean.” Castiel told him with a very serious look that Dean wasn't liking one bit. The man reached out and touched his hand with a small smile. “I really love you, Dean, and I want you to come home with me.”

“To live?” Dean was pretty excited. He was thinking about staying with Castiel and didn't know how to bring it up. He didn't think he should live with Cas though. Especially if that meant having to live with Gabriel. Then there was the cat situation. There was also the fact that Ben was going to spend all summer with him. There was so many things to think about.

“No, to meet my mother.” Dean's smile faded almost instantly. He didn't do parents. That was the one thing he never liked. He was forced to meet Lisa's. No, he was tricked. She just had them meet them at a pizza joint and there was no escape. “I'm sure she will be pleased to meet you.”

Dean gulped. There was no way this could end well.

 


	40. Be Prepared

Parents were the worse. They always complicated matters and made you feel uncomfortable in their presence. Dean hadn't met any parent that didn't stare at him analyzing every detail of his form. He especially hated it when they would ask about his job or hobbies. He couldn't stand the small talk and the forced politeness. It was just all around awkward.

Before Lisa, Dean avoided meeting parents like the plague. He was never in a serious relationship before her, so there was no reason to meet them. Besides, he didn't need them bothering him with passive aggressive comments about his job, lifestyle or otherwise. Parents just never seemed to like him anyway. There were few times when he was found in the vicinity of a parent of one of his past conquests. It would be terribly awkward if it was post break up. Then he had to endure a tense greeting and the glares. So many glares were sent his way.

Then Lisa duped him and early in their relationship had decided to meet up at a pizza parlor. Dean was shocked to see an older couple sitting with her. That's when he knew he was doomed. What was worse was they acted like they genuinely liked him. They kept wanting to see him and Dean was so nervous every time they came over. They didn't really know him. They never got the chance. Dean just had to pretend to be someone they would like and that would be enough. However, it was exhausting. To this day, Lisa's parents still don't know the real him. Unless Lisa complained like crazy. Even then, her mom always had his back.

What kind of person would Castiel's mom like? He knew he had to make sure not to wear anything that may even hint bad boy. That meant that there was no way he could wear his leather jacket, any t-shirt that mentions a rock band or his army boots. He would have to wear some other type of shoes. He didn't have much of a selection. He really did like wearing boots. He did have some dress shoes though he found them highly inappropriate. After all, who wore dress shoes with jeans? He supposed it wouldn't matter if he was meeting the father but he wasn't and women did tend to notice your shoes.

Sam probably had something he could use. They weren't the same foot size but he was sure the guy knew what to do. He went to Stanford after all. He walked out still not wearing anything he deemed ready for Castiel's mom. He just wore the safest clothing he had at the moment. He knew it probably wasn't as impressive as he had hoped for. As he searched the area for his brother, he found him and his fiancee leaning over a pile of papers scattered across the kitchen table.

“What are you two doing?” The two looked up at him quickly a little startled by his voice.

“Going through themes and colors.” Sam explained as Jessica picked up one of the papers and pointed at a peacock feather. Sam shook his head. He definitely wasn't having a peacock themed wedding.

“Together?” Dean was confused. Lisa had basically chosen everything for their wedding. Her parents kept making a big thing about how it was her special day and should go her way. Dean knew that women really put a lot of importance on how the wedding was held, so, he allowed her to take complete control. Anything she wanted she got. After all, it was her big day and she should be the center of attention that day.

“Welcome to the 21st century.” Sam smiled at his older brother as Jessica nodded in agreement. “It's as much my wedding as it is her.”

“Yeah, it's Sam's special day too.” Dean didn't respond as he was busy imagining his brother walking down the aisle and Jessica tearing up. It was a really creepy thought and he pushed it away as soon as it came.

“You should help us out.” Sam said as he grabbed some of the papers off the table and thrust them towards Dean. They seem to be filled with different color swatches and ideas. Dean was sure a wedding planner must have provided them with these. He remembered Sam saying something about hiring one because he had no idea what to do. Dean couldn't blame him. Weddings were complicated. “You are going to be the best man.”

“I have to go somewhere with Cas soon so I can't help right now.” He was glad he had that excuse. He had no desire fishing through papers and websites for whatever the couple wanted. The traditional bride focus wedding view wasn't the only reason why he had let Lisa take the wheel. He just wasn't the type to plan things like that. He sighed. He should ask about the shoes. This was the perfect opportunity to ask about it since they were already on the subject but he didn't.

“Oh, right.” Sam placed the papers back on the table. Immediately, Jessica slid the papers closer to her. Perhaps there was something nice on one of them.“You're meeting Cas's mom right?”

“Is that what you're wearing?” Jessica asked as she peered over the papers she held in front of her.

“What's wrong with what I'm wearing?” Dean wasn't planning on wearing this outfit to see Castiel's mother. He was still trying to figure out what he wanted to wear. However, he had thought that his outfit wasn't that bad. Sure, he could do without the plaid on top of his gray t-shirt, but gray was neutral and bland. No one thought badly of a dude in a regular t-shirt. He was just a normal guy.

“Nothing.” Jessica said it in that tone that meant she didn't want to stir trouble so, she just brushed it off. However, there was something wrong. It wasn't nothing. Dean hated that tone.

“No, you said something was wrong.” He said looking straight at her. Now she couldn't back away from her comment. You don't throw something out and then act like it didn't happen. “Don't take it back.”

“Well, I heard from Sam that she was a rich woman, right?” Jessica hesitated a little as if she might say something wrong. “So, she's use to rich looking things.”

“You want me to wear a suit?” Dean knew exactly where she was going. He had thought about it a bit himself but was trying desperately to ignore the thought. Mainly because he didn't want to wear something so stuffy.

“Might be a good choice.” Jessica told him with an apologetic look. Dean nodded.“Sorry.”

Castiel was raised rich. He wasn't just raised rich. He was raised filthy rich. So rich that a fancy restaurant reminded him of home. Also, Castiel seemed to always wear a suit regardless of where he was. His mother probably had him dressed in suits at home. Dean was sure with how naive and helpless Castiel was when he first met him, that his mother was the one who chose his style of clothing. Dean was sure most of what Castiel had was suits. Anything otherwise was bought by Balthazar or was his. Dean smiled remembering that Castiel still had his shirt.

He knew a t-shirt probably wouldn't get him in the mother's good graces so he changed into one of the few suits he owned. Suits were so impractical. He was a mechanic not some stuffy business man who worked an office job. Where he worked he accumulated so much grease and dirt that wearing something like this wasn't an option. It didn't even feel right. However, this was for Castiel and he did have to admit, he looked nice in it.

Castiel seemed to agree when he picked him up. Part of Dean wondered if the Impala would be a problem but there was no way he was giving up his baby. He didn't care if that made the mother dislike him. If she couldn't appreciate baby then her opinion wasn't that amazing anyway.

The drive wasn't a short one. Castiel didn't live in the city before and according to Balthazar, he lived rather far from it. Castiel's mother's side of the family ruled a small town in another state all together. Castiel barely knew how to get there and Dean had to print up directions from Google maps. Apparently, according to Castiel, there was a factory that was the livelihood of everyone in the town. That factory was owned by his mother's family. Dean wondered what type of factory it was and just how rich his mother's family could be.

The town was a simple small town like any other. There was a big factory built from red bricks towards the back but Castiel couldn't tell him what it made or what his mother even did for a living. It wasn't any use asking about the town anyway. Castiel seemed to marvel at it as if he had never seen it before. Perhaps he hadn't. Perhaps him leaving to the city was his only time seeing outside his mother's home.

They stopped by a motel. The Miltons owned a couple of hotel chains but none of them touched this town. Perhaps that was why his mother chose this place in the end. It was isolated and quiet. The motel wasn't anything special but they were able to get a good price on a king sized bed. Castiel blushed when he noticed the singular bed. Dean had thought he would have been over that by now. After all, they have done more than just sleeping in beds before.

After they checked in and dropped off some things, it was off towards Castiel's childhood home. They were supposed to have dinner with Castiel's mother and they were lucky to be on time. It was a little bit away from the town, having to take a side road into the woods just to get there. Ten minutes from town there stood two large iron gate doors. Dean was a little intimidated by the sight. He noticed an intercom held up by a fancy box on a poll. It was like a drive thru intercom but much smaller and there were buttons. Dean wasn't sure which button was which and all Castiel could tell him was to press all of them. Apparently, his boyfriend hadn't had to use the intercom before.

Dean peered at the different buttons trying to figure out what they were for. One of them must be the buzzer but none of them were labeled at all. Dean wondered why it had to be so complicated. Perhaps his boyfriend was right. He should just press them all and see what happens. However, before he could even press one, the gate opened.

Dean paused. The fact that it opened on its own was completely creepy. He peered ahead and saw a large house in the distance. How did they know it was them? The house was too far back to really know who was at their gate. Dean shook his head and decided not to think about it.

As they neared the house, it was starting to look clearer and substantially larger. Dean had no idea the house was so big. From a distance, it looked somewhat normal. He hadn't realized that it was further back than what he previously perceived it as. It had four floors with large windows. Dean was sure each floor had high ceilings or something. Then it was long as well and possible extended more in the back. Just counting the windows from the front seemed to be a chore.

Then there were the front doors. They were towering and intimidating. When Dean parked his car nearby and walked towards them, he had to look all the way up just to see the towards the top. What were they trying to fit in the front door? An elephant?

“This is where you grew up?” Dean stared up at the stain glass windows next to the large doors. Castiel nodded as if there wasn't anything spectacular about the place. Perhaps he didn't realize that not everyone grew up with such lavish surroundings. Dean had thought the small apartment he inhabited would have been tip enough that there were smaller dwellings out there. Perhaps he had just thought he was in a room and not an entire apartment.

There was no way a mansion like this could be possible with one factory. There had to be more to what his mother did or at least a whole corporation backing her up. Maybe she was a mob boss and the factory was just for show. Dean shook his head. There was no way that was true. However, when the doors were open, Dean started to seriously wonder about it.

“Welcome home, young master.” Greeted a whole line of servants bowing respectively. It was as if a prince had returned to his castle and Dean was pretty sure that wasn't a far off comparison. Castiel smiled softly but didn't say a word as footsteps neared them.

Dean was like a rabbit. He was skittish and on full alert. When he heard the footsteps he immediately turned to the source of the sound. Two servants dressed like high class butlers passed by him and went to remove Castiel's coat. Dean looked up and realized above was a large, gold chandelier. In front of him was a grand golden stair case with a red runner going down the wooden steps. The foyer was incredibly large and seemed a bit excessive for a mother living alone with her kid. The servants scattered away as if they didn't just creepily greeted Castiel back home leaving Dean very confused.

“What just happened?” He looked over at Castiel who had his clothes straightened and his coat removed. Suddenly, he felt hands on him. Dean jumped immediately not sure what was happening. Turning he saw two frightened looking butlers, both hesitating before trying again to remove his jacket. “Hey, I can take that off my self.”

“It's their job.” Castiel stated simply and nodded to the two. With their young master's permission, the two men gained some confidence and forcefully took the man's jacket from him. One held onto Dean as he struggled a little. The other pulled the jacket off easily. They teamed up on him. Dean didn't even have a chance. The two skittered away before Dean had the chance to chase them down.

There was a gasp of delight coming from the grand staircase. On the top of the stair case stood an older woman with dusty dark hair pulled into a bun. She wore a long, white empress dress that flowed down to the floor. She wasn't thin but she wasn't overly plump either. She smiled brightly at the two but it was a strange looking smile. It was one that seemed to light up her pale blue eyes but in a way that Dean didn't find very comforting. It actually gave him an eerie feeling.

“Castiel!” She exclaimed as she hurried down the stairs towards her youngest son. She placed her hands on the sides of the man's face and pulled him closer. Castiel had little to no reaction to this gesture causing Dean to wonder if she always behaved this way. “I knew you would return to me. I knew you would realized that all you required in life was me.” She kissed her son's cheeks and pulled him into a hug that he didn't reciprocate. It didn't seem like he could even if he wanted to. The way she was crushing him to her body seemed to make it difficult for her son to move. Dean stood awkwardly beside the scene wondering if he should say anything or allow his boyfriend to lose his breath as his mother crushed him. The woman noticed him from the corner of her eye and her delighted expression faded quickly. “And who is this company you have brought?”

“This is my boyfriend, Dean.” Castiel smiled proudly like a child that got a perfect score on a test.

“Dean?” She said his name as if it was the plainest thing to touch her tongue. Dean didn't think his name was all that bad. It wasn't a complete generic name. There was a couple of Deans out there and he knew that everyone knew at least one Dean in their life. However, he could meet people who never met a Dean before. Which isn't something someone named Kevin or Nick could say.

“Dean Winchester.” He extended his hand to shake her hand but she didn't take it. She just stared at him a little confused.

“You're a man.” She said it simply as if she hadn't known his gender at all. Perhaps Castiel neglected to inform her.

“Yes, at least I was last time I checked.” He chuckled nervously not even gaining a smile from the woman. He was starting to feel more than uncomfortable as her large eyes observed him carefully. This was exactly what he was worried about. The looks. Out of all the parents he had the misfortune of meeting, she had to be the one to bring shivers of dread as she stared at him. She was reminding him of Michael. Made sense since she was the man's mother after all. Now he knew where he got it from.

“What type of employment are you currently working under?” She was exactly like Michael. At least now he knew how he might have to handle her. She would probably turn up her nose at his profession and act like he's not worth any of her or her family's time. Dean was prepared for that reaction and was ready to hear passive aggressive comments.

“I'm a mechanic and I help out at the apartment complex in which I live... at.” He hesitated with the ending not knowing exactly what words to say. The mother just stared at him without any change of expression. She just looked at him like she could see into his very soul. He was seeing where Castiel got his intense stare from but this wasn't one he could handle. Even when Michael studied him, it wasn't nearly as creepy and invasive as the stare this woman had.

“Castiel, sweetie. Come with mother for a moment.” Her eyes never left Dean even when she reached for her son. She pulled the man away from Dean all while looking over at the mechanic cautiously. When she was a safe distance she began to speak in a hushed voice to her son.

“No, mother, I am fine.” Castiel obviously didn't get the memo that he should also speak hushed. He responded to his mother with his normal deep voice. “That is unnecessary. I am very much happy.” His mother said something else to him, her expression looking rather desperate. Castiel shook his head and smiled proudly. “I can put on my own clothes and clean my own room.”

“But you shouldn't have to!” She shouted no longer caring if their guest could hear her. She realized her outburst was much louder than she expected and smiled tensely trying to change the tone. She stroked her son's cheek and tried her best to control herself. “Let your mother handle all those laborious tasks. I have many servants to aid you with anything. You don't need to live outside and can just stay here with me.”

“I want to live on my own.” Castiel told her with a sigh. He looked down disappointed that his mother still wouldn't accept he was a man now. His mother's face filled with worry and fear. She trembled a bit making her look completely unstable. Perhaps she was.

“Why?” She asked her son but he wouldn't respond. He wouldn't tell her what was wrong. He wouldn't tell her what she had done wrong. She wished he would. She didn't want to be alone any longer. She just wanted Castiel to come home where he belonged. “Is it because of the mechanic? Honey, he can't provide the life I can for you.” She grabbed her son's hands and tried her best to smile again. She had to smile often to her son. She needed to make sure he never knew how empty she felt now that she was alone. She was his mother and had to show him to be strong. She just needed him to get away from this silly fascination with that mechanic. “Come, I know plenty of nice girls who are willing to live here with you.”

“Mother, I'm happy with Dean.” The mother froze shocked that her son would argue with her. He never use to be this way. Was this because he had been too far from home? Had he learned bad manners out there? The woman paled. There were so many other bad things he could have learned while he was away from his mother. She had to save her son before it was too late.

“Men can't be trusted, Castiel.” She informed him desperately. She had been through so much that she didn't want her son to go through. She still feared drinking in the presence of others because she could be taken advantage of again. She was afraid to form any relationship outside her family because she knew no one ever stayed. She didn't want to give another a chance to be close to her and then take all her happiness away in one shot. Castiel was all she had left. “They leave when pressures are too high. They never choose you over everything else.” Castiel shook his head. He didn't believe a word of what she said. Dean would never leave him. His mother looked down sadly. “Even you left me.”

“Mother, I-”

“Who is to say Dean will not leave you?” She turned a glare towards the mechanic listening in on their conversation. Dean thought he should look ashamed for eavesdropping on their conversation but couldn't. The hostile look the woman gave him caused his face to harden instead.“And then you'll be crying back to me. I'll take you back with open arms, Castiel. However, I don't want you to go through any of that.”

“I'm not going to leave him.” Dean tried his best to hold back his anger at her assumption but he knew he was fighting a losing battle. The woman smiled at him in a cruel fashion and shook her head.

“Please, I know your type.” She scanned his form once more with a turned up nose that Dean knew she would show. “Pretty face, cheap suit, putting on appearances I see.”

“You don't know me.” Dean fixed his “cheap suit” and stood tall. She didn't know what type of person he was because he was sure she never allowed herself to associate with his kind. There was no way she could know anything about him. After all, she didn't even know he was male until he got there.

“And rude.” She remarked causing Dean to look at her incredulously. What wouldn't be rude; just taking her abuse? There was no way he wasn't going to stand up for himself. If that made him rude, then she was just going to have to deal with it. Castiel looked between them with a worried expression. He didn't understand why the atmosphere had gotten so tense. He thought they would love each other.

“Mother, Dean is really nice and kind.” He begged hoping she would see him for the wonderful man he was. She just didn't know him well enough. Once he told her about him more, he was sure she would begin to like him. “He takes good care of everyone like his brother and son-”

“Son?” She looked shocked and confused. Dean supposed Castiel hadn't said much about him at all. It would have helped if the man had explained everything before they came. They would be able to avoid such a scene. “Where's the mother?”

“We're not together anymore.”

“So, you left her.” Dean's jaw tensed the moment she made that comment. He was trying very hard to remain civil. This was Castiel's mother. He loved her more than anything and missed her a lot. He had to behave himself no matter how ridiculous the woman was.

“It was a mutual understanding.”

“I don't need your mutual understandings near my son.” She turned back to her son and threw her arms around him. She pulled him close as if trying to shield him from everything around him. Castiel just allowed it with another neutral expression. It seemed like even an expression of boredom. Dean figured this was how his mother always was then. “No worries. I'll find a lovely woman to set you with.”

“Mother, I'm happy.” Castiel assured her with one more sigh. He didn't understand why she kept bringing up women. He wasn't interested in meeting anyone else. He was sure Dean wasn't at all like the men his mother spoke of. “Won't you get to know Dean? I'm sure you will find him as pleasant as I have.”

“This is not up for discussion, Castiel.” She pulled away from her son and gave him a tense look. Castiel looked intimidated immediately. “I will choose a girl and you will take her on a date.”

“No, I won't.” Suddenly, the man's expression changed from frightened to angry. He glared at his own mother with a look that spoke volumes about how disappointed he was with her. He snapped at one of the servants who had the misfortune of having to stand by and wait near them. He made a gesture that Dean didn't understand. He guess it had something to do with the return of their coats because the servant returned with both in hand. “I'm leaving.”

“But you can't!” The woman almost fell to her knees as she grabbed her son's arms. She was desperate to keep him around. She had hoped he would visit for a long while and possibly even spend the night. She didn't want him to leave this soon. She had the servants prepare for this night all week. Her son was home. “Don't go! You haven't even had your dinner yet. I had your favorite tea brewed and your favorite dishes.”

“Then you will accept Dean.” Castiel didn't even turn to look at his trembling mother. He stood his ground and folded his hands over his chest and pouted like a petulant child. The servant stood worried about his next step. He didn't know whether to place the coats back on the young master and his guest or withhold them in favor of the one who signs his paycheck.

“Alright.” The woman spoke after an array of emotions flashed over her face. She gave up. She couldn't have Castiel throw her away like everyone else. It took a lot of strength but she turned a polite smile at the boyfriend. “Dean, would you like some tea as well?”

“Yes, please, mam.” He smiled back with the same tense politeness that she showed him.

“Please, call me Naomi.” Dean knew she didn't mean that. She had said it like it was a challenge. It was a test and Dean was never good at that sort of thing. He didn't want to seem intimidated or afraid to address her informally but he knew he shouldn't be childish either. Though if he didn't care about making Castiel happy, he would address her informally in every sentence. Probably would put a lot of emphasis on her name as well. 'May you pass the salt, NAOMI?' 'This is really wonderful food, NAOMI.' So, NAOMI, how is work?' He would have made her sick of her own name. However, he couldn't do that so he opted to not address her at all. He just omitted having to say a name altogether.

The dinner wasn't terrible but it was hard to enjoy his meal with slight jabs hidden in small talk. Castiel was too naive to realize his mother was insulting his boyfriend. He just thought she was being friendly with Dean. They finished up their meals and decided that it was getting late. Naomi attached herself to Castiel's side as they walked closer to the front door. Dean sighed. She really was clingy. He was just happy they were leaving finally. He had never felt so exhausted after visiting someone in his whole life.

“Please visit again.” She smiled sadly as the reached the door. She placed a hand on her son's cheek and looked at him adoringly.

“I will.” Castiel responded with a sad smile of his own.

“Perhaps we can have lunch together.” His mother suggested. Dean wondered how they would have lunch when they lived so far from each other. “Don't hesitate to call me. We can set up a time and place.”

“I would like that.” Castiel was then pulled into another tight hug. As she hugged Castiel, her eyes were set on Dean. They threw out a type of hate that Dean swore he felt come over him like a sudden chill. He knew then that this wasn't over. She was going to try to get rid of him one way or another. He was distantly thankful that she wasn't some sort of mob boss. Well, at least, he hoped she wasn't.

It didn't matter. It was on. If she wanted to play that way, Dean would be ready for anything she threw his way. This was war.

 

 


	41. Birds and the Bees. Oh, the Bees.

Castiel was feeling great. Everything was going nicely and he couldn't ask for anything more. Dean was the perfect boyfriend, who made sure to call or meet up everyday. Even when he was busy, he still found time to call him during his breaks and Castiel was more than happy to receive the calls.

Ben had become more receptive as well. He didn't ignore Castiel like he did at the zoo and the two of them began to spend time together again like they had before. Castiel missed being friends with Ben and was concerned that they wouldn't be able to play together now that he was dating Dean. However, things were getting better and Ben continued his piano lessons and even drew a picture with him.

Castiel's family was doing well. Gabriel had mentioned speaking with Dean and it seemed to be a fruitful conversation. Apparently, Dean was helping his brother with something but he wouldn't tell him what. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were getting along. He told his brother about their mother and how she also may start to like Dean. His brother wanted to know all about their mother and was hoping to see her again. Even with everything that had happened, his family wasn't whole yet. However, Castiel was sure he would get them all together again. Everything would be perfect.

Everything was almost perfect already. Castiel was beside himself in happiness. He spent time with his brothers and they all seemed to like Dean. Lucifer was more vocal about it saying vulgar comments that Castiel was starting to understand. Michael did his best to to be civil around Dean after the more recent incident. He gave his brother a good talking to and he was sure his niece, Anna, had also helped. She was present for what had happened, after all. However, that was all in the past.

Now everything was going perfect because even his mother was playing nice. Dean was on his way to becoming a real member of his family. Gabriel had mentioned the only way he would be officially part of his family was through marriage. However, Dean had divorced not too long ago and Castiel wasn't sure how they would marry (who would wear the dress?). He had seen pictures of happy couples and he tried to imagine himself and Dean there but it always came out strange. He heard that Chuck had proposed to Becky earlier that week and Sam and Jessica were planning their marriage enthusiastically. Every other happy couple was getting married or was already married, though he hadn't asked if Balthazar was considering marrying Benny. He'd ask him later after work.

He asked Google about marriage and the results that came back were puzzling. One result mentioned that marriage had something to do with a ritual and a legal contract. Sam would know all about legal contracts because he was a lawyer. Castiel was quite proud he remembered that. However, Sam had made it clear that he wasn't to call him at night anymore. It made him a little sad but he respected the man's wishes. The next result said that marriage was when a relationship was made public. He was pretty sure their relationship was known. Dean always said that if Maggie knew the whole city knew. He was pretty sure Maggie knew about their relationship the moment they first went out on a date. Did that mean they were married?

Did they have to get married? Was this some sort of natural progression or rule that he had forgotten to read about. He kept wondering if maybe he was doing something wrong and that maybe Dean had been waiting patiently for his proposal. Dean had been married before. He probably expected marriage the most. Was that how it worked? Castiel didn't know and he didn't know who to ask.

He could ask one of the customers. There was such a variety of customers at their shop. It ranged from teenagers to senior citizens, business men and women to college students. One of them was bound to understand if he should propose of not. However, Balthazar had told other employees that they weren't to get too chatty with the customers. When they did that, they tended to neglect their jobs. Castiel didn't want to be known as a “Slacker” that was what Balthazar would call them. He wasn't sure what being one entailed but it didn't sound like it was a good thing.

So, he asked Balthazar about his intentions with Benny. He just wanted to know if Balthazar would ask Benny to marry him or vice versa. His cousin never answered. In fact, he turned bright red at the thought of what Castiel was asking and even let him off work early. The man wasn't sure what had happened but was delighted to find that his boyfriend also got off work early. When he had called Dean, he thought that he would just visit him on his break. However, he got another call a few minutes after saying that Dean suddenly got the rest of the day off too. Something about his boss not needing him anymore. It was a delightful coincidence.

“Dean, are we married?” He asked immediately as he slid into the Impala. Dean choked on the air and looked at his boyfriend with a look of fear and confusion.

“What?” Castiel didn't understand why Dean looked so confused. It was a pretty straightforward question. Perhaps his boyfriend hadn't heard him correctly.

“Are we married?” He said it slowly and clearly this time making sure his boyfriend understood. Dean just seemed to become more panicked by it.

“No.” He shook his head quickly. “We're just dating.”

Castiel nodded in understanding. The definition of marriage must be the previous one that required a legal document. But that didn't answer the most important question. Were they supposed to be planning a wedding by now? No. No, in all cases someone asked the other one first. Why hadn't Dean asked him? Was he doing something wrong? Castiel frowned as he tried to think of what he had done incorrectly that would be hindering their progress. What if Dean was waiting for him to ask? What if he was failing Dean by not getting a proposal ready? It all made sense now!

Dean was always so patient with him. He never yelled or called him stupid like other people have done before. Of course, they were mostly customers or strangers and Balthazar always told them off saying he'd rather lose customers than hear them bother him. But it never really bothered him.

Castiel wasn't stupid. He knew he was strange to others. He understood that he didn't get pop culture references and spoke too formally to everyone. His philosophies were strange to others as Sam pointed out to him. They didn't quite understand how he thought. Castiel never thought about how he viewed the world because he never figured it was different from others. However, now it was all clear to him. After progressing so much through school and meeting others, he was able to see how far he had come. He could see his old self much clearer now. Even with the progress, he knew he still wasn't good with talking to other people and most seemed to have small conversations with him. Not Dean though. Dean would talk to him for hours and actually called him first. Dean would text him during work and spend all his spare time with him. Dean was too kind and too patient.

So, it made Castiel worry that now was just another time that Dean was being patient. He was letting Castiel enjoy himself while he just waited. Waited for something that Castiel didn't even know about until recently. How could he have possibly know? It wasn't like there were books that spelled out how a relationship should naturally progress. All the relationship books he bought were so confusing and mostly about opposite sex couples. The internet had a wealth of information but that information seemed to contradict at times. He didn't know what was right and what was wrong. Dean was so wonderful but no matter how wonderful and kind he was, Castiel knew he must have been unhappy to wait so long.

“Do you want to be married?” He hazarded unsure if Dean was thinking about it at all. In one corner of the internet, people kept saying men were afraid of marriage. It made sense with the amount of fear shown in Dean's eyes. However, why did the other couples get together so quickly?

“What the hell, Cas?” Dean looked at Castiel like he had grown another head. The naive man looked down sadly a little confused by the harshness in his tone. Dean cleared his throat and spoke again but this time softer. “Um, I'm sorry. Why do you ask?”

“Well, Chuck asked Becky to marry him and Sam and Jess are getting married.” Castiel figured they were more experienced than he in terms of love. Obviously, they would know the proper ways of proceeding.

“Dude, you don't have to get married just because everyone else is.” Dean informed him much to his surprised. “Some people wait to get married and some don't marry at all.”

“Oh.” Castiel nodded a little in understanding. If Dean says that was the way it was, then perhaps that was how it truly was. He trusted that he wouldn't lie about such things but he wasn't sure what he wanted. It was true that they didn't have to get married though part of Castiel was disappointed with that fact. After all, Gabriel said Dean wouldn't truly be part of the family without marriage. However, he wasn't comfortable with the idea of a ritual and the legal documents. It just sounded like a bunch of work and he was happy with the way they were. But what about Dean. Was he happy with the way it was? He didn't want to disappoint him when he had done so much for him already. He had to be sure. “You don't want to marry me, Dean?”

“I'm sorry, Cas.” Dean looked away from him sadly in a way that Castiel couldn't quite understand. “I just came from one failed marriage, I can't throw you into another.”

“You don't think we'd work out.” He didn't mind that Dean thought that. He knew it was probably because he didn't know enough yet. Once he learned all there was about relationships and how to interact with people better, he was sure it would be alright. Of course, it would only be if Dean wants to and he had no problem with how things were already.

“It's not you.” Dean hesitated before speaking again. He seemed to have been thinking of something troubling.“I- Let's just not talk about it. We haven't really been dating that long and we really shouldn't be talking about marriage. Besides we are both men and it's a bit more complicated between dudes than it is with a chick and a guy. Just forget it.”

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. So, they hadn't been dating long enough. Castiel tried to think about when Sam asked Jessica to marry him. They seemed to be dating for around four months. Should he ask Dean once the time came? Did he have to?

Castiel more than anything wanted Dean to be happy and if this was how he should proceed, he would. He did like the idea of them being family. Perhaps then Michael would warm up to the idea. They would be brothers after all. Then again, Raphael was supposed to be his brother and they didn't seem to get along. Perhaps he was doing something wrong there too. Michael had told him not to worry about it since Raphael had to go oversees for the business. He said he'd be gone for a while. Castiel's brow furrowed as he wondered if Michael would randomly go oversees if Dean became his brother-in-law.

“You aren't upset I won't marry you, are you?” He heard Dean ask in a worried tone. He had almost forgotten the conversation he was currently having. He must have been silent for too long.

“Oh, no.” He shook his head and smiled a little to reassure his boyfriend. “I thought something was wrong with me because everyone else was getting married and I was afraid I wasn't progressing our relationship properly or I was breaking some rule.” Dean put his palm up into the air to stop him from talking.

“Okay, look.” He spoke turning himself in his chair to look at him better. “Love has no rules so stop basing it on some sort of theoretical rule book. Just do what comes naturally capisce?”

Castiel didn't understand that at all. Everything had to have rules. There had to be an order to everything or it would just be chaos. It was moments like these that made him miss his mother. She always explained rules to him and he always knew how to proceed. If he didn't, the servants usually took care of it. Being on his own was hard but worth it. Perhaps he wouldn't ever understand it but he nodded as if he did and sighed in defeat.

“I capisce.” It was enough to get Dean to finally turn the key and set off from the cafe. There was a moment of silence between them. The ride had gotten awkward even before they left. However, Dean was very kind and attempted to fill in the silence.

“Hey, later on Adam, and I were going to meet up over at the cafe.” He told him with a small smile. “I was wondering if you would like to come as well.”

“Of course, I would.” Castiel smiled back at the thought. Adam was very nice to him and Kevin had told him that he was 'actually a pretty cool guy.' He hadn't spent much time with the teen and would like to know him more. Also, he and John did seem to get along well. It made Castiel glad that Dean's family was so receptive of him. However, he hadn't heard Dean mention John being there. “Will John be joining us as well?”

“My dad. I'm not sure I-”

“Dean.” Castiel may not have known a lot of things but he knew what this was. Dean had some issues when it came to his father. He wasn't exactly sure the exact nature of such but he knew John was trying. There had to be some way that Dean would allow his dad to redeem himself. “John always speaks highly of you and wants to spend more time with you.” He gave Dean a look that he hoped conveyed how much he really wanted him to get along with his father. It must have been a powerful look because Dean sighed immediately and nodded.

“Alright, I'll invite him.” He grumbled still seeming unhappy with the idea. “How's things with your dad?”

“My biological father's whereabouts are unknown.” It was true. Castiel knew nothing about his biological father except that his last name was Novak. He couldn't even get a name out of any of his brothers. The mere mention of him brought a scowl to all of their faces.

“Not him. The Milton.” Dean explained causing Castiel's eyes to widen. The one he had thought was his father. He didn't have many memories him. Sometimes he thought he could remember a pat on his head and a warm smile. However, he was never sure if it was a dream or a memory.

“I haven't spoken with him yet.” He hadn't even asked much about him. He wasn't really his son and he didn't really have many memories of him. So, who was he to go asking his brother's about him? Raphael had made it pretty clear that he had no place by his father's side. No, he isn't his father. He's just the father of his brothers. “Is that wrong?”

“No. Not at all.” Dean passed the apartment building as he nodded. Castiel figured he would turn around soon.“You do things on your own time, alright.”

“Dean, we aren't driving home.” He informed his boyfriend when he realized he wasn't going to turn. Dean just smiled as if he knew exactly what he was doing. Castiel, however, was being left in the dark.

“Well, I thought since you got off early and I got off early, we could drive somewhere.” Dean was going to take him somewhere. Was this another date? Castiel was hardly dressed for such an occasion.

“Where?” He needed to know whether he was dressed appropriately or not. Dean seemed to be driving out of the city. The place must be special if he would travel out that way. He was starting to feel nervous.

“Anywhere.” That was hardly an answer. Did it mean that Dean also didn't know their destination. Castiel sighed in relief. Perhaps that meant he didn't have to worry about how he looked. “Lenore isn't expecting me or Sam till 5.”

Lenore was Ben's babysitter. Even though Dean had Ben for the summer, he still had to work. Since both he and Sam worked during the day, they had to hire a babysitter. Lenore was sweet and Ben seemed to like her a little. He didn't really trust her because her canines were very prominent and he believed she was secretly a vampire. Castiel was frightened about a vampire watching over Ben but when he voiced his concerns, Dean just laughed. He told him it was just a Ben playing. Lenore took it rather well and said every day was an adventure with Ben. She would watch Ben until they got home even if they were late. They had all this time just to sit in this car and go anywhere. Castiel smiled at the thought.

“Anywhere is fine.”

They didn't drive for very long. Castiel assumed it was because if they drove for too long they would be late to get home. He hadn't even informed Gabriel that he may be late and he didn't want to worry him. He figured Dean thought the same way about Sam and Ben.

They reached a road that went into an area surrounded by trees. Deeper they drove into the forest until they stopped at a round paved area that connected to a dirt road. There were no houses around but Castiel could see a field beyond a few trees. Were they to have a picnic? He didn't know if Dean had brought any food.

“Not many people come down this road.” Dean told him with a smile that seemed to anticipate something. However, Castiel wasn't sure what. “We're just out of the city. Don't worry. We have time.”

“Is this a park?” Castiel remembered reading about national and state parks where people could go camping. He never went camping himself but it seemed interesting. Were they going camping?

“Nah, just a field.” Dean gestured beyond the trees with a small shrug. “I'm sure if we head up that dirt road there might be a house. Don't know. Never checked.”

“Is this someone's property?” Castiel was concerned. He didn't want to bother anyone by hanging around their property.

“Probably.”

“Are we trespassing?” Trespassing is against the law. He knew about it because he overheard Meg yelling at Gabriel about it. He didn't want to go to jail!

“Live on the wild side, Cas.” Dean patted his back as if nothing was wrong. Castiel calmed down a bit. If Dean didn't seem bothered by it, there was no reason for him to feel bothered by it. Also, what exactly was the wild side and why should he live there?

“Why are we here?”

“Why not?” It didn't answer his question and just caused him to stare at Dean until he could give him an explanation.“No one can bother us here and besides you said you liked nature and watching bees.”

“I do enjoy watching bees.” Bees were the most interesting creatures Castiel knew of. Well, besides cats. He loved watching them fly around and work so hard. It made him happy. As he thought about them, Dean undid his seat belt and leaned closer towards him. “Each one works so hard for the hive.”

“Yeah, gotta love bees.” Dean leaned in completely and kissed him softly on his lips. Castiel wasn't sure why the subject of bees made his boyfriend kiss him but he wasn't going to argue about it. When he pulled back, Castiel found that he didn't know what he should do. So, he continued to talk.

“Bees are really interesting though.” It was the first thing that came out of his mouth and at first, Castiel was embarrassed. However, Dean smiled wide and scooted the closest he could in his seat.

“Do tell.” So, he wanted to know more. Castiel smiled softly. This was a subject he knew well. Perhaps it was now his turn to teach Dean something. Dean leaned in closer to his neck as he began talking again.

“Well, all worker bees are female. Only the drones are male.” He felt soft kisses being placed on his neck. He thought Dean wanted to hear more about bees. How could he hear if he was busy kissing him. Also, the kisses were highly distracting. He couldn't work in these conditions. “Are you listening?”

“Oh, I'm listening.” He turned to look behind them towards the back of the car. He then turned his gaze back to Castiel as if trying to get him to understand something. “Want to go into the back? To talk more about bees.”

“Why would I need to sit in the back?” Whatever it was that he wanted him to understand, it was lost on Castiel. He didn't see why they would have to go to the back seat to talk about bees. They could talk about them perfectly fine in the front.

“Because it's uncomfortable up here.” Castiel didn't feel uncomfortable and he was sure Dean probably didn't either. Then a thought hit him. This wasn't the first time Dean had asked for something that didn't make sense.

“Are you trying to tell me something without telling me again?” He asked cautiously. “Is this one of those moments?”

“Yes, Cas.” Dean nodded. “It is.”

Castiel still wasn't sure what Dean wanted exactly but left his seat all the same. The two slid into the backseat and almost immediately, Dean was kissing him again. Castiel didn't mind since he had been longing to hold Dean close for a long while. They saw each other everyday but rarely were they alone. They made love, once. It was strange but when they visited Castiel's mom, even though they had a hotel room together, they hadn't done anything. Mainly because Dean was so exhausted from “playing nice”. Then there was hardly any time around their busy schedules. Castiel's shifts weren't working with Dean's shifts. When Castiel had off time, Dean was working and vice versa. His brother was always home and Sam always came home around 5 recently. Not to mention school had ended and summer vacation had begun, meaning Ben was around the apartment 24/7. Suddenly, Castiel realized what Dean was trying to tell him.

“Do you want to have sexual intercourse?” Castiel asked between gasps for air. “I haven't prepped or anything.”

“You just say it as it is.” Dean was blushing but it didn't make any sense. They were alone so there was no need to be embarrassed about what he desired.“Yes, Cas. Don't worry about prepping. We don't have to go that route. There are other ways.” Dean's eyes traveled over his body and he couldn't help but feel excited. There were other ways. Castiel had read a little about them when researching on the internet. He couldn't help but wonder which way Dean was referring to. Dean sat back much to his dismay and looked at him apprehensively. “Do you want to?”

“You know male bees mate only once and then die.” Dean's eyes widened in fear and he sat back further. Castiel smiled softly unsure why he had such an adverse reaction.

“Wow, Cas.” Dean put his hands up in defense. “That's not what I was going for.”

“It's sad isn't it?” It really was. From what he had experienced his first time, sex was an enjoyable activity. Those little bees never got to perform it again and usually died slowly of blood loss.

“Yeah. Poor bees.” Dean commented eyes darting around. “Is that a no?”

“It be sadder if you suffered a similar fate.” Castiel crawled over until he was over Dean. He had seen this action performed before from the educational videos Sam had given him. He tried to emulate what he saw there. He slid one hand up Dean's leg towards his crotch. It seemed to have the desired effect because he no longer looked scared. Instead his eyes were still wide but his pupils had dilated with desire.“We should make sure that never happens.”

“Yeah, we should.” Dean answered breathlessly before moving forward and crashing their lips together.

Castiel had ached to touch Dean all this time. After that night, he couldn't help but wonder when the next time would be. He yearned to run his hands over Dean's bare chest. It seemed to be quite a fixation of his. Perhaps there was a reason for it but he never really delved into it.

He slid his hands under his shirt as Dean nipped at his neck. He did enjoy the nibbles he received from his lover. He could feel himself growing in arousal and from the feeling of Dean's pressed against his, he knew he wasn't alone. They had too many clothes on. He couldn't truly feel Dean in this condition. He tried to move back to get Dean's shirt off but the back seat was much smaller than he anticipated. It was a little hard to move around.

Dean's back was against where the seat ended and the car's side began. It hardly looked comfortable but he didn't seem to mind. However, it made it very hard to take off his shirt. Both his shoulders were against something and he had to move forward to get anything done. When Dean moved forward, Castiel feared he fall into the space between the back seat and the front. To make matters worse, a phone began to ring.

“Oh, fuck me!” Dean groaned as he sat back against the corner.

“That's the point isn't it, Dean?” Castiel was still determined to continue despite the ringing. He reached down towards Dean's jeans since taking off the shirt in that position was out of the question. Dean grabbed his wrist to stop him, however.

“Is that your phone?” The ringing did sound familiar but it was hardly the time. Castiel wanted to keep going. Dean, however, kept motioning to his coat pocket insisting that he check it. With a defeated sigh, he fished out his phone and checked the caller id.

“It's my mother.”

“Goodbye boner.” Dean straightened up immediately and lightly pushed Castiel off from him. The man slid off easily with a pout. “Answer it.”

“But.” Castiel loved his mother. He really did but he really didn't want to talk to her at the moment. He wanted to sit back in Dean's lap and finish what they started. He wanted to learn the other ways.

“Just answer it.” Dean sighed and looked away. Castiel looked down disappointed. “Get it over with.”

“Hello?” Castiel held the phone to his ear weakly and continued to pout. Dean looked away for some reason which just made him pout more.

“Castiel, my little sweetheart, how are you?” His mother was far too cheery on the phone. Any other day, Castiel wouldn't mind but after being interrupted, it seemed to bother him.

“I was busy but-”

“Then, I'll make this quick.” That was good news. She would say what she needed to say and he could get back to more pressing matters. “I'm coming into the city in a few days and I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for lunch?”

“Of course, mother.” Castiel smiled. He was happy his mother would be coming into the city. Perhaps he would tell his brothers. They would love to see her after all this time. Perhaps they could all be a family again.“I love spending time with you.”

“And I love spending time with my little angel too.” His mother cooed in a way that made Castiel feel proud of himself. He felt like he accomplished something by being good company. “Oh! And do wear something nice. It's going to be a formal lunch alright?”

“Yes, mother.”

“I won't hold you up any longer. Goodbye, dear. Mommy loves you.”

“I love you too. Bye.” Dean watched as Castiel hung up the phone. He smiled a little and nudged him.

“You done?”

“Yep.” Castiel kissed Dean on the nose causing the man to chuckle.

“Now where were we?”

* * *

 Naomi hung up the phone quite proud of herself. She hoped Castiel would look his very best during their lunch. She had high hopes for it and didn't want anything being ruined. Of course, it would go smoothly. After all, Castiel has always been such an obedient boy.

 


	42. April Fooled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel ends up getting tricked, Dean gets pissed and it's up to Gabriel and his trusty sidekick, Ben, to save the day! Also, Dean teaches Castiel about the importance of being cautious. Lots of stuff, guys. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Long, long chapter and I may not have proofread. Please, tell me if there are spelling errors or such.

Today Castiel was going to have lunch with his mother. Ben and Dean weren't invited, of course, which really wasn't a problem. Dean wasn't interested in playing nice and having to endure her fake smile and hidden insults. They were meeting up at some fancy restaurant called Lemaire. Any restaurant with a french name was bound to be too expensive and pretentious for him. He was glad of the “just us” rule his mother had.

Ben and him could have a nice father son day at the park. The two of them could probably walk around, get some ice cream and he'd sit down and watch him play. It was great having Ben around again. Even though he would have to bring him back to his mother's house at the end of summer, Dean felt like he could get use to this routine.

He could just imagine sitting on this bench watching Ben play with Cas by his side. Dean shook his head. Who was he kidding? Cas would probably be in the park playing with his son instead. It made Dean feel a little guilty when he thought about his lover's childlike innocence. He felt like he was a cradle robber even though Castiel was older than him!He still couldn't believe that fact. When his boyfriend told him his age, he just couldn't understand. It just felt weird being younger than a man who believed his cat was his roommate and not his pet.

Dean had never thought in a million years he would be with someone like Castiel. If he was honest with himself, he would also admit he never thought a person like Castiel could even exist. Yet, there he was and they worked. It was weird but they worked so well. They had a way of knowing what the other one wanted without asking. They were in sync with many things they did even if Castiel was confused with what was going on. Some how they just flowed together nicely.

Ben was starting to go with Castiel's flow as well. He had never seen his son take to someone so quickly. They had their ups and downs but in the end, Ben came back to being Castiel's friends. The two would play piano together and draw. Sometimes, Dean caught Castiel coloring in a coloring book with him. He really was like a child.

Ben ran around in the park but didn't understand why Castiel wasn't going to be with them. Dean had explained that he was having lunch with his mother but Ben still didn't understand. He decided that they should wait for him at the park. Obviously, lunch couldn't take too long and he should be back soon. Dean shrugged and hopped his son was right. He didn't know what poisonous things his mother was telling Castiel about him. She seemed the type to bad talk someone behind their back.

He didn't want to think of Castiel taking in any of that crap. He was sure he would call her out on her lies. Castiel was much tougher than he seemed. He tried focusing on his son in the park and not on the hypothetical situation where Cas's mom was bad talking him. Ben was on top of the slide when he noticed a familiar figure in his peripheral. Turning towards it, his suspicions were confirmed: Gabriel.

“What are you doing here?” Dean noticed that Gabriel was dressed much better than his usual clothes. Even when he came to the garage dressed up, it seemed more relaxed than this. He was in an expensive looking suit with all the buttons closed and the tie properly tied. It was like he had become a stuffy businessman but Dean had to admit, he looked pretty nice. It wasn't like he had become hot or anything but the suit and the way he pushed back his hair did make him appear more sophisticated and suave.

“Enjoying the fresh air.” Gabriel looked around the park trying to act as if it was merely chance he happened upon Dean, which the man was clearly sure it wasn't. “Going to make my way down to Lemaire“

“Cas, is there.” Dean knew Gabriel most likely knew about that fact. After all, the two lived together. He mentioned it more to see if that was Gabriel's goal. Was he about to crash Castiel's lunch meeting?

“I know.” Gabriel brushed off invisible dirt from his suit and fixed the handkerchief in his pocket. “With our mother.”

That was why he was so dressed up. He remembered that Gabriel had this weird habit of dressing up to make a good impression. It was a lot like his brother, Michael, who was obsessed with appearance from what he gathered. The man was always brushing off things from his suit and Dean remembered how irritating it had been watching the man preen as he was trying to have a conversation with him. Did he have some OCD? Gabriel didn't seem to be obsessed like Michael was but always wanted to make an impression.

“She said no one else was to come.” Dean was in no way trying to stop Gabriel from seeing his mother. He just new what she had said and it seemed like she meant it. Also, he knew that their family was all kinds of messed up. He wasn't sure if Naomi would be happy to see Gabriel or not. Who knew? She didn't exactly seem stable in his opinion.

“I'm her son.” Gabriel seemed confident enough that that was all he needed to get into her good graces. “She'll be happy to see me.”

“I'm sure she will.” Dean wasn't so sure. She was overly attached to Castiel speaking about how all men leave. She seemed to hate men in general and then there was Gabriel. Gabriel was her son but wasn't he on the list of men that abandoned her? Sure he had no choice but he didn't know how Naomi thought about it.

He thought that was the end of the conversation. Gabriel would head out to the restaurant and see what he could find and Dean would wait at the park patiently for Castiel. However, it didn't happen that way. The trickster wouldn't budge. He just kept staring at Dean with these sort of expectant eyes. There was no way Dean could know what he wanted. Did he want some words of encouragement?

Gabriel had said nothing. He just continued to stare. Dean was use to being stared at, after all, he was dating Castiel. However, he didn't like being stared at like he should know something. He wasn't a mind reader and if Gabriel was tossing him hints about something, he wasn't getting it.

“What are you doing?” It was best just to ask the guy straight out if there was anything he needed. The whole staring situation was getting a little uncomfortable. Gabriel opened his mouth to speak but he never got a chance too. Ben had seen them speaking to each other and decided to race over to see what was going on.

“Hey, you're that pervert.” Dean's head immediately snapped over to look at his son. Ben was clearly looking at Gabriel with a surprised expression. What did he call him?

“Pervert?” Dean remembered that Gabriel had mentioned he had met his son before. However, he didn't think it was of this type of circumstance. What the hell was going on when they met?

“We had a misunderstanding.” Gabriel said it like it was supposed to explain the whole situation. It didn't. It just made more questions but Dean didn't have time to think about it. He didn't want to think about it. Ben didn't seem to be frightened by Gabriel's presence and the man just seemed annoyed by the child's presence so, it was probably something stupid. With Gabriel, it was always something stupid.

“This is Castiel's brother.” Ben looked at him like he didn't believe him. As if this was all a joke or something. Dean couldn't blame him. Castiel and Gabriel barely looked a thing alike. Dean knew Castiel had some resemblance to his mother. The more he thought about it, the more he could see it (at least they both had blue eyes ) but Gabriel? There was nothing similar.

“Gabriel.” The man introduced himself and put out his hand to shake Ben's. Ben never took it. He just stared at the guy in a mixture of shock and confusion. Dean may not have mentioned Castiel's large family to his son. It may have slipped his mind as he never really had an occasion to bring it up.

“Oh.” It was all his son said in response still not grabbing Gabriel's hand. The man awkwardly took his hand back and smiled politely. He turned to Dean as if none of what had happened really occurred. It was as if Ben wasn't there anymore. In just a few seconds, Ben wasn't. He had better things to do than chat with Castiel's brother. There were swings calling his name.

Dean watched as his son hopped into one of the swings. There was a girl swinging next to him and Dean didn't miss the looks his son was giving her. The girl had stopped swinging at the same time Ben did and the two began chatting. The girl smiled shyly and began to giggle. Whatever Ben was telling her, it was working. Ben was going to be trouble when he grew up. Absolute trouble.

“Meg seems to be warming up to me.” Gabriel told Dean out of nowhere. “I've been ignoring her like you said. I even got a hobby.”

Dean did tell him to leave Meg alone. He had to because if he didn't he was looking at a restraining order. He was just too creepy and no girl wanted a creepy guy. _You need to distance yourself from her and try picking up a hobby._ He may have given that piece of advice to him off handed. However, he was probably thinking more along the lines of moving on. Meg clearly wasn't interested in Gabriel so, he just had to focus on improving himself for any other girl that may come along. After all, there had to be something someone gave into a relationship. If it was only money and sweet words, a girl could fall for that but it would get old quick. There had to be some sort of connection, chemistry or something. Dean didn't know. He just knew money and words alone weren't enough to get Meg's attention. There must be something more she wanted.

Maybe it was a certain interesting hobby she was looking for. Maybe she wanted a man who was dangerous or mysterious. Okay, perhaps Gabriel was a little mysterious and the whole pranking thing could be dangerous. Perhaps she was just looking for someone who was mature and didn't act as if she could be bought. If that was the case, no hobby was going to bring her around. Dean was pretty sure Gabriel didn't even understand the word mature.

“Oh, and what kind of hobby did you end up getting?” He was a little curious about what kind of hobby the trickster would choose. It was probably something silly like playing video games. _That would really bring in the ladies._ Dean thought with an eye roll.

“I bake.” That wasn't what he was expecting to hear. Although, he wasn't sure how baking was going to help him with the Meg situation.

“You bake.” Dean still couldn't see Gabriel baking. He knew the guy had a sweet tooth and that cakes, pies and other pastries would be just the thing he would enjoy but him making it?

“Yep!” Gabriel was very proud of himself and he made it quite obvious. Dean didn't even know how to respond to this new piece of information. He couldn't imagine Gabriel actually following the ingredients. Knowing the man he probably dumps whole sacks of sugar into the bowl. His creations were probably diabetes waiting to happen.

“And how is that going for you?”

“Better than before.” Before? What happened before? Dean couldn't even disguise the confusion on his face. Did Gabriel blow up a kitchen or something? Seeing his confusion, the man continued. “They are edible at least but I'm sure I'll get better with practice. See? Now I have something to offer.”

“Baking?” Dean really couldn't see where baking was going to take Gabriel. Unless, he wanted to open a bakery. Did girls fall for guys who baked? Was it even impressive to bake a cake for someone? Dean could be impressed that he could bake but that didn't mean Meg would be. Also, the whole line about it being edible didn't actually sound appetizing. It had to taste great not just edible.

“Baking.” Gabriel repeated with a smile.

“Any thing else?” There had to be something else Gabriel was doing with his time. If he wasn't harassing Meg or pranking anyone, there had to be something he was doing. Maybe he should start working in the company and show people he had some semblance of maturity.

“Well...” Gabriel looked off as he thought hard about it. Surely there had to be something a rich, trickster could offer besides baking. “No.”

“Well, if you ever bake a pie.” Dean stood up and gave the man a sympathetic pat on the back.“Send it my way.”

“You'll taste my pies?” Gabriel responded looking a little too hopeful. Dean was more horrified of the double meaning tasting someone's pie could have. The trickster didn't seem to even know he had said something like that and just looked at Dean with a completely innocent look.

“Maybe you shouldn't word it like that.” Dean was sure this had to be a trait in Castiel's family. Some childish innocent gene that was passed on. Even though Gabriel was hardly innocent, he acted like a spoiled little child. Even Michael with all his obsession with grooming and appearances seemed like a little boy acting proper for his parent's sake. Dean had heard the man mention his father way too much when talking about how he would like things to go as if it was never his idea. He was like a child pretending to be mature. Lucifer didn't even pretend; it was obvious he never grew up either and Raphael (though adopted) acted like a child with a temper tantrum. He still couldn't believe Michael was married and had a child Adam's age. Someone married that man. Wonders never cease. He sighed and patted Gabriel once more on his back. “Well, good luck with your mom and all.”

“Can you come with me?” Dean looked at Gabriel like he had grown another head. What happened to the overly confident, optimistic Gabriel? The one that mercilessly chased Meg regardless of how negative she reacted. He always thought she would turn around. Now he was apprehensive and acting very much like a frightened child that needed someone to accompany them. “Some moral support.”

“She's your mom and besides she hates me.” If Gabriel was looking for someone to give him support, he was looking in the wrong place. Naomi instantly hated Dean from the moment he mentioned he was a mechanic. Perhaps she hated him on sight before she even knew who he was. Anyone that kept her from her precious Castiel he supposed.

“Why?” Gabriel asked as if he didn't react the same way Naomi did. It wasn't that long ago that Gabriel was threatening him and telling him to buzz off. Now he was looking at Dean like he couldn't fathom why anyone would dislike Dean.

“Didn't you hate me before?”

“Come on.” He smiled playfully and slapped Dean's back. “It can't be that bad.”

Dean was pretty sure it could be but he didn't say a word. He would accompany Gabriel to the restaurant but he wasn't going to enter. He didn't need to be on Naomi's bad side more than he already was. If he showed up and crashed their lunch, he was sure she would only want to rid herself of him as soon as possible. For all he knew, she would snatch Castiel away without a second thought.

He wasn't saying that Castiel couldn't stand up for himself. He had been reminded many times that Castiel, even with all his childish innocence, was still a grown man. A man older and perhaps even stronger than him. Castiel could handle himself but this was his mother. It is sometimes hard to say no to the woman who took so much care in raising you. Also, she was the only person he ever really knew before he left that mansion of his. No doubt she was a huge influence in his life.

Sighing, Dean signaled to Ben to come over. Gabriel gave them both a large smile and fixed his jacket for the sixth time since they began speaking. Michael and Gabriel must have got that nervous tick from their mother. He remembered how much effort she had put to her dress when they had gone to have dinner with her. How many times during her conversations with Castiel (she tried avoiding conversations with Dean) she kept checking her bun. The whole family had issues. At least, Castiel came out well enough.

* * *

 

Speaking of Castiel, he was already at the restaurant when the two other men met in the park. He had arrived right on time and thanked Dean for dropping him off. He knew Dean didn't think much of his mother. He didn't really keep it a secret from him and openly criticized her ways. He didn't like it when his boyfriend spoke ill of his mother but Dean insisted that she hated him. Castiel was sure his mother wouldn't oppose them after the outburst he had at the manor. However, he knew he couldn't argue with Dean, though he wouldn't use the word “hate”. She just didn't know Dean well enough yet. Once she knew him, she'd love him, he was sure. Hopefully, he could use this lunch as a way to promote his boyfriend. Perhaps if he stressed how kind and selfless he was, she may warm up to the idea of them together.

He had dressed up in his best suit. His mother always liked it when he wore suits. She said that people should always dress nice no matter what the occasion was. The only clothes she ever gave him were suits and the servants would help him place them on. They would button up his shirts, tie his ties and even put his shoes on for him. All he needed to do was put on his underwear and socks, they did the rest. However, that was the past. Now, Castiel was pleased to say he put this suit on mainly by himself. Of course, Dean fixed his tie. He would mention that to his mother and hope that would give Dean what he called “brownie points”.

So, it was strange when he came to the table reserved for them that he found a strange woman sitting their instead. She was a youthful looking, skinny woman with smooth, light skin. Her hair was like a golden brown with a slight red hue that made Castiel unsure to call the hair brown or red. It was an interesting color to say the least and it looked nice with her lovely green dress she wore, though she kept fiddling with the sleeves, pulling them closer to her neck. She had round, pale blue eyes that darted around nervously as she looked around for someone. They stopped at Castiel and she began to chew on her bottom lip.

At first, Castiel thought he had gone to the wrong table. Obviously, he couldn't be who this woman was waiting for. Before he could leave though, his mother showed up behind him. He was shocked by her sudden appearance and just gave her a confused look as she smiled warmly at him.

“Who is she?” His mother smiled even wider at his habit of getting to the point. Castiel always had a problem of saying things delicately. He was a rather blunt child and sometimes said things in a way that could offend. He always had a problem of doing that and if his mother's wince was any indication, he had done it again.

“Oh, Castiel.” Her voice still held adoration for her child despite his mistake. “Manners. This is April Kelly. She helps at a soup kitchen on weekends and during the week she delivers groceries to the older members of our small town. She's a perfect little angel just like you.” She touched her hands on the side of his face and smiled tenderly at him. Castiel didn't understand. His mother was so adamant that no one was to accompany him. Why did she bring a guest on her own? Also, why was the table so small. Surely, his mother wasn't expected to pull up a chair and sit with them? The staff at this restaurant should understand what table for three was. He knew his mother wouldn't want to squeeze herself at that table. She rather liked having enough room around her to eat comfortably. “Go ahead. Talk with each other. I'm sure you'll love each other.” She sat him down in the chair across from April with a knowing smile that only furthered his confusion. He was here to have lunch with his mother. Why was he being sat at a small table with a complete stranger? His mother pointed towards an equally small table across the room. “I'll be right over there.”

“I'm confused.” Castiel admitted as his mother hurried away joyfully. April didn't pay the comment any attention. That or she didn't even hear it as she was very nervous at the table with him. She smiled shyly at him with a slight blush gracing her cheeks.

“You are much more handsome than I imagined.” She said as she fixed her hair a bit. She looked down at her attire and frowned. Castiel didn't see what was the problem with her clothes. Did she drop something on it? “Um. I hope I dressed alright.”

“You look fine.” He couldn't see anything wrong with the dress. It didn't have any stains on it and looked rather nice on her. He didn't understand why she was so concern with how she looked. It was just lunch. An awkward silence filled the air as Castiel looked over at his mother curiously. She just smiled at him and nodded. What was going on?

“Your mom is a wonderful lady.” She tried to start a conversation with him, anything to be rid of the silence. Castiel just nodded and said nothing. April looked a little discouraged but took a deep breath and continued. “She donates so much to our kitchen and she told me of the other charities you two contribute to.”

“My mother always likes to help those in need.” Castiel's mother had a habit of donating to many charities. She told him that it was very important to help those in need when you could. Castiel believed it to be true and he was sure Dean did as well. Unfortunately, he could not take any credit for his mother's kindness. He would donate to the charities as well but he didn't know how. April seemed to like his response and he could only gather that she admired his mother. Perhaps she was his mother's friend and his mother just wanted him to meet her. He didn't see why she had to sit so far away then. Shouldn't she come back and introduce her friend properly?

A waiter came and spoke to them about drink selections. Castiel noticed all this time April had just been sipping on water. She didn't seem to know what she wanted to drink and when the waiter suggested wine, she paled. Perhaps she wasn't acquainted with the idea of wine for lunch. Castiel admitted, he usually preferred tea at lunch. His mother preferred wine at all occasions. So, he boldly asked for two cups of hot tea instead and April flushed immediately. He didn't understand why she was embarrassed. He too preferred tea and he was just helping her because he wasn't sure she knew she had many choices of beverage. Maybe she didn't like tea. Castiel wondered what kind of person wouldn't like tea.

An uneasy silence remained between them as Castiel wondered if they should order food at all. He was under the impression that he was to have lunch with his mother. This was completely different from what he had planned. He didn't know if he should eat without her or not. His mother said it was her treat but she sat across the room. Should he ask her what he was allowed to order or what? Castiel was confused. He had never done this before. April was her friend, when was she coming back to sit with her?

“So, what are you looking for in a woman?” The question caught Castiel off guard. He didn't understand why she would ask such a strange question. He guessed she was simply trying to start conversation again. “I hope that's not a too forward question.”

“In a woman?” Castiel was confused. He didn't know that he had to look for something in women. Was this something people did normally? Was he supposed to have specifics for men and women? He tried to remember his human interaction classes. Looking for something in someone was mentioned before. It was usually some sort of personality trait or an appearance aspect. That had to do with mating or friendship. Was she asking about friendship?

“Yes, what type of woman do you like most?” April tried rephrasing the question so that he could understand it better. He was grateful for that. She really was as nice as his mother told him.

“My mother is a nice woman.” If there was a woman that he liked the most it would have to be his mother. She always cared about him and always took the time to make sure he was safe and well. She was a kind woman, who enjoyed taking care of others. If Dean could only get along with her, it would be perfect.

“Ah, yes.” The woman began looking discouraged and a little worried. Castiel wondered if he answered the question incorrectly. “She's very giving and sweet. Do you still live with her?”

“No, I live in my own apartment.” It was the one thing Castiel prided himself in. He smiled as he thought about how well he had been doing. Dean had helped him a lot along his way but he was sure one day, he wouldn't need anyone's help. Not that he wouldn't mind Dean helping him now and then. “I am independent.”

“Oh. She didn't tell me that.” April face relaxed and she smiled softly. Her whole body relaxed as if she was relieved about something though Castiel wasn't sure why she reacted that way. “What do you do?”

“I work in a bookstore. There's a cafe within and I serve coffee there.” The woman nodded to what she said and began talking about how she worked as a waitress at night and volunteered during the day. Castiel listened and smiled politely though some of what she said confused him. She was his mother's friend and he should be polite. He just wished he understood what was going on. If Dean was here, he wouldn't be so confused. Dean would have told him right away what he should do. He couldn't wait for lunch to end so he could see him.

* * *

 

Dean pulled up at the restaurant and proceeded to argue with the valet. Valet parking was nice for people who didn't really care for their cars or people who trusted them. Problem was, Dean trusted no one especially when it came to his car. No one was touching his baby. In general though, he still trusted no one. It was just how he was. He didn't even trust himself and that put him on a whole different level of trust issues.

“This should be the place.” Gabriel said as if Dean hadn't seen the place before. He still didn't understand why Gabriel hopped into his car. Didn't he have his own flashy car? Wouldn't he want to show up with his grossly expensive car to appease whatever pretentious need he had? “Oh, look there's Castiel and she is way too young to be mom.”

At first, Dean didn't know what Gabriel was talking about. Then he caught the familiar sight of a trench coat through one of the large windows in the front. Castiel was there looking as good as he ever did with some woman Dean hadn't seen before. She was pretty and was wearing a green summer dress. It was a nice dress if you were going on a picnic. It didn't seem the type to wear in this establishment. She was speaking happily about whatever and Castiel was smiling while nodding. What was going on? This wasn't a lunch with his mother!

“Who's the lady?” Ben asked confused as he looked over at the window as well. Dean wanted to ask that question too. He wanted to march up to Castiel and demand an answer.

“I don't know.” He wasn't thinking straight. Castiel didn't have a mean bone in his body and he definitely didn't know how to lie. If he did, he wasn't really good at it, Dean was sure. He was always blunt and said exactly what he thought. He wouldn't two time him. It wasn't possible.

This must have been his mother's work that was the only conclusion he could come up with. She thought she could just trick Cas into a blind date and he'd suddenly be smitten by the woman. How little did she think of her own son? Castiel could make his own decisions and Dean was sure he wouldn't just up and leave Dean for anyone. Would he?

Dean parked his car and despite his original plan of waiting outside, he helped his son out and joined Gabriel. They headed straight into the restaurant but was stopped by the host who asked them snootily about their reservation. Without missing a beat, Gabriel mentioned Novak but the reservation was for two and clearly there were two people sitting there. Dean tried to get Gabriel to play the Milton card. However, when Gabriel tried the man just turned up his nose and stated that he didn't care who he was. No reservation, no table.

There was no way to talk to them and they were about to wait it out in the parking lot. That was until he saw a young man in a waiter uniform taking a smoke break at the side of the building. Dean thought nothing of it but Gabriel grabbed his arm and told him to get the car ready. He smiled mischievously and that's when he knew perhaps his tricks weren't only to be used for pranks. He could use his powers for good after all.

* * *

 

The food had gotten there and yet his mother wasn't coming back. She kept giving him encouraging looks and nodding whenever he did something she liked but never came over. Castiel was very uncomfortable with this. His mother had never left one of her friends alone with him. She always said that it was better if she was present. Why was she so far away?

April was nice enough. She talked about her life in the small town that they lived in and how she met his mother. She talked about her family, she was an only child and had a good relationship with her own mother. Castiel listened politely and was sure to ask the appropriate questions. In his human interaction class they told him all about being an active listener. He hoped he was doing well. Halfway through a story about her and her cousin sledding, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

“I'm sorry but someone is here to see you.” The voice was way too familiar and Castiel was sure it wasn't a worker. He saw the waiter uniform and was a little confused but before he could say anything, a boy rushed into his arms.

“Daddy!” The child exclaimed excitedly and hugged him close. Looking down, Castiel realized it was Ben. He didn't know Ben was at the restaurant too. Dean said they were going to the park. Was there a park nearby? Also, why did he call him “Daddy”? Maybe he was confused.

“Ben, what are you-”

“You have a child?” April's eyes widened in horror as she looked down at the child. Castiel cocked his head to the side. Ben wasn't scary, he was a child.

“No, I-”

“Opps!” The “waiter” exclaimed as he knocked the tea on the table into her lap. April jumped in fright as the hot liquid splashed into her lap. She was glad it had cooled off and wasn't hot enough to burn her but she was still soaked and her clothes were ruined. The waiter feigned a look of shock and grabbed a bunch of napkins. “Sorry, Miss. Let me clean that up.”

“No, it's quite alright.” She was too humiliated already to worry about cleaning up the mess. Castiel didn't know what to think. That was certainly Gabriel patting his mother's friend's dress with napkins and he was dressed as a waiter. Castiel was beyond confused. He didn't know his brother was a waiter. “I'm alright.”

“Hurry.” Ben started to pull on his arms trying to get him out of the chair. Castiel stood up but looked back at April as she tried desperately to get Gabriel to leave her alone. Looking over to where his mother was, he could see her rising to her feet. “Dad is waiting for us.”

“It's really no problem, sir.” April told the waiter as the young boy pulled Castiel away. When he escaped, Gabriel smiled and stopped helping her.

“Oh, my. Where did your date go?” He asked with a fake look of surprise. “Well, I don't actually work here so, bye!”

Castiel was rushing towards the exit being led by Ben. He didn't understand any of this. What was he supposed to say to his mother? She probably worried by his sudden disappearance. It was very rude to run out on a guest. As they rushed towards the door, his mother's voice shouted to him.

“Wait!” Castiel found himself stopping immediately at the sound of her voice. He could hear her heels clicking forward towards him but he didn't want to look. Ben pulled on him to move again. “Stop right there!”

“Mother?” Castiel hazarded a look and just as he thought, she was more than disappointed, she was angry.

“Run!” Ben told him and pulled harder. Castiel found himself in a place he didn't want to be. He didn't want to disappoint his friend or his mother. What was he to do? Ben told him Dean was waiting for them. This whole lunch had only taught him one thing, he missed Dean dearly. He just wanted to go back to the mechanic where things weren't so uncomfortable and confusing. Without another thought, he and Ben ran out the door.

“Wait!” He could hear his mother scream but he did not stop. He needed to get to Dean and that was all that mattered. He would apologize to her later but he needed to leave.

* * *

 

Naomi was furious. She couldn't believe that a child and a clumsy waiter had ruined her son's date. This had to be the work of Dean Winchester, the poison that had infected her child. She would have to find a way to rid herself of him. She didn't care how it was done but he needed to stay away from her son! Castiel use to be so obedient and now he ran without even looking back. She would not stand for that and hurried to chase him. Someone jumped in her way before she could reach the front door.

“Hello, madam.” It was that clumsy waiter and he was smiling in the most irritating way. “May I help you?”

“You!” She growled looking at him with complete hatred. The smile faded from the waiter and he looked sad. It was strange but this waiter, who she had never met before looked crushed. “You ruined everything!”

“Not exactly how I would want our meeting to go.” He told her with a serious look. It confused Naomi greatly and for the first time since she saw him toss tea on April, she really looked at him. There was something familiar about him. His golden eyes looked down sorrowfully. _Golden eyes._ Some people had yellow, some had brown but those eyes were such a color that was rather rare. Sure, he could be anyone but he was so familiar. She didn't meet many people with that particular brown that looked like two drops of honey with a little bit of sunlight.

“Gabriel?” His eyes widened a little as if she had guessed correctly and Naomi's heart sank. She never imagined she would see her other sons. She never thought she would ever stand in front of one like this. Accusing him.

“Enjoy your meal, madam.” He didn't say he was Gabriel but he didn't rule it out either. He avoided it completely and spoke with such a hurt tone. Naomi wanted to grab hold of him and hold him close. She wanted to apologize for hurting her baby but she wasn't sure. What if he was a stranger? “One of the people who actually work here will be sure to give you a check. Farewell.”

“Wait!” She didn't chase after him as he ran. She couldn't. She was too shocked and frightened to do anything. “Are you Gabriel?!”

“That's him!” She heard a man exclaimed. He was a young man, who was only dressed in his undergarments. Naomi's nose crinkled in disgust. She saw where the waiter outfit came from. The man pointed an accusatory finger straight at the man who was racing towards the parking lot. “That's the guy whose friend knocked me out.”

Gabriel had a friend knock him out? That couldn't have been her son, could it?

* * *

 

Gabriel ran like his life depended on it. After all, it sort of did. He could hear three angry men shouting at him as he ran. The impala drove to the curb and Gabriel aimed for at least the back door. Dean stuck his head out of his window and made a large gesture with his hands trying to get him to hurry. Gabriel wasn't sure he could run any faster. He threw off the waiter vest and sash as he ran. He hoped it would distract the guys enough to leave him alone.

“Gabriel, run!” The mechanic shouted as if he wasn't already. The back door was opened by Ben and Gabriel slid in as quickly as he could. The men were already at the end of the car while he tried to shut the door quickly.

“Drive! Drive! Drive!”

The four zoomed away from the three angry men and an equally angry and confused woman. Gabriel sighed in relief. He didn't feel like getting caught and having the police come. His father will probably hear about this regardless. The restaurant should be thankful instead of angry. They would receive a large check to hush them up soon. Everyone wins.

“How many laws did we break?” He asked still giddy that they pulled it off. He could see Dean's glare in the rear-view mirror.

“Don't ask that question in front of my son.”

“We were heroes!” Ben exclaimed happily with his fists in the air. “We saved Cas from that woman!”

“Don't tell mom.” Dean told his son with a wink. “Our secret.”

“Best day ever!” Ben laughed and hugged Gabriel. The man wasn't sure how to react to the random display of affection. He didn't really know the child and they weren't very close. He guessed when you work together, something must happen that made him likeable to the kid.

“April was a nice lady.” Castiel said as he sat in the front seat. He looked really confused and unhappy. Gabriel thought he would be happy to be saved from that situation. “Why did you spill stuff on her?”

“Cas, do you seriously not know what just happened or what?” Dean shook his head in disbelief. He too couldn't understand why Castiel couldn't tell what was going on either.

“What do you mean?”

“Mom was totally setting you up.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. Sometimes his brother was just too clueless. Anything could happen to the guy if he wasn't careful.“That was a blind date.”

“Blind? She was blind?” That was the part he was worried about? He wasn't worried of the whole date part?

“No, it means that she was trying to get you to date that woman.” Dean tried explaining but it only made Castiel look even more confused.

“Why would she do that?” At least, Castiel thought well of other people. He didn't seem to think that their mother was capable of such underhanded tactics. There was once a time Gabriel thought so too. Before today, his mother had always been kind and nurturing. Today, Gabriel had seen a side of his mother that he had never seen before. That wasn't the woman who raised him as a child. Castiel turned his attention to Dean as the man was parking in the parking deck next to the apartment building. “I'm dating you.”

“I don't know, Cas.” Dean turned off the car and jumped out. Opening the back door, he helped his son out and placed his hands on his shoulders. “Gabriel, can you take Ben to your apartment?”

“You are passing your kid to me, a stranger, alone, in my apartment.” Gabriel gave Dean an incredulous look. Even though Ben suddenly liked him enough to hug him didn't mean they were best buddies. He also wasn't babysitting material. He never once had to look after a kid. Well, he looked after Castiel once but he was a kid too.

“Give me back my kid.” Dean joked and pretended to shield Ben away from Gabriel. After straightening up and ruffling his son's hair, he smiled back at the older man. “Don't put it like that. You're like an uncle. Besides, chicks dig kids and it's only for a little while. I have some things to talk to Cas about.”

Gabriel didn't know exactly what the two were going to talk about but he was sure it was about this day's events. Chicks dig kids. Maybe Meg liked kids but maybe she didn't. She didn't seem to be like any woman Gabriel had ever been with. So, maybe Ben wouldn't really do anything to help his situation with her. He asked Ben if he knew how to bake and all he answered was that sometimes he mixed the batter in the bowl and licked the spoon. Didn't seem he could help with that either. However, he was sure Ben could be a taste tester. When the elevator stopped at the seventh floor, only Castiel and Dean left. Ben and Gabriel had some baking to be done.

* * *

 

Dean couldn't believe how easily Castiel had been tricked. He couldn't believe he didn't even think Naomi was capable of this. He had clearly underestimated her. All the signs were there and Dean didn't see it coming. He should have known something was fishy with the way the mother insisted Castiel wear his best outfit and come alone. That was proof enough this was going to be a blind date setup but Dean had hoped Naomi cared more about her child's happiness than her own selfishness. They had both been tricked.

When they entered the apartment, Dean was glad Sam was no where to be found. He was sure he wasn't home because usually he would spread all his things all over the coffee table: The workaholic. He lead Castiel into the house shedding off his jacket in the process. He threw it over the chair and motioned to the sofa.

“Sit on the couch.” He instructed. Castiel gave him a wary look as Dean did not join him on the couch. Instead, he walked into his room and there was some shuffling. The man shifted uncomfortably as he waited for his boyfriend to come out.

“Are you mad at me?” He was so worried he had done something wrong and it was evident on his face. Dean smiled at him when he reentered the room.

“No, I just need to get some things ready.” He placed a bottle on the end table and Castiel couldn't see it well enough.

“Ready for what?”  
“Cas, what if she invited you to her house?” Dean really had been worried about that. He thought about how easily Castiel was tricked into a blind date. He could have easily been tricked to do other things. Perhaps nothing sexual but by the time he realized it, it would have been too late. The woman probably would fight to keep him there and there would just be too much problems with that whole situation. “Would you have gone?”

“I don't know.” Castiel frowned as he tried to think about it carefully. After some deliberation, he nodded. “Yes.”

“You are too innocent for your own good.” Dean didn't want to think what could have happened. He knew Castiel wouldn't have let it go too far. He would have pushed her off him and probably called him or left. The man was more than capable of handling himself. However, he knew the woman would have tried something before he realized the problem. Just the thought of that woman trying to kiss him or anything like that made his blood boil. She probably was a nice girl and wouldn't have done any of that but that was out the window the moment he saw her giving flirting eyes to HIS boyfriend. “I need to change that.”

“How?”

“Maybe remind you what people are capable of.”

“What do you mean?”

“It's so simple to keep you seated.” Dean had been crawled on before. It was something he was use to having a woman slowly crawl on top of him and straddle his hips. He had seen it numerous times but putting into practice was a new thing all together. He placed his hands on either side of Castiel's head and his knees holding Castiel's hips in place. “She could have pinned you to the couch just like this.”

“I could get up.” Castiel went to get up but Dean moved in closer allowing his nose to brush against his jaw.

“Would you?” Dean could see a look of realization pass through his boyfriend's eyes before his pupils dilated and he smiled slightly.

“What would she do to me if I didn't?” He was challenging him and Dean Winchester loved a challenge. He moved closer to him so that they were flushed against each other and Dean was almost sitting completely in his lap. Castiel smiled wider this time.

“I have a few ideas.” Dean told him and began to kiss him slowly at first but as it went on it became more passionate. Castiel wanted to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and pull him closer if it was even possible. Dean didn't want him to have control of the situation, however. After all, he was supposed to be the woman that tricked innocent Castiel into her home. There was no way he would let him move his hands so he pinned them against the back of the couch as he began to kiss down his lover's neck.

Castiel groaned as Dean sucked at his Adam's apple. He tried to buck up his hips but Dean moved his down in a way to keep him pin but that friction it caused was glorious. He didn't even remember why they were in his living room anymore. He didn't even recall what lesson he was supposed to learn. All he could think of was his boyfriend's lips teasing him and trailing lower. The hands that held his wrists slid down and began unbuttoning his shirt. He could feel Dean's warm tongue sliding down his chest going lower and lower. Dean's hands began fumbling with his pants causing him to gasp.

“But I haven't-”

“Don't worry. I'll take care of you.” Dean insisted as he reached over to grab the lube. That was the bottle he had placed on the end table. He had anticipated this. Castiel was confused but he remembered what had occurred in the Impala days ago. They didn't need to go all the way to have a good time.

Lube made the experience much better than it ever was in the Dean's car. The way they moved against each other and how Dean held them both in his hand, made Castiel forget everything entirely. In fact, it also made Dean forget where they were and who could possibly come in. He was lucky that no one interrupted them as they slid against one another. Castiel reached down to help Dean hold onto both of them as he bucked his hips up to continue meeting Dean's. All they could think of was their much needed relief. When it came, Castiel would have to say goodbye to his very expensive suit.

“The couch!” It was Castiel that realized it first after he went limp against the couch. Dean shook himself back to reality and realized they made a terrible mistake.

“Sam will kill me.” He jumped up and with his clean hand fixed his pants a little. “Quick! Paper towels!”

The two raced to the kitchen to clean their hands and grab a few paper towels to clean up their mess. Dean began wishing for those detergent wipes Sam carried around with him. If any of this stained, Sam was going to kill them both. Castiel helped clean up the mess but couldn't help but wonder why Sam was going to kill them. He remembered earlier in his friendship with Sam, the man mentioning killing Dean. Why did Sam always want to kill? Murder was never the answer.

“You get it now?” Dean asked once they cleaned up the mess and changed Dean's jeans and Castiel's entire suit.

“Yes, I shouldn't go to people's houses when they invite me in.” It wasn't quite the lesson that Dean was hoping to teach him but it was close enough. He was just happy that Castiel got away from that woman and he hoped nothing like that would ever happen again.

“Fair enough.”

“And I may need more lessons just in case.” Castiel smiled shyly at him and Dean couldn't help but smile back. They should have many lessons. It was important that Castiel understood. May take a whole lot of lessons.

“Of course.” Suddenly, Dean remembered something he forgot. “But I need to save Ben from your brother.”

* * *

 

Gabriel was in the kitchen when they entered his apartment. Ben's hair was covered in flour and he had a big grin on his face. The whole oven was filled with the scent of cake and the floor was covered with flour, sugar and some eggshells. He wasn't the most delicate of bakers.

“What is this? Dean asked as he stared at the mess. Sam must be rubbing off on him because he was appalled. Completely and utterly appalled.

“Cupcakes!” Gabriel and Ben shouted in unison cheerfully. The two were mixing up some blue substance in a bowl as Meg entered the room with a broom and a mop. Dean looked at her confused. When he told Gabriel that chicks loved kids, he was joking. He didn't expect it to work.

“I just came because I didn't need them burning down the whole apartment.” Meg explained and Dean figured it was a legit concern. By the looks of the kitchen, the man couldn't be trusted on his own. He began to fear what the cupcakes even look like. “Gabriel? Really? That's your babysitter choice?”

“He didn't die.” Dean shrugged. He could admit that perhaps his jealousy blinded him from anything else but getting Castiel home. Perhaps he just wanted some time to show Castiel who was the one he was really dating and chose his babysitter pretty hastily.

“Well, that's father of the year material right there.” Meg rolled her eyes as she began sweeping up some of the flour. Dean looked at her clearly insulted.

“Come on. Gabriel use to take care of Cas when they were kids.” He remembered Castiel telling him that once before. He couldn't be that bad at taking care of others. He had practice at least. “I'm pretty sure Ben has been having an awesome time.”

“Strangely, he has.” Meg looked over at the two with a look that Dean had never seen on her face before. “He's surprisingly good with kids. Probably because he's just as mature as one.”

“Ben, come on.” His son was obedient at least and ran up to him. He let him ruffle out some of the flour in his hair.

“But I want some cupcakes.” Ben whined afraid they were going to have to leave.

“We'll have some soon.” Dean promised but was completely unsure whether or not said cupcakes were edible. “Ben.”

“What?”

“You're awesome.”

“I know.” The smile his son gave him was almost devilish. He ruffled his hair again rougher so that he would stop being so cocky. He heard Castiel chuckle nearby and almost blushed at the sound. This was a very good ending to a very messed up day. If the cupcakes come out edible, it will probably be even better. He could only hope.

* * *

 

Naomi was angry, confused and worried. She didn't know what went down at the restaurant but she was sure that waiter was her son, Gabriel. Those types of tactics reminded her of his father. He was always a playful man but he knew when to be serious. He could pretend to be completely professional. Those eyes, that smile and those tactics, he was her Gabriel and she yelled at him.

She was a horrible mother and didn't deserve to live. She reached into the wine cabinet near her reading desk. The servants noticed and hurried to fetch her a glass. She knew they didn't approve of her recreational drinking. She could see it in their accusing eyes. However, they weren't paid to have opinions and could keep it to themselves. They would never understand the pain she has to go through. She didn't even know what her sons looked like. No one had sent her a picture. They were her babies and she never got to see them. Now Castiel was going to leave her and she would never see him again either. She would drink if she wanted to. Drink until the pain went away.

Her phone rang before she could grab the glass from one of her more meeker servants. She sighed and motioned for the girl to place the glass beside her on the desk. Slowly, she reached for her phone and flipped it open. It was April. The poor child must have been frightened out of her mind because of the whole scene. She wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to see Castiel again.

“I'm sorry about what happened at the restaurant.” This child certainly was an angel. She placed the blame on herself and not on the others who clearly were at fault. Naomi smiled softly. It was good to know not everyone was against her.

“None of it was your fault, sweetie.” She assured her in a motherly tone. “You are a delightful girl. Please, don't let that event make you think badly of my son.”

“Oh no, mam.” April paused as she tried to find the words to say. Naomi always liked that about her, she was so shy. Her son was also terribly shy and she knew those two would be perfect for each other. “He was kind and very attentive.”

“I'm glad to hear it. I'll call you again once I get everything figured out.”

“Thank you again, mam, for paying for the meal and just everything you do. I hope Castiel knows how wonderful you are.”

“You are too kind.” They hung up and Naomi was filled with new found energy. It wasn't April's fault or Castiel's. It wasn't even her precious Gabriel's fault either. He only did what he did because, no doubt, Dean forced him to. He was the real culprit and Naomi would have to be rid of him. Castiel would know how wonderful she was and how much his mother has been looking out for him. She would find a way to prove it to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. Hopefully, this chapter makes up for that? It is much longer than I anticipated but I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you all.
> 
> PS. Notice the series thing? I have decided to write a few spin offs. The first one will be out soon, hopefully. It will be called A Pirate Deserves a Ship. It will be about Balthazar and Benny. Despite the title, it will be mostly in Balthazar's point of view. I knew a lot of you liked them and I thought you might like to know a bit more about how their relationship developed and all. So, look out for that.


	43. Coming Up With a Plan

There were too many complications in their relationship. It didn't bother him enough to call it quits. He would never call it quits and he knew Castiel wouldn't either. However, Castiel's family was starting to get on his nerves. Gabriel was fine. He seemed more occupied at wooing Meg than bothering with Castiel's love life. It was good for him because Naomi wouldn't back off.

Castiel was wiser to his mother's intentions. So, the next time she asked for lunch with him, he dressed accordingly and didn't even pretend to not know why he was there. Naomi was furious once Castiel politely told April that he was happily in a relationship with another man and didn't think it was right to lead such a nice woman on. April was nicer than Dean had thought. She accepted it graciously and, to Naomi's horror, decided to find love elsewhere.

That didn't stop Naomi from trying to find more single girls willing to marry a rich mother's boy. They kept coming week after week. The woman was relentless. Gabriel didn't help crash the dates and Castiel didn't stop going to them. Every time he sat to eat lunch with the new woman, all the man could do was talk about his loving boyfriend. The women reacted in various ways, of course, not all were like April. Some threw water into his face, others stormed out and one woman, named Daphne, actually sobbed.

Dean was glad Castiel was handling it in his own way. He was glad none of the dates worked out and Naomi was basically reminded everyday that Castiel was devoted to him. However, he really didn't like Castiel going on the dates in the first place. He never told him but he just wished his boyfriend would tell his mother that he didn't want to go. But Castiel wasn't one to go completely against his mother. The stern talking he gave her in her manor was apparently the only time he would do such things. Instead, he just sabotaged his own dates.

It needed to stop. He couldn't stand having his boyfriend go on dates when he clearly was dating him. He knew they didn't mean anything and Castiel was certainly not looking to cheat but it made him feel uneasy. He didn't care if that made him look like a jealous boyfriend, he just didn't like. So, he had to find a way to put an end to it.

This whole mess started because of what happened before Castiel was even born. His mom was date raped or something by a friend of his father. Dean knew he couldn't track the douche down. Castiel and Gabriel both mentioned they had no idea where he was. It didn't matter. He was sure Daddy Novak would only make things worse instead of better. No, he had to go straight to the source of Naomi's suffering, which would mean he had to go to the ones who abandoned her. Fix her problems and give her some closure then maybe, she would stop bothering them. She would be able to let Castiel go and not be so desperate to hold on to him. He knew what he had to do. He had to talk to Daddy Milton.

Gabriel was harder to convince. He was still sour about what happened that day. He couldn't believe how much his mother had changed and was contemplating not helping her at all. Dean had to appeal to his want to be a family again. He tried saying that if this works, he was sure Naomi would go back to her old self. He had no idea if she would but he needed to say something to get Gabriel to help him. Without Gabriel he would be unable to get anywhere; he couldn't just waltz into the company and demand to see the CEO.

Gabriel thought about it. He needed time to think, to plan and to make necessary calls. Dean wasn't a very patient guy. In fact, he was a very impatient man who couldn't stand waiting. Who could blame him? Every moment, Gabriel took to think, another woman was being thrust into Castiel's direction. It was only a matter of time before Castiel is paired with a woman who won't take no for an answer.

Castiel could handle himself. He knew when to say no and he was a strong man. However, these were women. If he pushed a woman off of him or did anything to physically remove her from him, people would look at him as the assailant not the victim. It was messed up but people wouldn't help him and if he fought back, they would just blame him. Castiel could handle himself but he didn't want him to have to. He feared that kind of situation every time he left for one of his dates.

Gabriel finally got everything sorted out and that was how he found himself at the front desk awaiting his clearance badge. It seemed like a bunch of trouble to go through just to walk about the building. Didn't the Miltons just own hotels? He didn't know much about them but he remembered Gabriel mentioning hotels. Why did they need so much security if that was all they were doing? This was a company building. Dean looked around him as Gabriel spoke to the lady behind the desk. What did this company even do?  
After gaining a badge from the reception easily, Gabriel led Dean towards a glass elevator. Dean watched the many employees all dressed in suits walk about the different floors as the elevator glided up. He was tempted to ask what this building did but he decided not to ask. It was becoming evident that they owned more than just hotels but Dean didn't need Gabriel bragging about how filthy rich he was. This was a world that he definitely wasn't interested in belonging to. He was happy with his simple mechanic's garage and barista boyfriend. He didn't need to know everything about the Miltons.

They went to the highest floor in the building and the doors opened to a large hallway. Gabriel lead him down the hall all the way to the large doors at the end. There were no signs leading them there or any sign claiming that this was the CEO's office. He guessed people would just know by how unnecessarily big the doors were compared to all the other ones. Without a word, Gabriel opened the doors easily.

“What are you doing here?” Michael's voice was the first thing Dean heard when he entered the room. It was a large, dark carpeted room with two desks across from each other. One desk had a large phone with several buttons and a company issued computer. The other desk had Michael.

“Where's the secretary?” Dean asked noticing there was another door at the end of the room. It must go to the CEO's office. “Don't tell me you're the secretary.”

“Hilarious.” Michael glared at Dean with all the strength he could muster. It had to be so because Dean could feel the heat coming out of it and it was definitely not the sexy kind. “My father is a busy man. Leave.”

“It will only take a second.” When Dean moved towards the door in the back, Michael hurried in front of him. He was still giving him that hateful look. Dean didn't even know why Michael found him so objectionable. There was absolutely nothing wrong with being a mechanic. Perhaps, he was jealous that he had to be stuck at a desk getting pudgy while Dean was sporting a lean body because of his low status job.

“I'm calling security.” The man informed him as he reached for his cell phone.

“Call away.” Dean lifted the badge he was given earlier at level with Michael's eyes. “I have clearance.”

“Who gave you that?” Michael almost dropped his smart phone because of that. Gabriel took that moment to pop out from behind Dean and wave enthusiastically. Obviously, he had led him into the room, who else would have given him the badge?

“I did.” Gabriel informed his older brother despite the fact it was a little obvious.

“Gabriel, are you purposely trying to sabotage this company?” Michael's eyes narrowed at his brother and his tone suggested that this wasn't the first time Gabriel had done something. He, also, seemed very nervous. Dean was starting to notice he had begun to brush off invisible lint from his suit. _Must be a nervous tick._

“How is bringing Dean-O sabotaging a company?”

“Everything has an order.” Michael moved his hands as if moving invisible boxes into their proper places. His voice was beginning to sound more desperate as if everything he had ever known was falling apart. Gabriel rolled his eyes.“You are disrupting that order.”

“Take your anxiety meds and shut up.”

“What did you say to me?” Michael looked over at his brother as if he never expected him to be so rude to him. It seemed strange because Dean was sure this wasn't the first time Gabriel was so rude to him. He couldn't imagine a guy like him keeping polite with such an annoying, uptight older brother. They stared at each other in uncomfortable silence.

“I can't believe you're married.” Dean blurted out unable to take their looks any longer.

“Look, Michael.” Gabriel tried to pushed his older brother away from the door as he spoke. Michael moved away easily muttering something about not wanting to be touched by sticky, candy fingers.“This is important. Oh, whoa. Gullible is written on the ceiling.”

“Where?” Michael looked up as soon as Gabriel mentioned it earning an incredulous look from Dean. Was he really falling for that age old trick? He supposed that Michael probably was OCD enough to fear someone had written on the wall. Even if he knew it couldn't possibly be true, he had to check just in case. Dean didn't have time to dwell on it as he needed to use this opportunity to sneak into the office.

“Really, brother?” He heard Gabriel say as he closed the door behind him. Before him sat a man that looked nothing like he expected. With the messed up kids he raised, Dean expected to see some man who fit the profile of a man who cared more about money than his own kids. Some old, fat, balding businessman that looked and sounded greasy. Instead, he saw a slender man who seemed around the same age as his father. He smiled easily on the phone and his light colored eyes twinkled with a certain gleam only Gabriel had perfected before. His hair was brown and put in one of those stereotypical business hairstyles. His suit was clean and black without even a hint of color. There was color in the room, however. Most of it was in a small clear box filled with rubber bands. What did he need those rubber bands for?

“Alright, thank you. Yes, I'll await your call.” The man chuckled as whoever was on the other line presumably said his goodbyes. Dean took the time to look at the man's desk more fully. It was rather plain but orderly. Even though it seemed rather neatly put together, it didn't seem up to Michael's uptight standards. Just a stack of paper in the left corner, an open laptop and few office supplies. There was a name plate on the desk that said Bartholomew Milton. What was with the weird names in their family? The man looked up at him with a confused smile. “And who do I owe the pleasure?”

There were a million things Dean was planning on saying. He was planning on introducing himself politely and thought of giving a pretty good first impression. He remembered practicing what he was going to say over and over again in his head. This was Castiel's dad. He may not be his biological dad but he was the one that mattered. He didn't need him hating him like Michael and Naomi.

However, all that went out the window the moment he hurried into the room. When he was practicing what he would say, he didn't know Michael would be in the office. He didn't know he would have to rush into a room in order to get away from the strange perfectionist. The whole panic he felt when he raced past Michael clouded his though and made him get straight to the point. He was sure that was why he blurted out what he did so rudely.

“Listen, I'm Dean Winchester and I'm dating Castiel.” He winced at what he had just said. It wasn't the rudest thing he had ever said and it was what he was meaning to inform the man of anyway. It was just that he had thought of much more impressive ways to speak to the man. Ways that would make him sound like Castiel more and possibly negate any bad judgment from the man.

“Castiel...” Bartholomew looked off distractedly past Dean as if thinking back to something. He had a soft quirk at the ends of his lips as if there was a smile hiding beneath it all but it quickly turned into a deep frown. “Alright, joke's over. Leave.”

The man motioned to the door and lifted some papers from his desk as if Dean was going to comply with him. He immediately went back to work as if nothing had happened. This really bothered him. Gabriel had told him that he cared a lot about Castiel. Even Raphael visited Castiel because he was angered that his father was giving him some inheritance.

“I'm not going anywhere.” Dean placed his hands onto the man's desk and looked at him more determined than ever. Perhaps he didn't realize Dean was saying the truth because there was no way he was dismissing him because he didn't care. He had to of cared. Dean reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. “I really am Castiel's boyfriend. Look this is embarrassing but Cas really liked the photo booth and-”

“This is Castiel?” The man's eyes were wide with wonder as he looked at the photo. Dean let him take the strip from his hands and observe it. _He better not keep it_. He thought. He wasn't planning on giving up those pictures.

They came out pretty nice. Castiel was the one who made it so wonderful. The first picture he was clearly confused, the second one he was shocked and finally the last one he smiled. Dean progressed in the pictures as well. The first one he was just smiling like normal. He had told Castiel to say cheese and the man had actually questioned why. Then of course he was shocked that a picture was taken and complained he wasn't ready. The second picture had Dean laughing at Castiel's reaction. The third one had them both smiling normally as Castiel finally got the hang of it.

Bartholomew stared at the pictures closely. Dean could see the man was trying to hold back some sort of emotional response. He could see his eyes starting to water a little. _Geez, is he going to cry?_ He thought with a concerned expression.

“He's just like Gabriel said.” The man finally spoke with a strange shake in his voice. Dean just nodded not sure what Gabriel had told him. Slowly, he leaned forward and tried to get the strip from the older man. There was some resistance but he got it in the end.

“Yeah and I really need your help.” More like he needed Bartholomew to reign in his ex wife. Maybe tell her about how she should just live her life or apologize to her. Grovel if he must. Anything to keep her out of Castiel and his business.

“Why should I help you?” Dean couldn't believe he wouldn't be willing to do anything. He was the reason Naomi was the way she was. He followed his parents' rules and left her. If he really loved her, why did he choose his parents over her. Why did he abandon her and her child that he was fine raising until the paternity test? Dean couldn't understand the corporate politics that played into the situation. He knew of it and Gabriel did his best to explain but it didn't make him any less sick. Choosing money and the corporation over family? Maybe it was because he was a mechanic but he just couldn't see himself doing anything remotely like that. Then he has the audacity to write Castiel in his will like that would solve everything.

“You are giving a piece of your inheritance to Castiel. That means you still care about him, doesn't it?” Dean tried not to say anything accusing and try to appease the guy. “And I heard from someone that you haven't even gotten yourself a new girlfriend after your divorce.”

“I don't see why it is any of your business.” Well, it wasn't if Naomi wasn't trying to wreck everything he and Castiel have. Also, it was Gabriel that shared that nugget of information. Apparently, he still loved her. She still loved him in her weird, crazy way, Dean was sure. So, what was the problem?

“Look, I can get Castiel to meet you if you like.” Dean offered with his best business smile. “Have some father son bonding. Maybe talk to Naomi.”

“Naomi wouldn't want to talk to me.” Bartholomew looked off sadly as he thought of his ex wife. “Not after what I've done to her.”

“Well, at least let me set you up a meeting with Cas.” Dean suggested with a shrug. At least the man knew he was a douche. That was a start. “He's been dying to see you. You want to see him too, right?”

“I'm listening.”

* * *

 

Gabriel was chased out by his own brother. Thankfully, security didn't escort him out. How could they? He was Gabriel Milton. He couldn't be touched. It was all up to Dean now. He really hoped his mother would stop this nonsense. This wasn't the woman he knew. She use to be so kind and nurturing.

He headed back to the apartment building on his own. Michael wouldn't dare bother his father when he was speaking with someone, even if that person was on top of his hate list. Gabriel could see why his brother didn't like Dean. The brothers didn't know many mechanics with hearts of gold. Then again, they didn't really hang out with a lot of the lower class. They only knew horrible stereotypes and could only imagine Dean only wanted one thing. However, Gabriel got to know the guy and had to say he was pretty decent. Besides, it seemed that if he hurt Castiel, his little brother would kill him on his own. He had some fire that one.

He didn't mind walking. It wasn't something he did a lot before Castiel came into the city but he was starting to enjoy it. There was just so much to see in the city and so much to do when you weren't cooped up in a sports car or in the back of driver tended car. Gabriel, with all his money, had never been to a park before he began taking care of Castiel again. It seemed like the silliest thing too. He guessed since his family always had enough to buy homes with lavish backyards, tennis courts, and large lap pools, he never really had a need to go to such public spots.

Castiel had this weird habit of watching people. Gabriel didn't see the appeal, he only watched people he had planned on tricking later. However, as soon as Castiel moved into the apartment building and got his job at the bookstore, the man would frequently make trips to the park. He would just sit on the bench, appearing much like a homeless person, and just watch people. Gabriel soon found himself watching the people as well, trying to see what his brother found so fascinating.

It didn't take long until he noticed all the things happening around him that he never thought about before. It wasn't just people he noticed, there were little shops, restaurants and little hang out spots he never noticed before. He found a small sweet shop by the corner that he swore made the best candy in the world. It was small and run by an elderly couple. If he wasn't hoping to walk through the park to see his brother on the way to his home, he would have never seen it.

Now, he enjoyed walking. It took much longer but the sky was clear and it wasn't too hot outside. It was the perfect weather to completely ignore all his problems and just let himself look around a bit. Perhaps this was what his brother was doing; forgetting all his problems. He didn't have much time to think about because a woman's voice stopped him.

“Gabriel Milton.” That was the problem of taking a walk. Anyone could see you go by and want to talk to you, even family.

“Mom.” He sighed. He wasn't dressed to make a good impression. He was wearing just a regular dark button up shirt and jeans. It was a designer shirt but jeans really wasn't a way to make an impression. He didn't know if he should turn around and face her. He didn't know if he could.

“I knew it was you.” He heard her heels click on the side walk as she came closer. “I had to make sure but it really is you.” She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Gabriel looked to the ground unsure of what to do. He had so many things he had wanted to tell his mother before. However, now, after the whole dating fiasco, he wasn't sure if he should say anything. “Let me look at you.”

Gabriel still didn't look up because he was afraid to see that same anger in her eyes before. However, his mother wasn't having any of it. She placed her hands on either side of his face, cradling it in her palms. She then softly forced his head up so that he had to look directly into her eyes. He was surprised to see her eyes looking at him softly with a small smile.

“You're so handsome.” She commented as she allowed her thumbs to brush against his cheeks in a soothing manner. Gabriel smiled softly at this behavior. It reminded him so much of when he was a child and she always looked at him in such a way. “You're living with Castiel, right?”

“Right.” Gabriel nodded dumbly still at awe at seeing his mother again and it being on good terms. He placed his hands upon her wrists. He wasn't trying to pull her off, he was simply holding her there. He hadn't seen her in so long and he feared she would run from him. He could feel his eyes watering but he wasn't going to cry like a baby. Not in front of his mom. “So, don't worry. He's in good hands.”

“With Dean Winchester?” She retracted her hands immediately after she spoke. Gabriel couldn't help the childish whimper he made when she did so. Her face twisted back into that look of pure hate and anger. He cringed a little at the sight. What did he do wrong? “There's no way that will end well. Men can't be trusted. He'll keep him away from me.”

“I'm a man.” He looked down a little sadden by what his mother said. Did that mean she didn't trust him either?

“No, you're an angel.” She told him as her tender look returned. She gently moved her fingers through his hair in the same way she use to when she tucked him in at night. “So, you'll help mommy won't you?”

_Help her? With what?_ For a minute, Gabriel couldn't comprehend what she was asking for. Then he remembered how much she wanted to break Dean and Castiel apart. He didn't want to disappoint his mother but he couldn't do that to Castiel. He knew his mother was just looking out for his baby brother in the same way Michael was earlier. However, they both didn't understand that Dean was actually a pretty good boyfriend and he made Castiel happy. If they really cared about the youngest, they would want him to be happy.

“No. Dean's good for him.” No sooner than he said it did his mother's face change to horrified. She looked like she was worried, frightened and devastated all at the same time. Gabriel felt bad for making his mother feel that way but it was for Castiel. He couldn't make him miserable. It just wasn't right.

“How could you say that?” She asked clearly hurt by what he had said. She stepped back as if he had physically harmed her and Gabriel couldn't help his hand lifting from his side to reach for her. He, of course, stopped himself before he could. “I'm your mother. Why would you betray me? How could you call yourself my son when all you do is hurt me?”

Gabriel had no idea what to say to that. Didn't she see she was putting him in a hard spot. He couldn't betray his own brother in order to appease her. However, he was breaking her heart. Just the thought that he was the one hurting her, made his heart sink to his stomach.

“Mom, I-”

“What is this nonsense?” Anyone could see you on the sidewalk. Even people you didn't really know well. Gabriel was shocked to look over and see none other than John Winchester glaring at his mother. “Are you seriously trying to emotionally blackmail him?”

“I apologize, sir.” His mother spoke very confused. Gabriel was pretty sure she had never seen John before in her life. He only had because he and his son, Adam, helped move Castiel into his apartment. “However, I can not see where this pertains to you.”

“Oh, I'm sorry. Forgot to introduce myself.” The man smiled silly as if that would be the only problem Gabriel's mom would have with him. “Name's John Winchester. I'm Dean's dad.”

“Of course.” Her eyes narrowed at the mere mention of her son's boyfriend. John didn't seem to notice. If he had, he didn't seem to care.

“Seems our sons are dating.”

“For now.” She responded coldly.“Castiel will come to his senses soon.”

They both stared at each other for a little longer than necessary. Both looked like they were about to pounce on the other and rip their throat out. Gabriel didn't know what to do. He didn't dare speak up in fear that he would make the other even more angry. He liked his throat where it was. So, instead he stepped back from them and watched like a little boy afraid to see a fight.

Then, out of nowhere, John chuckles. He gives Gabriel's mother a once over and shakes his head. Naomi presses her lips together clearly agitated by his behavior. Gabriel knew there was no way his mom knew what John found so amusing. It probably made her rather cross.

“What's your poison?” John asked with a smirk.

“Pardon?” She looked at the man as if he had grown another head. Gabriel was confused. Poison? Who had poison. Oh! Booze. He was talking about booze. Why was he talking about booze?

“Don't play with me. I know you've seen the bottom of a bottle more times than you can count.” Both Naomi and Gabriel's eyes widened when he said this. However, it was for different reasons. Gabriel was shocked that anyone would ever think his mother was an alcoholic. She was never much of a drinker and after that incident, she never picked up a glass again. What was he talking about? Unless something happened once the divorce was finalized. He turned to look at his mother noting her shocked expression as well. However, there was something else hidden there: Guilt.

“How dare you.” She growled menacingly.

“No, how dare you.” John countered not even giving a chance for pause. “You want Castiel to go back to you for what? To see you get drunk on your ass every other night?”

“He doesn't see it.” She argued and Gabriel couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mother drank a lot? Was she an alcoholic now? What happened to her? How did this happen? “I make sure he doesn't.”

“So, that makes it alright.” The way he had said it made Naomi look down ashamed. However, it didn't take long for her to look back with anger still evident in her eyes.

“You don't understand how I feel.”

“No, I do.” John stepped up to her so that he was as close as Castiel use to stand before someone told him about personal space. “I use to use that way to stop the pain too. But it never goes away does it? And it never brings them back.”

“Don't act like you know me.” Naomi was curling into herself slightly sort of like a snake readying itself to attack.

“I don't.” The man shrugged as if her reactions meant little to him. He wasn't afraid of her no matter how menacing she made herself look. “But let me tell you something. Sometimes you have to think about your child's happiness over yours. Sometimes you have to let them go so that they can live a better life than you could provide. So they can be happy, successful or just better off. Even if they hate you in the end. If you really loved your son, you'd let him go.”

“You're son and mine live in totally different worlds.” Naomi spoke as if the mere mention of Dean gave her a bad taste in her mouth and she had to be rid of it. Gabriel rolled his eyes. It was essentially the same argument Michael and even he had. And his father use to tell him he was the least mature. He, obviously, was mature enough to get over the whole Dean's a mechanic thing. “It'll never work out. Besides, you and I are also VERY different, sir.”

“You don't know a goddamn thing about me.” John told her his voice becoming much more stern. Naomi stepped back a bit intimidated by the bigger individual. “How can you say that we are different because, lady, we are more alike than you want to think.” Naomi seemed offended by that accusation but said nothing. She didn't need John becoming more angry than he already was and she wasn't brave enough to stand up against the man. Gabriel couldn't blame her. Even he would be intimidated by him. “You don't know my son and yet you claim he'll leave Castiel. Let me tell you something. There is no way Dean would ever leave Castiel. He's loyal and he's a good man. And you don't know a damn thing about him.”

“I will not stand here and let you speak to me like that.” She shook but whether it was in anger or fear, Gabriel didn't know.

“Then don't.”

“Gabriel.” She looked to her son with pleading eyes. Gabriel felt helpless. He, also, had no idea what he should do. John had some good points and the drinking? He had no idea who this woman was anymore. He didn't want to help her ruin Castiel's happiness but he couldn't stand seeing her looking at him like that.

“You leave him alone.” John told her. “You don't use him to go against my son. You don't use your kids.”

“He's my son!” Gabriel jumped at the sound of his mother yelling. People were stopping and watching tensely. No one knew what was going on. They actually had an audience and Gabriel wasn't sure how long they have had them around watching everything. He wondered if any of the two adults arguing knew they were bringing in way too much attention.“What right do you have to tell me what to do?”

“Cas, is family so he's family.” That statement shocked both Gabriel and his mother. Gabriel didn't even know the guy that well and he was saying that. He was a little touched. “And I'm going to protect my family.”

“I'll come back later, Gabriel.” Naomi huffed. “When the trash is finally taken out.”

She left quickly no longer wanting to argue with the man. It wasn't going to help anyway. Gabriel was pretty sure there was no way John was going to change his mind and why should he? He made a lot of good points. The rich man sighed unhappily. He wished he could get rid of the guilt he felt when he saw his mother unhappy. Shaking his head, he turned to look at John with a smile.

“I think I'm developing a man-crush.”

“Sorry. I'm straight.” John looked very uncomfortable all of a sudden. Gabriel couldn't help but laugh.

“So am I.” He pointed out and saw the man give a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

“Hey, don't worry about it.”

“Dean's lucky to have a father like you.”

“No, he's not.” That was interesting to hear. Gabriel didn't know everything about the situation. He only knew that Dean had apparent Daddy issues. Whatever it was, he didn't think it was his business. “I'm not the best father in the world.”

“But you're there when it matters.”

“I guess. So, what now?” Gabriel knew John was worried about what Naomi would do. Even if he was able to scare her off, it didn't stop her. He wasn't sure how much he knew about the situation but he could see he was worried.

“It's up to Dean.” He told him with a sigh. It was in fact out of their hands. “And my father.”

They just had to wait, see how it goes and hope it will work.


	44. Some Problems Just Need A Nice Fix

Castiel had had enough. He was fine going along with his mother in the beginning because he thought that was the only way. He didn't want to anger her or make her leave. However, he couldn't take this anymore. He had no interest in any of the women and told Dean he didn't want to go on dates any longer. He told his boyfriend that he planned on cutting ties with his mother.

It was a huge move after all, she was his only real human contact for most of his life. Castiel still felt a little dependent on her despite how independent he had become. He didn't want to hurt her since she had sacrificed so much raising him. He missed his mother a lot. He missed her lullabies and calm voice. He missed the way her face lit up every time he entered a room and how she would call him her angel. But, she had gone too far.

Castiel loved his mother but he loved Dean much deeper, he thought. Dean made him feel like his whole body was electrified and all he could do was smile every time he heard his voice. Castiel never felt that way before Dean. He never thought about someone so frequently. It was like Dean was his whole world. Like he was the only thing in the whole universe that mattered and at times he just was amazed someone so wonderful existed. He couldn't help but stare at the man, he was just too beautiful. Castiel knew he could never tell Dean these things. Dean seemed to get flustered easily when it came to talks about emotions but it didn't change how he felt for him. He would do anything for Dean and wouldn't even care for the consequences.

So, it was strange when he brought up his idea that Dean told him not to. Dean told him to give his mother a chance but had some plans of his own. Castiel was willing to do anything and listened to his boyfriend with earnest. If this was what Dean wanted then he will do his best though he didn't quite understand any of it. So, when his mother called, he took a deep breath and remembered what his boyfriend told him.

“Look, mother.” He began rudely and he knew it. She was busy chatting about how she was sure this one would work and he really wasn't interested in the new date she chose. “I am not very happy with all these dates you set me up with. I'm perfectly happy with Dean and I don't really need anyone else. I only go to make you happy but that ends here.”

“Castiel.” His mother sounded so hurt on the phone and Castiel was beginning to feel guilty. He always felt guilty he wasn't a good enough son. However, he knew that was wrong and that he shouldn't let his guilt stop him from getting what he wanted. He just wished everything could just work out somehow. His mother took a deep breath and continued to talk. “Please, mommy just wants to do what's best for you.”

“I know what's best for me.” Castiel informed her. “I'm a grown man.”

“But I already made arrangements with this wonderful girl. Her name is Heather and she works as a physical therapist.” Castiel felt sick that his mom thought that she could just plan his life. That he would go with anything she wanted just because she already made the arrangements.

“I only need Dean.”

“Castiel! Listen to me.” His mother was desperate and he really didn't want to listen to her. He wanted her to understand that there was no way he was leaving Dean. He had decided to stay with Dean for as long as he wanted him to. He hoped that would be forever but Gabriel had said nothing lasts forever. Then again, Gabriel was hanging upside down on the couch listening to depressing music, also. Maybe he wasn't in the right mindset.

Castiel remembered what Dean had talked to him about. He couldn't just push her away and that would be that. Part of him agreed. He would be terribly lonely without his mother. Even though he had been living all this time without her, he couldn't think of never seeing her again. However, he didn't want to give up on Dean and he hated those dates. All the women were nice and they never treated him rudely. Well, sometimes they did when they poured their drinks on him or slapped him. Castiel was getting really tired of the latter. He could still feel the last slap the woman punished him with.

“I will attend this date only if you comply with one of my own wishes.”

“What do you have in mind?” Castiel smiled. His mother, at least, listened to him when it wasn't pertaining to Dean or the dates.

“Let us have lunch.” He suggested though he didn't know why Dean wanted him to hang out with his mother. His boyfriend wasn't really clear about the details. Perhaps it was because Castiel found himself unable to lie properly. “A real lunch with me on Saturday.”

“Yes, of course.”She cooed immediately forgetting the tenseness before. “You must miss mommy so much.”

“Terribly.” It wasn't a lie. Castiel did miss all the wonderful times he had with his mother. He just wished they could go back to the way it was where no matter what he did, his mother supported him. Well, she never did support him on being independent. Castiel frowned. “Thank you.”

“See you later, sweetie.”

“Goodbye, mother.” Sighing, Castiel hung up the phone. Seems there was another date he would have to endure soon. He just hoped Dean knew what he was doing.

The day came soon and Castiel made sure to dress up. Even though he wasn't expecting anything out of the date, he knew his mother would become even more angry if he wasn't presentable. So far, his failures in dating have been attributed to the woman not to him. Even though he was pretty sure it had something to do with what he said to them before they took action.

He entered the small restaurant already thinking of how he was going to tell this one about Dean. He thought it was ridiculous to go on blind dates when he was already happily in a relationship. He turned the corner towards a small table where a familiar dark haired woman sat. He paused. Was this the right table? The waiter insisted that there was no mistake and sat him directly in front of her.

“Hey there.” Lisa waved a little with a smile.

“You are not Heather.” Castiel stated the obvious as he was completely confused. Dean told him Lisa's name and it definitely wasn't Heather. Unless, she lied about her name. Did Dean know this?

“Nope.” Lisa smiled and shook her head. “Heather's my friend and I kind of made her pretend to be interested so I could come here.”

Why did Lisa want to go on a date with him? Was she interested in him? Did she just want to distract him so that she could get back with Dean? What if she did want to get back with him? What if Dean agrees? They were married once after all. Castiel frowned deeply. He wasn't going to play this game. Dean was his and he wasn't about to fight with this woman about it. He went to stand but Lisa spoke again.

“Sit down, Castiel. It's not a date.”

“I'm confused.” Castiel settled down back into his chair. Wasn't this a date? Gabriel had told him that these were called blind dates.

“Dean told me all about what your mother is doing.” Lisa explained with a sigh. “Really, nuts. But it could be worse. It doesn't seem like she has a problem with you being gay per-say. She just doesn't like men in general.”

The waiter came over to them and asked them about drinks before Castiel could respond. The conversation was forgotten as he looked at the menu to see what they had to offer. Lisa didn't need to look at the menu as she ordered only water. Castiel decided to go with some coffee. The waiter nodded to them both and left as Lisa informed him that she needed some more time before deciding what to eat.

“How's Ben?” She asked suddenly as the waiter was busy fulfilling their drink requests.

“He's really fun.” Castiel thought back to them playing the piano and Gabriel showing them how to play his racing game on the Wii. Ben was very knowledgeable about all the different ways one could disable another player. The boy tried to tell him the importance of stars and mushrooms but Castiel couldn't understand a thing. He just kept falling off the track but at least they had fun. Ben and him always have fun.

“I heard you two were best friends.”

“Dean's my best friend.” Ben and him have a lot of fun but he couldn't say they were best friends. Dean was the one who told him that he was his best friend. “Ben says you can't have more than one.”

“I'm sure you can.” Castiel cocked his head to the side. The word best meant that it was the one better than all the rest. Could there be two bests?

“I'll relay that to Ben.” The waiter returned with their drinks and placed them down near them. Lisa smiled politely at the man and thanked him as Castiel gave him a nod of acknowledgment. He asked about what they were going to order and the two realized lunch was to be had during this meeting.

Lisa requested more time to look at her menu and Castiel decided to do the same. Gabriel had told him plenty of times that he might as well get a good meal out of the whole experience. He never really got to. Most of the time he was splashed or slapped before food even arrived. He was glad they sold cheeseburgers but he worried they won't taste as good as the Roadhouse's. Lisa ordered a salad and soup. Dean did say she was into yoga and healthy things.

“Cas, can I call you Cas?” She spoke immediately after the waiter left with their orders. Castiel nodded a little. Everyone called him Cas nowadays. Well, except his brothers. They all had different names for him, Meg called him Clarence and Crowley from the 6th floor has an odd habit of calling him Sparkles.“I was married to Dean for years. When I heard he was interested in you, I admit, I was a little concern.”

“About what?” Castiel paled when he thought about it. His previous fears resurfaced once more. “Do you still love him?”

“O h dear, no.” Lisa laughed a little at the thought and shook her head. “Well, I still care for him but not like that. We're more like family now. We have Ben after all. Dean will always be in my life but you shouldn't worry about that because he'll always have you too, right?”

“Right.” Castiel cocked his head to the side still unsure of what was going on. “But what are you-”

“I was worried that it was a phase.” Lisa told him cutting him off. “Isn't that strange? Me worrying it was a phase. Dean had never expressed an interest in men before and I feared it wouldn't last. I knew how much Ben loved you and I was worried he may be heart broken if things went sour between you and Dean.” Castiel could kind of understand what she meant. He didn't think Dean would like him either because he wasn't Dean's type as Tiffany said. However, he was very delighted to learn he was wrong. Lisa smiled at him softly. “I'm glad that my fears were just silly.”

She took a sip of her water and Castiel followed with his coffee. He always liked coffee in any form it came. Today he drank it black and it was usually how he preferred it. Lisa's face scrunched up the moment she noticed. Lots of people seem to think drinking coffee black was disgusting.

“Castiel, Dean really loves you and I can tell. Ben's even got a special place for you too.” Lisa continued as she placed her cup down. Castiel really didn't know what to say to anything she was telling him. He felt a warmth inside him when he heard her tell him how much Dean loved him. He couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought. He was, also, pretty happy Ben liked him to. “Mark and Ben have gotten along better but not the same way you two do. There must be something about you that Winchesters can't resist.” Her smile grew larger as Castiel tilted his head in confusion. He was wondering what she was talking about and didn't see why she was so amused. “I'm Ben's mother and Dean is Ben's father but you and Mark will be there too. I just want to welcome you to our family. We have a jumble of pieces but I think we all work together nicely.”

“Like a puzzle.” Castiel smiled as he realized he had found something to reply with. The whole talk about pieces fitting together reminded him of the jig saw puzzle Ben wanted to complete with him.

“Exactly.” Lisa nodded happily. “Castiel, Ben's going to be your son too. I know this may seem forward but Dean is the type when he falls in love, he falls in love hard and deeply.”

“I'm a father?” Castiel's widened in surprise. He felt a new type of warm as he thought about Ben as his son. They got along well and he would love to be part of the family. He was part of the family, Lisa said so. That was all he ever wanted was to be part of Dean's family. He smiled at the realization. He didn't know if he would be a good father but he would try his best.

“Well, one of three.” Lisa said with a smile of her own. The rest of their lunch was pleasant with conversations about jobs and Dean. Lots of stories about Dean and Ben. Castiel never thought one of these arrangements could actually be enjoyable. Perhaps, now, he could actually eat what he ordered.

* * *

 

Saturday came sooner than any one could think. Dean left Ben with his father and Adam for some bonding time between them and headed to the Roadhouse. Castiel picked the Roadhouse because it was his favorite place to eat. Jo was helping out her mom out, since Meg's shift didn't start for an hour, and had expressed her desire to help Dean if he needed any. It was supposed to be lunch with Castiel. Castiel arranged it like he requested but he would not be showing up to the bar/restaurant. Instead, Dean would be there to greet whoever came.

Naomi came in sooner than he expected. He could see she worked hard on choosing her outfit. Dean only assumed that based on how fancy she was dressed. It was a little much for a place like this but he supposed Naomi had no idea her son would pick such a place. She wore a long, blue, halter top dress that flowed down to her ankle and seemed to be in a similar empress style as the white one she wore . Her hair was done up in that boring bun she seemed to always wear and she cared a small brown purse that matched her shoes. Dean was wondering what was going on with him when he realized he actually noticed her shoes. She looked around the bar nervously as she obviously didn't seem to fit in and then her eyes rested on him.

“You.” She growled as if she was a cat backed into a corner with its fur raised. Dean could actually imagine that. It was actually a pretty funny image that made him smile wide.

“Me.” He spoke now seeing the woman as something much more amusing than she had hoped. “Have a seat, Naomi.”

“I'm not sitting anywhere near you.” She folded her arms over her chest and shook her head. Her eyes kept darting around still searching. “Where's Castiel?”

“Not here.” Dean shrugged and then gestured to the chair next to him. “Have a seat.”

“You stopped him from coming?” She narrowed her eyes accusingly at him. He just shook his head in amusement. It was nice being the one in control at the moment. She couldn't create a scene in such a public place. She was all about image after all.

“He was never coming.”

“My son wouldn't trick me.”

“If that helps you sleep better at night.” He laughed a little causing her to glare at him furiously. “So be it.”

“Well, I'm certainly not having lunch with you.” She turned around and went to leave. Dean could hear everyone around chattering about different things but one voice was getting increasingly loud. It was as if someone was almost yelling as they neared the entrance of the building.

“Sit, Naomi.” Dean spoke gaining the woman's attention again. “You'll regret it if you don't.”

“I highly doubt that.” Naomi laughed at the thought as a man entered the bar being followed by his eldest son. Dean shook his head. He could hear the loud protests the son was saying as they neared the table.

“Ah, Mr. Milton.” Dean stood from his seat as Bartholomew made his way towards him. “Pleasure you could join us.”

“I thought Castiel was-” It was at that moment, Naomi turned and looked at her ex husband. The CEO stopped in his tracks and looked at her in wonder. Dean could hear Michael gasp when he noticed he stood in front of his mother. “Naomi.”

“Bartholomew.” It wasn't said coldly or with any hint of anger or sadness. It was said with a hint of longing and slight disbelief. That was a good start at least.

“Well, have a wonderful lunch you two.” He told them both and swung his arm around a horrified Michael. “Michael, what are you doing here?”

“What do you think you are doing?” He retorted clearly having some sort of break down. His eyes were wide with panic and he kept chewing his bottom lip like he wanted to tear it off. “You'll ruin everything.”

“How?” They didn't seem like they were at each other's throat. The two weren't even sitting down yet. They were far too busy staring at each other like if they had never seen each other before. Like they were amazed that the other one existed and had no idea what to think. “The two already don't talk. I doubt I can make their situation worse.”

“Be that as it may, this isn't-”

“Breathe, Michael.” The man was seriously getting red in the face and Dean feared he was going to start to hyperventilate. Castiel's family had too many mental issues. Way too many. “In and out.” He led Michael to a nearby booth and sat him down. The man was trying to take his advice he saw. He kept taking deep breaths with such determination in his eyes. It kind of reminded Dean of how awkward Castiel got when given a task such as that. “We'll sit nearby and see if everything goes to shit or not.”

“Absolutely, not.” It was as if he had just realized he was sitting. He looked around the booth as if it personally betrayed him. He stood up to leave. “Don't you see they have suffered enough?”

“Calm down there. Sit.” Dean said as he sat down. Looking over, he saw Jo was nearby. He knew he couldn't stop Michael effectively. The man was stronger than he looked. However, he was also obsessed with appearances. He wouldn't want to be seen as a man who would push a woman would he? “Jo, attack!”

“Hi there.” Jo was amazing. She immediately got to the man before he could even step away from the booth. Crowding his personal space, she pressed him into the booth.

“I'm married.” He whined weakly apparently fearing for his chastity or something. Dean gave out an amused huff. He couldn't believe the man was that intimidated by Jo. Well, he could. She was pretty intimidating.

“I don't care.” She smiled in fake innocence. Dean could see Michael knew it was fake because he shifted uncomfortably in fear. “You're stuck sitting next to me.”

They all got quiet when Dean noticed the older pair had sat down at the table. Their eyes never left each other as they both thought of something to say. Dean could see them struggling with themselves to say something. He hoped they would say something. The whole idea was to get them to talk. He didn't understand. If they both loved each other why did they get divorce? If the father chose the company over her, why does he act so personally hurt?

“Why are you here?” “What reason do you-” They both spoke at the same time. Then, they paused and tried again.

“Castiel was supposed to be here.” “I was to meet Castiel here.”

“He's not even your son.” Naomi spat finally showing anger towards her ex-husband. The man looked down clearly hurt by her words. Straightening up, Naomi's expression softened. “I'm sorry. It's just you left because he wasn't your son. Why even bother?”

“He is my son.” Bartholomew insisted with a sad tone that was almost too low for Dean to hear. Then, suddenly he got louder and slightly angrier. “Jimmy wasn't the one changing his diapers or teaching him how to use the potty. Jimmy didn't read him bedtime stories or made him an airplane. I did. I did all of that. Castiel is my son.”

“You left.” She had a point. He was the one that left Castiel so why did he even think to call himself his father? According to Balthazar and Gabriel, the reason they divorced was because of the paternity test. Bartholomew's parents wouldn't allow him to be with Naomi because of her 'infidelity'.

“I had no choice.” He looked down mournfully like if what he said was really the truth. Perhaps, he really believed it. What would have been the consequences if he went against his parents? Dean wasn't sure what it would be probably something to do with money. He remembered they said something about inheritance.

“Yes, you did.” She told him looking more sad than angry. “You chose the wrong one.”

“You told me it was better that way. That we would figure it all out after the divorce.” That was something Dean hadn't heard. Looking across the table, he saw Michael seeming even more surprised than him. “You said we'd find a way.”

“You never called or mailed or anything.” She argued tears building up in her eyes. It had been years. So many years. Most people would have forgotten old wounds like that after so many years had passed. However, it seemed that Naomi couldn't and neither could her ex-husband. “You just left and never looked back.”

“I sent letters.”

“No, you didn't.”

“Yes, I did.” Bartholomew sighed and shook his head. For a moment, Dean thought he was about to give up. Michael clearly thought the same way and went to move but Jo pushed him back down. “I sent them to your parents house, addressed to them. It was the only way my parents wouldn't try to stop it.”

“Those were-” Naomi paused and placed her hand to her mouth. She looked absolutely horrified. This was interesting. Dean didn't hear anything about letters.“Oh my god.”

The two sat in silence for a while as Naomi digested the information. Michael was thinking about it really hard. Enough to make it look like he may go cross-eyed soon. If his father sent letters, why didn't she get them? Why weren't they together again doing whatever they would do before things went nuts? Michael tried to stand again only to be pushed down again by Jo. She hushed him and told him to wait. She and Dean were pretty sure they weren't done. If Michael went over there now, there might not be any progress.

“My parents- They thought you were writing them. You didn't tell anyone. You're supposed to tell someone. They were angry and they didn't even open them.” Naomi rambled confused, hurt and a little angry. “I thought you wrote them but not me. I- I was also angry.”

“I thought you understood I would try to contact you. I told you I would.”

“I thought you would call me or something.”

“I couldn't. It was too risky . I thought letters would be fine.” Bartholomew ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “Do you still have them?”

“We burned them.” That was one way to get rid of them. Seemed a little extreme to Dean and he couldn't believe the amount of communication issues this family had. “Mother told me it was about time I let you go.”

“Oh. Sofia always had it out for me. Explains why they told me I had no business calling them.” He looked down more than just a little discouraged. He sighed heavily and shook his head. “So, you moved on?”

“Yes.” _That was a god damn lie_. Dean wanted to yell it out to the world but he kept quiet. If she had moved on, she would have remarried and left her son alone when he was with his awesome boyfriend. Bartholomew looked down sadly once again.

“Oh.”

They were quiet again. It was really ridiculous how much empty space was in their conversations. Sighing, Dean turned to see Meg enter the establishment ready for her shift. He motioned for her to come over to the booth and swore he saw the woman roll her eyes. Michael was trying to say something to him but he ignored the man. He seriously needed some anxiety pills or to see a shrink. Perhaps, he needed both.

“Hey, Meg.” Dean spoke as soon as she arrived to the table. He gestured to the pair still sitting in silence. “Get them some drinks.”

“Alcohol?” She looked over at the two and gave him a look. Dean knew how it probably looked to her. Bartholomew was in a suit and Naomi was dressed for somewhere way classier than this.

“Tea.” Michael spoke getting an appreciative look from Meg. Her eyes roamed all over him and Dean could see the man noticed. The next words out of his mouth came out shaky and full of nervousness. “My parents enjoy hot tea.”

“Does this look like a cafe to you?” She teased with a smirk. She seemed to like seeing the man squirm.

“Please, Meg. I know you got tea back there.” Dean told her and it was then Michael made some type of connection. Dean realized the man must have noticed Meg was the same Meg Gabriel was chasing after. Somehow it made the man look even more worried. Dean was a little confused. What, besides the obvious, was wrong with Gabriel? Meg seemed to have an attraction to Castiel's family members. Why was Gabriel different?

“Fine. Hot tea.” Meg muttered, angry she would have to brew some in the back. Usually, they only sold ice tea when requested. It was a bar that sometimes served food. There wasn't many drinks besides soda and beer. Maybe juice but those were for mixed drinks. “This Clarence's family?”

Dean nodded as Michael questioned who Clarence was. She left quickly without even giving the man an answer. Dean just shrugged and left the anxiety ridden man to wonder. It wasn't hard to figure out that she was talking about one of his brothers. Then again, this is the guy that had to check if gullible was really written on the ceiling.

“Well, you should go.” Naomi spoke as soon as Meg put down the tea. The bartender looked over at Dean with so much hatred. It wasn't his fault they wanted to leave now. He was just trying to do something nice. Naomi shook her head and didn't even touch her tea. “Your wife will be waiting for you.”

“I don't have a wife.” Bartholomew told her as he put a little bit of sugar into his tea.

“Your girlfriend then.”

“I don't have one of those either.” He paused and looked down at his lap nervously. Naomi just stared shocked that he hadn't found someone new. There was more silence that followed and Dean couldn't believe the lack of communication that was happening at this lunch. They, also, hadn't gotten anything to eat. Bartholomew chuckled a bit and shook his head sadly. “I haven't moved on. I'm sorry.”

“This isn't fair. I expected you to choose better.” He didn't look up at her as she spoke. He didn't know what he could say. This only made Naomi angrier. “You made the wrong choice! It is your fault!”

“What did you expect me to do?”

“Fight for me.”

“I would have lost everything.” He looked up his voice now raising. There was the money. Dean was wondering when it would come up. “You told me that.”

Michael tensed up even more than usual and that was enough proof that he hadn't heard about that either. Apparently, they had a plan. Naomi was the one who suggested it was better to divorce and her husband decided they would keep contact. However, something happened. Letters were burned, phone calls not forwarded and perhaps two pairs of parents that didn't want them together. What did they do that their parents didn't approve of them? Naomi was a basket case, sure. However, Gabriel said she wasn't always like that. So, what was wrong with Bartholomew that Naomi's parents hated him? Why did parents hate anyone? Let them choose who they want.

“I just thought that against all odds, you'd choose me in the end. I was a fool. I thought that if you love them let them go and if they come back-” Naomi stopped and looked away. “But you just left.”

“I'm back.” Bartholomew tried forcing a smile. “Granted I am a little late.”

Naomi laughed a little but it wasn't a true laugh. Probably because what he had said had been so cheesy. Even Dean felt like he was watching a life time movie. Her smile didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes were blurry with unshed tears and she tried to cover it up. Shaking her head, she looked away again. Bartholomew looked around his persons nervously. He had to do something.

“Don't cry.” He told her as he pulled her tea closer to him. She wasn't paying attention as he grabbed the clear container filled with white grains and poured a very large amount into the tea. He began stirring the drink with a spoon and gave his ex-wife a small smile. “Here, you like tea with sugar right?”

“I do. Thank you.” She wiped her eyes and accepted the tea. However, when she took a sip her face scrunched up immediately. Bartholomew giggled. It wasn't a chuckle or a laugh. No, Dean could only say it was a giggle as the man waved an almost empty salt shaker in front of him. Naomi faked her anger in a way someone would when they were playing. She laughed a little and had a far off look in her eyes as if remembering something happy. “Ugh! You detestable man!”

So, that was where Gabriel got his tricks. Michael rolled his eyes as if his father had done this many times. How did obsessed with looks, anxiety ridden Michael deal with his own father? How did he even come out the way he did when raised by him? Now that Dean thought about it, Lucifer and Gabriel's personalities made sense. They got it from their father. Michael must be like his mother.

“I think we should let them be.” Dean suggested as he lifted himself from the booth.

“Dean Winchester.” Dean hated how Michael said his whole name as if he was some sort of rare entity and not just a normal person. It was nice that his name wasn't said with disgust but instead with a sort of meekness he never thought Michael had. “I underestimated you and you were right, I didn't really know you. Thank you.”

“Uh. No problem.” Did that mean they were cool now? Did he just win over Castiel's family? Well, he was sure Castiel's parents had a long way to go until their problems were solved but that would distract Naomi enough.

“Give Castiel my regards.” Michael spoke as Jo scooted out of the booth. He looked over at her surprised by her actions. “Can I leave now?”

“Sure, Mr. Monk.” She told him clearly amused by all his dusting off he was currently doing. He stood up hesitantly and gave her a bewildered look.

“I don't understand that reference.”

“At least, you know it was a reference.” Dean said with a laugh. Sometimes he would say something and Castiel would just look at him confused, taking what he said literally. “Go on.”

Michael left with a nod heading directly to Meg for some odd reason. Maybe he just needed a drink. With his nerves going so crazy, he probably needed a nice drink to calm himself down. Something strong. Jo gave a loud sigh and motioned to the two now currently chatting about the children.

“So, you think they'll get back together?”

“I'm not sure but I think this is a start to at least becoming friends.”

“Think she'll leave you and Castiel alone?” That was the whole reason he did all this. Dean couldn't forget that he was mainly fixing Castiel's family because he couldn't take Naomi's interruptions in their lives. He sighed louder than Jo had before and looked up to the ceiling.

“Oh, god I hope so.”

Without warning, Michael returned with a card in hand. Dean was pretty sure Meg didn't go around carrying cards and he had no idea why the older man had returned. Gabriel told him he was married to a french model. That was pretty awesome and he had no idea how he managed it. But if he had that waiting for him, why was he still here?

“Oh, my brother, Lucifer.” Michael turned to Jo and smiled. He brought the card up to her and bit his bottom lip. “I'm terribly sorry but I couldn't help but notice you have a strong and no nonsense personality.”

“Why thank you but you have a brother Lucifer?” Jo stood pretty proud of herself but she was a little worried about what Michael had just mentioned. Who would name their child after Satan? What kind of parents- She looked over at the strange couple at their table. Well, at least, she had an answer to that.

“He's single and painfully annoying.”

“I thought he was gay.” Dean was confused. He remembered Lucifer looking at him like he was a piece of meat and at Sam like he wanted to take him then in there. The guy was seriously creepy and was definitely into the male gender.

“He's everything. Trust me.” Michael slipped the card into Jo's hand and smiled politely at Dean. Then he walked off like he didn't just pimp out one of his brothers. Jo looked down at the card with a small smile. Dean groaned.

“Don't call that number.”

“I don't know.” She brought the card to her lips showing off Lucifer's name on it. Why did Michael carry around Lucifer's business cards? How many people had he tried throwing his brother to? “Guy with the name of Satan must be awesome in bed.”

“Promise me you won't call him.” Dean could not see any of that going well. Jo gave him a teasing smile and shook her head.

“I make no promises.”

* * *

 

When Dean got home he was exhausted and it wasn't even night yet. He got Michael's approval, possibly fixed some issues in Castiel's family and argued with Jo over calling Lucifer. He was glad the man didn't pick up his phone when she called. Hopefully, Jo won't try again. He entered the living room and paused when he saw Castiel sitting on the couch waiting. He had long since given his boyfriend a key to the apartment. It was a nice place to go when Gabriel's tricks were too much, he was sure. Also, nothing beat coming home and seeing your lover waiting for you. That was the best feeling in the world. 

“How did it go?” He asked curiously. Dean smiled a little and sat next to him.

“I think things are going to be alright.” He told him leaning on him slightly. He hadn't gotten to be with Castiel all day. He was starting to feel some withdrawals. Just a little contact, it was all he needed to recharge. “How was your date with Lisa?”

“Pleasant.” That's it? Pleasant? He expected his boyfriend to tell him more than just one word.

“You didn't fall in love did you?” He teased causing his boyfriend to smile. Usually, Cas would get offended not even knowing he was teasing. Dean was glad to see he was starting to understand the difference of teasing and being serious.

“Of course, I did.” Dean's smile faded instantly. He what? “With you.”

“Oh my god.” Cas had gotten him good. Dean wasn't expecting that at all. He never knew Castiel was capable of such a thing. “That was pretty cheesy but oh so smooth. When did you get so smooth?”

“Speaking of smooth.” Castiel leaned over onto him pushing him against the back of the couch. Dean was liking where this was going. “There are a couple of smooth things I wouldn't mind touching or tasting.”

He ran his tongue up Dean's Adam's apple as he moved onto his lap. Dean closed his eyes at the sensation. Apparently, he wasn't the only one that needed a recharge. However, he wasn't expecting this type of recharge. Not that he was complaining, of course.

“When did you get so dirty?” He asked almost breathless.

“You made me this way.”Castiel had placed his lips near Dean's ear when he said those words in a low deep voice. Dean shivered at the tone.

“I love it.”

“I know you do.”

The door opened and Dean immediately looked at Castiel with a panicked expression. They were in the living room and not exactly in a position he would like being caught by, especially if it was his father and Ben. Castiel understood the situation immediately and Dean thanked every higher power that the guy did. He threw himself back onto the couch away from Dean's lap and tried to look like nothing had happened. Thankfully, it wasn't Ben or his father, it was Sam.

“Hello, Sammy.” Dean knew he was probably flushed and looked guilty as hell but he tried to smile at his brother innocently. “Impeccable timing really.”

“Hello, Dean.” Sam already knew what was going on. He looked between Castiel and Dean with a suspicious glare. “You aren't trying to ruin that couch again because I know what you did.”

“How was I found out?” Dean hadn't told Sam at all about what he had done on the couch. Unless, it was Castiel that ratted him out. He wouldn't do that to him. They were lovers after all. Lovers were supposed to have each other's back.

Sam walked away into his room and came out after a few moments. In his hand was a strange rectangle shaped thing. Half was white and half was black. There was a click and the white part of the object glowed with a faint purple. Dean stared at his brother as he passed it over a part of the couch cupping around it for enough darkness to prove his point.

“Why the fuck do you have a UV light?” Dean asked offended that his brother felt he needed one.

“Because I live with you.” Sam countered angrily. He sighed and turned off the light. Dean felt betrayed. Sure, he did do something but it wasn't like he went around masturbating all over the house. It suddenly made sense why Sam refused to sit on the couch recently. “But that's going to change. Jessica and I are thinking of getting a new place. Somewhere we can grow.”

“This apartment has three bedrooms. I could just move out.” Was he leaving because of the couch. He could totally get a new couch it wasn't that critical.

“And go where?” Sam was right. Dean didn't have anywhere to go. He couldn't think of anywhere to go. He would like to have an extra room for Ben. “Look, we are looking around and we haven't decided where yet.”

“So, you're leaving.” It was finally sinking in. Sam would be marrying Jessica and that would mean he couldn't stay here. They were going to have their own family and their own life. Dean would be intruding on that.

“It's really not that surprising. I mean, did you think we'd get married and just move in here?”

“Well, no.” It wasn't exactly what he thought. He just assumed Sam would always be there. It had always been Sam and Dean. Granted, he did marry Lisa and live away from him when Sam was in college but he just always thought Sam would be close by in the end.

“We're here.” Came a cheerful announcement as the front door opened again. Adam and Ben marched inside without a thought to what could be going on in the apartment.

“Daddy!” Ben leaped into his father's arms happily. He had had a great day with his grandpa and uncle. He couldn't wait to tell his father all about it.

“Hey there.” Dean ruffled his son's hair with a small smile. Castiel noticed that the smile looked forced and gave his boyfriend a worried look.

“Dean, are you going to be alright?”

“Yeah, why wouldn't I be?”

“What's going on?” Adam had just came to drop off his nephew. He wasn't expecting to be standing in a room with a really tense atmosphere. It was like everyone was being cautious about something. Then there was Dean acting like there was nothing wrong.

“Sam and Jessica are planning to get a place of their own leaving Dean with this apartment.” Castiel explained since no one else would.

“I can't afford this apartment on my own.” Dean admitted in a soft voice. Adam nodded in understanding and looked to Sam. His older brother just shrugged and sighed. There had to be a way to solve this.

“Well, Dad just got a job at the auto shop. Maybe he can help.”

“Yeah, Dad!” Sam suddenly was filled with energy. His eyes lit up at the thought of it. That was a perfect idea. “Their apartment is really tiny.”

“Well, it is a one bedroom apartment.” Castiel informed him as if he didn't know. Sam rolled his eyes. Some things never change.

But Dean had problems with his father. Everyone knew that it was still hard for Dean to be completely friends with his father. He still thought back to what happened in the past. Sure, they weren't at each other's throats and they were getting better. Dean was at least talking to him. However, it wasn't the most ideal. He'd probably refuse, knowing Dean.

“Sure, I can ask Dad if he wants to move in.” That was the last thing any one in the room thought Dean would say. Even Ben seemed a little shocked and he didn't even know about Dean's issues.

“Are you sure?” Sam looked skeptical. Maybe Dean was just saying that to make him feel better.

“Well, we are getting a little old to be holding on to grudges.”

“That's very true.” Castiel nodded in agreement and smiled. “But you really aren't that old.”

“I'm old enough to stop acting like a child. You taking notes, Ben?” Ben looked at his father in confusion but nodded. Dean smiled at him and continued. “This is being an adult. I'm adulting.”

“I don't know.” Adam shrugged. He would be glad not to have to share a room with his dad anymore. It was really getting ridiculous. He would like some privacy. Especially, when he was talking online with his friends. He practically could feel his dad reading over his shoulder even when he acted like he was doing something. He was a teenager. He needed his privacy. “I'll talk to Dad about it.”

“That was nice of you, Dean.” Castiel told him patting his knee in approval.

“You want to move in too?” Dean covered the hand on his knee with his own hand.

“There will be far too many people in this apartment.”

“There's never too many people.” Dean looked over at Ben and saw the child nod enthusiastically. That was his boy. He would remember that and maybe Ben would get some ice cream tomorrow. Triple scoop if Castiel agrees. “Three bedrooms, remember.”

“I'll have to tell Gabriel.” The man smiled happily. He was part of Dean's family and soon would get to see him everyday more than he usually did. Dean smiled back feeling for the first time secure with everything. He would take care of Castiel. Maybe not in the way his mother or other family members would want him to but it was better that way. Castiel was his own person and he was growing a little bit each day. They would work well together, he was sure. They always had since the day they met.

Dean was hopeful for the future. He no longer saw himself alone and unneeded. No matter how independent Castiel got, he knew he always needed him and Dean needed him too. They didn't have to wait for Sam to move out for Castiel to move in. They might as well do it as soon as possible. Dean just hoped Blackie wasn't coming. He'll have to talk to him about that.

They did have all the time in the world to talk about it. Dean wasn't going anywhere and he was sure his boyfriend wasn't either. This was their home and they were going to make wonderful memories here for years to come.

 


	45. Epilogue

Four months later, Jessica and Sam finally got married. It was a nice simple wedding held outside. Dean was the best man, of course, and some lady named Madison was the maid of honor. She was friendly enough but the whole time they walked down the aisle she kept saying she couldn't wait for the reception. She was starving and even made a bad joke about it claiming she was “hungry like a wolf.” But Dean endured it because the aisle was thankfully not that long and this was Sam's special day.

Sam didn't have groomsmen and Jessica didn't have bride maids. Ben was the ring bearer and took his job seriously. The flower girl was this weird little girl named Emma who kept eying him like she was going to kill him. It was a simple and short wedding which was a blessing. He really didn't want to be standing there while the preacher went on and on about how amazing marriage was. During the ceremony, he looked off into the crowd and caught his boyfriend's eye. He smiled a little but it soon vanished when he noticed the sobbing mess next to him. Balthazar was clutching Castiel's shoulder while holding a handkerchief to his eyes. Benny, who was seated next to him and towards the aisle, looked rather distressed but did nothing. Gabriel, who sat on the other side of Castiel, just shook his head and wrapped his arm around his date, Meg.

All the Miltons had been invited since Sam's recent employment as their lead lawyer or whatever that job was. Apparently, the last guy who handled all their legal affairs was apparently a shady character. Dean wasn't even sure how all of that happened but Sam go the job. Now, he was definitely good for any type of apartment or house he wanted. Probably was going to get one of those large houses on the outskirts of town and have plenty of children. Sam deserved that kind of picket fence life.

His father sat in the front with Jessica's parents, Adam, Lisa, and Mark. Living with him was different and at first, Dean had his shields still up. However, as time went on, he started to relax in his father's presence. He still straightened up when his dad entered the room and still worried that the other shoe was going to drop at any time. But things were getting better and they both worked at the same garage. Not getting along would be problematic for the both of them.

Castiel got along with both his father and Adam strangely enough. Dean figured it was because there was no way anyone could dislike Cas. He was just so darn likeable and adorable. Dean wasn't afraid to say his boyfriend was probably the most adorable person at the whole wedding. He would have to apologize to Jessica. She did look rather beautiful for her wedding day. Sam even teared up, like the big baby he was, when he saw her walk down the aisle. However, Dean had a bias and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

His parents sat behind him with Lucifer between them. Apparently, they were making sure he didn't do anything. Dean had never seen such a blissful look on the strange man before. Naomi and Bartholomew were doing better. Castiel had had dinner with the two of them just recently and Naomi was staying far from Dean's love life. It was a wonderful thing. Though the two never said they were dating or thinking of remarrying, Dean had seen them together more often than not.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Mrs. and Mr. Winchester.” Jessica and Sam decided to forgo them saying his first name. Something about Jessica being her own woman and that was something Dean could get behind. The crowd cheered as the newly married couple beamed at them all. Dean was proud of his brother and he was happy for him too. However, he was pretty happy that they would soon be able to enjoy the reception. He had to agree with Madison that he was pretty hungry. He probably didn't feel like howling at the moon but he did have a substantial need for food. He hurried towards the exit before he was stopped by his brother.

“Where are you going?” Sam had grabbed his arms and looked down at him confused. “We need to take pictures.”

Wedding pictures was the worst. The reception was going to start without them and everyone will be enjoying food while they just stood around looking pretty. Sam and Jess chose a buffet style reception. They both knew people with particular tastes, them included and ones that hated rabbit food, like Dean. Castiel would have been included if he didn't graciously accept that health shake from Sam a few weeks prior. Dean never felt so betrayed.

At least, Cas could enjoy the finer things in life without going on about how bad it was. Dean sighed as he posed for more, looking down at his son who was also dragged into this. He didn't see why they had to take so many photos. There was no way Sam and Jessica were keeping them all. Also, the flower girl was even more creepy but was thankfully taken away after the group photo. The mother laughed and said it was because he reminded her of her father. What did she do to her father? Eat him?

Speaking of eating, he was completely relieved when he got to leave for the reception. Thankfully, it was being held nearby and all he had to do was walk towards the large tent. Seeing it the entire time but not being able to enjoy it was torture.

“Finally, food.” Dean sighed happily at the sight of food.

“And here I thought you were just happy to see me.” Castiel chuckled behind him. Dean smiled wide and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

“I'm always happy to see you.” He told him and steered him near the buffet. If Cas hadn't eaten already, he was about to. Dean couldn't let his boyfriend go without tasting all this party food. There were two large buffet tables side by side stuffed with all kinds of food. At the wedding cake table there was pie but apparently he couldn't have any until they cut the cake. Dean was touched. His brother had a pie made just for him. Sure it was for all the people who preferred pie over cake but Dean would like to think it was personally for him.

“Of course.” Cas spoke as he noticed Dean's lingering eyes on the pie set near the cake. Right now his lover had food on the brain and Castiel had learned nothing got between Dean and his food. As Dean piled more hors d'oeuvres on a plate he had apparently designated as his, Castiel looked off to see one of his brothers terrorizing the youngest of Dean's brothers. When his boyfriend turned back and plopped the plate into his hands with a smile, showing off his own stuffed plate in his hand, Castiel gestured to the scene with his head. “I apologize for Michael harassing your brother.” Apparently, Michael had come with Anna, his daughter. She was around Adam's age and seemed to be going to the boy's new school. Dean had thought the girl would be going to some luxurious private school but apparently her mother wanted her child to be somewhat normal much to Michael's distaste. Adam and Anna seemed to hit it off earlier according to Castiel. The two had been talking adamantly before Michael took a chair and squeezed between them. Now the two looked nervous and uncomfortable. “Ah, youth.”

“We aren't that old, Cas.” Dean chuckled a bit and shook his head. He felt bad for his baby brother but he probably would see her at school another day. Michael couldn't disrupt their talking in school. He might try knowing him. Dean rolled his eyes. He was sure Adam could handle the guy.

Ben was getting a long with Mark over at another table. It was so surreal seeing his kid laughing with some guy he barely knew. Part of him did feel a little replaced but that was childish. He knew he still had a place in Ben's heart and nothing was going to change that. Besides, he had told Ben plenty of times that Mark wouldn't replace him. How would that make him look if he acts like he did?

He decided to look around to his father animatedly talking to Lucifer of all people. He did not need to know what they were talking about. Balthazar was laughing with a group of women and some men while Benny stood behind him clearly not enjoying what was going on. A girl touched Balthazar's arm and quickly the man pulled away and reached for his date. Suddenly, Benny seemed happier if not a little uncomfortable. Dean didn't understand them at all.

What he really didn't understand was Meg and Gabriel. How did he convince her to come to the wedding with him? She didn't look like she was forced or bribed or kidnapped. Dean really didn't put kidnapping above Gabriel. She was actually content staring at the cake with Gabriel. He was staring at it like it was a pile of gold or something. Meg had her hand gripping the man's arm as if holding him back from jumping face first into the cake. He couldn't make out if they were there as friends or lovers. Did his stalking suddenly work out for him?

It was Sam that slapped him on the back keeping him from learning new gossip. It wasn't like there was much he could find that Maggie wouldn't notice. Oh, she was there too. Sam was a little reluctant to invite her but he was the same with Chuck and Becky, who was busy feeding each other some of the hors d'oeuvres. Did those two even know a wedding happened or were they too engulfed in their own happy bubble?

Sam and Jessica were against a grand entrance. Since they didn't have a plated reception and most people would be standing around, they thought it would be rude to make everyone sit down quickly just to see them walk in. Especially, since Jessica's grandmother had to use a walker to get around and would have a hard time sitting down just to get back up again if she was mingling. The two were overly thoughtful about people. Dean's wedding was more traditional and he didn't really think about how comfortable one or two guests were. They did walk in together, however, waving to everyone.

“So, we are going to do the first dance after your speech. It's a little out of the ordinary but Jess wanted it.” He informed him gesturing to Jessica, who hadn't changed out of her wedding gown. After a few dances, they'd cut the cake and then throw the bouquet. Jessica wanted to remain in her gown for picture reasons. Also, it was tradition to throw the garter belt. She thought it would be best if she remained in her gown. However, she made it know she would want to be free of it quickly, however. She feared that her dress may get dirty otherwise. Dean could sympathize. He'd worry about that too with Gabriel on the loose.

“Speech?” Dean had forgotten all about the best man speech. He hadn't even begun to think of what to say. What could he say? Nothing would be good enough.

“Speech.” Castiel repeated as if his boyfriend didn't hear it right the first time. Dean smiled at him and tried to act like he wasn't secretly panicking.

“Right, speech.”

“Here's the microphone.” Jessica came over to them happily and handed him a wireless microphone the DJ was using. She looked completely sure that Dean's speech was going to be amazing. The speech he had months to prepare. The speech he forgot about all those months in favor of enjoying life with his lover. The speech his brother completely knew he didn't have.

“Please tell me you remembered to make a speech.” Sam groaned obviously worried. Jessica poked him in the side and smiled.

“Let him do it.” She had a lot of faith in him. Too much really.

“Uh.” He looked down at the microphone with an unsure expression. What the hell was he going to say? No one seemed to be paying attention. Maybe no one would notice.

“Attention everyone.” Castiel's deep voice vibrated throughout the room. He had leaned over and was currently speaking through the microphone Dean was holding. Dean looked on in horror as his boyfriend snatched the microphone from him and straightened up.“The best man will be making his speech.”

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean took the microphone back hesitantly as Castiel smiled like he accomplished something great. He looked so much like a child being proud of himself that Dean couldn't even be mad at what had just happened. Then again, he never could get mad at Castiel. He had some strange power that made him instantly forgive him.

They were all looking at him. Dean didn't even know why they had to all stare so intensely at him. He knew he was the one talking but really, they all looked like they were going to pounce him. Maybe that was the nervousness talking. Sam was looking at him with a face that only conveyed how much he wanted him to start talking now. Probably with the promise of death if he didn't. Dean cleared his throat.

“You're married. Oh my god.” That wasn't the best thing to start with and Sam's face instantly became a full on bitch face. That was a picture he hoped someone got on camera. They could look back and laugh.  

Not a lot of laughing was going on at the moment. In fact, the whole crowd seemed as tense as Sam. Well, they weren't really but Dean couldn't help but imagine they were. Castiel nudged him a little and he remembered why he was standing there with a mic. It wasn't just to look pretty though he wished it was. At least, he knew Castiel would enjoy that. The guy liked to watch him do anything. Even if it was completely mundane. Even if it was him awkwardly trying to make a speech and making a fool out of himself.

“Oh, sorry. I'm supposed to do a speech. I'm not really good at public speaking. That was usually Sammy's thing. Kid's a genius. Oh, sorry. You aren't a kid anymore. You've grown up.”He smiled a little at Sam as his tense look washed away. Jess hugged her husband from behind resting her head on his shoulder. She gave Dean a nod and that was all he needed to continue. “I admit I was afraid of you growing up. When I was younger it was one of my biggest fears. I always looked after you. I always took care of you. When you wanted to go to Stanford, I didn't know what I would do.”

He was nervous still but looking at Sam's now softened expression, he knew he couldn't have been messing up the speech that badly. He didn't know what it was he had said but it seemed to have done the trick. Hopefully, it did the same for everyone else. Turning towards the crowd again, he noticed they were actually all listening to him without any signs of him totally screwing this up.

“Sammy was always the brightest one. He was so damn smart and all the teachers loved him. I don't take credit for any of that. I mean, I wasn't the best role model but Sammy made it. He worked hard and he passed law. I mean, I couldn't even pass high school Algebra. I hated that teacher.” The crowd laughed a little at that statement and suddenly all his nervousness melted away. “I guess what I want to say is Sam is the most caring, empathetic and smartest guy I've ever had the privilege of knowing. Even if he annoys me sometimes and can be a little bitch. I'm so proud of you. You're married.”

He glanced at his brother and he was already having those emotional expressions. Dean hadn't said what he really wanted to say. Somehow he knew Sam knew what he really meant despite not saying it. He really wanted to talk about how he practically raised Sam, how his brother was also like a son to him at times, and how no matter what, Sam was always put ahead of anything. How he built his whole world around his brother only to have him leave. He didn't resent him at all for any of it, of course. He was proud of him. More proud than he could say in a silly speech. Sam became everything he knew he could be and more. Plus, he found a perfect lady to help him through life. He grew up and he was moving on and it was sad. So very sad. He was happy for him but he still felt that this was changing everything. He no longer would be the one to care for his brother. If he was a touchy feely type of person he would cry. Sam had been everything to him. Even when he married Lisa, Dean would do anything for Sam. He would die for him if he had to. Now he was going to be someone else's everything.

“Jess, I guess it's time for you to take care of him now. You make sure to do a good job because he's- I'm sure you'll do a great job. Congratulations, both of you.” How do you end a muddled up speech like that? He guessed he would just end it like any other time he had to speak in front of others. “Uh, yeah.”

“You did fine.” Sam told him as he pulled his brother into an embrace. He knew what Dean meant and maybe that made up for the months of procrastination.

“I was rambling.”

“You did fine.”

This was all getting dangerously close to a zone that Dean previously would have hidden away from. He remembered a past girlfriend had told him that if he had gotten anywhere near emotional, he would shut down. That was before he got married, of course and before his divorce. Definitely, before he met Cas, became friends with a bunch of neighboring women and who he gossiped frequently with and fixed things (for the most part) with his father. He wasn't the emotionally repressed bad boy with daddy issues anymore. He didn't know what he was now but he knew he had changed. He was afraid to hug his younger brother fully and maybe a little emotionally in front of a whole crowd of friends and strangers. Besides, he kind of like hugs.

The moment they let go, it was time for the first dance. Dean was shocked but seeing that Jess was determined to get out of that corset, he shouldn't have been that surprised. His eyes met Maggie's and she had a knowing look. Oh, Maggie knew about Jess's hatred of that corset. She thought she looked beautiful in it but it was too uncomfortable. Maggie and Dean tried to talk her out of it. They really did when they went to the bridal shop with Madison and her. However, Jess wanted to look her best. It was her decision and now she had to deal with it.

When they cut the cake, Jess was stiff. Probably because she hated how straight the corset made her top. Maggie whispered that perhaps the corset was pulled too tight but Dean thought she said her vows pretty well. Castiel stared at both of them making Dean silence himself immediately. Gabriel pushed past them eager to grab a slice of cake. The man had been waiting all this time for a plate and Madison, who took over cutting the rest of the slices, rolled her eyes as she gave him a large piece.

The bouquet toss was soon after and it had women shoving each other like they were in a battlefield. It practically was a battlefield. One that some respectable women did not participate in. None of which were Jo, Madison and even Maggie. Maggie was already married! Jess tossed it high into the air and the wind picked up. Women fell on top of each other hoping to get even a finger on it. However, it landed right into the lap of a non participating member. A non participating male member, that is: Balthazar. He looked down at the bouquet in horror. He tried to toss it away but Benny took it and laid it onto the table.

Many women were jealous of Balthazar but Dean was sure he would have gladly given any of them the bouquet. He seemed completely horrified at the fact he was the one to catch it. Sam cleared his throat to gain their attention. As the women squabbled, he had removed Jess's garter belt. Holding it up, it was time for the next fiasco.

The tossing of the garter belt wasn't as much as a toss as it was Sam aiming to kill. He flung it like a rubber band to the group of men that waited for it. They looked as eager as the women were for the bouquet. How times had changed. The belt flew into the air and hit Gabriel right in the eye. He wasn't even paying attention as he was busy shoveling more cake into his mouth. Meg laughed loudly at what had happened and gave him a big slap on his back. This made Gabriel almost choke on the cake he was eating. It was not his lucky day.

It was tradition that the one who caught the bouquet danced with the one who caught the garter belt. Neither one wanted to budge, however. Gabriel was not about to slow dance with his own cousin. Balthazar seemed completely fine with the idea but never moved towards his cousin. He just kept throwing suggestive looks his way while Benny kept a firm hand on his shoulder. Gabriel paled instantly when he noticed much to Meg's amusement.

“Dean, Jess and I finally got everything finalized for the new apartment.” Sam spoke as he waited for Jess to return. After the garter belt was removed, she ran out as fast as possible.

“Apartment?” Dean was so sure his brother would get a house. Somewhere nice where they could raise some kids. Jessica had mentioned she liked to have children one day. Dean knew Sam wasn't the best babysitter in the world. When Sam first had to deal with Ben soiling his diaper, he almost ran out of the room. Luckily, Dean was there to help out Ben when he needed it.“Where are you moving?”

“904.”

“904 where?” You couldn't just say 904. There were a bunch of 904s in this city. What street was it? What apartment building was it? Where the hell was it?

“On the ninth floor, Dean.” Sam clarified but Dean could have figured that. If it was an apartment number than yes, it would most likely be on the ninth floor. That still didn't explain anything. Sam must have noticed his confusion because he sighed loudly and rolled his eyes.“Right under Gabriel's penthouse.”

“You're moving into the same apartment building?” Dean thought he was moving away somewhere further. He thought they would find some nice suburbs and live a wonderful life but they were going to be in the same apartment building. Sam was just going to be two floors up.

“Well, Jess thought it would be good to stay near family.” Sam told him with a smile as he noticed his wife coming back with a lovely blue evening dress. She seemed much more comfortable in that.

“What will our future kids be without their Uncle Dean?” Jess asked as she poked Sam's cheek.

“Kids?” There was pure fear in Sam's eyes. Probably having some flash back of Ben's soiled diaper. Was it possible to have flash backs and nightmares of a dirty diaper? “Plural?”

“In the future.” Jess pushed him a bit while rolling her eyes. “Don't have a panic attack at our reception. People will talk. Mainly Dean.”

“I'm not that much of a -” It was at that time Castiel decided to move closer into Dean's personal space. Dean turned and smiled at him immediately. Everything was forgotten when his boyfriend stood so close to him. “Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.”

Sam rolled his eyes as Jess giggled. The rest of the reception went on without any other memorable moments. Well, except the moments that might have occurred in Dean's Impala after sneaking out after a while. Hey, they were young and totally hot. What else were they going to do? Besides the way Cas wore that tux made it hard for Dean to focus on anything else and they were too far from the apartment building. Dean needed some Cas time and he needed it sooner than later.

If anyone noticed their escape, they didn't say anything. Maggie didn't even mention it when she saw him again the next day. In fact, things just went about how they normally did. Sam moved in right after his honeymoon. They went to the Bahamas. It was a pretty nice honeymoon he guessed since he never had a chance for his own. It didn't take long after that for Dean to see his brother in the elevator when he came home from work.

“I can't believe you and Jess have moved into this building.” Was the first thing out of his mouth. No hello or any other greeting. He just was too stunned that his brother seriously wasn't moving away from him. He didn't ever really have to say goodbye.

“Why? You thought we would move far away from you?”

“Not that. Just-” That was exactly what he was thinking. Castiel had told him he was worth much more than he thought to people. Maybe he was right. He just thought Sam would want to live his life besides he hated this building. “This building is buckets of crazy.”

“Please, I think I'm use to it.” He seemed pretty confident for a man who freaked out on multiple occasions in these very halls.“Besides, I doubt they could surprise me anymore.”

“Well, this is my stop.” The doors opened on the seventh floor and Dean walked out. He had dinner to cook and three men who had no idea what they were doing with themselves. Well, Adam was still a boy but still, those three couldn't cook if their life depended on it. “See ya around, Sammy.”

As the elevator doors closed Dean swore he could hear Asia's Heat of the Moment playing. Then he heard a scream. He looked back at the closed doors of the elevator. There was no doubt that was Sam's scream. The trickster must have gotten him again. He guessed Sam was surprised after all and he said all that nonsense of not being able to be surprised. Chuckling, he returned to his home to see Adam doing his homework in the living room while Dad switched TV stations over and over. Dean grabbed the remote and switched it to the game show network. If he couldn't make a decision, he'd make it for him. John let out a sigh as he just dealt with it. He had been alternating from that and sports for a while. Castiel apparently attempted to make himself a snack. It was the only reason why the kitchen would look so messy. Of course, the other two did nothing to help. It was seriously like living with three children. He noticed Castiel standing in the bedroom doorway smiling at him. He was wearing Dean's clothes again but that didn't matter to him. He liked it when he wore his clothes but he wished he was smaller than Castiel. That way they would be tighter. Yes, he was living with three grown up children but it did have it's benefits though and he wouldn't trade it for the whole world.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first fanfic I wrote on here (and stuck with). I wrote one before it but trashed it after a few days. It just wasn't anything. But this is the first one I decided to do after that horrible one. Lol. Thank you all for helping me along the way and giving out tips. Anything said is taken into consideration. Mainly, I call these guys my experiments because they are basically me testing out my writing style and how I am with writing a story. Hopefully, I am getting better. Hopefully, I'll continue to get better. Thank you all for reading.  
> There are going to be two spin offs. One I already started and another sitting on the shelf until I am ready to write it.  
> Those will go more into detail with what happened behind the scenes and more about some characters I never elaborated on. They will be written with more serious thought to how the structure will be. Not saying they will be written perfectly. I'm just going to try to apply what I have learned up until now to those spin offs. Please, constructive criticism is always welcomed.  
> With this story, I think I had too many characters and strayed sometimes from the main goal. I hope in APDAS that I do not end up doing the same. I'm going to keep that one focused only on Balthazar and try not to stray too much. I think that may be an improvement. I would like your thoughts on that. Any other thoughts are welcomed as well.  
> Thank you all again! You guys really help me get closer to my dream.


End file.
